Life with a Pokémon
by The Pokemon Writers
Summary: Pokémon, a fictional race in a fictional world. We watch television shows and movies, collect cards, play videogames, and now go around the world to catch them on our phones. But what would happen, if one day we all woke up to find that pokémon, were real?
1. From School, to Summer, to Pokémon?

Hi everyone! This is my first long-term story, and before I continue I would like to thank L for her help in this. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to do this.

For those of you reading this, yes, this story will have pokémon, and yes it will be on earth. I hope you all enjoy this, and now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer- I have no rights or any claim on Pokémon.

Here are some quick notes you might want to know before we get to the story.

Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

* * *

Chapter 1

From School, to Summer, to Pokémon?

(Joey's POV)

I had just finished my last final exam for 9th grade, and while I had a fun summer planned, with lots of boating, fishing, and camping, I would miss going to my school area in the front of the house. 9th grade had been long, with almost twenty-four classes, from writing, to history, to health and safety, and even a small course about guns and knifes, and I couldn't wait to see all of my friends, who I hadn't seen that much since the end of band class in the spring, but even then, there were only a dozen of us, and even in a town of only nine hundred people that was really small, and that was only about one forth of all of all of my friends, so I couldn't wait to see there faces when they see me again.

I had grown again over the summer, and I was now 6'2" instead of 5'9" and I had lost a lot a weight, from 220 pounds to 180, which should of been a large drop in weight, but it had no negative effects on me, given that I am only 15 1/2 years old.

I left my school area in the front of our house, and back to our dinning room, where my younger brother, Vincent, and my stepfather, Robert, were studying on Vincent's last few test for his school year.

"Good news Robert," I said as Robert turned around in his chair from the other computer, " I just finished my last test of the year!"

"Good for you, Joey" said Robert, a smile coming over his face, "you know what that means?"

"I now get ice cream!" I said grabbing Robert's truck keys, as I ran outside "I'll go start the truck!"

I ran outside, only to remember that I wasn't wearing anything on my feet, so I ran back inside and put on my sandals, since I didn't want to go upstairs to put on a pair of socks for my tennis shoes. After I put them on, I ran outside, only to find that our five chickens that my mom had gotten so she would have fresh eggs for her poached eggs in the morning, had gotten out of there pen and there were all standing by our large white oak tree, looking at something. I walked over to them, slowly so that they wouldn't run away, since I really didn't want to play 'chase the chickens down the street' which was always a pain since they always split up and went in every direction at once, but as I got closer, they still didn't move till I was standing next to them and I saw what they were looking at.

A light blue disk, about as wide as a basketball, was sitting on the ground, glowing slightly. I reached over to touch it, even thou a part of me was telling me not to, but I never listen to that part that often, and when I touched it, the chickens went in a line and walked back into there pen. The disk felt smooth, like plastic, yet it also felt like maybe it was made of lots of smaller parts. I picked it us, and it was surprisingly heavy for its size, and as I examined it, the disk started to him and vibrate slightly, and then I got a headache, which felt like I had a railroad spike being hammered into my head. I dropped to one knee from the pain, and then I heard a voice, feminine in nature, yet it didn't sound quite human.

[Joey... Can you hear us?]

I looked around, yet the only thing that was around was the chickens, and I doubted that they learned how to speak.

[We need your help. Come here at this time.] At this I saw a digital clock in my head with 1:30 AM on it.

"Who is there!" I called out, trying to get whoever was speaking to come out.

"Joey? What are you doing over there?" I heard, as I turned around to see Robert walking out of the house, "I thought you were going to start the car, since you have the keys."

"Ya, I was about to, but the chickens got out," I said as, I looked for the disk, by it had disappeared, so I walked over to the truck, passing the keys to Robert as I walked by him.

We got in the truck and went down to the store on main street, but all the while I couldn't shake that odd voice out of my head. It was odd, human like in nature, and definitely feminine, but it had undertones in it, like a accent people from other places have, but it wasn't one I recognized. When we finally got to the store, I went straight to the frozen food aisle, and took a quick look.

As part of my reward for finishing online school early, I was allowed to get a pint of any ice cream I wanted, but I wasn't really focused on the picking of ice cream. I reached into the cooler, and grabbed a thing of peanut butter ice cream, even thou there was a thing of Butterfingers ice cream sitting right next to it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Robert getting a odd look on his face, like I had done something that he didn't expect, which I had, but he didn't say anything about it. We went and paid for the ice cream and left for home. On the way home, I still couldn't figure out what was bothering me about that voice, and once again I was having a debate inside my head, with one side wanting me to ignore the voice and the other saying to do what the voice said.

I looked at my watch, and saw that it was almost 2:00 in the afternoon and we would have to pick up my youngest brother from school, so we wouldn't be home till about twenty after, and if I was to get up at 1:30 in the morning, I would have to go to sleep early, and make a excuse for it.

.

(11 hours later. Joey's POV)

I woke up for my light sleep on my bed and checked the time. Five after one, a good amount of time to get things and go outside. I got up and changed from my pajamas to a black pair of jeans and a black short sleeve shirt, I then grabbed my watch, phone, flashlight, and put them in my backpack which I took with, and put a pair of socks on and started down stairs. It took me a few minutes, even thou we only had 15 steps and 2 landings, the stairs squeaked every so often. The noise usually woke Tony, my youngest brother, but he had had a long day at school so he was in a very deep sleep and wouldn't know I even left, unless he woke somehow and opened my accordion door and looked in to my room, but he knew I freaked when he did that. It's my room, if your not invited in, don't enter.

When I got down stairs, I grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and put it into my bag, and as I was walking past the dinning room, I saw Robert's tactical knife sitting on the hutch.

"Rule #9," I mutter looking at the knife and remembered one of the rules from the TV show NCIS, "never go anywhere without a knife."

I went over to the hutch and grabbed the knife and it's sheaf and hooked it onto my waist. I then grabbed my black and red hoodie from the mud room and put it and my deep navy blue tennis shoes on. Then, with all my things, I went out side and stood by the white oak tree and looked at my watch.1:28 in the morning, so only two minutes of waiting.

I closed my eyes and waited for 1:30 to come around.

I soon was distracted by a low humming noise competing from the right of me, so I looked over and saw a blue orb that hadn't been there before, about the size of a tennis ball, humming and glowing slightly in a navy blue light. Thinking that this was what I was to find, I picked it up. The orb stoped humming and the glowing started pulsing, slowly at first, but then faster till it was flashing about as fast as a old florescent bulb that are sometimes found in schools. Stars started flashing in front of my eyes, so I looked away, but the stars stayed. My head then started hurting, but not as hard as my other headache, which felt like I had a railroad spike being hammered into my head, but rather like I had hit my head multiple times on a wall, but this headache I could handle so I didn't fall to one knee this time.

The headache went away, but it felt like there was two heads inside of my skull, my own and someone else's head, I then saw two shadows come forward, or so it looked, but their foot prints weren't affecting the grass, so my first thought was that I had hit my head on my desk, and that I would wake up any moment now and get back to work. My other thought was crazy, but still possible if this orb accessed the nervous system, and that what I was seeing was real, and that something huge was happening with me in the middle of it.

The shadows took shape, and I recognized both, but both were fake, imaginary things from a game. The first shadow took a humanoid shape, but there was a odd lump in the center of its chest. It's legs arms and waist were very thin, and there were three small lumps on each side of its head. The other figure to one the shape of something that looked like a dog, but with a bushy tail, and it had some odd mound around its neck. A Gardevoir and a Eevee, both pokémon, which don't exist.

[Before you ask, yes you are seeing us, and no you are not imagining things]

I looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. It haven't come from the shadows, since they hadn't moved since they took shape, and yet it sounded like the words had come from their direction.

[We are speaking into your head. We hear what you think, and you hear in your head what we send to you.] said the voice, which I now recognized as the voice that had spoken earlier.

[Yes, we are the ones who contacted you. Like we said earlier, we need your help]

How can I help? I thought, instead of speaking as instructed, and are you what I think you are?

[For the first question, go to this place,] I then saw the old elementary school that was shut down five years ago and a clock that said 2:00, [as for the other, all will be revealed in time]

What kind of answer is that? It's about as round as telling someone to do something because you said to.

[Just do it,] said the voice as the shadows broke apart, [We need you to.]

With those words, the shadows disappeared, and I was left alone in the yard with the glowing orb.

"What should I do," I said to myself, "do I do what to shadowy figures in the shape of two pokémon that aren't suppose to be real said, or do I ignore what they said and throw this orb in the trash." The answer for me was simple. Figure out what this was, then stay or leave at anytime I wanted. I had learned how to throw knifes in weapons class, so I would be fine if I got into trouble.

I looked at my watch, which had a backlight, and it said that it was 1:35. The old school was only a few minutes away, but I would have to run so I wasn't seen. If I got spotted, my parents would hear about it, and then I would be toast.

I put the orb in my hoodie pocket and started off to the school. It was almost pitch black outside, even with the few lights that were by the road, and I was tempted to turn on my flashlight, but if someone else was up and saw the light, then I would get in trouble. In this town, people could tell who you were just by the way you move, or by the way you hold things.

The old school came into view, and I could see a light in the gym, which shouldn't be there. The town had cut water and power to the building when they closed the school. The school had been functional for over 60 years, but the town had lost a lot of money when they lost the paper mill, everything was going digital now and paper was going away, so they moved the elementary up the street, so that it shared the building with the high-school. I walked over to the side of the building and checked my watch which said it was 1:38. I had made good time, even with the fact that I couldn't see three feet in front of me because of the dark.

I tried to open the door in the side of the building, and it opened easily so I went inside, and turned on my flashlight. The school smelled like dust and mildew, and there were spider webs everywhere. I made sure to avoid those, since I hated spiders, as I went threw the corridor to the staircase. There was no light coming from upstairs, but the light from the gym was still glowing so I went that way. As I went, I thought about why I had been called here. Could I have been called here for a prank, a way of getting me to go places without my parents knowing, or was I going to get robbed? I was drawn from my thoughts by a loud crash, and the loss of the light from the gym. Deciding to see what it was without being seen, I turned off my flashlight and continued to the gym.

When I got there, I looked through the open door and saw a electric lantern, sitting in the middle of the room, turned off, but with the bulb in it still glowing slightly, so it hadn't been out for long. I pulled Robert's tactical knife out of its sheaf and slowly walked into the room, crouching as I did so I was harder to see.

I went over to the lantern, but stopped when a light shined on me, which made me quickly stop and throw the knife out at the light. I heard it thud into the wood of the bleachers, but the light stayed on me, so I put my hand up to see who it was, but when my eyes adjusted, I saw that there was no one there but a flashlight.

"Impressive knife skills," said a female voice from behind, "you almost hit the light."

I turned to try to see who it was, but my eyes had to readjust, so I couldn't see who it was.

"Although you could use some help on your ability to sneak up on people. I have known you were coming ever since you entered the building."

"Of course you knew I was coming, you were the one who summoned me to come here, with this orb," I said pulling out the blue orb from my pocket, waiting for my eyes to adjust.

"I didn't summon you. I too was told to come here by a orb."

"Well that's odd, but since neither one of us summoned the other, can we turn on the lantern so I can see you?"

"Yes, sorry," said the voice as the flashlight went out and the lantern went on, allowing my eyes to fully adjust to see a girl, about my age in blue pants, pink sweater, with long brown hair and shocking blue-green eyes. Like me, she had a pair of tennis shoes on, but hers looked more like feet then shoes, but I doubted she had neon green colored feet, that would just be odd.

"Joey? Is that you?" Said the girl, cracking a smile, "it's me, Mia."

"Mia," I said shaking my head in confusion, " I thought you moved away?"

"Nope. I had to redo eighth grade. I failed language arts, so I couldn't move on."

"How did you pull that off?" I said as I went to pull Robert's knife out of the bleachers and put down my bag.

"I didn't study all year. I decided instead I would play the new pokémon game they just came out with. Over one hundred hours of play I put into it, and I still haven't finished it."

"I was able to complete the game in under twenty-four hours," I said walking back with the knife, "it was really simple."

"How was it simple!" said Mia wavering her arms in exaggeration, "I can't even get past the Dragon type dungeon!"

"I have one word for you. Fairy."

"Fairy?"

"Yes. Fairy type pokémon don't take damage from Dragon type, and can dish out damage to them with ease."

"Well thanks for that," said a third voice, male in nature, and I turned to see two more people walking in, a boy and a girl about the same age, but younger then me by a few years, and from the looks of it, they were siblings, "now I know what my favorite type is weak to."

"What are you two doing here?" Mia ask looking at the two kids.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I think we all know why we are here, seeing as you have a orb," said the boy who pointed at the blue orb in my left hand.

"You have any idea what these are?" I asked the boy, holding the orb up to eye level, "cause I have no idea."

"I don't know either, but I do know that if you drop them, they don't break, or even dent."

"How do you know that? Mia asked, pulling a bright pink orb out, "these things look and feel like they are made of glass."

"I got zapped by mine, and I dropped it on a rock," said the boy shaking his head, "I can't take electric hits that well."

"I probably should have started with this, but my name is Joey," I said extending my hand to the boy, "what's your name."

"Steve, said the boy shaking my hand, " and this is my younger sister, Alex."

"I'm Mia," said Mia shaking Steve's hand, "why is Alex so quite?"

"She has selective muteisum She can't speak around strangers," said Steve shaking his head lightly, "but once she speaks, you will find that she is a nice girl."

"It's nice to meet you Alex," I said nodding to her.

Alex started makeing signs in the air with her hands, which I saw as sign language, to Steve. Please tell him I said that it is nice to meet him too, signed Alex

No need, I sighed back, startling both Steve and Alex, I had a deaf friend at a old school, so I picked up a few things.

"You know how to sign," said Steve, "impressive."

"I know a thing or two," I said smiling, "just enough to have basic conversations."

"Well, now that we have gotten through the intro part of today, does anyone know what we are doing here, and why we each have a orb?" Asked Mia looking at each of us.

"I don't know, but maybe we can find out if we look at all the orbs at once," I said looking as Steve and Alex, "what color is you orb?"

"We don't have one," said Steve pulling his right hand out of his pocket and opening his hand, revealing a emerald green orb, "we have two."

I then saw that Alex had a bag and was rummaging through it. She finally stoped and pulled out a ruby red orb from her bag, and from the looks of the orbs, each was the same size and brightness, the only difference between them was the color each had.

"Four orbs, each a different color, and each with a different person," I said looking at each orb,"there has to be a connection between us."

There wasn't. None of us had ever been at the same place at the same time. We had all gone to the same school, but by the time Alex came, I had gone. None of us used the same things, and none of us had the same religion. Steve and Alex were Jewish, while Mia was Catholic, and I was the odd one. I believe that science was the answer to all, not a God, and that there was no afterlife.

I sat down on the bleachers and put my head in my head in my hands. As far as I could see, their was no correlation between us, other then us being called to a abandoned school at a late hour by strange orbs we found. It then clicked into my head. I found the orb by pokémon, so it was possible that they too had been contacted the same.

I voiced my idea, and it turned out that we all had been contacted the same, pokémon like shadows, speaking with a voice in our heads. This was a start, maybe.

"So we are told to come here by pokémon," said Mia, doubt in her voice, "I don't think so."

"It's the only possible explanation to all this," I said, "what else could it be?"

"One very large prank set up by our families," said a voice from the door out of the gym, "or maybe we are all going crazy."

I turned to see another boy, almost my age by the look of him, but maybe a year younger, in a full black and red outfit. He looked up and came over to us, and as he came, I could see that he had blond hair and grey eyes, which was almost impossible unless he had a injury. You don't get grey eyes naturally.

"Sorry about that, but I had been listening to your conversation for some time, and I have a thought," he said looking at each of us in turn, "from what I can hear, I think that Joey is right. All the facts fit, and when all the facts fit, then it must be the truth."

"Why should be listen to you?" Steve asked, giving the boy a dirty look, "How do we know that you didn't trick us into coming here?"

"Because I have a orb as well," said the boy pulling out a yellow orb.

"So now there are five of us," said Mia looking at the five orbs, "five people, five orbs, each different, but each similar somehow."

"Make that six people," said a female voice, and we all turned to find a girl dressed in yellow and blue coming out of a door in the opposite side of the gym. She walked over to us and pulled a purple orb out of her pocket, "and six orbs. I have one."

"And who would you be?" Asked Steve looking at the girl as she walked over and stood next to the rest of us.

"I'm Emma," said the girl looking first at Steve and then the boy who had come earlier, "hi Ryan, long time, no see."

"It's good to see you Emma," said the boy who had just come, Ryan, "you look well."

"You two know each other?" I asked looking at the two.

"Yes, we used to go out for a time," said Emma, "Till his parents found out that he was seeing me."

"So there are six of us," said Mia looking at the six orbs and at each of us, "what does all this mean?"

Before anyone could answer, a low bussing noise started, and then all six orbs started flashing there respective light color. There was then a harsh sound, like the sound of claws on a chock broad being amplified by by a thousand times, and we all dropped to the ground from the pain. A white flash then came from the now dropped orbs, blinding us.

When l could finally see again, and the ringing in my ears stoped, I got up and looked around, and I could see the others doing the same thing. The room was the same as before, except there was a glowing white cube had appeared next to the wall. Wondering if the cube was about, I went over and knelt beside of it to get a better look at it. The cube was about a foot tall, and it had a hole in each side, about as wide as a tennis ball, and about that deep as well.

"What the Hell was that!" Mia said shaking her head.

"I have no idea," said Steve, looking at Alex, "are you ok?"

I couldn't see what Alex signed to him, but then Steve was next to me, looking at the box.

"Any idea what this is?" Steve asked me as he touched the cube.

"No idea," I said looking at him and seeing a worried look on his face, "is she ok?"

"She's scared," said Steve, knowing that I ment Alex, "She can't take jump scares and sudden lights that well."

"Do you want me to have a talk with her? She is your sister and all, but I have the uncanny ability to be able to calm people when I talk to them, and I have no idea about this box at all."

"Sure. You may be able to do some good."

I got up from by the cube and walked over to Alex, who was with Mia and Emma sitting on the bleachers. "Hi girls," I said when I got over to them, "how are you?"

"Emma and I are ok," said Mia looking at Alex with a concerned look on her face, "but I don't think Alex is."

"Are you ok Alex?" I asked, crouching down to look at her face.

No, she signed, I feel like I am having a panic attack.

That's normal, I signed back, that feeling will go away soon.

It's not. I think I need something to drink.

Hang on a minute, I signed as I grabbed my bag, which I had set down and started going through it, until I found one of the two bottles of water I had brought. This may help, I signed as I handed the water to Alex.

Thank you Joey, signed Alex as she started to drink.

"How did you know she wanted some water? Asked Emma as I stood up.

"She told me. She may not be able to speak to strangers, but she can do sign language with ease."

"What she was doing was signing. I thought she was just waving her arms to get rid of energy."

"Not everyone can speak it, but signing is still a language."

"How old are you?" Asked Emma shaking her head, "you look 18, but you sound like you are almost 25."

"I'm actually not even 16," I said, a smile coming over my face as I saw the look on her face, like she didn't believe me, "I come from a family of large size."

"Hey guys!" Called Ryan from where he stood beside the cube, "I think we found out what the orbs and the cube are for!"

"What do you think?" Emma asked as the four of us walked over, "it looks like some type of puzzle."

"The cube is a lock," said Steve, standing up and pulling out his green orb out, "and these are the keys."

"So what, we are supposed to put the orbs in the six holes?" Asked Mia, pulling out her pink orb, "and then what? What will happen then?"

"Only one way to find out," I said pulling out my blue orb and walking over the the cube, "put them in and find out."

With those words I put the orb in the topmost hole, and the cube started shaking. A white disk slid out and covered the orb, and then the top lit up in blue, and the box rotated, revealing another side on top.

"Well, that was odd," I said as I took a step back from the cube, "who's next?"

One at a time, we each put our orbs in, and each time the cube acted the same, until all sides were lit up the same color as the orb put in it. Then the cube started levitating above the ground and started making a low grinding noise, that then started to get louder as it started to flash each of the six colors in it.

"Cover your ears and look away!" I hollered to the others as I looked away and covered my ears and hoped the others did the same. There was then a large shockwave, which sent me across the gym, into a wall, which luckily still had some padding on it. The landing left me sore, but I had no broken bones, and with ringing in my ears, but otherwise I was ok.

I got up and looked around the room, to see everyone had been thrown, but from the looks of it, they had listened to what I had said, because everyone was starting to get up. Everyone, except Alex, who wasn't moving. Steve, upon seeing this, went over to his sister's side to check on her.

"Well, that royally sucked," I said shaking my head to get what was left of the ringing out, "is everyone ok, no broken bones?"

"I'm good," said Mia shaking her head as well, "your right. That royally sucked."

"Alex is hurt!" Called Steve from Alex's side, "it's something with her arm!"

"Let me take a look," I said walking over, "I took a health class this year, so I might be able to help."

I knelt over Alex, who was crying and grasping her right forearm. I gingerly moved her hand and felt her arm. The bone was intact, but from what it felt like, she had pulled a muscle, and from its location, I would have to pull her arm hard to put it back in place.

"Ok, from what it feels like, you pulled a muscle. There is a way to fix it, but it will cause you some pain," I said looking at Alex, who was looking into my face, "do you want me to fix it?"

She nodded, so I took hold of her arm by he shoulder and her elbow, and started twisting to the left. Alex cried out, and then started crying harder, but I ignored it and continued.

"Your hurting her!" Said Steve, grabbing my arm and trying to move me, but I grabbed his hand before he could.

"It's either this or you take her to a emergency room, where they will do you same thing." I said letting go of Steve and going back to work, "it may hurt, but it won't in a moment."

I soon heard a light pop come from Alex's arm and I let go, "there, it's done," I said standing up and turning to see that everyone else was starring at me, "she will be fine now."

"If you ever touch my little sister again," said Steve, going over to Alex, "I will kill you."

"Don't be mad at him," said a small female voice from behind, and turning around, I could see that it was Alex talking, "thank you Joey. You are very kind, even to someone you just met."

"Your welcome," I said, a smile coming over my face, "it's nice to help people, even if their older brothers don't like the way I do it."

"This has been nice and all," said Ryan, who was over by where the cube had been, "but you may want to see this."

"What is it?" I asked, walking over to where he was with Mia following, only to see Ryan holding a stone grey tablet with symbols carved into it.

"I know those symbols," said Mia tasking a closer look at the tablet.

"So do I," I said taking out my phone and taking a picture of the tablet, "the Unown language."

"What's the Unown language?" Asked Ryan, looking at us funny, "I don't know it."

"It's a pokémon language. There is a line of pokémon called the Unown, which look similar to the English language," said Mia, as I pulled up the picture and started decoding the tablet in my head, "all we need is to do is decode it to find out what it says."

"How long will that take?" Emma asked as she walked over from the side of Alex, where she had been talking with the siblings.

"I think I may have it," I said looking up from the picture, "there wasn't much here."

"How is there not much here?" Asked Ryan looking at me oddly, "the whole tablet is covered in symbols?"

"It's the same message, but said many different ways. 'Carve the name of the pokémon God into the back to the tablet.'"

"What's the name of the pokémon God?" Asked Emma, looking at each of us.

"I don't know it," said Mia looking at me, "but you might know it. You know a lot about pokémon."

"I know that the pokémon god is a type shifter, which means he can become any type, and that it's name starts with an A, but I don't know it's exact name," I said shaking my head. If only I knew the name.

"It called Arceus," said Steve as he finally helped Alex off the floor, "the pokémon God's name is Arceus, the creator of all pokémon."

"Ok, so we know the name," said Ryan, flipping the tablet so the side with no symbols was up, "now how do we carve the name in?"

"Can I see the tablet? I asked extending my arm so he could pass me it, "I may be able to help with that."

"Sure, have a go at it," said Ryan handing me the tablet. I pulled out Robert's knife, which had been tucked under my hoodie while in its sheaf, and set it atop the tablet.

"Which way should I carve it, English or Unown?"

"I would think Unown would be right," said Alex, who had been listening this whole time, while looking at the other side with the message on it, "it's how you found the message. If they wanted it in English, then they would of written it that way."

"Good point," I said picking up the knife and started carving. The tablet felt like stone, but when the knife touched it, it acted like it was made of clay, so carving was easy. I soon had the name Arceus carved in the Unown language on the back. As soon as I finished it and put the knife away, the tablet started glowing silver, and then small yellow balls of light started breaking of, till the tablet was gone, and all that was left was the yellow balls, which all started to gather on the wall in a arch pattern, with the bottom being level with the floor.

"That's pretty," said Alex, as we all stared at the arch.

I then heard a humming, that started low, but was growing louder by the second, and as it grew louder, the light balls started flashing. Soon the sound was so loud that I could barley hear myself breathing, and I couldn't look at the lights, so I turned, closed my eyes, and covered my ears and hoped that the others were doing the same thing.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and the humming stopped. I open my eyes, only to be blinded by the light. My eyes soon focused, and I saw that there was light blue light coming from where the arch was. I turned around and saw the impossible. Where the arch had been, there was now a blue swirling hole in the wall, which reminded me of a portal, but the real interest was what was in front of the portal. Right in front of the portal, standing majestically in a flowing white dress was a Gardevoir, the most graceful of all humanoid pokémon. A pokémon, which shouldn't exists was standing in front of us.

[Hello future trainers,] said the feminine voice that had spoken in my head twice before, [I am Gardevoir. We need your help.]


	2. When six are needed

Hi everyone! Here is the second chapter in this story, but before I continuing I need to say something really quick. Yes, chapter one didn't have much to do with pokémon, and that was intentional. I first wanted to start off with some of the human characters we will be seeing, and I thought this would be the best way to do that. This chapter should have more thou.

Thanks again to L, for making this happen. All of this would of been impossible without you.

Here are those notes again, for those of you who might need them.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

And now the disclaimer.

Disclaimer-I have no rights or claims on pokémon, nor am I attempting to obtaine them in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

When Six are Needed

(Joey's POV)

"It's a pokémon," said Mia, a shocked look on her face, as if she couldn't believe her eyes, "a living pokémon."

[Yes, I'm a living pokémon,] said the Gardevoir using telepathy to speak to us, [what were you expecting? Giant vegetables?]

"Well, you were right, Joey," said Ryan, "we were called here by a pokémon."

"I wasn't called here by this pokemon," said Steve, who was standing by his sister as she shook from the fright of the flashing lights, "I was called here by a Dragonite and a Vulpix, not some psychic pokémon."

"Really?" I said turning to look at him, disapproval in my voice, "we are in the presence of a pokémon, a species that doesn't even exist on our world, and you are complaining about which one you see first?"

"I'm just not a fan of psychic pokémon," said Steve shaking his head, "is that a crime?"

[No it isn't,] said Gardevoir, drawing my attenuation back to her, [in fact, that is why the six of you have been called, because each one of you is different.]

"I don't understand," said Emma scratching her head, "why have we been called here?"

[The six of you are triple type trainers, or people who specializes in three pokémon types.]

"But we have never seen a pokémon in the real world," said Mia, "the only ones I have seen are in card, tv, and game form. So how can we be trainers if we have never seen real pokémon?"

[That is usually true. Most trainers learn pokémon through being with them, but the six of you have been inadvertently been studying the types, there weaknesses, and there abilities, so it is the same.]

"So it's like we have been going to pokémon school without our knowledge," I said, "studying for this event."

[In a way, yes, but you six are rare. Most trainers only know one type, maybe two, but you all know three, and that makes you important.]

"You said 'future trainers' and 'we need your help' when you came," said Emma, what does that mean?"

[Our world is in trouble. A danger has come, and we can't stop it, so we must leave,] said Gardevoir, [This world is the closest to ours.]

"So what, you plan on just dropping off all the pokémon of your world onto ours," said Steve, shaking his head, "I don't think our world would be able to handle that many living things on it."

[We have done the math, and your world will be able to handel the stress, but there will be some growing pains.]

"You mentioned a danger, what is the danger?" I asked, " I know of all the types, and even if a entire race of pokémon went rouge, there are types that could defeat them."

[We do not speak of the danger,] Gardevoir said shivering as she spoke, [but there is a way for you to know the danger.]

Why did I have a bad feeling about those words.

Gardevoir's hands and eyes started glowing light blue, and then a wave of blue energy blasted off of her, heading strait towards us, but we were to amazed by the act to move. As soon as the wave hit me, I was knocked onto my back, while the others started glowing the same color as the wave. I shock my head, and started to get up, only to have a headache start that felt like I had a jackhammer in my head. I laid back down and grabbed at my head, waiting for the pain to subside.

I soon felt a three fingered hand rest on my head, and then a low energy shock went through my body. When the shock ended, the headache was gone, and I sat up to find Gardevoir standing over me.

"Ow," I said rubbing my head, "that hurt. Don't do what ever that was again."

[I don't understand. Why didn't it affect you?]

"Well why don't you tell me what that was, and then we go from there," I said standing up to find that I towered over Gardevoir by at least ten inches.

[I sent out a memory shockwave that was suppose to affect any human that didn't know what the danger was,] Gardevoir said, [but for some reason, you weren't affected by it.]

"Ok. Since we can see the others, we can tell that it worked, to some extent at least."

[True, but that doesn't explain why it didn't work on you.]

"You said you set the wave to only affect humans that 'didn't' know the danger. Is it possible that I know what the danger is?"

[No. You couldn't know about it.]

"And why would that be?"

[You would constantly be afraid of shadows,] said Gardevoir, shaking again, [it is pure evil.]

"Ok," I said searching my head. How could I find out about this danger if the wave doesn't work on me? "Details."

[What do you mean?]

"Since the wave didn't work, I need details about this danger. You can tell me details, like shape, color, what it does, I can extrapolate from that."

[It has no shape, it's the color of shadows, and it kills with a energy beam, leaving only death and destruction in its wake,] said Gardevoir, shaking for a third time. She must really be afraid of this thing, [it is death.]

Ok, so a shapeless black killing thing, that pokémon fear a lot. If I was religious, I would say it was the devil, but I wasn't religious. It then hit me, I had seen something like what Gardevoir had described.

"I think I have seen what you spoke of," I said looking at Gardevoir, a look of doubt on her face, "a shadow like killing thing that kills with a yellow beam, and has no remorse."

[How do you know about this? The only way you could know is if you have seen it, and you aren't showing the signs of someone who has seen it.]

"I have seen it. I only thought that it was a figment of my dreams, a way of my brain to get rid of stress from my school work."

[What do you see?] Asked Gardevoir, a odd look in her eyes, like this was something she wasn't expecting.

Flashback

(Joey's POV)

The dream all ways starts the same. I am sitting at a small wooden table in a white food with no windows and no door. On the table there are six pokémon cards, all in a line. I flip them over, and I see a shiny Ralts, a Eevee, a Chimchar, a Treecko, a Squertal, and a Pikachu. I then see a seventh pokémon card that hadn't been on the table a moment before, which I flip over, only to see black. The whole side is just black, no type icon, or even attacks, just black.

As soon as I put it down, I feel myself falling, and I then see the six pokémon I had just seen on the cards, playing in a field of grass. I look at myself, and I am no longer human, but rather a Gardevoir, since I can see the heart spike in my chest.

I then hear a loud crash from behind, and turning I see a black shadow coming out of a forest on the other side of the field. I then turn back to the pokémon and run over to them, pick them up, and start running from the black thing coming after us.

I soon see a small house, and I then see a Gallade and a Glaceon come out of the front door, and looking back I can see that the thing is getting closer, so I run harder. By the time I get to the house, I am levitating over the ground and the children are asleep. I run past Gallade and Glaceon and into the house, and hand the children to a Chelsy who is waiting inside, and then starts prepping some type of energy move that I don't recognize.

I go back outside and stand by Gallade and Glaceon. We have to hold off the black thing long enough so Chelsy can finish, and then the thing was on us. Gallade attacks with Confusion, but the thing is unaffected and fires a yellow energy beam that hits Gallade and he goes flying to the side. Glaceon fires Ice Beam, but it bounces off, and the thing fires off another yellow beam that glances Glaceon. I fire Moon Beam and run over to Glaceon, who is very injured, but alive for the moment.

Just then another yellow beam hits us, and I am flung over to the side, hitting my head on a rock, but that was like a tickle compared to what my right side feels like, which feels like someone hit me with a flamethrower, sandpaper, and broken glass all at the same time, and even thou I am in a lot of pain, I shed a tear, not for myself, but for Gallade and Glaceon, who are both dead, since I can no longer feel their presences anymore. I look up and see the shadow standing over me, and I try to move away, but the pain from my side stops me.

"Foolish pokémon," says a voice from the thing, that sounds like it had been gargling with sand and glass. It then starts to glow yellow as it prepares another beam, and I close my eyes and wait for death to come.

But it never happens, instead I feel an small amount of heat go all over me, and then I am no longer laying on grass, but rather a wood floor, and as I lose consciousness, I hear my own voice yell at someone to get me my bag.

End of Flashback

(Joey's POV)

[Amazing,] said Gardevoir, a odd look in her eyes, [you're a Seer.]

"Seer? What's a Seer?" I asked, confused by the term and the look.

[A Seer is a small race of humans that can see the future. By what you have said, you have seen my future.]

"How do you know that? I can never tell who I am, only the species," I said, still confused, "and why do you think it is you?"

[I saw the flashback in your mind. When you looked down, it was me you saw, as for the other pokémon, the pokémon at the building are the rest of our rescue team, and the kids are the children sent to us to be under our protection till they are sent to your world, all say for the Ralts, who is my daughter, Lilly,] said Gardevoir, a tear forming, [as for what you have seen, we fail in sending the kids here.]

"I don't think so," I said shaking my head, " I may not know what that energy move was that Chelsy was doing, but I did hear my own voice at the end, so maybe you and the kids made it through."

[Maybe,] Gardevoir said, but I could see in her eyes that she didn't believe it. Maybe if I changed the topic, then she would stop worrying.

"Is it true that you make your cloths out of a fabric called Psychic Cloth?" I asked, drawing Gardevoir out of wherever she was in her head, "and that if the fabric isn't near one of your race for a long period of time, then it will disappear?"

[Yes, it's true,] said Gardevoir tearing a small piece of fabric off her dress, which quickly fixed itself, and held it up for me to see, [What you call Psychic Cloth is just a extension of our powers. We can change its color, shape, size, and even texture. However, we can't make any type of weapon out of it.]

"May I see it?" I asked, wanting to know more about it.

[Here,] said Gardevoir, passing me the fabric, which felt like a cross between cotton and silk, and was about the size of my hand. Except for one side, each side was smooth, which didn't look right, all four should be smooth looking, since it would look better.

Suddenly, the fabric starting floating above my hand, and then as I watched, the fourth side of the fabric changed so that it looked like the others. I looked over to Gardevoir, thinking that she had read my mind and had done it, but she had her mouth open and a look of astonishment on her face.

[How did you do that?] stammered Gardevoir, [your not of the Gardevoir line?]

"I thought you did it," I said looking at the fabric in amazement. If she didn't, then who did. It couldn't of been me, I'm not a pokémon.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud thud, and turning, I saw Mia fall to her knees, shuddering violently.

"Hey," I said walking over to her, "you ok?"

"How can I be ok," stammered a scared Mia , "there was so much death. Why aren't you afraid?"

"I didn't see what you saw, I saw something else," I said, not telling the truth, since I didn't understand it at this time.

"Well then you are lucky then," said Mia, regaining compositor as she pulled herself off the floor, "I wouldn't wish what I just saw on my worst enemy."

"You don't have a worst enemy," I said cracking a small smile, "everyone you meet likes you as soon as they see you, you know that. That's how you got so many friends."

"Are you hitting on me?" Asked Mia, looking at me oddly.

"No I'm not hitting on you," I said, "I have found that people who are scared can feel better if they are reminded of something good in their life."

"I didn't know you cared that much about people. I thought since you never really fit in at school, you were cold and distant."

"Nope. I am quite warm and caring," I said, smiling.

[I hate to break this moment of understanding,] said Gardevoir walking over, [but I must be off soon, and I must say somethings first.]

"What is it?" Asked Mia, turning to look at Gardevoir, and as she did, I could see something in her eyes, happiness, but something else that I didn't know what it was, "is there something else bad? I don't think that I can take anymore bad."

[No, but this is still important,] Said Gardevoir, looking first at me, then Mia, [the two of you are the oldest here, so you must keep the group calm, no matter what. If this go's as planned, then the group will be calm, and you will need to do nothing.]

"What does that mean?" Mia asked, looking confused.

[You will understand, in time,] answered Gardevoir, as she started walking over to the portal, but then stopping and turned to look strait at me, [Only you will hear this, Joey, so listen well. If what I think is true, you are more then what you think. You must now contemplate on who you are with pokémon and without pokémon. I didn't change the fabric, you did.]

Become I could say anything in response, Gardevoir went through the portal, and in a flash of light, the portal was gone, leaving only a small blue orb where it had been.

"Why did she stop for a moment?" Asked Mia, as we walked over to the orb to take a look at it.

"She said something to me, something only I was to hear," I said as I touched the orb, only to pull my hand away as heat radiated of it, "this thing is very hot, too hot to touch."

"What do we do now?" Asked Mia, looking at the other kids, "they are still in the nightmare, and only you and I are here."

"I guess we wait till they wake, and tell them what we were told," I said shaking my head, "not like there is much to tell thou."

"I guess you are right, but what then?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there," I said looking at my watch, "it's 2:12. If nothing happens by 3:30, I say we go home and try to forget this ever happened."

"Ok," said Mia, looking back at the orb, "but I don't think I will be able to forget this."

I doubt that I would be able to either, but it's when you say something at times, even if its not weather it is relevant that's important.

I still didn't understand Gardevoir's last comment, but it bugged me. So I decided to take a walk around the school and think about it. I always thought better when I walked. I got up and left the gym, turned on my flashlight, and started for the west wing of the school.

'You must now contemplate on who you are with pokémon and without pokémon' was not as simple as I thought. I understood the types, moves, and ways of most pokémon races, but not individual pokémon. Unlike most pokémon fans, I didn't take to the shows and movies with pokémon in them. The plots were too simple, and never told much info about the different races. You could find some, but not enough to get a good picture of pokémon.

I preferred games and cards instead. With cards, you could learn a lot about battling, from types to moves to strategies. With the games, it was like cards, only better. With the power to control what happened, you decided how things would go.

My life outside of pokémon was much more complicated. I never really fit, like a red marble put in a bag of clear marbles. I was the giant who enjoyed videogames and building things to sports. The kid who liked to plan things, from projects to games in gym class, the kid who had friends, but never really fit into a crowd.

I didn't know how to processes the last part. 'I didn't change the fabric, you did'. What do I do about that? I couldn't of changed the fabric, it was Psychic Cloth. I didn't have psychic powers, the only powers I had was to know how to make people happy, how to absorb information and spit it out when needed, and how machines and things that run on energy work.

As I had been thinking, I had walked over to the storage room in the west side of the building. Walking in, I could see old mildew cover cardboard boxes stacked against the wall. Wondering what the people of the school might of left, I pulled out my step dad's knife from where it hung on my hip, and went over to to search the boxes. Most were empty, and filled with dust and bugs, or just trash, but in one I found another knife, about ten inches long, with a solid wood handle that was surprisingly undamaged, despite being in a old box for so long. Feeling the blade, I could tell that the only flaw was that it was dull, and given the weight, it was made of steel, so it had been sitting here for a while.

After diving through a few more boxes, and finding nothing of interest, say for the knife and it's sheaf which were now on my left hip since Robert's was on my right, I left and started back to the gym. I still didn't know what Gardevoir ment, but maybe the other kids could help me. Like computers, if multiple things do the work, it can go faster.

When I got back, all the others had gotten free, say for Alex who was still glowing blue and immobilized, and were talking in the middle of the room. As I walked over, Steve looked over, and then turned away. Apparently he was still angry at me for fixing his sister's arm, even if my methods had caused her a little pain for a moment. When I finally got over, the stoped talking and all looked at me oddly, say for Mia who was looking at her feet.

"What?" I asked looking at the four of them, "Is there something on my shirt?"

"Where did you go?" Asked Emma, looking me over, "in the nightmare, I mean."

"I don't understand the question."

"The four of us saw the same thing," said Ryan shuddering, "but Mia said that you saw something else. What did you see?"

"I would prefer not to go back to it," I said, getting defensive. They were searching for something, and while a moment ago I was willing to talk about my time with Gardevoir, but now something felt off.

"You are hiding something," said Steve, "we want to know. You will tell us."

"I won't do anything of the sort," I said, backing up slightly and taking a defense stance.

"You will tell us," said Steve, balling his fists and taking a stance of his own, "one way or another."

I looked at Emma and Ryan, but they too took similar stances. I then looked at Mia, who had been quiet all this time. She looked up slowly and I could see that she was torn up inside, she wanted to help me, but she also wanted to know what I was hiding. So no help from the Mia gallery. I pulled both my step dad's knife and my new one, and got ready to fight. I wouldn't kill anyone, but I would hurt them if necessary. When the three saw the knives, they looked a little worried. They had known about the first knife, but they weren't expecting the second.

Right before a fight could burst, we heard a thud, and looking, we could see Alex fall from her nightmare onto her knees, crying softly. Steve went over to tend to her, while Ryan and Emma stayed in there fight positions, but a look of worry washed over their faces as they realized the truth. The two of them couldn't best me in a fight, not with my knifes out.

"Enough starring at each other," said Mia, finally speaking up from where she stood, "Joey, may I have a word with you, alone?"

"Sure," I said, putting away the knives and heading towards the door to the hall, "lets talk in the hall."

"Do you remember what Gardevoir said when she left?" Asked Mia when we were both out in the hall, "we were to keep the group calm, and your not really helping matters."

"I'm not the one trying to start a fight," I said, "but if it comes to a fight, I will finish it."

"If you'd just tell us what you saw in the nightmare, then all this would be over."

"I didn't see the nightmare," I said, and as I did, I saw a confused look cross Mia's face.

"What do you mean you didn't see the nightmare? You said you had."

"No, I said that I had seen something else," I said shaking my head. I had gone too far, so I might as well tell her the rest, so I did. All except the thing Gardevoir had told me at the end, and the thing that had happened with the Psychic Cloth, since I was still unsure about what they ment.

"Do you know how bad this looks for you?" Mia asked, "everyone thinks that we were brought here as a prank, and now they will have reason to believe that."

"What do we do then?"

Before Mia could answer, we heard a scream come from the gym, and the sound of electricity going threw the air. Pulling a knife out, I ran in to find that the blue orb had changed to a flying ball of electricity that was flying around the room, and would sometimes fire energy at the other kids, which were running around random, say for Steve who was huddled in a corner, grasping his right leg like he was in pain.

As soon as the door closed, the thing started flying towards Mia and I, and then started firing energy at as. Letting my reflexes kick in from my self taught defence training, I rolled to the left and threw the knife I was holding at the thing. The knife hit, but it only seemed to anger the thing more, and it started flying towards me, firing energy at me as it did. Deciding to do something stupid, I ran at it instead of throwing the other knife I had, and right before we collided, I jumped over and as I did I pulled the knife that had been sticking out, up and over it.

I landed on the ground, and as I did, a large shockwave exploded out of the ball of energy, throwing me across the room. When I got up, I could see that the blue orb had returned, and that everyone was ok. Mia and Ryan had hid in the bleachers, while Emma, Steve and Alex had hid in a old supply closet on the other side of the gym. The only wound besides a few brushes was a small electrical burn Steve had on his leg, but he would be fine.

"What the Hell was that thing?" Asked Steve as we sat together catching our breath from there running around, and my fight with the thing.

"If I didn't know better, I would say it was the pokémon Rotom," said Ryan, "but where did it come from?"

"The orb is from the portal that Gardevoir came through," said Mia, "could it have come through as well?"

"I don't know, but maybe Joey does," said Emma, "out of the six of us, you seem to know a lot about what's going on here, and your the only one who knew that you could fight it?"

Great, this again.

"She is right," said Steve, " you knew about the Unown language, you were the first one to wake, you saw something else, you brought things other then just a light, and you disappeared right before the Rotom came. It all seems like you have something to do with this."

"I'm not," I said, shaking my head. I might as well tell them what I told Mia, then maybe they amount think that I had anything to do about this.

"So you want us to believe that you had nothing to do with anything that has happened here?" Asked Emma shaking her head after I had told them, "it just seems like to much of a coincidence."

"I think that he is telling the truth," said Alex, finally speaking from where she sat, "out of all of us, Joey is the most different. From what I have seen, I am in the running category, Emma and Ryan are in the taking the most popular category, Steve is in the starting a fight category, while Mia is more in the finding equal ground category. Joey is in the strategic category, able to fight when needed, but will try to avoid it if he can."

"You got all that from the little time around us," said Ryan doubt in his words, "I don't think so."

"A great thing about being silent is that you can analysis people. When you don't speak that often, you become invisible."

"Well this has been fun," said Mia, "and a little crazy, but what do we do now? It's almost 3:00 and nothing has really happened. What do we do now?"

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting a drink," said Steve standing up.

"I'll come too," said Emma standing up to follow, "I could use one."

"How are you going to get a drink?" I asked as they walked away, "they cut water to the building."

"All you have to do is find the main flow knob and wait a few minutes, then the water will work," said Steve as he left, "simple."

"I'm going for a walk," said Mia after they left, "would any of you like to join me?"

"I'll come, my legs are as stiff as boards," said Ryan standing up and leaving with Mia, leaving only Alex and I.

"How good are you at puzzles?" I asked Alex, "you seem like someone who would be good at them."

"I'm ok at them," said Alex, "but these puzzles are too advanced for me. I can get small parts, but not the whole thing."

"Well, if you were creating these puzzles, what would you do next?"

"Well," said Alex scratching her head, "the group is divided in two, so if you wanted, you could make each side fight. Steve told me how you and the rest of them almost got to blows before I woke. Or you could have the group either join back together over something. Or we could just break apart, but I don't think that will happen. There have been too much happening here for us to break."

"So basically anything could happen."

"Yep. Anything could happen."

"Well, thanks for that Alex," I said standing up, "I'm going to take another look at the orb and see if I can figure it out."

"Knock yourself out. That thing just gives me a head ache looking at it," said Alex, also getting up, "I'm going to go find Steve."

As she left, I went over to the orb and knelt beside it to take another look at it. It looked the same as before. The size and color was the same as before, small and blue, but when I touched it, it didn't feel hot, rather it was cold, like someone had left it in cold water overnight. Why was it cold now and hot earlier, I didn't know, but maybe it was important.

I then heard a door open and close, and turning around I could see Mia and Ryan walking in and coming over towards me.

"Any idea about the orb?" Asked Ryan as they got closer.

"No idea," I said standing up, "but it is now cold, not hot. I don't know what to make of it."

"It was right after Steve touched the orb that the Rotom appeared," said Mia as she bent over to touch the orb, "maybe if someone else touched it, then something would happen?"

"Hang on, Steve said that he was brought here by a Dragonite and a Vulpix?" I said, an idea coming to mind, "those are Dragon, Fire, and Flying type pokémon."

"Yes, he did," said Mia, seeing where my mind was going, "and heat is from fire, so maybe someone who was brought here by a water pokémon touches the orb, something will happen."

"That would be me then," said Ryan, "I saw a Zigzagioon and a Tentacrule."

"A Poison, Normal, and Water person," I said, "maybe you need to touch it."

"Which ones did you see?" Asked Mia as Ryan went over to touch the orb, "I saw a Geodude and a Poochyena."

"So you saw Dark, Rock, and Ground. I saw a Gardevoir and a Eevee."

"Um, guys we may have a problem," called Ryan from where he was by the orb.

"What's the problem," I said as Mia and I walked over to him. When we got to him, we could see that green vines had come out of the orb and had wrapped around Ryan's lower right arm, making it so he couldn't remove his hand from the orb, "that is a problem alright."

"Can you pass me a knife so I can get my arm free?" Asked Ryan as he reached out with his free hand. I handed him a knife, but when he tried to cut the vines, they would move so they wouldn't get cut, "what do I do, I can't cut these stupid vines."

"Maybe if the person who saw a Grass type pokémon touched the orb, then you would get free?" I suggested, "any idea who saw Grass?"

"I did," said a voice from behind, and turning I saw Steve, Alex, and Emma walk back into the gym.

"I saw Grass, Bug, and Steel types," said Emma walking over to us, "let me see your arm."

"Here," said Ryan showing Emma his vine covered arm, "can you help?"

Emma reached out a hand and lightly touched a vine, and as one, all the vines retreated back into the orb, which then fell to the ground, since only the vines had been holding it to Ryan.

"That was really freaky," said Alex, reaching to picking up the orb from where it fell.

"What is it doing now," asked Mia, looking at the orb, "whenever we do something, it has changed. First it was hot, then cold."

"It's at room temperature, but there is this," answered Alex flipping the orb to show a large crack, about a inch wide, two inches long, and about seven inches deep, "this hadn't been there before."

"May I see that?" I asked extending a arm to take the orb, "I have a idea."

Alex nodded and passed me the orb, which I put up to my eye to take a better look. As I looked, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, "may I have that knife back?" I asked, still looking at the crack.

"Your not going to put this knife in there, are you?" Asked Ryan as he passed me back the knife.

"No, this knife is too sharp, and the wrong size," I said putting away Robert's knife, but then I pulled out the dull one I had found, "I'm going to put this one in."

"Don't! You may break the orb!" Called Steve, trying to grab my arm that held the knife, but before he could, I had the knife fully in, and then the orb turned yellow. The now yellow orb then started floated up out of my hand, knife still in it.

"How did you know that it would do that?" Asked Mia, looking at the orb in awe.

"All of the puzzles we have been given have been made of a lock and key," I said "the crack was the same size of the knife I found on my walk after you woke from the nightmare."

"How did you know that the orb wouldn't break?" said Emma, as the knife fell out of the orb, and stuck itself into the floor.

"I didn't, but it felt like a appropriate risk," I said pulling the knife out of the floor, which was now sharp, which was odd since I could have sworn that the knife had been dull when I put it in.

The floating orb then started making a humming noise as it floated around the room, flashing yellow light, slowly at first, but then sped up, and as the speed went up the color changed through all the colors that represented the 18 different types in pokémon, till a bright white flash went off, blinding us.

When I regained my sight, I saw that we weren't alone anymore. On the other side of the gym, there was a large mound of what looked like pink wool, and on top of it were six pokémon, the same ones from my dreams, each asleep on a different part of the mound.

"O my god," said Mia, awe struck by the appearance of the new pokémon.

"More pokémon," said Steve as I walked over to check on them.

"Amazing," said Emma, "are we going to get a Pokémon?"

"I don't know," I said kneeling to see if the pokémon were ok, "I guess Gardevoir will answer that and any other questions when she gets here."

Just then, the yellow orb reappeared over the sleeping pokémon, but as we watched, black lines started going across, till the orb was fully black. It then flue up, till it was about 30 feet above the ground, and in a bright flash, the orb exploded, sending a wave of energy that sent everyone onto their backs.

When I got up, I saw that the pokémon were still asleep, and that everyone was ok, but in a corner, there was a odd white and light green mass that looked like it had hit with a flamethrower. I then remembered my dream, and I realized what it was. Gardevoir.

* * *

So, Joey was right. I wonder what will happen next with little band of soon to be trainers? And what of Gardevoir, what will happen to her? Guess we all will have to wait till then next chapter to find out.

Before I sign off, I would like to thank NathanDrake679 and Rickdark97, for being the first two people to review this story.

So everyone! Until next time, this is The Pokémon Writer, signing off.


	3. Lilly

Hello ladies and gentlemen, here it is, chapter three! My friend L is with me today as I upload this, and she would like to express her gratitude to all of you for reading this, as would I. L and I can only upload the story, but you are the one's who read it, and we thank you for that. And as a gift to you, L and I have added a new character in this chapter, one that you will be seeing their own point of view. Now you won't just being seeing things from only Joey's point of view.

Here are those notes like the last chapters, only we are adding two new ones for this chapter.

(person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

And here is that disclaimer we all know you are looking forward to.

Disclaimer-I do not own pokémon, I have no claim on it, and this story if not to be taken as one. The only thing I own my my characters L and I have made for this story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Lilly

(Joey's POV)

"Get me my bag!" I yelled running to see if Gardevoir was alive, "Now!"

"Why," asked Ryan as he run up behind me and saw what I was seeing, "O god

The entire right side of Gardevoir was black and burnt. What had once been green and white was now all black, but luckily, none of the black had touched the heart spike in her chest, so she may still be alive, but not for long if we didn't do something.

I then heard a thud, and turning I saw Mia running over with my bag. Once I had it I started rummaging through it, seeing if there was anything we could use to save Gardevoir. I soon found a bottle of burn cream I had left there a few months ago, a bottle of water, and a old black tee shirt. I pulled them out and then took off my hoodie, since I would need more mobility, and pulled out the knife I had found, since it was the sharper of the two knifes I had.

"I am going to need two of you to search the school and see if you can find some type of wrapping for Gardevoir's wounds. The rest of you will need to help me," I said looking at the rest of the group. Alex looked like she was about to faint, while Emma and Steve looked nervous. Only Ryan and Mia looked composed, like they knew this was bad, but also knew we could fix it.

"I'll go find some wrapping," said Alex, grabbing her flashlight and running out of the gym.

"I'll go too," said Steve running after his sister.

"Anything you can find," I called as he left, "toilet paper, old shirts, even just some paper will help."

"How can we help?" Asked Mia.

"Mia, you can pour water on where I am working," I said handing the bottle of water to Mia, "Emma, we need more light. Grab a flashlight and point it strait down so we can see better."

"On it!" Called Emma as she ran to get one of the flashlights from where they sat on the bleachers.

"Ryan, I need you to apply this burn cream to all the surfaces that Mia pours water on," I said handing the cream to Ryan, "we need a good layer on the burns."

"On it," said Ryan opening the burn cream, "what will you be doing?"

"I am going to cut away the burnt and dead flesh away so the water and burn cream will work," I said taking the old shirt I had and laying it flat under Gardevoir's right arm, "the shirt is for stability."

I then set to work on cutting the dead flesh away, while Ryan and Mia set to there jobs. There was a lot more burnt and dead flesh then I first thought, since the burns were deep, and by the time I had finished on the arm, there was about two pounds of cut flesh either on the floor, the shirt, or hanging off of me.

The extra light from Emma was useful, but since she was shaking the light was not always in the same spot.

"Emma, I need you to keep the light still," I said as I moved the burnt part of Gardevoir's dress away so I could work on her right leg, "I only want to cut as little as needed."

"Sorry," said Emma, trying to keep the light still.

I then started work on the leg, which was easier to work on. Unlike a Gardevoir's arm, which had a hand I had to work around, the leg didn't have a foot on the end, so I only had to work around the knee.

"I hope this works," said Ryan as he rubbed the burn cream onto Gardevoir's wounds.

"Me too," said Mia as she started pouring water on Gardevoir's leg, "I have no idea what I am doing."

"Neither do I," said Ryan, "what about you Joey? Do you know what you are doing?"

"I took a health class this year, and while it was human anatomy, most of the skills are transferable, like how to treat burns," I said as I continued cutting away what was dead, "but otherwise, I have no idea what I am doing."

I then heard a door slam and turning around, I saw Steve and Alex run in.

"We couldn't find much," said Steve dropping some paper and two hand towels.

"Most of what we found was moldy," said Alex dropping a shirt and a old pair of jeans, and the pulled out a role of Ductape, "we also found this."

"Good. Can the one of you cut what you found into strips and then start wrapping where we have finished, while the other grabs another light so we can see better?" I said putting down my step dad's knife and then turning back to finish on the leg.

"I'll do the wrapping," said Steve, "Alex, why don't you grab a light and help Emma."

"Sure," said Alex, and soon I saw another light shining on where I was working.

By the time I was finished with the leg, Mia and Ryan were starting on applying the cream and water to the top of the leg, while Steve was starting to wrap Gardevoir's arm in strips of fabric from the jeans and the shirts. I then went to the most difficult part, Gardevoir's face.

I went over and started on the face, trying to leave as much as possible. In truth, I didn't know if what we were doing was going to work, but we had to try. It would be so simpler if there was another Psychic pokémon here to use a healing move, and there would be less scaring. But when life gives you half burn lemons, take what you can and make lemonade.

Finally, after what felt like days, we had finished. There was a lot of dead and burns flesh on the floor and on me, since I had been the closest one, and now the entire right side of Gardevoir looked like someone had made a cheep mummy out of old cloths, paper and Ductape, but hopefully it worked.

"We smell like death," said Emma, as we sat in the middle of the gym floor.

"We probably look like it too," I said shaking my head, "but hopefully it worked."

"You said something that bothered me," said Mia, looking at me, "you said that you had no idea what you were doing, but you were acting so calm. How were you so calm?"

"I looked at the facts. If we did nothing, Gardevoir would be dead, but if we did something, she had a chance. As for me not knowing what I was doing, I don't know how to heal a Pokémon, since I don't know the anatomy, but treating burns is a skill that is transferable from any way of healing," I said, "I just wish we had some hydrogen peroxide. Even with all we did, it might not be enough."

"We need to focus on the real problem here," said Ryan, "yes it's bad, ok not so much as bad as terrible, about Gardevoir, but we need to look at the pokemon she brought with her. What do we do with them?"

"I have no idea," I said looking at the still sleeping pokémon, "if this were a videogame, I would send them to the nearest poke-center and have them see if they could help. But this isn't a game, so I don't know."

"We could each take one," said Steve, "then at least they would be feed and dry."

"That sounds like a bad idea," said Mia, "what if we aren't supposed to get these pokémon? What if we were just going to be shone these ones as proof that pokémon were here."

"I disagree," I said, "if you will recall what Gardevoir said before the rest of you were sent into the nightmare, 'Hello future trainers, We need your help'. From what I know, trainers are people with pokémon, and future means not now, but some time later."

"We shouldn't be worrying about that right now," said Alex, finally speaking up from where she sat, "what are we going to do about Gardevoir? We can't just leave her here."

Suddenly, I heard a small humming sound in the air, and then I heard a voice in my head.

[Maybe I can help with that,] said a voice, female in nature, but sweeter and with a higher pitch then Gardevoir's.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Ryan, looking around.

[Whoops, how silly of me. You can't see me,] said the voice, and in a flash, a green pokémon appeared in the middle of the circle we sat in.

"Celebi, the time traveling pokémon," I said recognizing her on sight from a game.

[You know of me,] said Celebi, turning to face me, [most trainers don't.]

"I know much about you," I said, remembering the facts from my game, "while the trainers that do know about you think you are the only one, you actually have a twin sister, who helps you with your work, which no one really knows what is. You are the second most powerful pokémon that can bend time, beaten only by Dialga, Lord of time. And while you are a Psychic/Grass type pokémon, you can also use Fairy type moves."

[You know much, for someone so young,] said Celebi, a small smile forming, [but do you know the color of my twin?]

"Pink," I said, causing Celebi to nod yes.

"How do you know so much about Celebi?" Asked Emma, looking at me funny like.

"I know a lot about almost all of the mythical and legendary pokémon," I said, "all except the ones no one ever sees."

"Like Arceus," said Steve, "you didn't know his name."

"I didn't know his name, but I would know who he was if I saw him."

[There isn't much time,] said Celebi, drawing back our attention, [each of you must take your pokémon before they wake. If you do not, then you will lose your chance of being trainers, and all of this will be a waist.]

"How do we tell who's pokémon is who's?" Asked Ryan.

[Isn't it simple it tell? All you have to do is look at them.]

How can we tell which pokémon is going to who, I thought as I looked at the sleeping pokémon. There was a shiny Ralts which was a Psychic/Fairy type, a Eevee which is Normal but can evolve into eight different types, a Chimchar which if Fire type, a Treecko which is Grass type, a Squertal which is Water type, and a Pikachu which is a Electric type. Then it hit me. The types are the answer.

"Types. That's how we can tell who gets which pokémon to take care of," I said.

[Yes,] said Celebi starting to fly over to the sleeping pokémon, [come, I will finish Gardevoir's job, and tell you your pokémon. Then I will take care of Gardevoir.]

"Do we follow her?" Emma asked.

"What do you think?" I retorted as I stood up to follow.

"I'm coming," said Mia as she and Alex stood up.

"I guess we are," said Emma as she, Steve and Ryan stood up.

We followed Celebi to where the six pokémon were sleeping on a large thing of pink wool. How they were still asleep I didn't know, but they were.

[As Gardevoir no doubt said when she first got here, each of you have been inadvertently studying for this, weather by card, tv, videogame, or by book,] said Celebi when we finally got over to her, [that is why you have been chosen to be some of the first trainers of this world.]

"Gardevoir called us tripe type trainers," I said, "trainers who have been focusing on three types."

[Yes, but today you all will be getting a single type pokémon, or a pokémon with only one type, say for you Joey,] said Celebi, looking strait at me, causing me to feel a little uncomfortable, [Gardevoir told me about you. You will receive Lilly, the daughter of Gardevoir.]

"What makes Joey so special?" Said Steve, "why does he get a binary type pokémon and we only get single type pokémon?"

Will he never stop complaining, I thought, I don't know how Alex deals with him. Maybe that's why she doesn't speak that often. Steve speaks enough for the both of them.

[If it was up to me, Joey wouldn't be getting a binary type pokémon, but it would take days to get another pokémon that fit his abilities here,] said Celebi, turning to face Steve, [and if it was up to me also, you wouldn't be getting one, but we need trainers here, so sometimes we have to scrap the bottom of the barrel.]

"I am not the bottom of barrel!" Yelled Steve, who was now clenching his fists.

[I grow tired of you voice,] said Celebi, eyes starting to glow blue. And then a large strip of blue energy covered Steve's mouth, like a piece of tape had been put on him. Steve tried to say something, but all that came out was muffled sounds. When he realized he couldn't talk, Steve took a step like he was about to hit Celebi.

"I don't think that is a good idea," I said grabbing Steve's arm before he did something stupid, "if she wanted to, Celebi could kill you without lifting a finger."

"However, I don't think it is a good idea to start a fight," I then said turning to Celebi, "most humans like to thing of themselves as important, and calling someone the 'bottom of the barrel' is just starting a fight."

[Very well,] said Celebi as she removed the energy from Steve's mouth, [but do not cross me.]

"I'm still not the bottom of the barrel," muttered Steve as he rubbed his mouth.

[As I said before, Joey will be reserving the shiny Ralts known as Lilly,] said Celebi, not paying attention to Steve, [the Eevee known as Arthur, will be going to Mia. I don't suggest pushing him towards any certain type, but instead let him pick his own type, and he will respond well.]

"Hello little Arthur," said Mia, petting the sleeping Eevee.

[The Treecko known as Max will be going with Emma,] said Celebi, continuing, [he should be a good fit for you.]

"Its not the most original name, but it seems to fit well," said Emma picking up Max as he slept.

[It may not be, but it is his name,] said Celebi [the Chimchar known as Flare will be going with Steve. Both of you are quite obnoxious, so you should do quite nicely.]

"What do you mean obnoxious!" Cried Steve, "I am not obnoxious!"

"Steve, I'm going to say this in the nicest way I know how," I said, getting Steve's attention, "shut up before either Celebi or I kill you. You may have just gotten on Celebi's nerves, but you have been on mine longer, and I am running low."

"Are you threatening me?" Demanded Steve, balling his fists again, "because if you want a fight, you can have one."

Suddenly, Steve lunged at me, swinging as he did. I dodged most of his punches, say for one which caught my right shoulder.

"Steve, stop this!" Cried Alex as he swung at me, "how will this help?"

Steve ignored her and kept swinging. I started blocking as well of dodging, but still didn't throw a single punch, waiting for a chance. I would throw only one punch, so I had to make it count. As Steve attacked, I could feel a presence in my mind, which I assumed was Celebi, wondering why I didn't strike back.

I then saw my opportunity. Steve had stepped out too far with his last punch, leaving his throat exposed, so I struck fast, but only hard enough to take his breath away, and not kill him. Steve staggered from the blow, gasping for air.

"Give it a minute," I said putting my arms down from there defence position, "you'll be fine."

"How did you do that," asked Mia as I walked back to find a look of fear across Alex's face, and looks of amazement across everyone else, say for Celebi, who had her eyes closed and nodding slightly.

"He was hitting you with so many punches," said Ryan, "but you threw only one punch."

"I only needed to throw one," I said rotating my right shoulder, which was hurting from that one good punch Steve got on me. He has a good swing on him, "you hit a person in the right spot, you can knock the wind out of him."

"Your an ass," croaked Steve as he gasped for air.

"You attacked first. Self defence," I said turning to look at Steve, "if you don't want a fight, don't start one."

"I'll get you for this."

"No you won't," I said turning back to the rest of the group, "now, as you were saying, Celebi, before all this happened."

[Yes, we must finish,] said Celebi opening her eyes, which were glowing blue for a moment, then back to there normal color, [all of you must get home before your families wake.]

[Ryan, you will be receiving the Squertal known as Rain.] Said Celebi getting back to the pokémon, [I suggest that you keep her fed, or she will get a little testy.]

"That shouldn't be hard, my family has lots of food," Ryan said as he went over to the sleeping Squertal, "I have never gone hungry, and now, neither will Rain."

[That is good,] said Celebi, [the last pokémon, a Pikachu by the name of Spark will be going to Alex, who I must say that unlike her brother, you have been very quiet. Even with him losing a fight when he was only hit once.]

"Its his nature. Steve always picks a fight with the toughest person," said Alex shaking her head, "I'm just glad that Joey only hit him once and ended the fight quickly. That could of been a bad fight otherwise."

"I don't always pick a fight with the toughest person," said Steve, now that he had gotten his breath and was walking back.

"Oh come on," said Alex rolling her eyes, "you fight with people all the time. Remember two years ago when you tried to fight that kid in school who was twice your size."

"I could have beat him if the teachers hadn't pulled me off him."

"He broke your arm in two places and dislocated you shoulder."

[I don't mean to interrupt what appears to be a family matter,] said Celebi, [but I must be off. Do you have any questions you would like to ask before I leave?]

"Yes, what do we feed them?" I asked, "we don't know what to feed pokémon. We don't have Sitrus berries, or Pecha berries, or even simple Oran berries."

[Your world has foods similar to ours. What you call a Blueberry is your version of a Oran berry. You can extrapolate from looks.]

"That's helpful, thanks" I said.

"Well, I have to go or I will never get home in time," said Ryan, picking up the still sleeping Rain.

"I'll come too," said Mia grabbing her lantern and Arthur as she left.

"Wait, we should meet soon and compare notes," I said as they left, "lets all meet here in five days with our pokémon."

"I think that's a good idea," said Ryan as he reached the door, "I'll be here."

"So will I," said Mia as she left, "see you all in five days!"

"See ya," I called as I turned on my flashlight. Without Mia's lantern, the gym had gotten pitch black.

"We will come too," said Alex as she and Steve turned on there flashlights and picked up their pokémon, "and if Steve won't, I'll have Spark paralyze him, and I'll drag him here."

"Don't zap him to hard, we don't want him to loss his voice," I said smiling a little, "but Steve, in all fairness, you are a good fighter. That swing of yours has power, you just need to keep a calm head."

"Thanks for the advice," said Steve, and from his tone of voice, he was a little calmer now, "but I don't think I will take it."

"That's up to you," I said as they left, "but do think about it a little. We don't want your pokémon to have a trainer who is a vegetable."

"I'm going to take off too," said Emma, "you did good thou, Joey, with the fight I mean. Not to mention how you kept your cool when helping Gardevoir. You are one neat person, I just hope the two of us never get into a fight, but at least if we do, you can patch me up."

"Yah, I could," I said, "but I have a rule. Never hit a girl unless absolutely necessary."

"Then you are a decent person," said Emma as she left with Max, "there are a lot of indecent people out there."

Yes there is, I thought as Emma left through a door on the other side of the gym, yes there is.

[I know you want to ask me something,] said Celebi, interrupting my thoughts, [ask away.]

"Gardevoir said something before she left," I said pulling out a strip of fabric that had been on Gardevoir's dress, "this fabric is Psychic Cloth, yet even thou I'm not a Pokémon, I supposedly changed it. How is that possible?"

[Perhaps there is more to you then there seams. However, if from what I have seen in your mind, and from Gardevoir told me, only you can find the answer to your question.]

"Great, more vague answers. Why is it important people, or just anyone who is older uses vague answers?"

[We use them to bug people, like you.]

"Good answer," I said smiling, "I didn't think pokémon had a sense of sarcasm."

[We do. I find it quite useful when time traveling.]

"Ok then," I said looking at the pink wool like thing that now only Lilly slept on, "what is this stuff? It looks like Mareep wool, but it's pink."

[It is like Mareep wool, but it has been woven in a way that turns it pink. It makes very comfortable beds.]

"Is there any chance I could take some for Lilly? She may like it."

[Here,] said Celebi as a blue light passed over a small portion of the wool, [take some.]

"Thanks," I said grabbing my backpack and put a generous amount in, and as I did, I could tell that there was something as soft as this in our world, silk, "is there anyway I can help you? With Gardevoir, I mean."

[Yes. Can you move Lilly so I can put her mom on the wool. It will be easier to travel that way.]

"Sure," I said picking up Lilly, who was very light and small, so I had to be careful not to crush her in my arms.

Once Celebi saw that Lilly wasn't on the wool, she lifted Gardevoir with psychic powers and laid her gently on down.

"I will take care of your daughter," I said, hoping she could hear, "you have given me a gift with no worldly value. So long as she is in my care, I will protect Lilly."

[That is nice. I will make sure she hears that if she wakes,] said Celebi, and from where I stood, it looked like a tear was in her eye, [now stand back, as I teleport.]

"Is there a way I can contact you?" I asked as I stepped back so I wouldn't be teleported as well.

[Look behind you,] said Celebi. And with that, she teleported herself and Gardevoir away, leaving me alone in a cold dark gym, in a abandoned school, with a Pokémon.

I had a Pokémon. I was holding a living, breathing, sleeping pokémon. This was the best day of my life. Minus the few headaches, and the pain in my shoulder, but otherwise, best day of my life.

I turned around and saw something glowing blue on the bleachers. Walking over, I could see another blue orb, like the one that had brought me here, but this one was about the size of a golf ball, and beside it was a note, written in Unown.

{If you need help, break this orb and help will come.}

Ok, so I had a way of getting help. I pocketed the orb and the note and then looked at my watch. 3:57. I had ten minutes at most to get home. I put my backpack on, grabbed my hoody, and holding onto Lilly so I wouldn't drop her or my things, I ran out of the school.

When I finally got outside, it was gray out. The sun wasn't up, but it would be up soon. I set off for home, not running very fast as to wake my sleeping passenger, but I didn't dawdle either. I soon saw my house come into view. There wasn't any lights on, so hopefully no one was awake yet, so I could sneak in. I went in and kicked off my shoes in the mudroom. They didn't stink that bad, so I could wash them latter. I then ran as quietly as I could up the stairs and into my room, closing the accordion door behind me.

I set down Lilly onto my bed and took off my old cloths and slipped into my sleeping outfit. I then hid my backpack and all the stuff in it, say the pink wool which I took out, under my bed. I then put away my flashlight and phone, and set Robert's knife on my dresser. I then took my blood stained cloths, and the knife I had found, and went into the bathroom.

I first put the knife into a thing of water laced with vinegar, and then set about cleaning the blood out of my shirt and pants. Water and soap didn't work, and I wasn't going to use something like bleach or Ajaxs, since they would stain and ruin the cloths. I then tried hydrogen peroxide, and the blood then started to come out with ease. After what felt like fifteen minutes, all the blood was out of the cloths and anything that had been on the knife was off. I then dried off the knife and took it and the damp cloths back into my room.

Once back in my room, I set the cloths in my hamper so I could take them downstairs later, and put the knife in a hidden spot behind the board under my window, and pulled out a set of clean clothes for me to change into. I started to change, but then I realized a big point that I was missing. I smelled like death, and if my parents smelt me like this, then I would be toast. So I took my clean cloths into the bathroom and started to take a hot shower, which felt really nice, especially on my right shoulder, which still hurt. That Steve kid had a good punch, and while my forearms would be fine since I had had a tendency not to bruise easily, him hitting my shoulder really sucked.

Just then, a nock on the bathroom door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Identify," I said as I washed.

"Joey, its me Vinny," said the voice from the door, "let me in. I need to pee."

"You always need to pee in the morning," I said shaking my head, "very well. Enter."

"Thanks," said Vincent opening the door, and walking in.

"Don't mention it," I said as I continued to wash, glad that there was a solid red curtain so we couldn't see each other, "just hurry up and get out."

"Ok," said Vincent as he used the bathroom, "what's that smell? It smells like that rotten squirrel we found in our yard a few months ago."

"I think it's the pipes," I lied as I kept washing, "the pipes made a odd sound when I turned on the water, but this house is old, so it is probably nothing. Maybe some old build-up broke off from inside the pipes."

"Your probably right," said Vinny as he finished and started washing his hands, "well, see ya."

"See ya," I said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

After I had washed myself twice, I turned off the water and got out to dry off, and by the time I had finished drying and getting dressed, there was light coming threw the window, and the clock we kept in the room said it was a little after 5:10. I felt hungry, which was a good thing after what had happened so far today, so I left and slipped into my room, which was next to the bathroom, and grabbed my dirty clothes hamper. On my way out, I grabbed Robert's knife and set the lock on my door to lock after I left. I then went down stairs and past the dinning room, where Vinny was eating a bowl of cereal at the table, and went into the wash room to sort my cloths into there correct baskets so they would get washed latter. After sorting the cloths, I left my basket in the room, I would pick it up later, and went to make a quick breakfast.

After I had eaten a bowl of cereal, I washed the dishes in the sink. If I didn't, then I would get in trouble since it was one of my chores I had to do. Once they were put up, I put away Robert's knife, and then started for my room, but stoped by the fridge. What if Lilly woke up and was hungry. If I brought her some food for when she woke up, then she may take to me better.

I opened the fridge and started going through it to see if we had any berries. I then found where my brothers kept their supply of snack berries, small bags of assorted berries, each with about a dozen berries in each.

One bag should be enough, I thought as I grabbed one and snuck it into my pocket, they won't miss one, and I doubt that Lilly, being so small and all, will be able to eat a lot.

I closed the fridge and started back to my room, grabbing my laundry basket as I left.

"Your up early," said a voice from behind me, and turning I could see my mom, who was still in her pink pajamas, "how are you feeling? You said you didn't feel well yesterday, so you went to bed early."

"Yep, much better," I said quickly, remembering the lie I had told, "nothing a nice sleep and a hot shower this morning couldn't fix."

"That's good," said Mom as she made herself a cup of coffee, "glad to hear that."

"Thanks, "I said running up the stairs, "see ya!"

That was close, I thought as I left, but luckily she didn't see the slight bulge in my pocket.

When I finally got back to my room, I found Lilly still asleep. How long can such a little thing sleep? I thought as I put the backet away. I then pulled the bag of berries out of my pocket and set them on my bed and sat down across from Lilly, with the bag between us.

"Wake up little one," I said opening the bag so she could smell the berries, "your life is about to change.

.

(Lilly's POV)

"Wake up little one," said a odd voice as I woke up, and smelled berries, "your life is about to change."

I opened my eyes to find myself not in my room in the small house my parents and I lived in with the other pokémon, but rather a room much larger, and with lots of blue everywhere. I stand up, only to find myself on what appears to be a giant bed, and directly across from me is a human, male from the looks of him, with black hair that looked like Mareep wool, and dark brown eyes, but there was what looked like two small clear windows right in front of his face.

'Who are you?' I asked, 'where are my parents?'

"I'm afraid I don't understand Poke-speech," said the human, "you will need to speak telepathically for me to understand."

[Who are you?] I asked again telepathically, [where are my parents?]

"I am Joey, the human you have been left with," replied the human, Joey, "basically, you have been left in my care. As for your parents, let's just say that they are gone, and you may be able to see then eventually."

[So what, your a trainer? Did you abduct me from my home?] I said, becoming afraid of this strange person, [am I your slave?]

"No, no of course your not," said Joey, alarm appearing on his face, "I didn't abduct you, you were sent to me by your parents so you would be safe. As for you being a slave, no. You and I are equals. I do not own you."

[So if I wanted to, I could leave right now?] I asked looking for a exit, [and you wouldn't stop me?]

"No, I would stop you," said Joey shaking his head, "you wouldn't last a week out in my world."

[Why not?] I asked as I thought about his last comment. His world? What did that mean.

"It is my job to keep you safe, and by letting you leave, I might as well kill you now," said Joey, scarring me, "there are more dangers then you know of."

[What do you mean, your world,] I said backing up a little. Would this human try to kill me if I left?

"How much do you know what your parents were doing? I would presume that you don't know much, so I will tell you it simply," said Joey, "There was a evil crossing your world, one that no one could stop. So with the help of some mythical and legendary pokémon, teams all around your world started sending pokémon through time and space, to this world. While this world doesn't have the evil, there are still dangers everywhere. What looks safe and calm, could be dangerous."

[So what, if I left right now, I would die instantly?]

"Not immediately, but in a few days, yes you would get killed," said Joey, a sad look coming over his face, "it is my job to teach you all that you must know to survive, while giving you a good life. I am your friend."

[How can I trust you,] I asked, still scared of this person.

"If you don't trust me, trust your mother," said Joey, "reach into my mind, and you will find your trust."

[Ok,] I said, slowly reaching into his mind so I wouldn't get lost. At first I found only chaos, memories flying all over the place, but then I felt another presence, similar to Joey's mind, but a little different.

Follow me, said the presence as it flew off, I will show you what you look for.

Ok, I said following the presence, till we reached a door with some type of writing on it.

In here is what you need, said the presence as it flew off, just remember this, everything Joey has said has been true. He wants to help you.

Before I could respond, it was gone. So I walked threw the door, and soon I found myself in a odd wood room, and standing in it was my mom.

'Mom,' I cried running over, 'what are you doing here?'

'I am only a small memory your mother put into this human's head,' said Mom, 'so you wish to watch this memory?'

'OK, I will watch,' I said, wondering what my mother put in here.

Suddenly, the room changed, and now I was in a huge room. Looking around, I could see my mother, Joey, and five other humans, all smaller then my mom, who was also smaller then Joey.

'Lilly,' said my mother, 'as you are hearing this this, then you are safe, and your father and I have done our job. It is unlikely that you will see us again, so these will most likely our last words. You can trust this human known as Joey. He is very different then others of his race, and he will take care of you.'

'We never told you this, but you had a sister, Rose. She died long ago, and you never knew her. We lost her, and now it is quite possible we will lose you also.' Said mom, as a tear fell from her, 'your father and I don't want that. This human is your best chance at surviving here. You must never tell him this thou, but he is not entirely human. He has seen the future, and has done things only a Pokémon can do. He will help you in his world, but you must help him in ours.'

'I don't understand,' I said, 'why will I never see you again? And why must I help this human, all he has done is scare me.'

'Yes, Joey is quite scary, but only to those who will cause him or those in his care harm. If he has scared you, tell him and he will try to fix it.' Mom said as the memory started to fade away

'Wait, you didn't answer me,' I cried as she left, 'why will I never see you again?'

'Good bye my little flower,' said my mom as she disappeared, 'I love you so.'

And then I was back in my body, crying softly. I then felt a strong hand touch me, and looking up I saw Joey looking at me, concern in his eyes.

"How can I help," he asked.

Not knowing what to do, I shock my head in a no fashion, and just sat there crying. My parents had been everything to me, and now they were gone. As I sat their, I felt the bed move slightly, and then a large arm moved around me in an embrace.

"It will be ok," said Joey, "everything will be ok."

[How will it be ok?] I said, still crying, [I will never see my parents, I just found out that I had a sister I never knew, and I can't talk with any of my friends.]

"Do you mean Spark, Arthur, Max, Rain and Flare?"

[How do you know my friends names?] I asked looking up at Joey.

"I know the kids they were left with. One of the kids doesn't like me that much, but that's because I beat him in a fight by throwing only one punch, but the rest are quite nice."

[Can we go see them?] I asked as I stoped crying.

"We can't go today, but I have plans to meet with them in five days," said Joey, smiling when he saw me stop crying, "we can see them then."

[Ok,] I said right as my stomach grumbled, [do you have anything to eat?]

"I was wondering when you would ask that," said Joey, pulling out a odd clear thing full of berries, "these are for you."

[Wow, berries!] I cheered grabbing the thing and pulled out a berry, [thank you.]

"Your welcome, little one," said Joey as he got up off the bed, "I'll be right back."

[Where are you going?] I asked as I started to eat.

"I'm getting you a few things, just keep eating."

[Ok,] I said as I went back to eating.

The berries were good, but a little different than the ones I had at home. The little blue ones that looked like Oran berries were sweater then usual, while the ones that looked like Razz berries were a little more bitter. I didn't like the bitterness. The third berry new to me. It looked like a Rawst berry, but it was red. When I bit into one, at first it was sour, but it then turned sweet.

While I ate, Joey went around the room, grabbing a few things, and then went under the bed and started digging through something under there.

"Found it!" Cried Joey as he stood up, holding some thing pink.

[What did you find?] I asked as I ate.

"A few things you are going to want," said Joey as he put the pink down, "first, a bed for you."

[I get a bed,] I said touching the pink stuff, to find out that it was pink Mareep wool, [where did you get this?]

"I have my ways," said Joey in a odd fashion, as he pulled out a strip of white fabric, "you are going to want this a lot more thou. It was part of your mother's dress."

[What! How did you get this?] I said as I stoped eating to take the fabric in my hands. It was soft, and when I rubbed it against my face, it still smelled like flowers, my mom's favorite thing.

"Your mother let me see it, since I was curious about Psychic Cloth, and I never got to give it back. You can have it if you want, I have no use for it."

[What could I use it for?] I asked looking at the cloth. I wanted the cloth, but I had no idea what to use it for.

"I have a idea. I'm going to think of something, you take it and change the cloth into it. Do you think you could do that?"

[I think so,] I said as I reached back into Joey's mind. I soon found a imagine being pushed out, which I caught. I had no idea what it was, but I soon felt the fabric changing. When I left Joey's mind and looked down, I was holding a small fabric flower, with white petites and a light green center, and a small clip on the underside.

"May I see it for a second?" Asked Joey as I looked at the flower, "I will give it back."

[Here,] I said handing him the flower, [what is it?]

"This, is called a hair flower," said Joey as he reached over me, and put the flower on my head, then going over to a shelf and grabbing a small shiny board and bringing it over, "what do you think?"

[Wow,] I said looking at the board. I could see myself perfectly in this shiny board, like when I look into water sometimes, only better. The white and green flower was on the right side of my head, and when my head moved, it stayed in place, [it stays when I move my head. How is that?]

"I used the clip on the bottom to attach it to your hair. It will stay in place unless you remove it, or get it wet. You don't want to sleep with it thou."

[Thank you,] I said, smiling, [it's very pretty.]

"Yes it is," said Joey as he put away the shiny board and started going through a box next to it, "once you finish eating, I will give you a third gift."

[Ok,] I said as I went back to eating. I soon finished all the berries, say for the ones that looked like Razz berries, I didn't like those, [I'm done.]

"Didn't like the raspberries, did you?" Said Joey as he came back with a odd shiny bar.

[No. There too bitter,] I said pushing the clear thing away with the remainder of the Razz berry like things, Raspberries as Joey called them, [what do you have now?]

"This should take care of the bitterness," said Joey as he opened the shiny bar to reveal a brown one underneath, "chocolate fixes anything."

[What's chocolate?] I asked as Joey sat down.

"How do I put this in terms you will understand," said Joey scratching his head, "chocolate is the Sitrus Berry of all food. There is nothing better then chocolate."

[Can I try some?] I asked, curious now. What could be that good.

"Here," said Joey breaking the bar into six pieces and handing me three, "enjoy."

I picked up a piece, and I could finally smell it. The smell was amazing, and indescribable, so the taste should be at least that good. I tried taking a bite, only to find that it was too hard to bite.

[What's the deal? I can't bite it.]

"Work on it a minute," said Joey as he bit into his with ease, "it sometimes takes a few tries, but as you try, it will start to melt, and it becomes easier."

I tried biting into the chocolate again, and this time a price broke off and I started to eat it. The flavor was even better then the smell, and as I ate it, the chocolate took on the texture of Moomoo milk. [Wow.]

"I thought you would like this," said Joey as he finished his pieces, "and what's even better is that there are so many different types of chocolate, and it can be put into so many things."

[So you can do different things with this?] I asked as I started on my second piece, [like what?]

"Well, you can dip berries in chocolate, people make a lot of money off that, you can also make chocolate drinks, like chocolate milk."

[You have Moomoo milk?] I asked looking at Joey, [Can I have some?]

"We have something similar, but I can't get you some right now. The rest of my family doesn't even know that you exists. To them, pokémon are toys, a tv show, and a lot of games, but they aren't real."

[So what, I will have to stay here forever? That sounds like a very boring life,] I said finishing my chocolate pieces.

"No, once you and I have gotten more acquainted, and I find a way to bring it up, then we will introduce you to everyone," said Joey, "quick question. How do you feel about teleporting around a room while moving objects around?"

[I am definitely not doing that. I'm not even that good at teleportation. The last time I did it, I knocked myself out,] I said shaking my head, [Why would I need to do that anyway?]

"Just an idea," said Joey, smiling a little, "when people don't believe something, sometimes you have to do something drastic to make them believe."

Just then, I felt something come over me, like a heavy weight, and then I felt really tired.

[What's happening?] I asked as I yawned, [Why am I so tired?]

"Dang, I forgot about that," said Joey shaking his head, "when you first eat chocolate, it can make you very tired, and since you ate a good amount of it, your about to pass out. Sorry about that."

[Its ok,] I said, my speak getting longer as I slowly walked across Joey's bed to get to mine, [I'll just take a nap.]

I collapsed onto my bed and closed my eyes, and as I fell asleep, I heard Joey's voice.

"Have a present sleep, little one. When you wake, I will be here. You are safe.

* * *

How is that for a third chapter? Was it good for you? L and I hope it was.

So now Joey have a shiny Ralts in his bedroom. How is this going to play out now? And how will Joey's family react to Lilly? I don't know. L says she has a idea, but she seems to want to keep it under wraps for now. All she is willing to say is that it should be spectacular.

But for now, this is The Pokémon Writer, and L, signing off.


	4. Night is Always Scary

Hi everyone! This is L today. J was unable to upload this chapter because of poor internet, so I will be doing this one. I hope you all enjoy it, even thou it is a little shorter then the first three we have done. I did this so we can try to get more chapters out to you guys.

As always, here are the notes J and I put on every chapter.

(person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither J or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Night is Always Scary

(Lilly's POV)

When I finally woke up, it was dark, and I wasn't on Joey's bed anymore, but rather my own. Getting up off my bed, I found that I was what looked like a small cave, only it was made of wood, and there was boxes all around. I walked towards the exit of the wood cave, and found that I had been put under Joey's bed, and that next to the bed was a small table, and in front of that small table was three things.

The first was a small clear plate with some blue and red berries, the second was a small glass of white liquid that smelled like Moomoo milk, and the third was a piece of paper with words on it, which I picked up and started to read, while I started eating the berries that were there.

{Lilly,

I am hoping that you can read this note. This took a while to write, since it is written in the Unown language, and that's not the way I usually write things. As I am writing this, you have been asleep for over 10 hours. To give you a comparison, a day is 24 hours, and you first woke at hour 6.

I have set out some food for you, the berries and the milk. You had asked for some milk this morning, and I was unable to get you it at the time, but now you can have some. I just hope that it is still cold by the time you drink it. I have found that warm milk is usually unpleasant, but you may like it either way.}

I looked at the milk, which was still sitting by the berries. I might as well try it, I thought, reaching out with both hands, I picked up the glass, which was about as tall as my arm, and about three times as wide, and tasted the milk. It was cool, and refreshing, and had a hint of what tasted like chocolate, only without whatever had hit me and put me to sleep. I put down the milk, and turned back to the paper, since I had only read half of what it had on it.

{I'm letting you know now, so that you don't feel bad, but I had to put you under my bed so my parents didn't see you. Like I had said, they don't know that you exist, so you will have to hide at times. We will introduce you to them, eventually. I also removed your hair flower, since I didn't want you to damage it as you were sleeping. You will find it atop the table next to my bed, but don't get it if you wake up and it's dark.

However, if you insist on doing something, and it's dark when you wake, there is a small red ball at the foot of my bed. Just don't hit anything when you are playing with the ball. As a friend of mine once said, 'just because you are awake, doesn't mean that everyone else wants to be as well'.}

'Well, what do I do?' I muttered to myself as I put down the paper and finished the berries and milk, 'I could go back to sleep, or I could play with a ball, by myself.'

The answer for me was easy. I finished my small meal, and then went over to the foot of Joey's bed, to find the red ball. I soon found the ball, which was about half my height, and on it was another note.

{Make sure not to hit against glass.}

That should be simple, since the only glass was in Joey's window, and I doubted that I could kick the ball that high. I kicked the ball, and it started to roll, and then I started to chase it. I was soon running in circles, trying to catch up with the ball. Every time I would get the ball, I would kick it again and start over.

I had been chasing the ball for a while, when I heard a small squeak from Joey's bed, and looking up, I saw a large shadow looming over the foot of Joey's bed. I stoped chasing the ball, which hit a wall and rolled back towards me, and looked up in fear at the shadow.

"Would you like someone to play with?" asked the shadow, which I now recognized as Joey.

[Yes please,] I said as Joey got off his bed and sat on the floor, [How long have you been watching me?]

"Long enough to know that you have a lot of energy for someone so small," said Joey as he rolled the ball towards me, "and that you look very cute running in circles."

[You find me cute?] I asked, kicking the ball back.

"Very," replied Joey, rolling the ball back at me again, "especially with your blue mouth from the blueberries you ate."

[My mouth isn't blue,] I said so confused that the ball rolled right past me, [my mouth is white.]

"Not right now, right now it's blue."

[Is that bad? That my mouth is blue,] I said, worrying about my safety.

"No. No, I didn't mean to give you that impression," said Joey, shaking his head, "it just means that I will have to show you how to clean your face."

[So I'm not in any trouble?] I asked kicking the ball back at Joey.

"No. No trouble at all," said Joey as he stoped the ball, "you want to see something cool?"

[Sure,] I said, wondering why Joey stoped our game.

Joey stood up, and put the red ball in a large box under his bed, and then returned with a clear ball, the same size as the first, but it sounded like there was something in it.

[I liked the red ball,] I said as Joey sat down.

"You'll like this one as well," said Joey, rolling the ball over to me, "when you kick it, hit it a little harder then before."

[Why?] I asked as the ball stoped in front of me

"You'll see," said Joey.

I looked at the ball. Now that it was closer, I could see three smaller balls inside. Wondering what they would do, I kicked the ball hard, and it went up in the air, strait at Joey's face! As the ball flew threw the air, the three smaller balls inside lit up, making the ball look like it was rainbow colored.

Joey snatched the ball out of the air before it could hit his face, "good kick. We just needed one hard kick to activate the balls inside so it would glow. This time thou, please refrain from aiming at my face."

[Sorry,] I said as he rolled the ball back, [it's so colorful. Kinda like a little rainbow inside a ball.]

"Yes. Not everything is solid color. We can make things in any color imaginable. It only takes time and money."

[What's money?] I asked as we kept playing. I remember Joey saying something about money earlier today, but I didn't have the chance to ask about it before I had passed out.

"Um. How do I explain money?" Said Joey, "money is a agreed upon item that people see as important. If I wanted something from someone, I would have to give them money for it. It doesn't matter if it's food, cloths, or some type of service, everything costs money."

[Why not give the person the thing they want? Then you don't need money.]

"One word. Greed. People who have money want more of it, while people who have lots of stuff want more stuff."

[So there is few things that don't go into greed?] I said shaking my head in sadness, [that's sad.]

"Yes it is," said Joey, shaking his head as well, "I only hope that over time, humans will become better."

Just then, we heard a howling off in the distance, which made me shudder, [what was that?]

"I don't know," said Joey as he reached over to a low shelf and grabbed a shiny thing off, which he pressed a button on the side. Then the top part lit up, and he started taping on it.

Another howl sounded, only this time, the shiny thing started making a humming noise, and then a ding.

[What is that thing,] I asked as Joey focused on the thing in his hand. Since the first howl, we had stopped our game.

"Its called a phone. It allows me to talk to people at any time, at any place. However, that must also have a phone for it to work," said Joey as the phone in his hands made another ding, "you can also get applications, or apps, on a phone, so it will do other things, like identify a sound."

[What was the sound?]

"If this app is accurate, the sound we just heard was the howl of a female Houndoom, the Dark/Fire type pokémon," said Joey, and as he said that, I started to quake in fear, "this app says that at most, it's a level forty five, and, are you ok?"

[No,] I said still shaking.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Joey, looking at me, then realizing why I was shaking, "your afraid of the Houndoom, aren't you?"

[You aren't?] I said looking at Joey in fear, [there big, and have big teeth, and can shot fire. Fire. So much fire.]

"Its ok," said Joey as he picked me up and set me in his lap, "no big scary Houndooms will come here. You are safe here."

When he saw that I was still shaking, he started to sing, softly and with no words, but sing nonetheless. The song was sweet and calming, like the songs my mom would sing to calm me and make me go to sleep. Soon I wasn't shaking anymore, and Joey stoped singing.

[Don't stop,] I said looking up into his kind and gentle face, [please.]

Joey nodded, and continued singing, and soon I joined in. As we sung, our two voices joined together into one sound, like a call to all evil in the world, that it wouldn't harm us. Together, we would always be safe.

Eventually, our song ended, and I could see a smile on Joey's face, "That's the first time I have had someone to sing with."

[It was amazing,] I said smiling, [and I feel much better now.]

"So do I, but now I need to sleep," said Joey as he stood up, and as he did, he picked me up, "and so do you little one."

[Ok,] I said as Joey carried me back to where our beds were, [Can I sleep with you and not in the wooden cave below your bed?]

When Joey didn't respond, I quickly added, [if you don't want me too, then I'll be fine.]

"No, it's fine," said Joey as he got to his bed and put his phone and odd glass things from his face on to the table next to his bed, "I just don't want to crush you in your sleep if I move, but if you want to, then it's fine."

Joey set me down on a pillow, and started getting into bed. As he did, I started to feel something in my mind. I didn't know what it was, but it felt good, like the kiss of my mom combined with the way I felt when Joey and I were singing together.

Once Joey was in bed, he moved the covers so I could get in, which I did. His bed was soft and warm, and as I lay there, I could hear Joey felling asleep.

[Thank you Joey,] I said, not knowing if he could hear me, [you are so kind to me.]

I didn't hear a response for a moment, but as I started to drift off, I heard a reply for where Joey lay.

"Good night little one. Have a good sleep."

(Normal POV)

'Did they just get in bed together?' Asked a half shadow figure as six figures stood around a viewing pool, watching Joey and Lilly.

'Yes, but not that way,' said a small pink figure with a long tail, 'if you watched closely, Joey was just comforting her.'

'We must keep an eye on them,' said a large four legged figure, 'we must be sure that he is the one.'

'I saw how he dealt with the Rotom, and the trainer Steve,' said a small green winged figure, 'and I think he is the one.'

'You may be right Celebi,' said a pink figure with two blue tails, 'and I would usually agree with you, but even thou he shows signs of being the chosen one, we must be one hundred percent sure.'

'Well, what do you want him to do Mespirit?' Asked Celebi, 'Joey is only human right now. He can't do much better than what he is doing now.'

'Ladies, be at peace,' said the four legged figure as he changed into human form and came closer, 'if Joey is the one, then we must not rush into things. The Killing Shadow has not come through, and shouldn't come through for years. If he is the one, then Joey will become his true self in time. Do you understand?'

'Yes Lord Arceus,' said Celebi and Mespirit.

'Good, now Mew, I want you to watch these two closely,' said Arceus as he looked to the pink figure with a long tail, 'and once I decide it is necessary, we will go from there.'

'Yes Lord Arceus,' said Mew as he disappeared.

'Meanwhile, I think I will walk with our new friends,' said Arceus as he turned to look at the viewing pool, which had now changed to a map look of Joey's town, 'and get a feel for them.'

* * *

Well, that was nice what Joey did, wasn't it. And apparently, Joey and Lilly are being watched. I wonder what that is about? I guess we will just have to keep reading to figure it all out. Sorry again that J was unable to upload this chapter, but he should have his internet fixed by tomorrow.

J and I always enjoy hearing from you guys, so please be sure to review this story. Any ideas of helpful tips you can think of are always welcome.

But for now, this is L as the Pokemon Writer, signing off.


	5. Home Alone with a Pokémon

Hi everyone! This is J, and good news, I have internet! Sorry I couldn't upload the last chapter, but I'm glad L was able to step up and do it herself. Today we will be uploading chapter five, so let's get down to the notes and the disclaimer. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Home alone with a Pokémon

(Joey's POV)

I woke up from where I slept in my bed, and rolled over to grab my glasses, only to find another lump in my bed. Pulling back the covers, I found Lilly, the shiny Ralts that I was left to raise, asleep. When did you get there, I thought, and then I remembered last night.

I had woken up to the sounds of rubber being softly kicked and shuffling. Slowly getting up so I wouldn't make any noise, I grabbed my glasses and crept over my bed to investigate the sounds. When I got to the foot of my bed, I saw Lilly playing with a small red ball I had, but when I moved my bed made a sound and Lilly stopped playing her game of chase the ball to look up at me. At first she was startled by me, but then I came down and we started playing a small game of pass the ball, till a loud howl from a Houndoom scared Lilly. After I had calmed her down with a small wordless song, which she soon joined in, we somehow got in bed together. Lilly had her own bed, but for some reason, I had let her sleep with me. Not that there had been anything, since I was still wearing my pants, but for some reason Lilly sleeping with me just didn't seem right.

I reached over and grabbed my glasses, then got up on the other side of my bed so I wouldn't crush Lilly, and went to use the bathroom. Once I was done and had washed my hands, I looked at the clock and my mouth dropped. It was after 9:30 in the morning! Even when I was sick with pneumonia three years ago, I never slept past 7:30, let alone 9:30. Why had no one woken me?

I ran out of the bathroom and back into my room to grab a set of clothes, and then went back into the bathroom to take a shower. After I stepped in and had started washing, I head a knock at the bathroom door.

"Who is it," I called as I continued washing.

[Me,] said a voice in my head, which I recognized as Lilly.

Lilly! I thought, knowing that she could hear my thoughts, what are you doing! Do you want to be seen?

[No one will see me.]

Your a blue and white pokémon. The only way you could stand out more is if we put a neon yellow hat on your head.

[That just sounds ridiculous,] said Lilly, [besides, you and I are the only ones in the house.]

That can't be right. Where could my parents and my two annoying brothers have gone.

[I don't know, but I'm lonely, so I'm going to come in.]

Don't! I yelled at her in my thoughts, you can't come in here right now!

I then hear the door open slightly, and then close again.

[Why can't I come in here?] Asked Lilly, [your my trainer, and I am supposed to follow my trainer.]

"I thought we went over this when you first woke up yesterday," I said sticking my head out from behind the curtain to see Lilly standing on the sink. How did she get up there? She said she was no good at teleporting, "I am simply a person who is to teach you about this world. Whether you stay or not is up to you."

[And what if I wanted to stay with you as you being my trainer?]

Dang, she had caught me in a trap. If I told her that I wasn't her trainer, then she would most likely leave, and I wouldn't be able to protect her, but if I said that I was her trainer, then it would go against all my values, since a pokémon trainer was just another way of saying a human who owns a pokémon. I needed a way out of this problem.

"I'm not going to have this conversation right now," I said as I pulled my head back into the shower and tried to hurry my washing, "go wait in my bedroom."

[But I don't want to leave. I like it in here.]

I had to get Lilly out of here, fast. I was not going to thoroughly take a shower if a pokémon was in here as well, but I didn't know how I would do that.

"Unless you leave here and go back to my room now, I will have to get you wet," I said as I removed the shower head and positioned it in a way to soak Lilly if needed, "and unlike other water you may of felt, this water is very hot."

[You wouldn't,] said Lilly, [that would be mean, and your not mean.]

Dang, Lilly was crafty. I didn't like being mean to people, even my younger brothers when their pestering me. What could I do? She was calling my bluff.

I decided to go through with my threat, and quickly looked out to see if Lilly was still sitting on the sink, and she was. I set the water to it's lowest pressure, and aimed the water at Lilly.

"Last chance," I said, "either leave this room now, or you are going to get very wet."

[Your not going to get me wet,] said Lilly, [you wouldn't.]

"Think again little lady," I said as I pulled back the curtain far enough for the water to hit without being seen. The water made a perfect arc as it flew across the room, and it hit Lilly right in the chest, causing her to scream in shock as the water pushed her back into the sink.

I moved the shower head back to where it belonged, and quickly finished washing. I then wrapped myself in a towel and stepped out of the shower, only to find Lilly laying in the middle of the sink, dripping wet and crying.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Lilly," I said as I put on my cloths since even thou Lilly was there, she couldn't see me, "but I asked you to leave the room, and you didn't. This is your first lesson, just because you want something, doesn't mean you can always get it."

[I only wanted to be near you,] said Lilly in my mind, as she cried some more, [is that to much to ask? I was happy when the two of us sang last night, so I thought it was ok to be around you all the time, so both of us would be happy.]

"Then what was the part about you wanting me to be you trainer?" I asked as I picked up the still wet and crying Lilly, and set her onto a dry spot, "and that you wanted to follow me everywhere?"

[I was trying to be funny. Isn't that how you make people laugh?] Asked Lilly as she looked up at me, [I wanted to make you smile.]

Great, now I'm a complete ass. Not only did I soak and break the feelings of the one thing in my care, but I also made it seem like I didn't want her to be around.

"I'm sorry," I said as I tried to stop Lilly's crying, "I thought that you had disregarded what I had said the other day, and that you saw me as your trainer. I didn't know that you were trying to be funny and try to make me happy. I really am sorry."

[I thought you knew what I was doing,] said Lilly as she stopped crying, [if I had known that you didn't know what I was doing, I would of stopped.]

"Why don't I get you dry," I said pulling out my mom's hairdryer from where she kept it, "then I will make you something to eat."

[That sounds good,] said Lilly as I plugged in the dryer, [What's that?]

"This is called a hairdryer," I said as I started the dryer's heating system, "since you only have one outfit, we have to improvise."

(Lilly's POV)

"This is called a hairdryer," said Joey as he messed with the odd pink thing in his hands, "since you have only one outfit, we have to improvise."

[What does that mean?] I asked as Joey continued to mess with the hairdryer a little more.

"Lets just say that you are about to get dry just as fast as I got you wet," said Joey as he pointed the hairdryer at me, "don't be alarmed."

Joey pressed a small button on the side, and then the hairdryer started blowing hot air very fast at me. At first I was alarmed at the air, it was so much hotter then the cool breezes I had felt, but it soon felt good. I soon felt all the water Joey had soaked me with disappearing, and as it did, Joey moved the hairdryer around me so I would be dry on all sides.

"There, all done," said Joey after a few minutes, "now, how about that breakfast?"

[Ok, but can I not eat in your room?] I said as Joey put away the hairdryer, [I want to see the rest of your home.]

"That's fine with me," said Joey, "I only hope that you were right about you and I being the only ones in the house. Otherwise, you about to meet everyone."

[Your the only human I could feel in the house.]

"Ok then," said Joey as he picked me up so I was being held by his chest, "let's go."

[Before we do, can I be held somewhere else,] I asked, [being held here feels odd.]

"Sure," said Joey as he moved me so I was up by his head, so I was now sitting on his shoulder, "how is this?"

[This is amazing,] I said looking around from where I sat, [How did you think of this?]

"I saw it on a tv show," said Joey as he started out of the room, "except the pokémon sitting on the guy's shoulder was a Pikachu."

We left the room and came into the hallway that I had gone through from Joey's room, which was on the right, and turned turned to take what Joey called the stairs, which were a series of ledges hanging over one another. Joey quickly went down them, but each time he took a step, I grabbed a hold of his black curly hair so I wouldn't fall off.

When we were finally down the stairs, we were in another hallway, with three doors on each side. The doors in the right and in front of us were open, and I could see what looked like a bedroom in one, and another room which was filled with lots of what looked like furniture and odd things.

Joey turned and went through the closed door on the left, and we came into a room that looked like a kitchen, only it had a lot of shiny things in it, and a small black creature, about as tall as me, sitting in the middle of the room. When the creature saw Joey, it ran over to him, but when it saw me, it started making a lot of high pitched noise that started to scare me.

[What is that,] I asked Joey as he walked over and set me down on a counter, [it's making a lot of noise.]

"Its are pet dog, Moose," said Joey as he rubbed its head, which stopped the things barking, "whoops, I forgot you don't know what a dog is. How do I explain a dog? A dog is like a Eevee, only without the moves, or evolving, but with the fact that there are many different sizes of dogs, from Moose here to some the size of Houndooms."

[So he won't harm me,] I asked, still looking at the dog.

"Don't take his food, and he will be a good friend to you," said Joey as he went into a large silver box and pulled out some berries, "why don't you say hello?"

I looked at the dog, Moose, who was still looking at me, even as Joey went around the room grabbing things. After a few minutes of us having a starring contest, I worked up the courage, and I started to float down from the counter by using my psychic powers. As I did, Moose started running around and making more of the noise he had made when he first saw me.

When I was finally on the floor, the dog ran at me, making more noise. I closed my eyes, fearing that he would attack me, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes, only to see what looked like a nose going around my face, sniffing me. I slowly reached out a hand and touched the nose, which felt wet and rough.

As soon as I touched Moose's nose, he backed up and sat down.

"He wants you to rub his head," called Joey from where he was standing at one of the shiny boxes, "he likes having his head rubbed."

[You can understand what he wants,] I said looking at Joey, [How? Is he telepathic as well?]

"No. He isn't, but when you live with someone for so long, you start to understand them, even if they can't speak."

[Ok,] I said, [I hope this works.]

I reached out and put my hand on the dog's head. It felt soft, like my own hair, only instead of it being blue and strait, it was black and curly, like Joey's. I then started to move it back and forth, which made the dog open its mouth slightly and start to breath loudly.

I pulled my hand back, and the dog followed it, till he sat right in front of me. It then started of lick my face, which tickled. I started to laugh uncontrollably, and started rubbing Moose's head again, till he stopped and my face was all wet with the dog's saliva.

"And now not only have you met the first family member," said Joey as he walked over and rubbed Moose's head, "but you have also made your first friend, besides me, who isn't a pokémon."

[And I have achieved having my face become soaked,] I said whipping some of the saliva off my face, [and to become slightly sticky.]

"We can fix that," said Joey as he picked me up and took me over to a white and silver thing that was set into a counter.

Joey put me down next to the thing and pressed a small button on top of it, and then water started flowing out. It was a sink! Joey then turned a knob on the side that was half red and half blue so that it was right in the middle of both.

After the water was running, Joey went over to a small cabinet next to the sink and pulled out a towel about my size, and put in under the water till it was completely soaked.

"This may feel a little odd," said Joey as he wrung out the towel so it wasn't dripping, "but do stay still please."

Joey came over and, holding the back of my head as he did so, started rubbing the slightly damp towel on my face. At first, it felt good, but soon Joey sped up the rubbing, till it started to hurt.

[That hurts,] I said as Joey continued.

"I am sorry about that, but Moose has an uncanny knack of being very sticky," said Joey as he finished rubbing, "but now not only is your face not sticky, but now you don't have a blue mouth from when you were eating blueberries."

[Thank you for that,] I said as Joey hung up the towel and turned off the water, [but can I now have breakfast?]

"Sure," said Joey as he put me on his shoulder, and we went over to a small pot on top of one of the shiny boxes, "in fact, your food is almost ready."

[What is it?] I asked as I saw a bunch of berries covered in a white liquid, [I don't know what that is.]

"This is what I am calling white berries and cream," said Joey as he grabbed two bowls, one which was full of holes, and a glass, "the berries have been cooking slowly in a mixture of white chocolate, which is like chocolate but without the thing that put you to sleep, milk, and a thing you don't know of called vanilla."

Joey took the bowl with holes and set that atop the cup, and then started pouring the berry mixture into it. The liquid passed through the holes, while the berries stayed in bowl. Once the white liquid was in the cup, Joey moved the berries that were in the bowl with holes to the one without. Then, with me still on his shoulder, he grabbed the cup and bowl and went through a door to a room that looked like a dinning room, and set the cup and bowl down on the table, where there was a small fork, spoon, and some type of tube.

"Breakfast is served," said Joey as he put me down next to my breakfast, "enjoy."

[Thanks,] I said looking at the food, and then Joey, who was going back into the kitchen, [aren't you going to eat?]

"I will soon. I just need to make myself something, since I don't like berries. You go ahead and eat, I'll be there soon."

[Ok,] I said, turning back to my food. I was about to eat when I remember what my parents had said, 'remember to pray to Lord Arceus everyday. He has given you everything in life, and is our Lord'.

'O Lord Arceus,' I said bowing my head and putting my hands together in prayer, 'thank you for sending me here. You have set forth my fate, and I put all my trust in your hands. Amen.'

I looked up to see Joey sitting next to me, eating a bowl of odd yellow pebbles in a bowl full of milk, [Why aren't you praying?]

"Why would I pray?" Asked Joey just as he swallowed a bite, "I have no reason to pray."

[Why do you say that?] I asked, confused. Didn't Joey believe in Lord Arceus?

"Unlike most of the people in my world, and definitely unlike all pokémon, I don't believe in a god, or fate, or the fact that something is controlling my life," said Joey calmly, "I make my life, not someone else."

[But what about the beginning of the word?] I asked, shocked that Joey was so calm about a topic that was the most important thing to a pokémon.

"I think that everything happened by chance, and that even if the entire world was to be destroyed, then everything outside our world would just keep on going, like nothing happened."

[So you think that no life is important?] I asked, still shocked that even thou Joey was basically tearing apart everything my parents had told me, he was still sitting there eating as if we were talking about the weather.

"No, you misunderstand," said Joey shaking his head, "all life is important. Life is life, but the fact is that all living beings put too much importance on themselves."

"But then again, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe there is a god, be him Arceus or one of the dozens that humans have. And if there is, then I hope that whoever it is will forgive me for my years of being unfaithful. However, until that time that whatever God reveals itself to me, I will keep my beliefs, and not attack others," continued Joey as he went back to eating.

I look at Joey as he eats in disbelief. He wasn't a believer, even with the biggest evidence right in front of him, me. Lord Arceus created all pokémon, and even with me standing right in front of him, Joey still didn't believe.

[I don't understand?] I said, [How can I be with a human who doesn't believe in Lord Arceus?]

"I have my beliefs, you have yours," said Joey, "we are both individuals, each with our right to choose what we believe in."

[Ok,] I said finally understanding what Joey ment. He wasn't saying that my religion was wrong, he was just saying that he didn't believe it at this time. Now that I understood, I was now able to eat my breakfast.

I picked up the fork and started on the berries. Joey had been sure to only add blueberries and the small red berries that looked like red Rawst berries. They were sweater then before, and softer too. As I ate I looked at the odd tube that had been put next to the fork and spoon. What could it be used for?

"Its called a straw," explained Joey when I asked him about it, "you put it into drinks and then suck on the straw. As you suck, the drink you have put it in will go into your mouth."

I tried using the straw, and at first all I did was get my drink all over me, which made Joey smile a little as he cleaned me up each time, but soon I had it mastered, and now I didn't have to lift my drink to enjoy it. The milk that the berries had been cooked in was amazing, and tasted like a combination of Sitrus berries, milk, and with a hint of something odd, but very good.

When Joey finished eating, he took all the empty dishes he had used, and from the water I heard, started washing them in the sink. As he washed, I heard a odd sound from upstairs, like bells only deeper.

[There's an odd sound coming from upstairs,] I said, [kinda like deep bells.]

"From upstairs?" Asked Joey as he finished with the dishes, "are you sure?"

[Yes,] I said as I finished my breakfast, [is that important?]

Suddenly, Joey ran off towards the stairs, causing Moose to start making his odd sounds.

[Where are you going?] I called as I heard Joey run up the stairs.

(Joey's POV)

[Where are you going?] Called Lilly as I ran upstairs.

"What you heard was my phone!" I called as I ran, "someone wants to talk to me!"

I ran into my room and saw my phone, still on the table next to my bed where I had left it last night. I picked it up and looked at see who it was, only to see a phone number. Wondering who was, I pressed the answer button, "Hello?"

Instead of hearing a human on the other line, I heard a excessive amount of barking, and then female voice replaced the barking.

"Joey, is that you?" Said the voice, which I recognized as Mia.

"Hi Mia," I said, "yes it's me, Joey. How did you get this number?"

"I called one of my friends, who knows one of your friends, who had your phone number."

"Ok," I said, "what's up?"

"I think I may have a problem. Arthur wants to see one of his friends, and your the only one I know where you live."

"Didn't you tell him that you were going to be seeing everyone else in a few days?" I asked, remembering that Mia had gotten an Eevee by the name Arthur when I got Lilly.

"I did, but I don't think he believes me. Is there any chance you and I can meet early with our pokémon? At this rate, I don't think I'll make it to our meet in a few days."

"Ok, can you get Arthur and yourself to my house? Lilly and I are the only ones here, so you would be fine," I said, "unless you have a better meeting spot for two humans, a Eevee, and a shiny Ralts."

"No. I think I can sneak out of the house. I'll be there in about 15 minutes," said Mia.

"Ok, I'll see you then," I said hanging up and going down stairs to tell Lilly the good news. She was going to see one of her friends earlier then I had said.

[What was that sound about?] Asked Lilly when I got back downstairs.

"I just got a call from one of the people that your friend Arthur was left with," I said sitting down at the dining room table, "good news, you will be getting to see Arthur today."

[I am? Yay!] Said Lilly as she started dancing on the table like a little ballerina, [I'm so happy!]

"Yes, I can see that," I said smiling a little at Lilly's dancing, "but you shouldn't dance so hard. You don't want to be exhausted before they even arrive."

[You have a good point,] said Lilly as she stopped dancing around, [I know what I'll do. I'll go wait by the door so I can be the first one to see them!]

And with that, Lilly jumped off the table before I could tell her not too. Somehow, she wasn't hurt, and she ran over to where the door to the mudroom was.

She has so much energy, I thought with a smile, how she keeps it all inside is beyond me.

I shook my head and got up from where I sat to wash the dishes that hadn't been finished. As I washed, I could see Lilly fidgeting from where she sat, looking out of a window. What she didn't know was that I would know when Mia and Arthur got here before her because she was looking out a window in the wrong direction.

Once I finished with the dishes, I went into the living room and accessed the laptop that was there. After I had logged on, I went online to check the news. I could watch it on the tv, but then I would have to deal with commercials, and they were a pain. I started looking, and soon found what I had been searching for. In small pockets, all over the world, there were people with what they called 'living pokemon'. Most people thought that these were just animals in costumes, but in one spot in Nevada, there had been an instinct. A teen had attacked a man by commanding the pokémon that he had called a Voltorb to strike the man with lightning. While the man was stable in a hospital, the teen had been killed when cops had tried to arrest him, causing the Voltorb to flee the seen.

"This is what I feared," I muttered as I read the story, "this bad plebiscite is going to give all pokémon a bad name."

Right as I finished reading the story, a detection window popped up on the screen from our security cameras. Someone was coming towards the house.

I opened the window's live video tab, and when I did, I saw Mia walking up to the house in a pink shirt and jeans, holding a rather large backpack. Mia knocked on the front door, which didn't work since it was now so stuck from age.

I pressed the m key on the keyboard to activate the mic, "hi Mia. The front door doesn't work, so you will have to come around back."

Mia looked startled by the sound of my voice, but then she saw the mini camera by the door.

"Ok," said Mia looking strait at the camera, "I'll come around back then."

As Mia went around the house, I logged off the computer and went back to the mudroom to open the door.

* * *

So Mia and Arthur are coming over, this might be interesting. And what about that kid with the Voltorb? That can't be good for Pokémon's first real impression. And what about the cameras around Joey's home, what's up with that? And what stopped them from catching Joey when he left in chapter one? All good questions to be answered at later date.

But till then, this is J as the Pokemon Writer, signing off.


	6. Mia and Arthur

Hi everyone! This is both J and L online, and today we are up loading chapter 6 of our story. We both thank you for reading this story thus far, and we hope you will stay with us for the long haul on this. We don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon, so be prepared to see a lot more coming soon, from new friends and allies, to new enemies, and you might even recognize a few. But for now, let's get started right here.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 6

Mia and Arthur

(Lilly's POV)

As I waited by the window, watching for whoever Arthur had been left with, Joey started washing what was left of the dishes, and then he left. After looking out the window for a few minutes, I got bored so I started to draw. Even thou I didn't have any paper, or something to draw with, I could draw lines of psychic energy there in the air, and after a couple of minutes, I had drawn a very good likeness of Joey's face. Or as good of a likeness you could do when the only color you could draw with is blue.

Deciding that I was tired of drawing, I let the drawing disappear, and then started to dance. I loved dancing, almost as much as I loved Sitrus berries, and when I danced I felt like everything would be fine.

I had just started dancing when I heard a knock from the other side of the house, which made me stop dancing. I then heard Joey say something, which was followed by a female voice. After a few minutes, Joey was in the room, heading for the door.

[Are they here?] I asked, excited about seeing one of my friends.

"Yes they are," said Joey as he picked me up and put me on his shoulder, "let's go meet them."

Joey opened a door that was next to the window I had been looking through, and we walked through it leading to a small room with a door in front, and two large closet like things on either side. We went through the door, and then we were outside, on a small wooden porch.

As soon as we stepped out, there was a girl next to us, and from the look on her face, she wasn't surprised to see a pokémon.

"Mia, you have meet her before, but now for a proper intro," said Joey, "Lilly, this is Mia. Mia, this is Lilly."

"Its nice to finally meet you when your awake," said the girl, Mia.

[Its nice to meet you as well,] I replied.

"Lets go inside," said Joey, "just take off your shoes before you get to the kitchen. While my family may not be here, my mom always knows if someone has been wearing shoes in the house."

"Sure," said Mia as the three of us walked in side, "I'm sure Arthur would like to get out of my bag."

"You put an Eevee in your bag?" Said Joey as Mia took off her shoes, which looked like neon green feet then shoes.

[That just seams wrong,] I said, angry at this Mia person for stuffing poor Arthur into a bag, [How would you like it if someone stuffed you into a bag?]

"I had no choice," said Mia, "I didn't want to stick him in my bag, but since people don't know that pokémon exists, I had to hide him so I could get here."

[Well your here. Let him out already!]

"Ok," said Mia as she got her bag off her back, while looking at Joey, "is she always this angry?"

"I wouldn't know," said Joey as Mia opened her bag, and out popped Arthur, "I haven't angered her yet."

'Arthur, are you ok?' I asked as Arthur shook his head, 'its me, Lilly.'

'Lilly? Where am I?' Asked Arthur as he looked at me in confusion.

'Your in a safe place,' I said, just as Moose ran in, barking like crazy.

"Stop, Moose!" Cried Joey as Moose slammed into Arthur and myself.

'We're under attack!' Cried Arthur as he used tackle on Moose, sending him across the room.

"Don't hurt him," said Joey as he and Mia went over to check on the dog.

'Why did you do that?' I asked as I got up from the ground, 'he only wanted to say hello.'

'He ran at me. I panicked,' said Arthur, 'I don't like jump scares.'

'Sometimes you are pathetic,' I said walking over to Joey, [How is Moose?]

"He'll be fine," said Joey as he turned to Arthur, "piece of advice, when you see something running at you, move out of the way, don't attack it."

'How was I to know he was peaceful?' Asked Arthur.

"No idea what you just said," said Joey, "Lilly, can you give some clarification?"

[He asked how was he to know that Moose was peaceful.]

"Here's an idea. Don't attack first!" Said Joey shaking his head, "I'm lucky you didn't hurt him too much. I would be dead if you killed my mom's dog."

"What should we do with him?" Asked Mia

"I'm going to put him on my mom's bed," said Joey as he picked up moose and left, "make sure the two of them don't do something stupid while I'm out."

[I'm not going to do something stupid,] I called into Joey's mind as he left.

I wasn't talking about you, thought Joey so only I would hear, I ment Mia and Arthur.

'What do we do now?' Asked Arthur once Joey left, 'do you want to play a game?'

'What could we play?' I answered as Mia watched the two of us talk. Yes what Arthur had done was stupid, but he was always doing foolish things, so I let it slide, 'did Mia bring anything with you?'

'I don't know. Why don't you ask her?'

[Did you bring anything with you besides Arthur?] I asked, turning to Mia.

"No. I didn't have space in the bag," said Mia, "why don't you ask Joey when he gets back."

"I heard my name," said Joey as he walked back into the room, "what's up?"

[Arthur and I would like something to play with. Is there any chance that we can use the rainbow ball from last night?]

"Not the rainbow one," said Joey, "it won't light up at daytime. However, you can use the red one. I'll go get it."

[Thanks,] I said, turning to Arthur, as Joey ran upstairs to get the ball, 'we get to play with a red ball.'

'I like playing with a ball,' said Arthur, getting excited at the thought of playing with a new toy, 'where would we play with it?'

'I don't know,' I said shaking my head, 'it looked like there was a big open room somewhere in the house.'

Just as I said that, I heard Joey coming downstairs. He was very fast when he wanted to be. Turning around, I saw him come in the room, holding the red ball we had played with last night, before Joey had gotten out the rainbow ball.

[Is there a place where we can play?] I asked as Joey can over, [other then outside?]

"Yes. Follow me," said Joey to Mia and Arthur as he picked me up and set me back on his shoulder, "I'll take you to the living room."

The four of us left the kitchen and went through the hall that was next to the stairs. We then took the door that led to the large room that was full of furniture, say for the large open space in the middle.

"Is this what you wanted?" Asked Joey as he dropped the ball and put me down onto the floor, which wasn't hard like the floor in Joey's room, but was instead soft and when I moved the floor sunk slightly under my feet.

[Wow,] I said looking around at the room. There were pictures all over the walls, some of only a single person, some with more. There was also some sort of large black rectangle handing off one of the walls, but the most impressive thing was the furniture. There was two chairs, a small table with some silver rectangle on top, and two more chairs that looked like someone had taken three chairs and put them together, and once they were done with that, they removed the arms of the chairs, so only the ones on the ends were left, [there is so much furniture.]

"Yes, we have a lot of furniture," said Joey as he sat one one of the long chairs, "we like to have a choice, even if it's just where we sit."

"You two start playing," said Mia as she sat in a chair close to Joey, while Arthur started playing with the ball, "we'll join you in a moment."

[Ok,] I said right as the ball rolled next to me, 'hey, Arthur. Catch!'

(Joey's POV)

"Did you hear about the kid in Nevada," I asked Mia as Lilly and Arthur played with the red ball, "the one with the Voltorb?"

"Yes I did. This is not a good start for the entry of pokémon," replied Mia shaking her head, "but I'm afraid that Steve will become the same."

"That boy does have a temper. I only hope that his sister will be able to handle him."

"I'm not so sure that Alex will be able to do that. You saw how Steve didn't listen to her when he attacked you in the gym."

"You do have a point," I said rotating my shoulder, which was still stiff from the one good punch that Steve had landed on me, "but at least he doesn't have a Psychic pokémon. Rain can deal with a Fire type, while I can always take Steve down with a single punch like last time."

"I don't think that a Squirrel, even with its type advantage, would be able to beat a Chimchar with a aggressive trainer. Pokémon tend to want to make their trainer happy, and Steve is all about strength."

"Well, one of us could always have a Fire extinguisher with us, and if Rain doesn't work, we hit Flare with it."

Suddenly, a ball hit the side of my face, taking my focus away from Mia and my conversation.

[Are the two of you going to join us,] asked Lilly in my head, [or do I have to throw the ball again?]

I looked at Lilly, who had her hands on her hips, while Arthur was sitting next to her, looking at us.

"Yes, we will," I said picking up the ball from where it was on the floor as Mia and I sat down on the floor, "but a piece of advice, don't you ever throw something at me, because the next time, I will throw it back and I won't miss."

[Ok,] said Lilly, looking down at the floor and removing her hands from her hips, [I'm sorry, but you weren't paying attention, and I wanted you to join us.]

"That's fine. Just next time, get our attention some other way instead of hitting me in the head," I said tossing the ball up in the air and then catching it with one hand, "let's play."

(Some time later that day, Joey's POV)

[That was so much fun,] said a tired Lilly as Mia and Arthur left for home, [but I don't think Arthur liked the fact that he had to travel in Mia's backpack.]

"There isn't much he could do about that," I said as Lilly and I went back into the house, "people don't know that pokémon exist,"

[Yes I know,] interrupted Lilly, [people don't know that we exists, so for the time being, we have to hide.]

"Hopefully not for much longer," I said as we went up to my room to put Lilly to bed, "but for now, yes."

[Can I meet the rest of your family tomorrow?] Lilly asked as I put her on her bed, which was under my own for the time being, [I think that I am ready.]

"Maybe, but for now little one, you must sleep. You tuckered yourself out playing," I said as Lilly fell asleep, "I will be here when you wake."

[Good night Joey,] said Lilly as she drifted off to sleep, [Thanks for such a good day.]

"Your welcome little one," I said, even thou Lilly was already asleep and couldn't hear me, "sweet dreams."

I got up and looked at the time. 2:40 in the afternoon. My family would be home soon, and I had work to do, but first, I had to try to figure out something.

After a couple of hours of playing ball, Lilly and Arthur got hungry, so we had lunch. While they ate, I had a very odd conversation will Mia.

Flashback

(Joey's POV)

"How much do you know about the Gardevoir line?" Asked Mia as Lilly and Arthur ate there lunch of berries.

"I know a good deal about the line in general," I replied as I made us some Mac and cheese, "but nothing for complete certainty."

"I did a lot of research after we got our pokemon, on all of them," said Mia, "and I found something odd about the Gardevoir line."

"What did you find?" I asked, curious. Why would Mia do research on all six of the pokémon sent.

"Something disturbing. I was looking at the behavioral patterns of the Gardevoir line, and I found that Lilly is showing signs of something called 'trainer syndrome', or when a pokémon becomes attached to a trainer in a unusual way."

"I don't think I follow what your saying," I said as I grabbed the milk from the fridge for the Mac and cheese, "so can you please just hit me with what ever you are trying to walk me to."

"I don't think Lilly really sees you as a trainer."

"Of course she doesn't see me as a trainer. I'm not a Pokémon trainer, but simply a person who is with a pokemon, teaching said pokemon about this world."

"I think it may be more," said Mia as I finished making the Mac and cheese, "but if you say so."

End of Flashback

(Joey's POV)

What Mia had said didn't make any sense to me, so I pushed it it out of my mind and started on my chores. By the time my family had goten home, I had clean all the dishes that were in the sink, straightened up the downstairs, and with the vacuum on its lowest noise setting, vacuumed the downstairs.

After a very nice dinner of chicken, we all set in to watch a little tv. Tonight was the live performance of Adele, which was my mom's favorite musician. I didn't mind the music, Adele did the song Skyfall for the James Bond movie Skyfall, and I liked the movie.

By the time we finished watching the performance, it was after nine, and time for bed. As we started upstairs, Robert changed the channel to the news, and what I saw I didn't expect. A news crew was working a story about two women who had almost been robbed in New York City, until a stranger with what could only be described as a living ball of gas had interfered and saved the women.

"The women are alive and well at a hospital near by," said the news man, "as for the stranger, he was found by authorities a little while latter, without a single scratch on him, and with the robber, who was covered in injuries."

The screen then cut to images of two people, one who was perfectly fine, while the other looked like he had been beaten.

"When questioned," continued the news man as we saw the perfectly fine man in a police station, "the man said this he didn't do anything to the man. A creature he called a Gastly had helped save the two women, he had only told it what to do."

"While we don't really know what he means," said the news man as the camera view returned back to him, "but according to research, the only thing known as a Gastly is a pokémon. Further research showed people all over the world had what they called 'living pokémon', and while we don't know if this is true, this event raises many questions. Is the man telling the truth? What about the creature that he spoke of, is it real? And if so, are pokémon real?"

The news story then went to a politician who was caught cheating on his wife, but that didn't interest me.

This story might be what I need, I thought as I went upstairs, got into bed, and went to sleep, maybe tomorrow is when my family meets Lilly?

(Normal POV)

'So Mew, what have you found?' Asked Arceus as he met his servant by his viewing pool.

'I have found a lot,' replied Mew as he waved his arm over the pool and a picture of Joey's face appeared, 'Joey knows that if pokémon exists then so do you, but he refuses to accept that you are God.'

'That is expected. He is only human.'

'I have also found out that his family is mostly anti pokémon, and will most likely try to get rid of Lilly from him,' added Mew, 'and I think his only help will come from either his younger brother, Vincent, or if he contacts one of his fellow trainers for help.'

'Joey is resourceful,' said Arceus, 'I think he will be alright.'

'As do I, but I still have one more thing I must show you,' said Mew as he waved over the pool again, and the picture of a old Nintendo DS appeared, 'it would appear that Joey gets a lot of his knowledge from thing device, whatever it is.'

'I have seen something like this before,' said Arceus as he reached out and picked up the DS from the pool, 'some people tried to make something like this on our world, only they always came up with some type of Poké-dex.'

'Is such a device dangerous?'

'No. Such a device is just a toy,' answered Arceus as he put the DS back in the pool, 'but if Joey can use it as a tool, then he must be resourceful enough to or altered it somehow, in which case he may be the one.'

* * *

So, Arceus is still watching Joey and Lilly. I wonder what he means by the one? He mentioned it in a earlier chapter, but we still have no idea what it means. And what about Joey introducing Lilly to his family, that will be a very interesting meeting. Especially if what Mew said about his family was true.

Also, because both our schedules just got a lot fuller, L and I will not be uploading a new chapter once a week.

But until the next chapter comes up, this is J and L signing off for now. See ya!


	7. Family Meetings

Hi everyone, this is L, and good news! This chapter will be a little early! J and I were mistaken about our time restrictions, and were able to squeeze this out of what little free time we had. We both hope that you enjoy it.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither J or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 7

Family Meetings Aren't for the Weak of Heart

(Joey's POV)

I woke up early and checked the clock, which said that it a little after 3:30. I needed to get set up if I was to tell my family that for the past few days, a pokémon by the name of Lilly had been sleeping under my bed.

I got up and went through my morning routine of a shower, changing into fresh cloths, and straightening up my room. Once that was done, I sat down at my computer and gathered all the information I would need to convince my parents that not only was Lilly real, but that she was in fact, a pokémon. I would also need cases where real pokémon had been seen, except the case in Nevada where a kid had used a Voltorb as a weapon against a man.

[What are you doing?] Asked Lilly when she woke up from all the noise of me typing, which was odd since I had vacuumed the downstairs yesterday while she was asleep, and that hadn't woken her. She must of been really tired yesterday.

"I am making a case for your existence," I said as I kept working, "I have to prove to my family that not only are you real, but that you are not dangerous."

[Why can't we just tell them that?] Asked Lilly as she levitated up onto my desk, so she was next to my computer.

"It isn't that simple. Unless you are talking about my family's religion, they will need proof of you being real, and you standing in front of them just won't be enough."

[Ok. So what do you have so far?]

"I have basically gathered all the information I could find about pokémon being seen in the real world. I also have the general info on your species, such as foods you eat, how your society works, things like that. However, if we are to make the best effort, we will need a few things from you."

[What will I have to do?] Lilly asked as she watched the computer screen.

"I largest thing I can think of is if you teleport."

[But you know I can't teleport,] cried Lilly as she turned away from the screen to face me, [the last time I did it, I knocked myself out.]

"Its a risk we have to take," I said as a look of shock covered Lilly's face, "it's either that or we will need help."

[What about Mia and Arthur? They could help us.]

"You have a point," I said thinking about the female trainer and the Eevee in her care, "we could use that as a backup plan, in case all else fails."

[So what do I do till then?]

"I don't know," I said as I hit the print button and gathered the printed pages as they came and put them in a folder, "you could play with the red ball from yesterday?"

[Good idea,] said Lilly as she jumped off my desk and landed on the floor, somehow not hurt, and grabbed her red ball from where it was on the floor, [I'll do that.]

"Please do me a favor," I asked as papers came out, "please don't do that again, you could hurt yourself."

[Ok,] said Lilly as she started to chase the now rolling red ball around the room, [no more jumping off of furniture.]

"Thank you," I said as the last papers finished, "I appreciate that."

Once the papers were done, I set the computer to print the standard family meeting sign.

{You have been called to a family meeting at the dining room. Once you have eaten, sit at the table till the meeting starts.}

After it was done, I took the tape that was in my desk and taped the sign to the bathroom door. Everyone went to the bathroom as soon as they woke, so the sign would been seen. Now all we had to do is wait.

And waiting, for me at least, is to go downstairs, eat a large bowl of cereal, grab Lilly a bag of berries, wash the dishes, set up my own security camera that was linked to my computer so I could see when everyone was there, and then sneak back to my room.

Once I was back in my room, Lilly ate her bag of berries, while I polished what I would say at the meeting, and once that was done, I played ball with Lilly, while I hoped that this meeting went well.

By 6:30, everyone was awake and sitting at the table, waiting for the meeting to start. The only ones who weren't was Lilly and me. I could see that Vincent and Tony were restless, wanting the meeting to start so they could get it over with, while mom and Robert were looking confused, since they didn't know why I had called this meeting. I was only allowed to call a meeting if something important was happening, and I almost never called a meeting.

"Time to change everyone's life," I said grabbing my meeting folder, while Lilly sat on my bed.

[What am I to do?] Asked Lilly as I left, [do I just sit here?]

"No. Follow behind me, but make sure that your not seen. We need you to make a grand entrance."

[I can do that,] said Lilly as she used her psychic powers to levitate off my bed onto the floor.

"Good, then let's do this."

"Why have you called us here?" Asked Robert as I walked into the dinning room and sat down, "I'm missing the west coast news."

"And we're missing out on the half off sale in our game," said Vincent, "so can we make this quick?"

"I will try to make this as quick and as painless as possible," I said as I opened my folder and pulled out my papers, "this meeting is about the possibility of living pokémon."

"What are you talking about? Are you talking about that story we saw in New York city?" Asked Robert, "you and I both know that that story was only put there to kill time."

"Actually, I have evidence showing that shows that story is not only true, but is only one small part," I said as I passed a document to everyone, "this document shows that there have been similar incidents all over the world, and with people from different ethnic, religious, and social cultures."

"So a bunch of people clams to have, what do they call them, 'living pokémon'", said Mom reading from her document, "so what? A few incidents doesn't make a connection."

"This isn't a few. There have been close to over five thousand similar incidents all over the world," I said as I pulled out more documents, "and there is only one link connecting them together. Pokémon."

"There could be another answer," said Tony as he put down one document and picked up another, "it could be one large terrorist group, like ISIS."

"Why would a terrorist group do things like this?" I asked as I read off one of my documents, "save people from danger, fight crime, grow the world largest tomato? These aren't acts of terror."

"How should I know? There terrorists, every one of them is nuts."

"Well all evidence is against terrorists," I said pulling out my documents about the Gardevoir line, but not passing them out yet, "of course, all of this evidence in front of us could be false, say for one piece."

"And what piece could that be?" Asked Vincent.

I hope that you are listening Lilly, I thought, I need you to teleport onto the middle of the table, right now!

(Lilly's POV)

I followed Joey as he went downstairs, making sure that I wasn't seen as I did. Once we were downstairs, Joey went through the kitchen to get to the dinning room, while went and crept behind the furniture in the living room, watching the meeting through two large, but closed, glass and wooden doors.

At first, the meeting looked like it was going well, but as it progressed, I saw that Joey was having some trouble. He had all the information he had gathered, but from what I felt of the other people, they thought that this was some type of trick, and that made it difficult for Joey to convince them. I then heard Joey's call from his thoughts.

I hope that you are listening Lilly, thought Joey, I need you to teleport onto the middle of the table, right now!

[I'm on it,] I called into Joey's head so he would know that I had heard him.

'Lord Arceus, give me the strength to do this,' I prayed as I readied the move teleport, 'you could move the world, all I ask is to be able to move myself.'

I released the teleport, while my eyes were closed, and hoped that I don't teleport myself into the table.

"Well everyone," said a voice, Joey, "you want to see real proof of a living pokémon, well here is one. I just don't know why she has her eyes shut so tight."

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that not only had I successfully teleported onto the middle of the table, but I was done it in just a way that I hadn't landed on any of the documents that were there. I looked around at the four other people at the table, who each looked at me in shock and awe, which I found a little unnerving.

[Why are they looking at me like that?] I asked as I turned to Joey, [it's unnerving.]

"Give them a moment to take all this in," replied Joey.

"You understand that thing," said the large man on my right, "it didn't even say anything."

[This thing,] I said turning to look at the man, [can not only talk to people without opening its mouth, but it can understand you completely, so don't talk about me as if I'm not here.]

"Everyone, this is Lilly," said Joey, "Lilly, this is my family."

"Its a real pokémon," said the larger of the two boys that was to the left of Joey, "and a shiny no less."

[You know about pokémon?] I asked as I turned to the boy.

"Lilly, this is my slightly younger brother, Vincent," said Joey, "or as we call him, Vinny."

[Its nice to meet you,] I said as I extended my hand out towards Vinny.

"And it's nice to meet you," said Vinny as he shook my hand, "and to answer your question, I know a lot. However, the bulk of my knowledge is for Fire type. You know, at first I thought Joey was pulling some type of prank, but now I can say that this was so worth missing the half off sale."

"The boy next to Vinny is my still younger brother, Tony," said Joey as he continued introductions.

[It's nice to meet you as well,] I said as I extended my hand as before towards Tony, but instead of Tony shaking my hand, he got up from where he sat and left the room, [did I do something wrong?]

"Tony isn't a fan of pokémon," said Vinny shaking his head, "it may take some time for him to come around to you."

"The woman across the table from me is my mom," said Joey, "who has been very quiet, even with the fact that there is a living creature on her table."

"I'm just waiting to wake up," said Joey's mom, "so I can tell Robert about this ridiculous dream."

[I'm not a dream,] I said walking over to shake her hand, [I'm quite real.]

"Amazing," muttered Joey's mom as she shook my hand, "how did you get here?"

"That's a long story that we will leave for another time," interrupted Joey, "and the last family member is Robert, my step dad."

[Awe, yes. The man who was talking about me as if I wasn't here,] I said turning to Robert, [I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again. I would hate to have to throw something at you.]

"Lilly, don't threaten people," said Joey, "it's not nice."

"Joey, I can handle this," said Robert, turning first to Joey and then back to me, "as for you, I doubt that you could throw something farther than two feet."

[You underestimate me,] I replied, and as I did I looked behind Robert, and saw what looked like a oddly shaped red ball. I reached my arm out towards the ball, and using my psychic powers, I picked the ball up and threw it at Robert's head.

"Ow," said Robert as the ball bounced off his head and on the table, while Joey's mom and Vinny covered there mouths to try to stop from laughing, "ok, point taken."

"Never doubt a psychic pokémon's ability," said a smiling Joey as I walked back over to him, "you won't like the results."

"Ok Joey, you have convinced us," said Robert as he rubbed his head, "pokémon are real. Now what are you trying to accomplish at this meeting?"

"Lilly has been left with me for the time being so I can teach her about our world," said Joey, "and that means that she will have to live here."

"Not a chance," said Joey's mom, "while I may accept that pokémon are real, I will not allow one to be in my house."

"I thought that you would say that," said Joey as he passed some papers to each person, "so I did some research on Lilly's species, the Gardevoir and the Galade."

"Research is all fine and well," said Robert as he looked over the papers, "but when your mother makes a discussion, you will have to follow it."

"Actually, I don't," said Joey, which apparently caught his parents off guard, "I have a few choices. My first is to convince you to let Lilly stay. My second is to keep Lilly here in secret, or my last one, which is to leave with Lilly and live as a pokémon trainer."

"You know that you can't do that," said Joey's mom, "we would know if you kept Lilly. As for the option of leaving with Lilly, you would never be able to do that. We would just sent the police after you."

"First up, you didn't know about Lilly for the past few days, so how would you know," said Joey, "as for the police, I know how to escape them."

"And how do you know about that?" Asked Robert

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Joey in a very odd way.

"If I may I interject," said Vincent looking up from the papers he had been reading, "but I actually think that it would be good to have a pokémon around."

"And why would you think that?" Asked Robert as he turned to look at Vinny, "do you think that if we let Joey keep one, then if you get one then you could keep it?"

"Not entirely," said Vinny as he pointed at the paper he had, "from what I can tell, the Gardevoir race, they are almost completely human, in both nature and social."

"Really, you got all that from a few looks at a paper," said Joey's mom, "I doubt that."

"While it is true that I have only done a cursory reading, if you discount the ears, chest spike, lack of feet, and the abilities, and if you change there society a little, they are basically human."

"And how would you know that?"

[It says it on the paper,] I said breaking into the conversation, [I saw Joey searching for this information, and it is right. I should know, I am one of them.]

"So your trying to convince us to let you keep a Pokémon," said Joey's mom, turning from Vinny and to face Joey, "with some facts from the internet, and the word of one."

"All that is needed to convince someone," said Joey, "is the determination, will, and a few facts on the subject."

"Well, your will and determination may be high, but mine is higher on the fact that I will not let you keep a wild animal."

[I am not a wild animal!] I cried.

"You hush, before I spray you with water."

"You know what," said Joey standing up, "I think that I will take the third option."

"You won't be able to leave the house," said Robert as he stood up and blocked Joey's path to the back door.

"This house may only have one working door," said Joey as he picked me up and set me on his shoulder, "but we have lots of windows."

[Are we really leaving?] I asked Joey as we left the dinning room, leaving the papers all over the table, and went upstairs to Joey's room.

No we aren't, thought Joey so only I would hear, what we are doing is making it look like we are leaving. My mom doesn't want me to leave, and if it looks like I will leave if you can't stay, then she will have no choice then to let you stay.

[So we are tricking her,] I said as Joey grabbed a bag of the wall and put some cloths in it.

Yep. Only we have to make a big show of it.

[What can I do to help?]

"Watch the door. If you feel my mom coming, whet me know," said Joey as he put more things in the bag.

[On it,] I said as I levitate over to Joey's door.

After a few minutes, I did feel Joey's mom coming up stairs, and start to head for Joey's room.

[She is coming!]

(Joey's POV)

[She is coming!] Cried Lilly from where she was by my door, [your mom is coming!]

"Good," I said right as I finished packing all that I needed, "let's do this."

I opened my window and set my backpack next to the window, right as my door opened and my mom walked in.

"Your not going to leave," said Mom as she walked over to me, "your bluffing."

"No I'm not," I said as Lilly walked over, "Lilly has lost both of her parents and her friends live in different places all over town with different trainers. I am going to take care of her now."

"How are you going to do that? You have no money, no food, and no tools of any kind."

"What makes you think I don't have any money or tools?" I said removing the board under my window and removed the knife I had hid there from the old school. I then pulled out a old tin can and opened it, "I have a knife with what is basically a factory edge on it, and I have over five thousand dollars in this can."

"Where in heavens name did you get those?"

"I found the knife," I replied as I hooked it onto my belt and put the cash in my pocket, "as for the money, I had been saving it for a car when I was able to drive, but who needs a car when you can walk."

"Your really going to do this, aren't you?" Asked my mom as I put on the spare pair of shoes I had under my bed and then put Lilly on my shoulder.

"If you force Lilly to leave, I will go as well," I said, and as I said that, I could see the rest of my family watching from the hallway.

"Your leaving," said Tony in surprise, "for a pokémon?"

"Yes," I said as I slung my bag over my other shoulder, so I wouldn't hit Lilly with it, "I am the only one she has. If you were in my position, you would do the same."

"You really have slipped off the cracker, haven't you?" Asked Robert from where he stood.

"Maybe I have," I said as I walked back over to the open window, "or maybe I'm the only one in the world who can see while everyone else has bifocals."

I opened the screen and went onto the roof, and as I did, I could feel the eyes of my family watching me.

"I ask you to think about something as I leave," I said as I turned around for a moment, "why are you really sending Lilly away? Is it because you don't understand pokémon, or perhaps you fear change. Or maybe it's because pokémon aren't in your religion, so you shun them. It is an interesting thing to think about."

I walk over to the edge and look down. It's about a fifteen foot drop to the ground, so keep will have to bend my knees so I don't break them.

"Are you ready little one?" I asked looking at Lilly, who was gripping my hair slightly as to not fall off.

[Yes,] said Lilly in my head, [are they really going to let you leave?]

I have them on the edge, now all I have to do is push.

I pushed myself off the roof, and for a moment, I felt weight less. Then I hit the ground, hard, but since I had my knees bent I was fine. I got up, picked up Lilly, who was a little shaken from the fall, and my bag and started walking away from my home.

"Alright, you win!" Called my mom from my room, "she can stay!"

"Are you sure?" I called as I turned back towards the house.

"Yes! Now get your butt back inside the house."

"Ok!" I called back as I started walking towards the back door. We had done it, Lilly could stay.

(Normal POV)

"I don't like the fact that there is a pokémon in my house," said Joey's mom that night after everyone was in bed.

"What could you really do?" Asked Robert, "if one goes, then so does the other."

"I thought you disliked pokémon?" Replied Joey's mom, "you were on my side this morning, but now it seems like you have taken theirs."

"I'm not," said Robert as he sat down at his computer, "really. It just seems that for now we will have to live with the fact that there will now be seven of us now. The sooner we accept that, the better."

"But what happens when Joey get another, or if Vinny gets one as well? You and I both know that Vinny will try to get one, and probably a fire type. Fire is not very conducive for a over one hundred year old house."

"So what? If we know that it will happen, then let's not fight it."

"Not fight it!"

"Yes, let's not fight it," replied Robert as he pulled up a website, "if we fight, we might win, but we probably won't. Joey is too focused on pokémon, and you know that. So for now we let him keep this 'Lilly' he has with him, and you and I will try to convince her that leaving is in her best interest."

"How do we do that?" Asked Joey's mom as she looked at the website, "and why are you looking at websites about pokémon?"

"If you want to trick a pokémon, you need to think like one," replied Robert as he pulled up into on the Ralts line, "so that's what I am doing."

* * *

Well how's that for you, Joey was able to keep Lilly with him. All it took was some deception, manipulation, and some caring parents. As for those parents, seems like they might be cooking to get rid of our shiny little friend. We will just have to see what that is, but that will have to wait till later.

Don't expect the next chapter till March the 20, at the earliest. While J and I were able to pull this off, it was a excruciating processes. And while we love writing to you guys, we both now feel like we could sleep for a week.

So until the next chapter, this is one tired and exhausted L and J, signing off.


	8. Seeing Old Friends

Hi everyone, this is J. L and I finished chapter 8! We're glad everyone is enjoying this story so far, and we hope you enjoy this chapter. Before we get to the notes and the disclaimer, we would like to respond to some of the reviews you guys have wrote.

To TeamPiperM: yeah, we don't really like Joey's family either, well except for Vincent. He seems like someone that will be with us for a while.

To FoxJosh1: Thanks, we will. And we hope you will keep reading.

And now that we have done that, let's get to the notes and the disclaimer.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story

* * *

Chapter 8

Seeing Old Friends

(Lilly's POV)

It had been two days since Joey had introduced me to his family, and so far all as well. Joey had gotten in trouble for trying to run away so I could stay, and while his youngest brother, Tony, didn't like me, I was having fun. Vinny, Joey's slightly younger brother, was fun to be around and soon when I wasn't around Joey, I was with Vinny.

Vinny was quite different then his older brother, and had a lot of different outlooks on life. He believed in a god, and while it wasn't Arceus, there were similarities between the two. Vinny was also a good listener about my questions about Joey, like why he didn't believe in a god, and a good teacher about things Joey couldn't teach, like how to be funny.

However, today I wouldn't be seeing much of Vinny. Today, Joey would be taking me to see the rest of my friends that had come with me to this world, and while each was with a different trainer, all of then knew each other and had set up this meeting.

I woke up to the sound of talking, and getting up, I could see that it was Joey talking to someone on his phone.

"What time should we come?" Asked Joey to whoever he was talking to, "as soon as possible? Ok, thanks for the heads up. I'll make sure we bring some. See you then."

[Who was that?] I asked as I got up it of my bed, which had been moved to atop Joey's desk since I no longer had to hide.

"Mia called," said Joey as he walked over, "turns out that since the weather is nice, we have moved the meet to the old park behind the school."

[It is a nice day out,] I said looking out the window, [I can't wait till we leave.]

(Joey's POV)

I had told Lilly that we had moved the meeting place from the gym in the abandoned school, but I hadn't told her why. Alex had gone back to the school a few days ago, and had found that the portal that Lilly's mom had used to bring her and her friends was active again, but instead of pokémon, huge amounts of sand and dirt had been thrown out, and now the gym was inaccessible. What I didn't understand is why the portal had opened up again, and by who it had been opened up by.

I also hadn't told her about what I had been seeing the past few nights. When Lilly's mom, Gardevoir, had come the first time, before Lilly had been brought here, she had called me something. She had called me a Seer, or someone who could see the future when needed, since I had seen a piece of Gardevoir's future. And for the last two nights, I have been seeing something bad. I only hoped that it wasn't the future.

Flashback

(Joey's POV)

I see a fight in the old park behind the school, and it is going bad. Myself and the other trainers were fighting alongside our pokémon against what looks like twenty people with a large red R on there shirt, the symbol of the thieves called team Rocket, and some pokémon.

I then see another seen from the fight, and the other trainers are on the ground, alongside there pokémon, knocked out, and only Lilly and I are still standing, but just barely. I have what looks like a huge cut over my eyes and another one down my leg, and what looks like three large scratches running down my back, while Lilly is covered in what looks like burns and cuts all over her.

"Give us the pokémon," says one of the attackers, "and we will let you live."

"They aren't yours," I say as I brandish my knife in my hand, "so if you want them, you will have to kill me."

"That can be arranged," says another of the attackers, "go, Dusknoir!"

I then see a Dusknoir appear in front of me and fire a beam of black energy, hitting me in the chest and sending me flying back into a wall.

End of Flashback

(Joey's POV)

What I have seen troubles me. If what I saw was true, then we get attacked at the meeting, but it may not be true.

Once Lilly and I have eaten, I run up into my room and grab my knife, my phone, my bag which has a blue blanket and some water, and the orb that Celebi had given me. If danger does happen, then I can break this orb to get help.

"I'm off to the meeting with the other trainers," I called as I left with Lilly on my shoulder.

"Make sure you don't get into trouble," said mom as I left. She had become more ok with Lilly being here, so now she was fine with me going to meet the other trainers.

"Do I ever get into trouble?" I asked, "wait, don't answer that."

[I can't wait,] said Lilly as we left the house and started down the street, [I'm so happy I could dance.]

"Don't do that," I said as we walked, "I don't want you to fall off."

[Ok,] said Lilly as she messed with her hair flower on top of her head, [aren't you afraid that people will see me, since people don't know that pokémon exist?]

"No, I'm not. If people see us, then fine. They will have to see you eventually, I just wanted my family to see you first, so that they didn't hear about you from someone else," I said as I rounded the corner and saw the school, "we are almost there."

When we got to the school, I went over to the side door and went in. The town had locked all entrances to the park, say for one which was accessible through the school. I soon found the door, and went through to the old park, and what I saw made no sense.

The park was clean and there were no weeds at all, and at the center was a large wooden park table with a umbrella sticking out of it. I didn't understand, when the school had been shut down, the park went with it. There should be weeds and garbage everywhere.

"This makes no sense," I said as I walked over to the table, "it's like someone cleaned this place up for us."

"What do you think?" Called a voice from behind, and turning around I saw Mia, Arthur, Ryan and Rain walk out from where I had come in.

"We pulled a all nighter doing this," said Ryan as they walked over and sat down at the table, "we thought that this would be better without the weeds and trash."

"This is much better," I said as Lilly jumped off my shoulder to go play with Rain and Arthur, "I thought we were going to be sitting on weeds, so I brought a blanket to sit on instead."

"Take it out," said Mia, "we can put it on the table."

"Good idea," I said as I pulled out the blanket and placed it over the table, so it would be softer.

"How have the two of you been," asked Ryan, "have either of you talked to your parents about your pokémon?"

"I have," I said, "let's just say that even thou my parents could accept that pokémon were real, I had to bluff them into letting Lilly stay."

"I had a similar problem," said Mia looking at the pokemon, which were now playing some type of tag game, "only I had an easy time getting them to let Arthur. Convincing them that pokémon were real was the hard part."

"I haven't told them yet," said Ryan shaking is head, "I'm afraid that my family will make me get rid of Rain, and she is such a nice Squertal."

"Well, you better tell them soon," said a voice, and turning I saw Emma walking up, while her Treecko, Max went to play with the other pokémon, "I just told mine today and I barely made it out of the house without being badgered by questions."

"What about how the pokémon have been dealing with us," I asked, "how are the rest of you guy's pokémon adjusting to you?"

"I have had some trouble," said Mia, "after Arthur found out that the rest of his friends were here too, and that he could see them, he had no trouble around me, but before that, it was chaos."

"I had a little trouble," said Ryan as he pulled off a glove from his right hand to show a couple of cuts on his fingers, "it turns out that when you feed a Squirrel, you need to make sure not to feed by hand."

"Well at least you didn't have to wake up to a Treecko on your face," said Emma, "Max didn't stop sleeping on my face till last night. Last night was the best night sleep I ever had."

"What about you Joey?" Mia asked, "how has it been with Lilly?"

"Pretty good if I don't say so myself. Unlike the rest of you, I can have complete conversations with Lilly since she is a Psychic pokémon," I said turning to look at the pokémon, who were playing, "Lilly! Can you come here for a moment?"

[Coming,] said Lilly as she walked over from where she was playing, [What's up?]

"I wanted you to meet some people," I said picking up Lilly and setting her on table, "you already know Mia, but I wanted you to meet Emma and Ryan."

[Hello there,] said Lilly as she shook each of their hands, [it's nice to meet you.]

"It's nice to meet you as well," said Ryan.

"You look so pretty with your hair flower," said Emma, "I wish I had one like it."

[Are you the one Joey beat with only one punch?] Asked Lilly as she looked at Ryan.

"No, that would be Steve," said Ryan as he smiled a little at Lilly's directness, "I would never take on Joey in a fight. He would wipe the floor with me."

"Speaking of Steve, where is he and Alex?" Asked Mia, "they were supposed to bring Flare and Spark."

"I don't know, but I remember Alex saying something about having Spark paralyze Steve if he didn't come, and her dragging him here if she had too," I said, smiling at the thought.

"Speak of the person and they appear," said Emma as she looked at the door we have come in.

Turning, I could see that Alex and Steve had come, and that while Alex was letting her Pikachu, Spark, sit on her shoulder like what I had done with Lilly, Steve had his Chimchar, Flare, walking beside them.

"Looks like everyone made it," I said as Steve and Alex sat at the table while Flare and Spark went to go play with the others, say for Lilly who stayed to watch, "it's good to see the two of you. We were beginning to wonder if you were going to make it."

"We kinda got caught up," said Alex, "our parents had to go to work, but there car battery died, so Spark had to start it for them."

"So I take it your parents are cool with you having pokémon?" asked Emma.

"They weren't at first, but when our stove died, Flare helped, and when the car died, Spark helped, so I think that they are warming up to them."

"What about how the pokémon have been warming up to you?" Asked Mia, "how has that been for you?"

"I have been fine," replied Alex, "Spark seems to like living with me. Steve had a little trouble with Flare, but that was only temporary."

"Your unusually quiet, Steve," I said looking at Steve. It was usually Alex who said little, "are you ok?"

"I only have one thing for you," said Steve as he put his fist up and raised his middle finger, "this."

"Really Steve?" Asked Alex, "your giving him the middle finger?"

"It's fine," I said shaking my head, "it's not the first time I've gotten the finger. I know that Steve and I will most likely never be friends."

"However, I would suggest you try to keep the peace," I added looking strait at Steve, "I would hate to have to drop you again like last time. I think that would be embarrassing."

"Fine," said Steve as he put away his hand, "but I have nothing more to say to you."

[What does the middle finger mean?] Asked Lilly in my mind so only I would hear, [is it bad?]

The middle finger means that you don't like a person that much, I thought to answer Lilly's question, and yes it is bad, so I better not see or hear about you doing it.

[Ok.]

I looked at Lilly, glad that she understood, and from the way she looked, she must be hot from the temperature, and from playing with her friends.

"Who wants something to drink?" I asked as I picked put my bag from next to me and removed some bottles of water I had in there, "it's on me."

"I'd like some," said Mia as I started passing out water.

Soon I was passing everyone a bottle of water, which was easy since I had grabbed a bunch, and since they were the smallest bottle I could find, I had more in my bag then I knew what to do with. The only problem was Arthur, since he was a Eevee and couldn't hold a bottle of water, but luckily Mia had brought a small bowl for Arthur so I put the water in there.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Asked Emma as we drank, "we could go, but I think that the pokémon want to play some more."

"I wish one of us had brought a ball," I said, "we could play a nice game of some type with a ball."

[Lets do a battle,] suggested Lilly, [Flare, Spark and Rain want to, so we could play battle.]

"Would that be safe?" Asked Mia a look of concern crossing her face, "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I think that everyone will be fine," replied Ryan, "their all friends, so they won't hurt each other on purpose."

"Then it's settled," I said standing up as Lilly started dancing from happiness, "we play battle."

* * *

Well this should be fun. I wonder how the battle will turn out? Also seems like Steve still doesn't like Joey for what happened in chapter 3. Will be get over it? I don't know. I hope he does thou, and I hope that what Joey saw doesn't come true. His first vision came true, but for his and Lilly's sake, I hope it doesn't.

But looks like we won't find out about that till the next chapter. So until then, this is J as the Pokemon Writer, signing off.


	9. From a Game to a Fight for Freedom

Hi everyone! This is J and L again, and he's this is chapter nine. We were able to finish this one early thanks to a friend, who asked not to be named.

For those of you who read the last chapter, we have some bad news, and if you ever watched the Pokémon TV show them you should recognize it from this line.

Here comes trouble, and make it double.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 9

From a Game to a Fight for Freedom

(Lilly's POV)

I was so excited. I was going to have my first battle with a human telling me what to do, and the battle was with my friends!

"How should we divide?" Asked Alex as we walked over to a large open part of the park we were in, "we could do two teams of three?"

"How about we let the pokémon choose how we do this," suggested Joey, "they know what's comfortable to them."

'How do you want to do this?' Asked Rain as we walked, 'boys vs girls?'

'That sounds good,' said Flare, 'but how do we do that? Do we go by our gender, or by our trainer's?'

'I would think we would do it by our own,' said Spark, 'its simpler.'

'Ok, so we go Rain, Spark, and myself vs Max, Flare, and Arthur,' I said as I walked over to stand by Rain and Spark.

'Agreed,' said Max as he walked over to join Flare and Arthur.

"It looks like they have chosen," said Joey, "so it's Ryan, Alex and myself against Emma, Steve and Mia. Standard rules apply."

"Remind me again, what are standard rules?" asked Emma as we went to our teams.

"Standard rules are as follows," said Joey, "the only way for a team to win is if all members of the opposing team are either, A, knocked out, B, unable to continue battling, or C, when the remaining members surrender the fight."

"Thanks for the clarification," said Emma, "let's begin!"

[What do you want me to do?] I asked Joey.

I don't know what moves you know, thought Joey so only I could hear him, can you quickly tell me them?

[Sure. I know Confusion, Teleport, Protect, and I can move things with my Psychic powers, but you and I both know that I am horrible at teleporting.]

Ok. Let's start with Confusion and work our way from there.

"Flare, use Flame Wheel!" called Steve to start the fight. Flare was suddenly surrounded in flames as he ran at us.

"Rain, stop his Flame Wheel with Bubbles!" countered Ryan, and then Rain launched a huge amount of bubbles at Flare, which sent him flying across the playing field, stunned but ok.

"Max, attack Rain with Magical Leaf!" Cried Emma as Rain's bubbles disappeared, and that lots of small purple and green leaves appeared and headed towards Rain.

"Lilly, use Protect to stop those leaves," called Joey from behind me.

[On it!] I cried as I raised a wall of Psychic energy in front of Rain, stopping the leaves before they could hit.

"Arthur, use Tackle on Lilly," said Mia, "then use Tackle again, but this time on Spark!"

'Sorry Lilly,' said Arthur as he ran at me using Tackle.

'Don't be,' I said as I used Confusion on him, causing him to miss me, and then I used my psychic powers to lift a rock and hit him in the head, and knocking him out.

"Arthur!" Cried Mia as she ran to check on him.

"Is he ok?" Asked Joey as the battle stoped.

"He's unconscious," answered Mia as she picked up the knocked out Eevee and carried him back, "so I guess that he's out of the battle."

"Under standard rules, yes," said Ryan, "but if he is only unconscious, then he will be fine."

"Are we going to go back to our battle," asked Steve, sounding impatient, "or are we all going to stand here looking at a knocked out Eevee?"

"You really don't care about other living creatures, do you?" Asked Joey, anger growing inside him.

"I just don't want to be standing here looking at a knocked out pokémon. Yes, it's sad they Arthur is unconscious, but at the end of the day, he will be fine."

[I really don't like the way you are talking about one of my friends,] I said, anger growing inside me as well.

"Well that's the thing," said Steve as he turned to look at me, "I really don't care about what you think. So be a good little girl, and shut up."

"Don't talk to her that way," said Joey as he clenched his fists, "unless you want to go another round with me."

"Unlike last time," said Steve as he pulled a knife out of his pocket, "I came prepared for a fight."

"Well, if you want some, bring it."

'Are they really going to fight?' Asked Rain as we watch the two trainers look at each other.

'I don't know,' Answered Spark, 'but I have orders from my trainer. In the event that the two of them go to blows, I am to hit the both of them with a Shockwave to stop the fight.'

'You wouldn't, would you,' I asked, shocked that Spark might attack Joey, 'we aren't supposed to attack a human unless absolutely necessary.'

'It would only stun them temporally.'

[Joey, you need to stop this before a fight happens,] I said into Joey's head, worried for his safety, [if a fight happens, Alex has told Spark to hit you and Steve with a Shockwave.]

Thanks for the info, said Joey in his head.

"So what's it going to be, Joey?" Asked Steve, "are you a chicken or not?"

"Quick question Steve," said Joey, "how would you like to be temporally paralysed by a Shockwave sent out by your sister's pokémon?"

"What?" Said Steve, caught off guard by the question, "what are you talking about?"

"Lilly just told me. In the event of the two of us fighting, Spark has been told to hit us with the move Shockwave, so that both of us can't fight each other."

"Did you do that?" Asked Steve as he looked at his sister, who was shocked that her plan was out in the open.

"Yes, I did," said Alex as she shook her head, "I knew you might start a fight, so I came up with a emergency plan."

'Why did you tell on me?' Asked Spark as the humans talked.

'I have to protect Joey," I answered, 'even if I have to tell on one of my friends.'

'Wait, I'm confused,' said Rain as she looked at me oddly, 'why did you say that you have to protect Joey, and not that you have to protect you trainer?'

'Joey is not my trainer,' I said, and as I said that I heard a explosion, and turning around I could see one of the walls from the school had collapsed, and there were people coming from it.

(Joey's POV)

I turned around as soon as I heard the explosion, and then I saw that the wall that we have come through had been blown out, and there were people coming out of it. About twenty people, and I knew that we would be in deep trouble, because I recognized the symbols on there chest. A large red R, the symbol of team Rocket.

"Who are they?" Asked Emma as the people walked over.

"Team Rocket," I said looking at the rest of the group, "and if they are here, then this is bad."

"What do we do?" Asked Mia, a worried look on her face. She must know about team Rocket, "even if each person only has one pokémon, we won't survive."

"I have something for that," I said pulling out the blue emergency orb I had, "I was told to break this in the event of an emergency."

"Hello there young trainers!" Called the lead person as the group of Rockets came towards us, "how are you this fine day?"

"We're fine," answered Ryan, "we were just about to leave."

"Oh, I'm afraid that we can't allow that," said another Rocket as the group spread out and cut us off from all the exits, "you have some very nice pokémon. So I'm just going to have to ask you to hand them over, and then you can leave."

"These pokémon aren't yours," I said as I gripped the orb and my knife, "so I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Then it will get very uncomfortable for you," said the first Rocket that had spoken as he pulled a red and white ball from his waist, "and your pokémon."

"How did they get poké-balls?" Muttered Mia, "those aren't supposed to exists."

[I might have the answer for that,] said Lilly, [team Rocket is from my world, and so are poké-balls. If they came through the portal like us, then they can have any tech from there.]

"What is your answer!" Called the lead Rocket.

"I will deal with this," I said as I turned towards the Rockets, "just be ready to either run or fight."

"Got it," said Emma.

"So, what is your answer?" Called the lead Rocket again.

"Before I tell you that, do you know what this is?" I asked as I held up the blue orb in my left hand. As soon as I did, some of the Rockets started acting nervous, they knew what it was.

"Of course we know what that is. How did you come across one?"

"I have boss skills," I said as I tossed the orb up into the air and caught it again, "so either you let us leave, with our pokémon, or I will break this orb."

"How about this," said another Rocket off to my right, which threw a poké-ball and out popped a Froslass, but with some type of metal clamp around it's neck, "you give us your pokémon, and I don't turn you into a popsicle."

I then saw two other rockets throw there poké-balls, and out popped a Dugtrio and a Blaziken, only unlike the Froslass, they didn't have neck clamps.

"Very well then. I guess I have no choice, but to break this," I said as I threw the orb on to the ground, which shatter into thousands of pieces and set off a bright flash of light, blinding me temporary.

When my sight came back, I looked around and found that no one was moving. The Rockets across from me were still, the leaves that had been moving in the trees were still, even the wind was still. It was almost like all the world had stopped, say for me.

"Please identify yourself," said a odd mechanical voice.

"Who's there!" I called as I spun around, looking for where the voice had come from, "show yourself!"

As soon as I said that, a odd orange light appeared in front of me, like a neon orange sign.

"I am the emergency orb entity," said a voice from the orb, "please Identify yourself."

"My name is Joey," I said, "I was given this orb for in the event of an emergency."

"Please identify your emergency," said the orb in the same flat, dull voice, "then request a solution that will work with your emergency."

"Myself and five others have been given a pokémon each, and we are under attack by at least twenty members of team Rocket," I replied, "we are not prepared for such a contingency, and are requesting backup."

"What backup are you requesting?" Asked the light, "but do take into account that your request must be reasonable, or you will not receive backup."

Ok, I could have any backup, provided that it was reasonable. I needed someone fast to get here as soon as possible, but I couldn't go over powered, like try to summon someone like Arceus. Then I remembered one of the few pokémon movies I had watched.

"I am requesting the assistance of the siblings Latios and Latias, since they are the fastest of all pokémon," I said, "and I am requesting the assistance of any pokémon that knows a healing move."

"You ask for much."

"I don't want the pokémon left in our care to become slaves, or worse."

"Very well, Joey," said the orb as it started to flash, "your request has been accepted. However, you must wait for the backup to arrive."

"So we will still have to fight," I said as the ball of light started to disappear.

"You must fight to prove yourselves," answered the light right as it vanished.

Ok, I thought, if we will still have to fight, then we fight.

"You broke the orb!" Called the lead Rocket as soon as time started and the light was gone, "now you're in trouble!"

"No, you are the ones in trouble," I said as I looked at the rest of the group, "we will have to fight for a little while, but then backup will arrive."

[How did you call backup?] Asked Lilly.

"I had a emergency orb," I said as I turned back to the Rockets and brandished my knife, "and I decided to use it."

"How do we deal with this?" Asked Mia, "we wouldn't last long against them."

"Time to go against the script," I said, knowing that no one understood what I meant.

"Froslass, freeze the group!" Called a Rocket.

"Move!" Called Emma as the Froslass fired an Ice Beam and we scattered.

As soon as the Ice Beam missed me, I ran at the Blaziken. At first, it was confused that a human was running at it with only a knife, but it soon got over its confusion and lit both it's hands on fire and started swinging in a move I knew as Fire Punch.

I dodged the punches, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Rain and Lilly running after me while the rest of the group, say for Alex who was rocking herself back and forth, she must be having a panic attack, and Arthur who was knocked out, was attacking Froslass and Dugtrio. I then got close to the Blaziken and started swinging my knife and my fists.

[Joey, duck!]

Hearing Lilly's voice, I rolled out of the way as a column of water and blue energy fly past me and hit the Blaziken in the face, extinguishing the fire around its head. I then ran and jumped onto the thing's back and started sticking it in the head with my knife and fists.

"Blaziken, use Over Heat!" Cried a Rocket.

I was then hit with a huge heat wave, like someone had taken me and hung me on a spit over a volcano, and I was sent flying off. I landed with a crunch, and I could hear something in my left arm crack. I got up and tried to move it, and from the pain I felt, I must have chipped my collar bone.

I looked around and could see that the battle wasn't going well. Rain, Spark and Max were out, and from the look of it, Mia, Steve and Ryan were too hurt to fight, leaving only myself, Lilly, Flare, and Emma. However, a good sign was the fact that we had knocked out the Dugtrio.

"Admit it," called a Rocket as I charged the Froslass while everyone else fought the Blaziken, "you can't win!"

"We can try!" I retorted as I threw my knife, only to hit the metal clamp that was around the Froslass's neck, cracking it.

"Joey, where's that backup?" Emma called as we fought, "we wouldn't last much longer!"

"We just have to hold out!" I cried as I hit the Froslass over the head with my fist, knocking it to the ground, "we don't have a choice!"

As I said that, the Froslass got up from the ground, but it didn't have it's neck clap on any more. It looked at me, and for a moment, it looked like it smiled for a moment. Then it turned and fired a Ice Beam, freezing Blaziken in its place.

"Traitor!" Cried the lead Rocket as he threw another poké-ball, "go Dusknoir!"

A dark flash happened, and then a large shadow with arms appeared above me and Froslass. It swung its arms, and we were sent flying across the park.

[Joey!] Lilly cried as I flew across the ground, and then I hit the ground, and my shoulder screened at me, along with the rest of my body, also wanting attention.

[Are you ok?] Asked Lilly as I felt a small hand run across my face.

"I'm fine," I said, even thou I was hurting a lot, and I had a large cut running down my leg and one across my forehead. I got up to find that we were the only ones who weren't knocked out or in too much pain to move.

"You are a strong trainer," said the lead Rocket as the Dusknoir floated next to him, "now give us the pokémon, and we will let you live."

"They aren't yours," I say as I brandish my knife in my hand, which I somehow still had, "so if you want them, you will have to kill me."

"That can be arranged," says the Rocket leader, "go, Dusknoir!"

I then see the Dusknoir appear in front of me and fire a beam of black energy, hitting me in the chest and sending me flying back, while I hear Lilly cry as she is also sent flying.

I land hard, and I head a crack as a rib breaks from the impact. I want to lay here, since I am in a lot of pain from my wounds, but if I stay here, Lilly will be enslaved.

"Is that the best you've got?" I groan as I slowly get to my feet, to the shock of everyone, "because if so, you really are weak."

"You dare insult team Rocket!" Cried the Rocket leader, "no one gets away with that! Dusknoir, finish him!"

I then see the Dusknoir start to float towards me, taking his time since he knows that I am almost beat. I look to my left, and see Lilly struggling with a Rocket who is trying to put a metal clamp on her neck, like the one they had on Froslass. Even if I was about to die, I wasn't going to let Lilly get enslaved. I grip my knife in a curve throwing position, and then I throw it at the Rocket, hitting him in the shoulder and causing him to let go of Lilly.

"Run!" I call as the Dusknoir rushes at me and hits me in the gut with his fist, causing me to fall to my knees.

Right as I fall, I hear the sound of whistling, and then a large, deep purple beam hits the Dusknoir, and when the beam is gone, the Dusknoir is knocked out.

"What the," started a Rocket as Lilly ran towards me.

"Didn't I tell you that I had called for backup," I said, smiling as I look up at the sky, "well, I did."

I then see two blurs, one blue and the other red, firing more beams everywhere.

And as I start to loss consciousness while I look up, I hear the Rocket's screams as they run away, and the sound of a voice far away, telling me to hold on.

(Lilly's POV)

The two figures that had scared the Rockets away descended from the sky, and as soon as I saw them, I knew that we were now safe. Backup was here.

'Hello small one,' said the blue one, who sounded male, as he floated above the ground, 'are you the one who called for us?'

'No. Joey did,' I answered as I pointed towards Joey, who was still on his knees, even thou he's was unconscious from the pain, 'he is in a lot of pain.'

'We will handle that,' said the slightly smaller red one, who sounded female, as she flew over to him.

'Its been a while since the two of us have been called,' said the blue one, 'tell me, how is it you are the only one not knocked out?'

'I'm just lucky, I guess,' I say as I walk over to the Froslass that Joey had freed from the Rockets, 'is there a way I can help?'

'Yes there is. Can you move them all to one spot?'

'Sure,' I replied as I lift the Froslass with my Psychic powers and turn around, only to find that the blue floating pokémon had changed to a human in blue clothes and blue hair, 'how did you do that?'

'I have the ability, after all, I am Latios.'

'Your Lord Latios!' I said, shocked that Joey had been able to call legendary pokémon as our backup, 'It's an honor to meet you!'

'And it's a honor to meet another pokémon that came through from our world,' said Latios as he picked up Arthur and Max in his arms and started walking over to the red pokémon, who had turned into small girl who was in red clothes and had red hair, 'and before you ask, yes, that is my younger sister Latias.'

'Your Lady Latias!' I said as I moved Froslass over to where Lady Latias had laid Joey down and was using some type of energy move on him, 'wow.'

'Yes I am,' said the red haired girl as she turned towards me, 'how did this boy get these wounds?'

'Joey fought beside us as we tried to fight off the Rockets,' I said as I saw what she was talking about. There were three long scratches down his back, another down his right leg, and a fifth scratch across his face, right above is eyes, 'and all he had was his knife.'

'Well I don't know if this boy is either extremely brave, of extremely foolish,' said Lady Latias as she pulled up his shirt to show that the entire bottom of his torso has pitch black, even thou Joey wasn't that dark in skin color, 'but one thing is for sure. He can take a punch from a Dusknoir.'

'Will he be alright?' I asked, concerned about Joey's safety.

'He'll be fine,' replied Lady Latias as she started to heal the large black spot, 'but you should help the rest of your friends.'

'Ok.'

Soon Lord Latios and I had moved all of the knocked out humans and pokémon over to Latias, who was soon started healing the others, and I went to stand by Joey. Lady Latias had stoped working on Joey because it would be faster to work on the others, and then Joey. I didn't like that, but it wasn't my place to argue with a legendary.

After a few minutes, Arthur woke up, but he only wanted to stay by his trainer, Mia, till she woke up as well. After she did thou, Lord Latios spoke with them briefly, and then they left for home.

By the time Lady Latias had gotten back to Joey, all the other trainers had left, and it was starting to get near midday.

'Why did the other trainers leave the Froslass,' Asked Lord Latios as he watch the Froslass play around in the park, 'isn't it one of theirs, or is it Joey's?'

'It's neither,' I said as I watch the Froslass come over, 'Joey freed it while fighting with the Rockets, and when she attacked them, the Rockets knocked her out.'

'Thank you for freeing me,' said the Froslass once she had come over, 'I am very grateful to you and your trainer.'

'No, thank you for freezing that Blaziken during the fight,' I said shaking my head, 'I don't think we could have stayed up so long if not for you.'

'I'm Icicle,' said the Froslass as she put out her hand, 'what's your name?'

'Lilly,' I said shaking Icicle's hand, 'and this is Lord Latios.'

'Wow. Your a pokémon?' Said Icicle as she turned to Latios, 'you look human.'

'I can change,' replied Lord Latios as he changed in a flash of light back into a pokémon, 'it's a good skill.'

Right then, I heard a low moan come from Joey, and turning around, I could see his eyes open up.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck," moaned Joey as he looked up at the sky.

[Your Ok!] I cried as I hugged Joey, or tried to since my arms were small, [I'm so happy!]

"Lilly, I know that you are happy to see me, and I am too," said Joey weakly, "but right now I hurt a lot so will you please let go of me."

[Sorry,] I said as I let go and Joey slowly sat up, [I was just so happy that you woke up.]

"I know that," said Joey as he looked around and saw who else was there, "I take it Latios and Latias made it?"

"Yes we did," said Lord Latios, who was in human form again and was now speaking a human tongue like Joey, as he and his sister walked over, "and it was a good thing for you that we did."

"You took the worst beating," said Lady Latias, "broken bones, multiple lacerations, and one very large hit from a Dusknoir."

"Sometimes you have to go against the script," said Joey, smiling a little.

[You said something like that before the fight,] I said confused about the comment, [What does that mean?]

"In all the things I know about pokémon, no human has ever fought alongside a pokémon in a battle with just a knife," replied Joey, "that was the script, and we went against it."

"You took a great risk," said Latios, "but somehow you made it through."

"Even thou at the end of the fight I had to bring you back from the brink of death," said Lady Latias.

"And I am grateful for that," said Joey as he turned to look at Icicle, "I'm going to take a rough guess, but I'm guessing that you were enslaved by team Rocket."

'Yes I was,' said Icicle as she extended her hand, 'and I am in your debt for you freeing me.'

"I have no idea what you just said," said Joey as he shook Icicle's hand, "but I'm guessing it had something to do with yes."

[Icicle said that she said that she was enslaved, and that she is in your debt,] I translated.

"Icicle, a fitting name for the lady of cold," said Joey as he let go of Icicle's hand, "but you are not in my debt. You could have run, but you chose to fight along side us."

'You are a very fascinating trainer,' said Icicle, as I translated what she said, 'I will remember you.'

"I'm not a trainer. I'm a person who teaches pokémon in their care about this world," said Joey as he slowly stood up.

"A interesting philosophy on life," said Latios as he passed Joey his knife, "Icicle is right, you are fascinating."

"I think and look at things differently than others," said Joey as he took his knife, and was about to hook it onto his waist when something caught his attention, "what's that?"

I turned towards where he was looking, and saw a red and white ball, about the size of a small rock, laying near the wall that the Rockets had come from, [I don't know.]

Joey slowly walked over to the object, while the rest of us watched. Once he picked it up, he returned, a look of worry on his face, [What is it?] I asked

"I think it's a Poké-ball," said Joey as he pressed a small button on the front which made the thing large enough to fit into his hand, "but why would team Rocket leave a unused Poké-ball?"

"Maybe they dropped it while they were running?" suggested Lady Latias, "they were running really fast to get away."

[What are you going to do with it?] I asked, worried that Joey might decide to put me in the Poké-ball.

"I think I'll hold onto it," answered Joey as he pressed the button and put the now small Poké-ball in his pocket, "I may never use it, but it is a new piece of technology, and I like technology."

"Now that you are well enough to move about, we must depart," said Lord Latios as he and his sister changed forms again.

"But if you ever need help, use this," said Lady Latias as she put down another emergency orb, only this one was red instead of blue like the one Joey had broken, "I've get the feeling that you are going to need this."

"And what does that mean?" Asked Joey as he picked me up and put me on his shoulder, "are you saying that I am going to go out and just start a fight?"

"No. You are a person who stands for those who need help," Latias replayed, "and that is a good thing."

'What about me?' Asked Icicle, 'where do I go?'

"You do have a good point," said Lord Latios, turning to the Froslass, "you need a home, now that you are free."

[She could stay with us,] I suggested.

"I'm ok with that," said Joey, apparently fine about Lady Latias's comment, "my parents, well. You may need to keep a cool head with them."

"Well, if that's all settled, we'll be off," said Latios, smiling a little at Joey's joke, "have a safe trip home."

"The same with you," said Joey as the two siblings took flight.

'Bye!' I called, hopping they could hear me, 'thanks for the help!'

(Normal POV)

'That was a very interesting human,' said Latios as he and his sister flew home.

'Yes he was,' agreed Latias, 'I now understand why Celebi thinks he may be the chosen one.'

'We should tell Lord Arceus about our meeting him,' suggested Latios, 'He may be interested in Joey's look on life.'

'I think you just did,' Latias said as the siblings got back home and found the Lord of all pokémon there, 'hello Lord Arceus.'

'Hello there young Latias, young Latios,' said Arceus, 'so, you met Joey?'

'Yes, we did,' replied Latias.

'He called us using the emergency orb he got from Celebi,' added Latios.

'I know all that, but now I need to know what you think of the boy,' said Arceus, 'do you think he may be the one?'

'He may be, yes,' answered Latias.

'I've never seen such determination before,' added Latios, 'he fought alongside the pokémon in his care, and almost died for her. If this boy isn't the chosen one, then whoever is has to be a whole lot better.'

* * *

Well that just happened. Turns out Joey can not only take a beating, but can summon some legendary backup. I wonder how his parents will react to him bring home Icicle, however if their reaction is similar to how they reacted to Lilly, then it will be bad.

On a side note, thanks to our unnamed friend, L and I should be able to get a chapter out for you guys about every three days. So stay tuned for chapters.


	10. Trainers Galore!

Hello everyone! This is L, and today I am uploading chapter 10 for everyone! This chapter is a little longer than J and I usually write, but that just means more for you guys! We hope you all enjoy!

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither J or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 10

Trainers Galore!

(Joey's POV)

It's been three months since our run in with team Rocket, which ended up with myself and five other trainers being beat up, and needing the legendary pokémon, Latios and Latias to save us. At the end of the fight however, and a new pokémon joined my family, a Froslass by the name of Icicle. While my parents weren't that happy with her staying with us, Icicle soon changed their minds when the air conditioning went out in the house, and the temp came close to 95 degrees Fahrenheit. Luckily, being a Froslass, Icicle had been able to create a huge temperature drop to a slightly chilly 66, which is a good temp for summer.

A good thing during the summer was the fact that I didn't have school, so I was able to teach Lilly, and now Icicle, about things in this world. I soon thought them how to wash, which was a little tricky since they didn't like me in the bathroom when they were washing so I had to talk through the door, and how to read numbers and letters that weren't in Unown. A really interesting thing I thought was about finding food in our world. What I did was take them both out to the forest and left them there for three days. The project had mixed results thou, Lilly was fine by the end of it, while Icicle accidentally ate some poison ivy, so I had to give her some medicine to make her vomit. Icicle wasn't happy with me afterwards, but at least, with her being a Froslass and all, she soon recovered with some vanilla ice cream with berries in it, and of course, I had to give Lilly some as well.

The weather soon changed, and it was now fall. Lilly was amazed by how the leaves changed colors, and even with a small nip in the air, we always went out to see the rest of her friends, and their trainers. She especially enjoyed swimming in a small pool I had bought for her to swim in with Rain, the Squertal.

However, today started out a little different them most. I woke up, about 6:30, and went through my morning routine again, but right as I was about to go downstairs I heard my phone go off. Someone was trying to call me, but given the ringtone wasn't one I recognized, I wasn't one of my friends or the other trainers I knew.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone, "who is this?"

"Is this the person with two of the living cards?" Asked a voice from the phone.

"What? Who is this?" I asked, confused by the cryptic message.

"Is this the person with two of the living cards?" Asked the voice again.

Living cards? What does that mean.

"Give me the phone Josh," said a second voice from the phone, female in nature, "he obviously doesn't understand the question."

"Fine," said the first voice, "you have a go."

"Sorry about Josh," said the second voice, "he enjoys cryptic messages."

"Who is this?" I asked for the third time, "and what do you mean by living cards."

"My name is Lucy. As for living cards, you already know what they are."

[Who are you talking to?] Asked Lilly, who I had woken up with my talking.

"I'm not really sure," I answered as I put the phone on my shoulder and looked at her, "some people who aren't being very clear."

Then it hit me. Living cards. Pokémon were cards first, and if a pokémon was alive, then that could be called a living card.

"Yes, I am the one with two living cards," I said into the phone, while Lilly got up out of bed and went into the bathroom, "why do you ask?"

"We must ask you to go to the place where you got yours," said Lucy, "you need to meet some people."

"Who do I need to meet?" I asked, only to realise that the call had been ended.

[What's up?] Lilly asked as she came out of the bathroom, [something wrong?]

"I just got a very odd phone call," I said as I put down my phone and sat on my bed, "that said that I needed to take you and Icicle to the old school to meet someone, but they said it all in a way like they only wanted me to know about it."

[What should we do about it?] Asked Lilly as she teleported up onto me bed, she had gotten better at that from her training we did in the afternoon, [should we go?]

"It's up to you and Icicle. I will go if the two of you want to," I said as I looked at Lilly, "but first, breakfast and then your school work. However, I am running out of things to teach you, unless you plan on staying here. You have almost learnt everything you need to survive in this world."

(Lilly's POV)

Joey and I went downstairs and made breakfast. While he cooked, I thought about Joey's comment. I was allowed to leave here at any time, and now that I had learned how to survive, I was considering it. While Joey was a good friend and teacher, I wanted to explore the world. There is only so much fun you can get in the small town that Joey lived in, and I wanted to feel adventure.

I had spoken to Icicle about it, and she too wanted to explore. Before she had been captured by team Rocket, she had been part of a team with a trainer by the name of Josh. They had gone all over the world, and while the Froslass was content being with Joey and the rest of his family, she also wanted to get back to exploring.

Soon, Icicle woke up from where she slept in the second fridge in the mudroom, and the three of us ate. When we were done, Joey took our dishes while we started on our work. The lesson for today was about when to talk to other people, when to cross the road, and what was considered ok when going outside. After a while, Joey's brothers, Vincent and Tony, came down stairs and ate breakfast at the table. Tony had finally gotten used to pokémon living in the house, and was fine with being in the same room with us, but he always seemed to have some reason not to be there long.

Soon they left, and I finished with my work. Since Joey didn't have anymore work for me today, he gave me the rest of the morning off to do whatever I wanted till Icicle was done. Usually, I went and watched the TV, I enjoyed watching the food channel, or I would listen to some music, Joey had gotten me an odd shiny thing he called an iPod that had music on it. And while I enjoyed it, especially the music by One Republic and Owl City, I didn't want to do either of those things. I needed to think about whether I would stay with Joey, or leave.

I went upstairs, and soon saw Vincent sitting in his room, using his computer to play some card game. Maybe if I talked to him, then he could help me decide.

[Vincent, do you have a moment?] I asked as I walked in, [I need some help.]

"What's up?" Asked Vincent as he stoped his game and turned to face me.

[I'm having some trouble with my work, and I need help,] I lied as I teleported onto his bed. I didn't really know how to bring up my problem, but I wanted to talk with Vinny

"I'm not that familiar with the work Joey gives you. If you need help with that, then you will have to ask him for help."

[Its not entirely that,] I said shaking my head. I would just have to come out with it, [I'm thinking about leaving.]

"Why?" Asked Vincent, shocked by what I said, "is it because of Tony? He may be a pain, but he will get better over time."

[Its not that. I want to see the world.]

"Oh, I understand now," said Vinny, nodding, "you are being drawn to the life of a pokémon who explores the world with their trainer, only Joey isn't a trainer."

[I want to see new things,] I said, [and I'm afraid that if I tell Joey that I want to, he won't and I will have to go on my own.]

"Let me tell you a story," said Vincent as he sat down next to me on his bed, "there was once a boy, and even thou he was smart and strong and healthy, he never fit in anywhere, and never had focus. Then one day, he gets a companion, and suddenly he has focus. This boy would do anything that his companion wanted, all they had to do was ask."

[So you are saying that I am Joey's companion,] I asked trying to make sense of the story, [and if I ask Joey if he will go explore the world with me, he will?]

"All you have to do is ask," replied Vincent with a smile, "in truth, Joey has expressed a desire to see the world as well, he just wants to keep you safe. As a pokémon, and a shiny one as well, you will be a target of many bad people who will want to take you."

[Ok, I think I understand,] I said, looking up at Vinny and smiling back, [all I have to do is ask him. Thank you for the help.]

"Any time," said Vincent as I left to talk with Joey, "I am always here if you need help with something you don't want to talk about with Joey."

I went down stairs, and saw that Icicle was watching a tv show about the North pole, and I then remembered what Joey had said about his phone call.

'Hey, Icicle. How do you feel about an adventure?' I asked as I walked in the living room.

'I could use a adventure,' replied Icicle as she turned from the TV, 'I only hope that it's not one of your adventures where all we do is play in the backyard. I can only do that so many times.'

'Nope,' I said, a little sad that she didn't like the adventures I made, 'Joey got a call that said that he should bring the two of us to the old school to meet some people. What do you think about that?'

'I think that we should leave right now!' Icicle cried as she turned off the TV and flew over to me.

'Ok. I'll tell Joey that you are in, and then we should be able to go,' I said as I left the room, and saw Joey sitting at the dining room table, working on some papers.

[Good news, Icicle wants to go,] I said as Joey looked up from his papers.

"Ok, the two of you go wait by the door," said Joey as he got up and put away the papers on a shelf and left, "I need to get some things."

[Ok!], I called as I went to get Icicle. A real adventure, I couldn't wait.

The three of us were soon heading down the street, heading towards the old school. Joey had grabbed his combat knife, which was strapped onto his hip, and his red emergency orb, just in case we run into trouble. He had also made sure to grab my hair flower, which I now had up in my hair as I road on Joey's right shoulder while Icicle was floating alongside us.

We were about to get to the school when a odd sound came from behind us, and turning, I saw a small boy, about six, starring at us.

[We are being watched,] I said getting Joey's attention and making him turn around.

"Hello," said Joey as he went over to the boy, while Icicle waited where she had stopped, "what's your name?"

Instead of answering, the boy ran off towards a yellow house where a older woman stood on the porch, watching us.

[That was odd,] I said as we turned away and started back towards the school, [and a little creepy.]

"Yes it was," said Joey, "but most likely, that boy just wanted to get a closer look at the two of you. There had been rumors of people in town having pokémon, so he probably saw us and wanted a look."

'What about the woman who was watching us,' Asked Icicle, which I translated as she spoke, 'what was that about?'

"People here don't like change," replied Joey as we turned a bend and, "as for that woman, she's Mrs. Kockens, and she doesn't like anyone, so don't take it personally."

We went over to the school, and something was odd. It was clean on the outside, and all the windows and doors had been replaced.

"This is odd," said Joey as we went to a door, which instead of being a old metal door with rust, was instead a solid oak door with a fresh coat of blue paint, "this wasn't here last time."

Joey opened the door, and when we went in, we were shocked. The old school had been shut down a long time ago, and when I last saw it, it was full of dust and cobwebs, and there had been a old mildew smell, but instead the school had been redone. There wasn't any dust or cobwebs, the walls and doors were new, and the place smelled like flowers, which was odd since the school was made of large stone bricks.

A door to the right of us opened, and a boy a little older than Joey came out, with a Rattata on his left shoulder.

"Hello," said the boy as we starred around, "are you here for the trainers session?"

"What happened here?" Asked Joey as he looked around, "this place had been abandoned by the town."

"New management came and fixed the place up," replied the boy as he pulled out a clip board and a pen, "since you have pokémon, will you please write the names of you and your pokémon and then head for the gym. The session is about to start."

"What session?" Joey asked as he took the clipboard, "holy cow, there are over twenty trainers on this board."

"That's just from this session. We have had close to one hundred come through here in the past week."

"One hundred!"

"Yes, but most of them were young trainers with only one pokémon. You are the first we have seen with more than one, and the first with a shiny," said the boy as he looked at a watch on his arm, "you need to hurry. The session starts in three minutes."

"Um, ok," said Joey, still shocked that one hundred trainers had been here, as he wrote our names on the paper and then handed the board back, "where do we go?"

"Down the hall and down the stairs. If you have been here before, then you will know the room as the gym," said the boy as he went back into the room with the clipboard, "have a good day."

'Wow,' said Icicle in amazement, 'almost one hundred other pokémon have been here in the past week. That's amazing.'

'I know,' I said still amazed as well, "maybe we will get to see someone we know.'

"Well girls," said Joey, interrupting the conversation, "let's see what this is all about."

(Joey's POV)

The three of us went through the school, and I was shocked at the repairs on it. From what I could see, each of the old school rooms had been completely redesigned into training rooms for the different types. I was especially impressed my the way that had made the fire type room in such a way that it wouldn't burn down the building.

We soon got to the gym, and walking in, I could see that there was just as many pokémon in the room as there were trainer, all of them talking at once, but as soon as we came into the room, the talking stoped and they all started starring at us.

"Another trainer," said a voice from the crowd.

"And with two pokémon," said another voice, "and a shiny no less."

"Wow."

[This is a little odd,] said Lilly, [they are all starring at us.]

"Your right, it is," I replied as a large buzzer went off, and three people, two men and a woman, each in a orange and green outfit, came out to stand on a stage in the front of the gym.

"Hello fellow trainers!" Called the first man, as everyone turned to look the three people, "we thank you for coming here!"

"Why are we here!" Called a trainer who had a Pidge on his head.

"All your questions will be answered in time," said the man, "you each have been given a pokémon, and each of you must now make a choice! As most of you know by now, there is a movement around the world to get rid of pokémon, and we must fight it!"

"If we don't," said the woman as she walked forward, "every pokémon who was brought here will be hunted down and either enslaved or killed! We must see to it that that day never happens!"

"How do we do that?" Asked a small girl who was holding a Caterpi in her arms, "under the law, most of us can't leave the state without an adult with us."

"A fine question," said the other man on the stage, "and a fine answer must go with it."

"We plan on sending a representative to the white house to work something out with the president," said the first man, "but we need volunteers, not just for the mission, but for training in this new Pokémon Gym as well."

"How do we sign up for the mission?" Asked a boy near me who had a Machop with him, "I want in."

"Each of you gave your name when you came in," said the woman as she brought out a large drum full of small white balls, "and this will decide who will go. If your name is called, step forward. You don't have to go on the mission if you want, so if you are called and you don't want to go, just say so."

[How does that thing work,] Asked Lilly as the woman started spinning the drum.

"You spin the drum a few times and it mixes whatever is in it, and when you reach inside it, you don't know what you will get," I said quietly as the drum spun around, "they are usually used at raffles thou."

[Icicle doesn't like it here,] said Lilly, which drew my attention to the Froslass who was teetering back and forth from where she was next to us, [She doesn't like being around this many people. To much like with Team Rocket.]

"I'm sure everything will be fine," I said softly as I pat Icicle on the head, "and if worse comes to worse, we can run out of here as fast as we can."

The woman on the stage stoped spinning the drum, and started calling names. Most I didn't know, but after three names were called, I heard Mia's name be called, and I saw her and Arthur walk forward towards the stage. I didn't know that they were here. I soon started looking around, wondering if anyone else I knew was here.

"Will the trainer called Joey with the pokémon by the names of Lilly and Icicle come forward!" Said the woman, drawing me out of search.

I walked forward and Icicle followed behind me. As I walked forward, I saw a small glint in the eyes of one of the men, like he was seeing a old friend again. When we got to the front, there were seven of us standing up before the stage.

"If any of you don't want to do this mission, step back now and you will not be judged," said the man in the front.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked Lilly and Icicle.

[Stay where you are,] said Lilly, [I want to see where this is going.]

"Ok," I said as I looked and saw that four of the other trainers had stepped back, but I was not surprised since they all looked like they were younger then 8, which left myself, Mia, and another girl with dark skin and blonde hair.

"Mia, why do you feel that you will be a good person for this mission?" Asked the second man as he looked down at the female trainer.

"I have three months worth of real world pokémon training under my belt," said Mia, looking up at the man, "I have been in multiple battles, one even with Team Rocket," at the mention of Team Rocket, there was muttering going through the room, "and I have good people skills."

"Skye, why do you feel that you will be a good person for this mission?" Asked the woman as she looked at the trainer.

"While I only have less then a month of training under my belt, I know strategies for every battle, and I know how to beat any type in a battle," said the dark skinned trainer, "and even thou I have never fought in a pokémon battle, I know that I can win if I try hard enough."

"Joey, why do you feel that you will be a good person for this mission?" Asked the other man as he looked down at me.

"Like Mia, I too have been a trainer with real pokémon for three months," I said as I looked at Mia, "and while I too have been in multiple battles, I have done something no one on this planet has done. During a fight with Team Rocket, the same fight Mia was in, I was able to call the help of the legendary pokémon Latios and Latias.

When I mentioned Latios and Latias, the mattering behind us got loader, and the people on the stage looked at each other, "And while Mia, her pokémon, and four other trainers and their pokémon were knocked out, I was still standing after being hit by a Overheat from a Blaziken and two Shadow Punches from a Dusknoir. Who here, who isn't a pokémon, can say that they have done that?"

"A very impressed feat on your own," said the woman as she turned to look at her colleagues, "we will leave for a moment to determine who is best for this mission."

At that, the three people walked through a door behind them, and as soon as they left, people swarmed Lilly, Icicle and myzelf, all talking and asking questions.

"What was it like, fighting along side your pokémon?"

"Why didn't you run when you saw the Rockets?"

"How did you get a shiny?"

[This is a lot of people,] said Lilly, who from the tone in her voice, she was getting nervous, [and I think Icicle is having a problem with them.]

I looked over, and saw what I had feared. Icicle was on the ground, crying.

"Its ok," I said as I sat Lilly down on the stage and bent over the crying Froslass, "I'm here, everything will be ok. If you can't take it here, I can always take you home so you will feel better."

Icicle looked up at me, still crying, and shook her head, no. She didn't want to leave.

"If you change your mind, then let me know," I said as I stood up.

[Joey!] Cried Lilly in my head, [Help!]

I looked around and saw that the boy with the Machop who had called earlier had grabbed a hold of Lilly, and was starting to walk off with her.

"Hey, she's not yours!" I called, causing the other trainers to fall silent, "let Lilly go!"

"Why would I do that?" Asked the boy as he turned towards me, a sinister smile on his face, "you have a shiny Ralts and a Froslass. You don't need this one."

"I said release her," I said as I removed my knife from my hip. Icicle was too emotionally unstable around this many people, so I couldn't use her, "unless you want a fight on your hands."

"Ha. You will be an easy fight. Go Boxer," said the boy as his Machop jumped in front of his trainer, "I hope you enjoy broken bones. Boxer, use Close Combat!"

The Machop ran at me with eminence speed, swing his arms just as fast. I immediately dropped my knife and put my arms up in a defensive position, and the fight began.

The Machop's first hits weren't that bad, but with my dodging and blocking, I could tell that I wasn't 100% after my fight with Rocket, even thou that was a while ago, so I would have to finish this fast. After the next swing, I grabbed the Machop's arm and pulled him up and over my head. He landed with a crunch, but got up and continued punching.

After a few more hits on me, my arms started to feel heavy, so I decided to go on the attack with a swing of my own. I swung hard, and hit the Machop in the face, making it stagger a little from the blow. I then hit with two more hard hits, and the Machop fell to the ground, knocked out.

I looked over to the boy, who had a shocked look on his face, "Do you want to take his place?" I asked as I picked up my knife and put it back in its sheaf, "or are you going to release Lilly?"

"Yah, yah sure," stammered the boy as he slowly put Lilly on the ground.

A hush fell over the room as Lilly walked over to me, [you look like death.]

I looked down at myself and saw that she was right. My nice blue shirt was tattered from the fight, and my chest and forearms were covered in black and blue spots, "I'll live, what about you?"

[I'm fine,] said Lilly as I picked her up and set her back on my shoulder and started back for Icicle, who had been watching in awe. Now that my adrenaline rush was gone, I felt tired, so as soon as I got over to her, I sat down next to Icicle. And as I did, I could feel the eyes of everyone watching me.

I didn't care. I had done what was needed, and that was it. I closed my eyes and waited for the three people from the stage to return. The sooner they came back, the sooner this could all be over and done with.

As I sat there, I could hear people talking around me.

"He took so many punches."

"I've never seen such capabilities in a person. Even professional boxers couldn't of survived that."

"He is the obvious choice for this."

"Hi Joey," said a familiar voice, "you want a drink?"

I opened my eyes to see Mia and Arthur standing in front of me. I then saw that Mia had two cups of water, "sure. Thank you," I said taking some water.

"That was impressive as always," said Mia as she sat next to me, "but how much more can you take? First a Rotom, then Steve, then a Blaziken and a Dusknoir, now a Machop."

"I made a promise," I said as I drank the water, "so long as Lilly is in my care, I will do anything to keep her safe."

"But where do you draw the line."

"I draw the line at my death," I said as I looked strait at Mia, "I almost killed myself during the fight with Rocket. If Latias hadn't been there, then I wouldn't be here."

[What about me?] Asked Lilly, fear in her voice, [if you died, what happens to me?]

That comment stung. I had never thought about what would happen to Lilly, and now Icicle, if I died. Once I was gone, they would get kicked out of the house since my mom wasn't a fan of pokémon. And once they were out in the world, they would get caught by other trainers or Team Rocket, or worse.

"I never thought about that," I said looking at Lilly, who had climbed off my shoulder and was now in my lap, "maybe I should of."

[Yes, maybe you should,] said Lilly, and as I watched her, I saw that she had started to cry a little, [because if you did, then I have no one left.]

"It's ok little one," I said as I slowly run my hand down her head, "I'm not going to die on you."

"Will everyone please settle down!" Called the woman on the stage.

The three people had come back out onto the stage after a while, and while everyone else was standing, a small girl with a Caterpi by the name of Lilac had gotten me a metal chair to sit in since I was too sore to stand.

"We have made our decision on who will go to the White House and work something out with the president so pokémon are not hunted down," said one of the two men.

"After careful consideration, we have chosen the trainer, Joey," said the second man as the rest of the trainers started to talk to each other, "to go to the White House."

"Will Joey please join us in the back with his pokémon," said the woman, "and while we are back there, any of you who want to work for the gym may stay. Otherwise, you are free to go."

I slowly got up and set Lilly on my shoulder while a large group of people went towards the doors.

"Good job," said a boy with a Tertwig as he walked past.

"Thanks," I said as I walked over to a small set of stairs, while Icicle floated behind me, and up onto the stage. I then saw Mia starting towards the doors, "Mia, can I talk with you."

"Sure," Mia said as she and Arthur walked over to the stairs, "what's up."

"Would you mind coming into this meeting with me?" I asked, "I would like some friends with me, since I don't really trust these people."

"Sure," said Mia as she and Arthur came up the stage, "and I agree with you. These people are odd, like they know a lot more then they are telling us."

"Lets go then," I said as the five of us walked over and went thou the door.

(Lilly's POV)

The five of us walked through the door, and into a small room where the three people in green and orange people sat at a long rectangular table.

"We said only Joey and his pokémon," said one of the men, "you aren't allowed in here."

"They're with me," said Joey as he sat down in a chair and set me down next to him, "I want them here."

"Very well, they can stay," said the woman as Mia, Arthur and Icicle sat in three other chairs, "I would assume you have many questions."

"A few, but the one that I need answered first is this," said Joey, "are you pokémon Rangers?"

The three people looked back and forth at each other, like they were shocked at what Joey had said, "I'll take that as a yes."

"What are pokémon Rangers?" Asked Mia.

"If what I know is true," replied Joey, "pokémon Rangers are like a very large police force that's sole purpose is to keep pokémon safe, whether it's stopping out of control forest fires, to retrieving pokémon from abusive trainers."

"You are right to a point," said the man to the right, "we used to do only that, but now we are also trying to help integrate both worlds together."

[Your not from this world?] I asked, confused. How could other humans have come here.

"No. We are just one of over five thousand Ranger teams that was sent to this world to help trainers," said the man on the left.

[Well if you are from my world, can you help Joey. He is pretty beat up.]

"I'm not that bad," said Joey as he started coughing a lot.

"This should help," said the female Ranger as she threw a Poké-ball and out popped a Chelsy, "Chelsy, use Healing Wish on Joey."

'Ok,' said the Chelsy as she fired off a white beam of energy at Joey, and as the beam hit, Joey stopped coughing and the black and blue spots on him disappeared, 'all healed.'

"Good girl, get some rest," said the female Ranger as she put Chelsy back in her Poké-ball, "how do you feel now."

"Better now, thank you," said Joey as he shook his head, "now you wouldn't have an extra shirt, would you?"

"Here, you can have this one," said the male ranger on the left as he pulled out a orange shirt from a bag, "I hope you like orange."

"Thanks," said Joey as he took off his tattered blue shirt and put on the Orange one, which fit him perfectly, "now that I don't feel like I have been hit by a truck, why don't we get some introductions. You know our names, so how about we know yours."

"A excellent point. My name is Lucy," said the woman, "to my left is Dan and to my right is Josh."

'Josh!' Cried Icicle, 'are you my Josh?'

"Your Froslass sounds familiar," said Ranger Josh, "where did you get her?"

"We liberated her from team Rocket about three months ago," answered Joey, "why do you ask?"

"It couldn't be the same pokémon," said Josh as he leaned towards the Froslass, "Icicle?"

'Josh!' Cried Icicle as she flew over the table and hugged the Ranger, 'it is you!'

"You know each other?" Asked Mia as the two hugged, "how is that?"

"I lost Icicle five years ago to a band of Rockets," said Josh as Icicle sat down next to him, "it's because of me losing Icicle that I joined the Rangers to find her, but two years in I had heard that a Froslass matching Icicle's description was found burnt to death. I thought she was dead."

"So she is yours then," said Joey, "and since she wants to go with you, then you should take her."

"Thank you," said the Ranger as a tear fell down his face, "I finally have my friend back."

"This is all fine and well, but now I must ask that we get back on the topic at hand," said Ranger Lucy

"Alright, than," said Joey as turned to look as the female Ranger, "what do you need us to do exactly."

"We need you to get the president to make it so pokémon won't be hunted by religious fanatics, find a way to set up gyms like this one all over the country, set up a new Pokémon Rangers organization here, and last to set up some type of Pokémon league," said Ranger Dan as he put a brown suitcase in front of Joey, "any documents that you will need are in here, from pokémon behaviour patterns, to economic development with pokémon, to even changes on human society that might happen."

"This seems simple," said Joey as he opened the suitcase and looked through the papers, "now how do I get my parents on board with me going to DC by myself?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Said Lucy as she pressed a button on the table, and another door behind her opened, and out came Joey's parents.

"When did the two of you get here?" Asked Joey as his parents sat in the two remaining chairs.

"We have been here since before you entered the building," said Joey's mom, "and while I am not happy about this trip to DC, or your fight with that Machop, I see why both are needed."

"I see as well," said Robert, "but I am really impressed by your fight with the Machop. A piece of advice thou, you need to work on your dodging. You could of dodged most of those hits."

"Ok, very funny," said Joey as he started to clap, "when everyone is ready to be real, let me know."

[I don't understand,] I said, confused by the way Joey was acting, and by the looks on everyone else, so were they, [What do you mean?]

"This is obviously a joke," replied Joey as he stoped clapping, "my parents hate pokémon, I mean, I had to bluff them into letting Lilly stay at the house, there is no way that they would ever let me do this."

"We may dislike pokémon," said Joey's mom, "but that doesn't mean that we want them all dead."

"You show courage for pokémon," added Robert, "and you have a different outlook on then as well, that's why you haven't put Lilly in a Poké-ball even thou you have one."

"I don't own Lilly," said Joey, "she is a living creature with the ability to choose. If she ever wants to leave, she can. If I put her in a Poké-ball, then I am enforcing my will onto her."

"And that is why we want you on this mission," interrupted Ranger Lucy, "you are one of the few trainers that look at life that way, and definitely the first on this world for it."

"So all of this isn't a joke?" Asked Joey.

"No. This is serious," said Ranger Dan as he leaned forward on the table, "very serious."

"Ok then, but if I am to do this, I will do it on my terms," said Joey, serious now.

"What terms?" Asked Lucy.

"I am going to need a team," said Joey, "of trainers I can trust."

"That can be arranged."

"And we are going to need transport. I don't think you want us walking to DC. That would take to long."

"We have a plane on standby, ready to launch when needed."

"And finally, we are going to need to be accompanied by a single Pokémon Ranger. There may be questions about the Rangers that we may be unable to answer."

"I'll go," said Ranger Josh, "you brought my friend back, it's the least I can do."

"Is there anything else you will need?" Asked Lucy.

"No," replied Joey, "that is all."

"Then this meeting is over," said the female Ranger as the three rangers stood up, "be here with your team in three days, and we will send your team and Josh to DC."

"Its been nice to meet you," said Joey as he stood up and shook each of there hands, and then turned to Icicle, "and while we will miss you Icicle, I am glad you found your old trainer."

'Thank you,' said Icicle as she floated by her trainer, 'I am grateful for what you have done for me.'

"And I thank you," said Joey after I translated, "you have been a good friend, and I hope that you find happiness."

The three rangers and Icicle left, and then Joey's parents went back home, apparently they had left Joey's brothers alone, and when those two are left alone, something always goes wrong.

"You were right," said Mia as the four of us sat at the table.

"And so we're you," added Joey, "but now the real questions. Did you notice the way they chose people from the raffle? It was almost like they were making a fake one, and they just wanted me in the first place?"

"It did look that way, but why would they do that."

[Maybe they had been watching us,] I suggested, [they did seam to know what Joey wanted before he asked.]

"Lilly is right," said Mia, "and even if these people are Rangers, I still don't trust them."

"Me either," agreed Joey, "so for the time being, we will follow along with them, but we will also keep one foot out the door in case we need to run."

(Normal POV)

'Are you sure we should of done that?' Asked Celebi as she floated next to her pink twin, both invisible to the humans in the gym, 'fix the system I mean?'

'What other choice did we have,' replied her pink sister, 'Joey is the chosen one. Now all he has to do is do well with the leaders and the other legendary and mythical pokémon will see that we were right.'

'But what if this all goes wrong? Then every pokémon will be hunted down till we are all dead.'

'Trust me, everything will go well. All we have to do now is watch. We changed Joey's parent's minds about Lilly, we made sure that he was chosen for this mission, now all we have to do is watch the cards fall into place.'

'I hope the two of you are right,' said a voice, and turning the two sisters could see Arceus floating towards them, 'you two may of just set about the destruction of all of us if not.'

* * *

So, Joey and Lilly are going to DC. Wonder how that will all turn out. Also, is anyone else wondering what the chosen one is? We keep hearing about it, and the Celebi twins really think that Joey is, but we still have no idea what it is. It also seems that we don't have to worry about Joey's family's misgivings about pokémon, that is good.

But it looks like we won't know about the chosen one for a while, so until the next chapter, this is L as the Pokemon Writer, and J and I will see you all when we upload chapter 11.

See ya!


	11. Our First Real Adventure

Hello readers! J and L here, and we just finished chapters 11 and are almost done with 12. We plan on releasing 11 today, and then we should have 12 done and released by tomorrow. Both chapters are a little short, but you should enjoy them as much as we do.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 11

Our First Real Adventure

(Lilly's POV)

The next three days went by with a blur. Joey packed quickly, while I was still unsure about what I would do with my problem. I was getting an adventure, but I knew that after this one, Joey would just come home and go back to life as normal, but I wanted more. And while Joey's younger brother, Vincent, had told me that if I asked Joey if we could be like a real trainer and pokémon he would do that for me, I wasn't sure.

While I was contemplating my problem, Joey had done a lot of work for the trip. He had called all of the trainers that my friends had been left with, and had told them what had happened, and they were in. And so by the time it was time to start for our adventure to DC, whatever that was, all of my friends would be with me for the first really exciting thing I had done.

"You all set for the trip?" Asked Joey as he grabbed the last of his things he would need.

[Yes,] I said as I looked in the mirror to straighten my white and green hair flower I had in my hair, [when do we leave?]

"As soon as I get texts from everyone that says they are on the way," said Joey as he hooked his knife onto his hip, grabbed his bag with cloths and stuff, and came over to me, "have you eaten yet?"

[I had some berries,] I said as the phone in Joey's pocket started making noise, [I think that's the texts.]

"You would be right," said Joey as he looked at his phone and taped the screen a few times, "everyone is on there way to the gym. You ready?"

[Yep,] I said as I teleported onto Joey's shoulder, [let's go!]

We left Joey's room and went downstairs where the rest of Joey's family waited by the door, "we're off," said Joey.

"We know, that's why we are here to give you some things for the trip," said Robert as we came forward, "I know you already have a knife, but maybe you can use a second."

I then saw that he had a knife like Joey's, only it was slightly longer and thinner in the middle.

"Thanks," said Joey as to took the second knife and hooked it on his other hip, "you never know when you could use another blade."

"I know it's a long flight to DC, so I made you some snacks," said Joey's mom as she pulled out a rough green tin, "double chocolate cookies for you, and mini blueberry muffins for Lilly."

[Wow, thank you,] I said as Joey took the tin.

"We also got you something," said Vincent as he and Tony pulled out two small bags, "I got you a mini computer with a camera in it. With the camera and the software on it, and the fact that it fits in your hand, it should act like a Poké-dex."

"Wow," said Joey as he took the bag and pulled out the computer, which was deep blue and the size of his phone, "how did you get this? It must of cost a fortune."

"You know my old friend Mike, he hooked me up," said Vincent, "the one downside is that the battery only lasts about twelve hours."

"And that's where my gift comes in," said Tony as he passed Joey his bag, "two fully charged portable charging stations. With the amount of energy that thing uses, your going to need two of them."

"Thanks everyone," said Joey as he took the gifts, "I appreciate everything."

"Just make sure you call when you get to DC," said Robert.

"And try to bring us back a souvenir," added Tony, "just not something like a pencil or a shirt, something ready cool."

"I will," said Joey as we started off for the school, "see you all in a few days!"

"Have fun!" Called Vincent.

"But don't do anything stupid!" Robert added.

"And come home safe!" Called Joey's mom as we turned around to look to Joey's family.

"We will," called Joey.

[Bye!] I called as I waved back.

"What took you so long?" Asked Ryan as we walked into the Gym to find that we were the last ones here, "we were all here ten minutes ago."

"Sorry," said Joey as he put down his bag and looked at the group, "I got hung up with my family. They gave me some neat stuff."

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can get you started," said Ranger Josh as he and his Froslass, Icicle, came over from the stage.

'Hi Icicle!' I called, 'how are you?'

'Im good,' said the Froslass as she floated over to stand by her trainer.

"Here is how this is going to go," said Josh, "each of you is going to be given a Poké-dex, and a Poké-ball for your pokémon."

"I don't need either of those," interrupted Joey as he pulled out his mini computer, "I have what is basically a Poké-dex, and I am not putting Lilly in a Poké-ball."

"Fine then," said the Ranger as he passed out the things to everyone else, "does anyone need to be told how to use a Poké-ball?"

"No," said Mia as she and the others used the Poké-balls on there pokémon, "I think we know how to use them."

"You sure you don't want to put Lilly in a Poké-ball?" Asked Emma as she hooked the ball that held her Treecko, Max, onto her waist, "she doesn't have to stay in there."

"Lilly has told me she doesn't want to go in one," said Joey, "so I'm not going to put her in one."

"Very well then," said Josh as he pulled out another poké-ball, which was odd since no one else needed a Poké-ball.

Suddenly, Josh threw the Poké-ball at me before I could react, but Joey was faster and caught the ball and threw it back, "I said she isn't going in one."

"I know, I was just giving you one just in case," said Ranger Josh as he caught the Poké-ball and hooked it back to his waist, "but if you don't want one then fine."

"We should get moving," said Mia as she grabbed her bag, "the sooner we leave the better."

"Yes, we should," agreed Josh as everyone grabbed their bags, "it's a long walk to the Airfield."

(Joey's POV)

The nine of us left the school and started for the Airfield. I had looked at a map the day before and the only airfield I could find was twenty miles away called Fast Flight Airfield, and over uneven terrain, it would be a few hours before we got to the plane.

The first few miles were silent. We were more focused on traveling than talking, but soon a conversation started between Mia, Emma, and Alex about something. I was up front by Josh and Icicle, while the girls were in the back of the group so I couldn't really hear what they were saying. And I was too focused on how I would convince the present to intervene on the subject on pokémon.

"What do you plan to do with the president?" Asked Josh suddenly.

"I'm not entirely sure," I replied as we walked, "I may have to first convince him that pokémon are real, but that should be easy. After that, I don't really know."

"Well, you have us to help. You and your friends can convince him, I'm sure about that."

"Thanks," I said as I smiled at the Ranger. He was a good person, and I was starting to trust him a little, "but we may need your help on the topic of setting up a new Pokémon Rangers. While you guys had complete accesses in your world, in this one, it's a little different."

"You are right about that," agreed Josh as he pulled out a device that looked like a cross between a phone and a badge of some type, "I used to be able to do anything with this, now I can't do anything with it."

"May I see it?" I asked as I extended my hand out, "I am good with technology. I disassembled and reassembled a computer when I was seven."

"Sure, have a go," said Josh as he passed the device to me.

I looked at the device, and on the side was three small buttons, one red, one blue, and one that was white with a cross symbol on it. Flipping it over, I found a small hatch, that when I opened it showed a lot of wires and boards like found in a computer. I then saw the problem, a small red wire, about the size of the tip of a pen, had gotten loose.

"Do you have anything that is small and thin," I asked, looking up from the device, "like a pen?"

"I have a pen," said Ryan as he passed me a small blue ballpoint pen, "why do you need it?"

"I think I may have fixed this," I said as I moved the wire with the pen. As soon as I moved the wire and closed the back, the device started making noise, like a computer when it starts up.

"How did you do that?" Asked Josh in awe as I passed back his tech thing.

"Wire in the back got loose," I said as I passed Ryan his pen, "thanks for the pen."

"You're welcome."

"What is that thing?" asked Steve, "is it like a phone?"

"This is called a SER device," answered Josh as he tapped on the screen, "or a Satellite Emergency Rescue device. With this one device, I can access any computer, satellite, and camera to find pokémon in trouble."

"You may want to turn that thing off then," I said as I remembered what I had read about the government, "the government doesn't like it when you access their tech. They usually see it as an attack, and they take any attack seriously."

"Ok then," said Josh as he turned off the SER thing.

"How long is it to the Airfield?" Mia called from behind, "we have been walking for over two hours."

"At our present rate, we should get there in," said Josh as he looked at the watch on his wrist, "about an hour."

By the time we got to the Airfield, it was close to noon and we were all hungry so we stopped at the local Subway and got some lunch, and I must say that it was the weirdest time I have ever gotten food at a Subway. First I had to tell the person that was working there twice what I had ordered, then the person burn my order so they had to make it again, and to finish it all off, they acted shocked when I ordered Lilly a small salad. I knew it wasn't their fault, they were just shocked that there was a living creature that looked like a pokémon on my shoulder, but it was still a little annoying.

Once we had all eaten, we went through some security gates, which was a pain since I almost wasn't able to keep my knives, and the guards on duty insisted on having Lilly go through the X-ray machine twice before we were allowed to board our plane, but an up side was that the Rangers had gotten us our own private airliner with first class treatmen, lots of room for us and our pokémon, and lots of luxuries that we shouldn't be able to get, like a new cloths that were made of pure silk and new shoes that should of cost about five hundred dollars.

When we finally got to DC, it was several hours later and we needed a hotel for the night. Luckily, the Rangers not only got us first class rooms in the Adams House, the most expensive hotel in DC, they also got us private cars to take us there, but even with all this great things, I still was a little uncomfortable. While Ranger Josh had put Icicle in her Poké-ball, I still had Lilly sitting on my shoulder, and everywhere we went, we were being starred at.

The next day, I woke up early and quickly went through my morning routine, put on my new silk sute, and ate breakfast. Once that was done, I went over all the information I had in the briefcase I had been given that explained everything I would need for the president. By 6:00, everyone was up and had eaten.

"I want to go sightseeing," said Alex as we sat around the large table in my room.

"So do I," agreed Emma, "and shopping. You never know when you will be in DC again."

"You weren't sent here to go shopping or sightseeing," said Josh, who had changed from his orange and green uniform to a suit like me, "you were sent here to get the president to intervene on the subject of religious fanatics killing pokémon."

"How about we compromise a little," I said as I put the last of my papers away, "I only need Lilly for the first meeting with the president, the rest of you can have fun for today, and tomorrow we can all go see the president."

"That seems good," agreed Steve, "that way we get some fun time in the nation's capital."

"Fine," said Josh, "but I want one other person to accompany Joey and Lilly."

"I'll go," said Ryan, "I don't really want to go sightseeing anyway."

"So it's settled then," said Mia as she and the girls stood up and started to walk away, "where should we go first?"

"The viewing pool," suggested Alex, "I heard that if you look right, then you are supposed to see the whole city."

"Hey, Steve, can you do me a favor?" I asked as everyone left, "I promised my family I would get souvenirs, so can you get me some? I will pay you back later."

"Sure," said Steve, "and I'll even make sure not to get some crummy shirts or a pencil."

"Thanks."

[What do you want me to do?] Asked Lilly as Ryan went to change into his suit and everyone else went sightseeing.

"Have you washed up yet?"

[Yes, and I already brushed my teeth and fixed my hair.]

"Good. Then all we have to do is wait for Ryan," I said as I put Lilly's hair flower on her head.

Half an hour later, Lilly, Ryan and I were making our way to the White House, and from the way we looked we would be seen even if Lilly wasn't there. I wore a simple black and white suit with a navy blue tie, but Ryan had gone a little crazy with the colors. He wore a deep red and blue suit with a white and red tie. When I asked him about the colors, he said he was feeling patriotic and thought that the colors might help. Lilly herself had just changed the colors of her cloths so she was wearing a simple blue outfit and her green and white hair flower.

We got through the front gate with ease, I just said that we were here for a meeting with the president about national security, and with my size, the guard on duty thought I was a adult and let us past. Once we were inside it got a little tricky thou, since there were guards everywhere, not to mention tourists everywhere else as well. Eventually we found the Oval office which was empty, but I had thought about a way to get it full of people.

"Ryan, watch the doors," I said as I sat down at the president's desk, "and tell me when a lot of people start running over here.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ryan as he watched the doors.

"I am going to call the president," I said as I picked up the phone and Lilly teleported off my shoulder and onto the desk.

"How can I help you Mr. President?" Asked the operator.

"Hi, I'm not the president," I said, "but can you please call the president and tell him that there is a diplomat sitting at his desk in the Oval office who needs to talk to him."

As soon as I said that, the line went dead and I knew I was about to have a lot of people in this room very fast.

"Joey, there are a lot of people in SWAT gear running here in a hurry!" Called Ryan as he ran over to me, "what do we do?"

"Stand behind me," I said as I put my feet up on the desk and my hands behind my head, "and be prepared to meet a lot of people."

(Lilly's POV)

Right as Joey said that, about thirty or so people in black uniforms that came over their faces rushed in holding very large guns. Then another person, in similar uniform but we could see his face holding a smaller gun, came in.

"Who the Hell are you?" Asked the man.

"I'm Mickey Mouse," retorted Joey, "who are you?"

"Cut the bull, who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm afraid I am only allowed to talk to the president," said Joey as he looked at his watch, "so do be a good secret service agent and go get him quickly."

"Like Hell I will," said the man as to looked at the three of us, "you have exactly fifteen seconds to tell us who you are before we arrest you."

"You don't have any reason to arrest us that would hold up in court," said Ryan.

"Very well, you want to know who we are?" Asked Joey as he took his feet off the dest, sat forward, and crossed his fingers, "we are part of a highly skilled negotiation team that was hand selected to speak on a highly classified topic with the president, code named Revival, that has nation security implications. Now stop wasting time and get us the president."

"Fine, you want the president," said the man after a moment as he put his gun in a odd thing on his hip, like the sheaf Joey put his knife in. He must believe Joey, at least partially, "follow us."

"Thank you," said Joey as he stood up and I teleported myself back onto his sholder, "lead the way."

After some time of the three of us walking through a bunch of halls with the black uniformed men in front and behind us, we got to a plain white door.

"You want the president, here he is," said the rude man as he opened the door and we walked in on five men sitting at a table playing some card game.

"Who are you?" Asked a man in a gray suit.

"I am sorry for interrupting you Mr. President," said the rude man, "but these people say they have very important news for you."

"Well then spit it out already," said the man, Mr. President, "what do you need to tell me?"

"I'm afraid that what we have to say is for only the president's ears only," said Joey.

"Very well," said Mr. President, "everyone can leave say for my personal advisor."

"Are you sure sir?" Asked a man in a simple black site like Joey.

"Yes. I want to hear what these people have to say."

"Thank you for letting us speak to you," said Joey as the three of us sat down at the table after everyone else left, say for Mr. President and his advisor, "this is a very important matter."

"I would think it has something to do with the pokémon that was on your shoulder a moment ago but is now sitting at my poker table."

That caught Joey and I off guard, but luckily Ryan spoke up, "yes it is. We have come to talk to you about their survival."

"And let me guess, you were sent here by a group that calls themselves Team Rocket," said Mr. President, "and you want my help in capturing all pokémon for monetary gain?"

"No! Not at all," said Joey as he shook his head, "we were sent here by a different group called pokémon Rangers."

"How do you know about team Rocket? Asked Ryan.

"You think we haven't been contacted by every group out there," said the man next to the president, "from team Rocket, to team Plasma, to team Galactic. Each basically said the same thing, help us get all pokémon and we will make you very powerful."

"Well, we come from a group that doesn't want that," said Joey as he opened the briefcase he had brought, "rather we would like to save pokémon."

"And how is that?"

"We are part of a seven man negotiation team consisting of six trainers that each know about the types, and a member of the pokémon Rangers," said Joey as he pulled out some papers and passed them to the other people, "and we have many goals that will help both pokémon and humanity."

"Alright, you have my interest," said Mr. President as he picked up a paper and looked at it, "now what do you want?"

"The first thing we need is for you to make it illegal to kill a pokémon because of religious beliefs," said Ryan, "there are people around the world who want to kill pokémon just because there religion doesn't mention them."

"The second is to set up some type of trainer system with gyms so people can go around with pokémon," added Joey, "something similar to a system like what they had on that pokémon TV show."

"The third is assemble a pokémon league," said Ryan, "something where if you get a specific amount of medals from completing gyms, you can go up against people from around the world once a year to try to be the best in the world. Kinda like the Olympics, only they have to spend their own money and the location stays constant."

"And finally, we need you to reinstate the pokémon Rangers so they can do there job of saving lives and stopping wars," finished Joey.

"So let me see if I understand you right," said Mr. President, "you want to fight against people's religious beliefs, start a whole new world wide system that will cost millions of dollars, and reinstate some force?"

"You must be joking," said the other man.

"Do we look like we are joking?" Asked Joey with a straight face, "my college may look like someone hit him with a thing of red paint, but I am dead serious."

"Alright then," said after a moment as he stood up, "I will talk with my advisors about having a meeting with you tomorrow. Leave you names and a contact number with my advisor and we will call you with a time and place."

"Its been a pleasure meeting you sir," said Ryan as everyone stood up and shook hands, "and again, thank you for seeing us."

"What are your names and how can we contact you?" Asked the advisor as we left.

"So let me see if I have this straight," said Mia as everyone sat around the large table in Joey's room later that day, eating dinner, "you go into the Oval office, sit at the president's table, use the president's phone, get a federal agent to take you to the president, get a private conversation with the leader of the free world, and you didn't get his autograph?"

"We were more concerned about getting a second meeting," said Ryan as he ate his stake, "and asking for the guy's autograph would be unprofessional."

"The three of you did a good job," complimented Ranger Josh as he got off his phone thing, "I just spoke to my superiors and they say to go ahead with the meeting."

[I thought that was the plan in the first place?] I asked as I ate my salad, [we go, get a meeting and then just go for it?]

"Of course not," said Joey as he ate something he called fish and chips, "we need a plan of attack for this."

"We could start on the fact that pokémon are very popular and with a new industry centered around pokémon, we could get the country out of debt," suggested Steve as he ate his soup.

"Or the fact that pokémon can help lower prices for goods," added Emma as she looked up from her pasta, "in this day and age, lower prices are always welcome."

"Or maybe we go to the fact that pokémon can help reduce stress with other people," chimed in Alex from her chicken, "the Olympics do that, and with a pokémon league we can do even more to relieve international stress."

"All of this is good," said Joey as he pointed at Josh, "but we really need some tech to show, like Poké-balls and Poké-dexs and maybe a few different Potions as well."

"I'll see what I can do," said Josh as he finished eating and stood up, "but in the meantime, let's finish eating and get started on changing this world even more."

(Normal POV)

'That meeting went well,' said Mew as he, Arceus and the Celebi twins stood around the viewing pool, watching Joey, Lilly, and the rest of their friends, eating dinner.

'Maybe, but now they have to get the second meeting to go well,' added the green Celebi.

'I think they will do well," said her twin as she waved her arm over the pool, which changed to a imagine of a bunch of people in a room, holding guns, 'now how do we deal with this?'

'The Freers of Humanity,' muttered Arceus, 'or just another name for a pokémon killer.'

'I don't think we can go to war against these people without the trainers,' said Mew, 'and even with the trainers, they will need to be stronger or it will be a blood bath.'

'I agree with that,' said a voice, and then a half shadow figure appeared, 'that's why we need at attack them now, before they attack us.'

'Usually I would agree with you, Darkrai,' said Arceus as he turned to the shadow figure, 'but this isn't our world, and if we attack these people before a strong pokémon presence is established then we will all die.'

* * *

So, that went well, although I think Ryan could use some help with his wardrobe selection. Seems like Mr. President is more open minded to pokémon then most, and that should be useful to Joey, Lilly, and their friends mission.

L and I think this is a good chapter for what will be coming soon, and we hope that you enjoyed reading it too. Feel free to do a review of you want to, we love to hear ideas about future chapters of just some constructive criticism. And if you don't feel like writing a review, then you can use private messaging to craft us.

But til we upload chapter 12, this is J and L, signing off.


	12. Politics are Worse then Family Meetings

Well everyone, here it is as promised, chapter 12! L and I stayed up late making final minor edits, but we were still able to upload this chapter in time. Hopefully our lack of sleep doesn't impact the story in anyway.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 12

Politics are Worse then Family Meetings

(Joey's POV)

We stayed up all night planning what to do with the president and his advisers to convince them about what was needed for both pokémon and humans, and while we were doing that I had a odd message with my younger brother, Vincent, on my phone.

{You have to take a long break}

{Vin, what are you talking about?}

{L needs to explore}

{Can you stop fainting around the subject and just hit me with it.}

{You need to become the remnants of a fire stuck in a red condiment}

{What?}

{Can't talk anymore. Will chat when u get back}

I had no idea what to do with the messages, but I had the feeling that it was important. Vincent never talked cryptic unless absolutely necessary, but even this was a little extreme even for him, so I pushed the texts out of my mine and went back to work. By midnight, we were all tired from the work, but we were prepared for almost anything that could happen at the meeting so we went to bed and woke up early for what could be the most important day of our lives.

By five a clock, we were all clean, dressed and ready to go, but we couldn't since I still hadn't gotten any type of message from the President about where we were to meet.

"Are you sure he will call?" Asked Alex, who was wearing a nice set of clothes, as we waited in my hotel room for the call.

"Either he calls or we get some type of text message," I said as I check my phone for the millionth time this hour.

[Maybe we have to go back to the White House,] suggested Lilly in her new red outfit as she sat next to me, watching the group, [it worked last time,]

"I don't think they would let us back there the way we look," said Josh, who was in a Rangers uniform again, "we would stand out like a sore thumb."

"Steve and I look fine," interjected Alex, "so do Lilly, Emma and Joey."

"But Ryan looks like someone took a suit and hit it with a yellow bomb," added Josh, "you can see me a mile away, and Mia is wearing, what are you wearing anyway? It doesn't look like something you would wear to meet someone important."

"I took an outfit from a pokémon movie I saw," said Mia, who was wearing a simple green shirt and some blue jeans, "I thought it would look good."

"You look like a person going to school," said Steve, "we are meeting the president, not the principle."

"Your fine Mia," I argued, "that may actually help us make the point that pokémon trainers can look normal and can wear the same cloths as other people."

"Thanks Joey," said Mia, "I appre," before Mia could finish what she was saying, a knock sounded from the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I got up and opened the door to find three federal agents standing at the door, one who I recognized as the man from the Oval office, "hello again."

"Hello Mickey Mouse," said the agent, remembering the name I had used the first time we met, "we were sent here to pick you up for your meeting."

"We were expecting a phone call," said Mia as everyone got up from the table, "not a personal escort."

"Change of plans," said the agent as Lilly teleported onto my shoulder and Mia passed me the briefcase, "you are to come with us to the president's private meeting room."

"Ok then," I said as we all left the room and started for downstairs, "time to make history."

(Lilly's POV)

"This meeting has been called on the subject of pokémon," said Mr. President as we sat down at a table with about a dozen other people.

"What is there to talk about," asked a man with three odd yellow stars on his suit, "pokémon are a potential threat to national security, and I really don't like the fact that there is one in this room right now."

"There is much to talk about," said Joey as he opened the briefcase he had and started passing out a document to everyone, "and while some may cause a security threat, most just want to live in peace."

"It has been brought to my attention," said Mr. President, "that while pokémon are here and there is nothing we can do about that, there is a potential to help the country as a whole."

"And that is why we are here," said Mia, "the first topic we want to address is the religious fanatics that have started popping up claiming that humanity must kill all pokémon, and the people who travel with them."

"Why do you call them religious fanatics?" Asked another man with a yellow cross on his suit.

"Because of this," said Joey as he picked up a remote that was put next to him and pressed a few buttons, "on the screen behind me you will see something that may shock you."

The screen behind Joey started showing pictures of people in many different types of clothing holding guns and each had a single phrase under it, death to all pokémon.

"Six days ago, a small group of people called the 'Freers of Humanity' attacked a young couple and their pokémon on the road," said Emma as the screen showed two people, a man and a women, and a small Butterfree in between them, "this group killed the pokémon and gravely injured the couple, and when the group who did this was found, they claimed they had done what they had done because religious beliefs."

"Anther incident happened two weeks ago," added Ryan as the screen changed to a small girl with a Meowth, "a girl, not even six years old, was attacked by a different group, but with the same name, while playing in her backyard. While both survived the attack, the girl now has third degree burns running down her face and temporarily paralysis in her right side because a shooter put a bullet in her back as she was running away."

"And a third incident happened just a day ago," said Alex as the screen changed to a imagine of a old man sitting in a chair with a Sunflora and two small boys next to him, "a old man was tending to his garden when his house was hit with a rocket launcher and exploded, killing him and his grandsons, and gravely injuring the pokémon with them. And if that wasn't enough, these people then carved into the back of the pokémon, while it was still alive, no more pokémon."

"That is why we think this is all by religious fanatics," said Joey as the screen shut off and I could see the looks of horror on the faces of everyone there, "these people don't care who you are, they only care about whether you have a pokémon with you."

"My God," said Mr. President, "those poor people."

"This is why you need to act," said Ranger Josh, "the longer you wait, the worst this will get."

"I agree with you," said Mr. President, "tomorrow I will make a nation wide message."

"The next thing we want to address is a possible solution to this madness," said Joey as he passed out more papers to everyone, "there was a group from the world of pokémon called the Pokémon Rangers."

"What are the pokémon Rangers?" Asked a man near Mr. President, "are they like a police force?"

"The pokémon Rangers are a world wide response force to deal with emergencies," said Joey, "that had complete accesses to every computer, camera, satellite, and basically anything that records data to find and stop natural disasters, help pokémon who are with absolute trainers, and even stop wars from happening."

"Sounds like a lot of invasion of privacy," said a man.

"Actually, it's not," said Josh, "we use a special computer program that uses a series of algorithms so we only see what we are looking for. Otherwise we don't even get any feed from it. So it's not a invasion of privacy."

"What would stop you from altering the program to search for something else?" Asked the President's advisor, "like to search for classified information?"

"The program can't be altered because it is always moving," replied Josh, "the program was coded so it always be moving around in the memory of any device, and if a device without the program is hooked up to one that has it, a copy is sent to the other device. The program is not only impossible to alter, it's impossible to find."

"Lets put a pin in the Pokémon Rangers for the moment at get on to the next thing we need to address," said Joey as he passed out even more papers. How many did he have in there? "How the existence of pokémon can be beneficial to the entire country, and later the world."

"What are you talking about?" Asked someone.

"The largest thing that is needed for new life is food," said Steve, "and most pokémon can't make their own food, so they need to find food instead."

"The average revenue for a country per year for just food, in the pokémon world that is, was over fifteen billion dollars," said Joey, and as he said that I saw a few of Mr. President's advisors sit up a little, "and if you add the taxes on Gyms, trainers and other pokémon establishments you get about fifty billion dollars in revenue all going to better the country every year."

"That's a lot of money."

"However," added Josh, "the only way that type of money was made was with the use of pokémon gyms, shops, and the pokémon league."

"What are pokémon gyms?" Asked a man near me, "are those like boxing gyms?"

"In a way," said Emma, "only the way it works is that people pay a set amount of money to train their pokémon in things that can boost speed and such, or how to learn new moves."

"Over time, a trainer and their pokémon would become strong enough to take on the Gym leader," said Steve, "a trainer that works for the gym who's only job is to fight challengers. If the challenger wins, they get a badge and if a person gets enough badges, they can travel it the Pokémon league."

"And before anyone asks," said Joey before anyone else could speak, "the pokémon league is a giant competition between trainers all over the world. The trainers fight in brackets until only two remain, kinda similar to the way Football is done, till two are left who will fight off to be the champion. If there is a champion from the previous year who has agreed to fight for his title, then once the last two fight, the winner fights the campaign."

"That is actually a good idea," said Mr. President, "a event like that could be similar to the Olympics, and whenever the Olympics come around, people's of all countries are at peace in friendly games."

"This all sounds wonderful, but am I the only one focused on national security," asked the man with three yellow stars, "what if a pokémon wanted to just walk into the White House and kill the president?"

"There is a simple solution to that," said Josh as he pulled out three small canisters, one green, on silver and one tan and put them on the table, "these are called repels."

"A repel acts similar to bug spray in the sense they scare away pokémon," said Joey as he took the cans and passed them around the table, "the green one is called SAR, or short active repel, and only lasts about a day, the silver one is called LAR, or long active repel and lasts about a week."

"What about the third?" Asked a man in white coat, "and how do these repels as you call them work?"

"The third is called SMAR, or semi-active repel," said Josh, "that one works about a month long. As to how they work, you would have to ask one of the people who make them since I have no idea how."

"What about water repels?" Asked the three star man, "what stops pokémon from coming through water?"

"There are water and air versions," answered Josh as the cans were passed back to him, "and since they are biodegradable, there is no ill effects on the environment."

"So do you have any questions for us?" Asked Joey as all the papers were passed back to him.

"Yes, I have one," said the person in a white jacket, "how do poké-balls work?"

"A Poké-ball scans a pokémon at the molecular level and records that as a signal," said Josh as he took out Icicle's Poké-ball and released her, to the shock of everyone in the room as a Froslass appeared on the table, "the pokémon is then changed into the signal and is held in what can best be called stasis in till the Poké-ball is reactivated and the Pokémon is let out."

"Does it work on humans?"

"No. A Poké-ball has a emergency feature that makes it impossible to put a human in one," said Josh as he put Icicle back in her ball, "and if you try to either make a Poké-ball without the feature or try to turn off the feature then the Poké-ball won't work."

"One final question," said the man as he turned to look at me, "why isn't this pokémon in a Poké-ball?"

"Lilly has chosen to not be put in a Poké-ball," said Joey, "and I, being her trainer, have chosen to respect her wish and will not force her into one."

"Well everyone," said Mr. President, "I would like to thank you for enlightening all of us on these important issues. And I'm sure everyone watching would like to thank you as well."

"What do you mean?" Asked Steve, as we were all confused by the last comment. What other people?

"Here," said Mr. President as he pressed a button by him, and all around the room, screens lit up with people and names all over them, "when you left yesterday, I contacted my counterparts all over the world and they have been watching and hearing everything you have said and shown us."

"Well we weren't expecting this," said Ryan as we all looked around.

"We thought that we might have to go to a world summit meeting or something to talk to everyone," said Joey.

"What do you think this was?" Asked a man on the screen, "all of you have just been part of a emergency world summit, and I would like to congratulate all of you on a job well done."

"We have been talking to each other the whole time you were explaining everything," said another man on the screen, "and it would seem that all of us are in agreement."

"These religious fanatics must be stopped," said a woman.

"And pokémon must be saved," said a third man.

"We all will start assembling Gyms and start on creating a Pokémon league," said Mr. President.

"And the pokémon Rangers will also be allowed to be started back up," said another man, "and hopefully we can save lives before anyone else gets killed."

[We did it!] I said in Joey's head as we left the room for the hotel, [we really did it!]

"Yes we did little one," replied Joey, "now life will get much better."

(Normal POV)

'Could that of gone any better?' Asked Arceus as he talked with the Lord of time and the Lord of space around the viewing pool.

'Of course not,' agreed time as he looked at the group of trainers returning to where they were staying the night, 'and I can see why Celebi thinks this human, Joey, is the chosen one.'

'I can agree with you on that Dialga,' added space, 'but convincing humans is one thing. Now he must have prove his worth to pokémon.'

'And that's why I called you here Palkia,' said Arceus, 'I need you to change this boy. You are the Lord of Space, so throw some problems at him. Just nothing that can kill him.'

'And what about me?' Dialga asked, 'what do you need me to do?'

'You can weaken Joey's grasp of time,' suggested Palkia.

'No,' objected Arceus, 'for the time being Dialga, you will watch him through time. You can see what he will do before he does it, and then tell Palkia about it before hand.'

'As you wish Lord Arceus,' said Dialga as he and Palkia vanished, leaving Arceus alone, watching the viewing pool.

'Everyone thinks that you maybe the chosen one,' muttered Arceus as he watched Joey, 'but you will have only one real test to prove yourself. And it will be more then anything you have ever faced.'

* * *

Another chapter, all be it shorter, wrapped up and hopefully you all enjoyed it. Thanks to a review from rickydark97, L and I realized that we had been spoiling our chapters before we uploaded them, so we won't be talking about the next chapters anymore.

So until said chapter is released, this is J and L, signing off.


	13. From Ralts to Kirlia

Happy April fools day everyone! This is J and L, and we hope you all are have a good day of pulling light hearted, but safe, pranks and jokes on each other. As for the two of us, we have chosen not to pull anything on each other or you guys with this chapter. And let's face it, it's hard to pull something on people reading a story, so you are safe there.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 13

From Ralts to Kirlia

(Joey's POV)

It's been over two weeks since the successful trip to DC to help pokémon, and a lot has changed since then. The president had sent out a message to all people to help pokémon, but he also sent out something that surprised everyone in it. He sent out a recording of our actual meeting and because of that, Lilly and I had become kinda like mini celebrities in town.

When the gym was finally fully functional, trainers started pouring in to train. At first the fee was fifteen dollars, but as the gym started getting reputation as the gym Joey, the boy who started the pokémon revolution, went to, the price jumped to twenty dollars. However the gym leader, a boy called Horace, insisted that he pay the fee for Lilly and I to train even thou I told him that was kind but I couldn't take the money, he still insisted and soon we were able train for free.

All of this came kinda fast, but I still had one problem. For the last two days, Lilly had stopped talking to me and I was starting to get concerned. Whenever I tried to talk to her, Lilly would just shake her head and teleport somewhere else in the house. I tried to do research on it, but all I could find was something called pokémon behaviour treatment, and that was useless.

"Have you seen the papers today?" Asked Vincent as I went downstairs to eat breakfast by myself since Lilly didn't eat with me anymore.

"I haven't eaten breakfast yet," I said as I walked by Vin to get the cereal, "what does it say?"

"You need to read this," said Vincent as he passed me a copy of the news, "and fast."

"Ok," I said as I took the news and sat down at the table to eat and looked at the headline.

Is the starter of the pokémon revolution trying to lose his pokémon? Was the headline, and as soon as I saw it I nearly choked on my breakfast. What was this about? I started reading fast, and I soon saw I was what Steve had called me months ago, an ass. I needed to fix this fast before it got any worse.

(Lilly's POV)

The last few days had been hard for me. When Joey and I finally got home, his family was glad to see us, and the next few days were great. I was glad that this Mr. President was helping pokémon, but then the problem started. As soon as the video of the meeting was released, people swarmed around Joey like he was very important, and even thou Joey tried to hide it, I knew he liked it a little and that bothered me. When Joey and I first met he told me that I would be able to leave whenever I wanted, but with Joey's new found fame, I was afraid that he may go back on his word.

So I tried to distance myself from Joey as much as possible. When he came near me and tried to talk to me, I wouldn't talk to him and would teleport to the other side of the house. I started not eating breakfast with him, and would instead gather food from the wild and eat that instead. And to top it all off, when people came around to talk to Joey about something, I would make sure not to go near them.

I knew that this hurt Joey, and even thou I knew he wanted to know what my problem was, I wasn't going to tell him.

I woke up to find that today was different. The atmosphere around the house was different, like someone had found out something they weren't expecting. I got up and went into the bathroom to wash up, and when I got out, I found Joey sitting on the stairs, like he was waiting for someone.

Do I walk down the stairs or do I teleport, I thought as I watched Joey sit there, starring off into space.

I took a step, and the floor squeaked under my foot. The one problem with living in a house that was over one hundred years old, almost everything squeaked when you didn't want it to. Joey sat up a little at the sound, and I was about to teleport when he spoke up.

"Please don't go," said Joey as he turned to look at me, and I could see in his eyes that he knew my problem.

[I want to explore the world,] I said as I walked over and said down next to him, [I've wanted to since before we left for DC.]

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Asked Joey as he brought out the front page of a newspaper, "I could of taken you all over the place, but instead I had to find out by this."

I looked at the paper and saw what he was talking about. The headline read, Is the starter of the pokémon revolution trying to lose his pokémon, and under it showed a picture of me sneaking around town, [I'm sorry.]

"If you want to leave, just let me know," said Joey as he put his hand softly on my head, "I told you if you ever wanted to leave, you could."

[That's not what I want,] I said as I looked up at Joey's face and saw the look of a tired person instead of the normal look of energy that Joey always had, [I want us to be a real trainer and pokémon.]

"Are you sure?" Joey asked as he pulled out the old and dusty Poké-ball he had gotten after the fight with Team Rocket a few months back, "you do know I would have to put you in this at least once?"

[I know,] I said as I looked at the ball. I had thought Joey had gotten rid of that. He hated Poké-balls and thought it was just a way for humans to control pokémon, [and I know the way you feel about his, but I want you to.]

"Alright," said Joey as he took his hand off my head, "I think I know how to use this thing."

Suddenly I felt a bolt of energy go threw my body, and when I tried to move, I couldn't.

Then the energy disappeared just as fast, but I was no longer sitting on the stairs with Joey, but instead I was sitting on top of the table and Joey was sitting in a chair in front of me.

[How long was that?] I asked as I shook the static out of my head, [it felt like less then a second.]

"Two minutes," said Joey as he looked at the Poké-ball no, it was now my Poké-ball since I was now the only one who could get in it, "how do you feel?"

[Kinda good to be completely honest,] I said, and I did feel good. Kinda like when I drank soda, only I didn't feel like I was full of extra energy afterwards.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way," said Joey as he stood up and hooked my Poké-ball to his hip, next to his knife he always carried, "we have to go down to the gym and register as official trainer and pokémon before we can travel."

[Well, what are we waiting for?] I asked as I teleported onto Joey's shoulder, glad that we were finally going to become trainer and pokémon, [let's get going!]

(Joey's POV)

"Hello Joey, hello Lilly," said the receptionist, a guy named Bill, at the gym, "how can we help you today? Would you like to participate in the pokémon tournament today?"

"No thanks Bill," I said as I walked up to the receptionist, "we would just like to register as a trainer and pokémon."

As soon as I said that, a hush fell over the few trainers that were there, "aren't you already registered?" Asked Bill.

"No," I answered, "what would make you think that?"

"Everyone thought you had registered with the president," said a trainer, "that's why you never registered here."

"No. I never registered," I said as I turned to the trainer, "in truth, I didn't know if Lilly was going to stay with me. At that time I was only her teacher. I taught her things about this world, but I never put her in a Poké-ball till today when Lilly asked me if we could become a trainer and pokémon so she could see the world."

"Well if that's the case," said Bill as I turned back to the receptionist, who was holding a clipboard with some forms on it, "then all you will need is to fill out a few forms and pay the standard trainer fee and you will be good."

"Ok then," I said as I took the clipboard and a pen and walked over to a seat as the other trainers in the room watched me, "this should be simple."

Fifteen minutes later, I had almost finished the forms. They were mostly simple questions, like my name, name of the pokémon that was with me, date of birth, past experience with pokémon, things like that. There was only one question I didn't know how to answer, what did I hope me being as a trainer would accomplish.

"What do you think I should put down for this?" I asked Lilly, who was still sitting on my shoulder.

[I don't know,] said Lilly, [is that question really important?]

"I should think so, I need to answer all the questions here to register," I said as I tapped my chin with the pen, "but I don't know what to put for it."

"If you are stuck on a question let me know," said Bill from behind the receptionist desk, "I may be able to help you."

"Maybe you can," I said as Lilly and I walked over and handed Bill the clipboard, "I have every question filled in say for the last one, the question about what I hoped me becoming a trainer would accomplish. I just don't know what to put there."

"You don't have to fill in every question," said Bill as he looked over the form, "this is actually enough to get you started as a trainer."

[Really?] Said Lilly, [we thought you had to fill out everything.]

"No, you filled in enough," said Bill as he went behind his desk and pulled out a box, "now all I need to do is give you your trainer ID, a poké-dex, some Poké-balls, and a few potions."

"I don't need the Dex or the poké-balls," I said as I pulled out my mini blue computer, "this is the same as a poké-dex, and I don't plan on using any more poké-balls, but if you have one, a super potion would be nice."

"Ok then," said Bill as he put a small card on the table, "all I need is a picture to put on your ID and you should be good."

Suddenly there was a flash from behind the desk, and when my sight came back, I saw Bill holding my ID with a picture of me standing at the counter from the waist up, with Lilly sitting on my shoulder.

"All set," said Bill as he passed me my ID, and then four small tubes, three purple and one orange, each about the size of a role of quarters, "here is your ID and the potions you asked for. They are single use only only, just push the button on top and point at Lilly and she will be healed."

"Thanks," I said as I took out my wallet to pay the registration fee, "how much is it?"

"Actually, while you were filling out the questions, a young girl came in and paid the fee for you," said Bill, "you must have an admirer."

"This girl wouldn't happen to be about my age wearing neon green shoes that look like a pair of feet would she?" I asked, thinking it might be my friend Mia.

"Actually, she was."

"Good old Mia," I said smiling as I put away my ID and the potions, "she is a good friend. I will have to tell her thanks."

"Have a good day," said Bill, "and if you ever want to challenge the gym leader, you can find him in the main room."

"Thanks Bill," I said as I walked towards the back rooms to find, and thank, Mia, "you have a good day too."

[That was nice thing for Mia to do,] said Lilly as we walked past the training rooms where trainers were training there pokémon.

"Yes it was," I said as I saw a pair of familiar green shoes coming down the flight of stairs that led to the relaxation part of the gym, "and speaking of Mia, look who it is."

"Hey you two," said Mia as she walked over to us, "so, finally taking on the life of a trainer?"

"Yep," I said as I pulled out my ID, "I'm all registered now. Thanks for paying that fee for me."

"Don't mention it," said Mia as a smile crossed over her face, "in fact, I didn't even know you saw me."

"I didn't, but when Bill told me a young girl with neon green shoes that looked like feet had paid my trainers fee, I knew it was you."

"I'm just glad to help," said Mia as she looked at Lilly, "and how have you been Lilly? I haven't actually seen you since our trip to DC."

[I've been good,] said Lilly, [I'm glad we are going to see the world at last.]

"Yes, the world has a lot to see," said Mia as she looked back to me, "you might be interested in something thou. Everyone in our group is trying to see who can beat the gym leader first. Steve insists it will be him and Flare, but I would like to see you and Lilly beat him first. No one has ever beat the leader yet."

"No one has beat Horace," I said smiling, "then good for Horace. If everyone beat him then the kid wouldn't be doing his job."

"Why don't you and Lilly go and fight him?" Mia suggested, "and if you beat him, not only would you be the first to beat him, and you would be the first in our group as well."

"What do you think Lilly?" I said as I looked at my companion, who looked like she was full of energy, "what should we do?"

[Lets go have a battle!] Cried Lilly.

"Good morning Joey," said Horace as Mia, Lilly and I walked into the gym's main room, where Horace had just beat some kid with a Weedle, "is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes actually," I said as Lilly teleported herself onto the battlefield, "Lilly and I have come to fight you."

"I'm surprised it took you this long," said Horace as the battlefield was cleared of craters by two Geodudes, "I thought you would of challenged me as soon as the gym opened."

"I actually didn't register as a trainer till today," I said as the small crowd of people sitting in the stands that watched the fights grew silent, "this will be my first pokémon battle as a trainer."

"Well that's a surprise," said Horace as he threw a Poké-ball and out popped a Lapras, "but if you want to fight me, then let's do this."

"This battle is for the gym badge!" called a referee from the side of the battlefield, "one on one battle between Joey's Ralts vs Horace's Lapras. Standard rules are as follows, first pokémon to either knockout their opponent or make it so their opponent can no longer fight will be the winner. No items and no substitutions. Gym leader, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Called Horace as the crowd started cheering for their gym leader.

"Changer, are you ready?"

"Yes!" I called as I went through Lilly's move list in my head. She could use Confusion, Protect, Teleport and she could move objects with her psychic powers. We had started working on a new move, Magical Leaf, but Lilly wasn't ready for that yet.

[What do you want me to do?] Asked Lilly in my mind.

Let's do this like the fight we did with your friends, I thought so I wouldn't reveal our plan, start with a Confusion and see how it goes.

"Let the fight began!"

(Lilly's POV)

'What a sweet little thing,' said the Lapras, 'What is something like you doing here?'

'I have come to beat you,' I said as I took a fighting position Joey had taught me.

'We will just see about that,' replied the Lapras.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam!" Called Horace

The Lapras started to glow white, and then a thin white bean fired from its mouth, going straight at me. Right before it hit me thou, I used Protect and stoped the beam. As soon as the beam stoped, I used confusion, but nothing happened to the Lapras.

'What's the matter honey,' Asked the Lapras as it laughed at me, 'don't have any moves that work?'

"Use Water gun!"

Suddenly a beam of water flew across the room from the Lapras, and before I could even move the water hit me and sent me across the room and into a wall.

"Lilly!" Cried Joey as he and the referee ran over to me, "are you ok?"

[I'm ok,] I said as I shook by head and took off my now wet hair flower, [hold this for me.]

"If you want to stop you can," said Joey as he took the flower and put it in his pocket, "you don't have to win this fight."

[I'm not giving up,] I said as I stood up and teleported back into the battlefield and Joey walked back into his spot, [I just need to try harder.]

'Oops, did I get you wet?' Lapras asked as he laughed at me, 'maybe you should go dry off.'

'Shut up!' I yelled as anger ran through me, and I picked up the Lapras with my powers and threw him at a wall.

"Lapras!" Called Horace as his pokémon slammed into a wall and landed with a crunch, but Lapras just got up from where it had fallen, "use Whirlpool!"

'Now your toast,' said the Lapras as a large funnel of water formed around its mouth and was launched at me.

'No I'm not,' I said as I did a Protect trick Joey had thought of. Since some moves hit from all directions, instead of me creating a Protect wall in front of me, I created a Protect dome around me.

The Whirlpool hit, and I was lifted up off the floor at the battlefield started to flood. My first thought was Joey, but when I looked back at him there was a clear box around him so that the water wasn't even touching him.

After a few minutes that water drained away, and when I lowered my Protect dome, I found that the Lapras was back in front of its trainer, and it had a look of astonishment over its face.

'How are you not knocked out?' It said as it looked at me.

'I'm just that good,' I said as I felt something coming from Joey's mind.

I don't think we can beat Lapras with you psychic moves, thought Joey.

[I might have a idea about that. I could use Magical Leaf to knock him out quickly.]

Your not ready for that, thought Joey as I felt a wave of worry wash over him, you know what happened last time you did that.

[I don't think I will put a leaf in myself this time,] I said as I started Magical Leaf, [I'm going to do it. Just distract Horace for me.]

Don't do it!

"I will say I am impressed with Lilly," said Horace, as I concentrated on my move, "no one has survived one of Lapras's Whirlpool."

"She is good," replied Joey.

"How are you telling her what to do?" Asked Horace as he watched me, still not realizing what I was doing, "you have barely said anything to her this whole fight."

"Telepathy," said Joey, "and I would like to thank you for talking with me, it has distracted you long enough."

"What?"

'Take this!' I cried as I let loose Magical Leaf. Suddenly, hundreds of green and purple leaves appeared out of thin air, and as one they flew straight at Lapras before he could react.

(Joey's POV)

"Lapras!" Cried Horace as he looked down at his knocked out pokémon.

"Lapras is unable to continue!" Called the referee, "the winner is the challenger, Joey!"

As soon as he said that, the crowd that was in the stands exploded into cheering.

"You did it," I said as I walked over to Lilly, who was still standing where she was in the battlefield.

There was no response from Lilly, and when I got over to her I saw why. There was a large glowing white crack going down Lilly's face, and as I watched, Lilly exploded in a flash of blinding white light that I recognized from my videogames. Evolution. Lilly was evolving.

When the light dissipated and I could see again, Lilly was no longer a Ralts, standing in her place was a Kirlia, and the sight of her silenced everyone in the room. Lilly was now over two and a half feet tall and had longer arms and legs. Her head spike had moved so she now had two small spikes on top of each side of her head, but the largest difference was her blue hair was now shorter in the front and longer in the back so just could now see Lilly's eyes, which shone a light orange and gold.

Lilly slowly turned her head to look at me and said something I couldn't make out, and as I watched, she fell to her knees and collapsed on the spot. I quickly ran to her to see if she was alright and found that she too was knocked out.

"She'll be alright," said Horace as he walked over after putting away his Lapras, "after a fight like that and then to evolve, she just needs a rest."

"Ok," I said as I picked up the knocked out Lilly, who was now dry. I could put her in her Poké-ball, but I refused to use that thing. I would carry it, and I had put Lilly in a Poké-ball once so she could be registered as mine, but I hated poké-balls.

"Here, you earned this," said Horace as he passed me a small red box, "inside is the badge for this gym, along with my gift to you for being the first one to beat me, a psychic gem. It should help Lilly get stronger, and I have no use for it."

"Thanks," I said as I took the box and shook his hand, "and good job in the fight."

"You too," said Horace as I walked towards the exit to head for home.

* * *

How's that for a chapter? It's actually the first detailed pokémon battle that wasn't interrupted, and L and I think is was a success. We tried to make the battle as engrossing as possible, and we hope you tank we did just that.

Anyway, another chapter wrapped up, so L and I are gonna log off for the day. So bye everyone, and hope you enjoy the rest of your April fools day!


	14. New Forms and Mew Challenges

Hello readers! L here, and today I will be introducing this chapter. I do have some bad news thou before we get to the chapter. J and I have had a unnamed friend helping us with our writing, but unfortunately he has decided to leave the project. So while J and I will still be trying to get a chapter out to to guys once every three days, they might be shorter. Otherwise we will only be able to upload once a week. Now that we had the news out of the way, let's get the notes and disclaimer out of the way.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither J or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 14

New Forms and Mew Challenges

(Lilly's POV)

The last thing I remember was feeling a huge bold of energy go threw me, and then myself falling onto the floor. When I woke I was on something soft, looking up at a blue sealing. I slowly sat up, and I found that I was on Joey's bed, and I wasn't myself anymore. I was taller, and I could see better.

"Your awake," said a voice, and turning I could see Joey walk over from where he was sitting by the window, "that's good."

[What happened?] I asked, and as I did my head started spinning so I laid back down.

"A lot of things," said Joey as he sat down next to me, "I guess the best way to tell you is how it went. First, you won the match between you and Lapras."

[I'm glad for that,] I said as a small smile grew over my face, [I didn't want to let you down by losing.]

"You will never let me down little one, no matter what you," said Joey as he ran his hand down my face, "after the fight, you evolved into a Kirlia, but in doing so you knocked yourself out so I had to carry you home."

[Why didn't you put me in my Poké-ball?] I asked even thou I knew the answer. He hated poké-balls.

"You know why," said Joey as he held up a small purple gem, "after the fight and you evolving, the gym leader gave me this for you."

[A Psychic gem,] I said as I slowly sat up to look at the gem. While I had never looked at a real one, I had heard of them, [Wow.]

"It's yours," said Joey as he put the gem in my hand, which felt cold compared to the heat coming off the gem, and then Joey held up a small gold and blue coin, "and this is ours."

[Is that the gym badge?]

"Yes it is," said Joey as my stomach growled, "but it would appear that your stomach thinks it's food. You just lay here and I will be back with some."

[Ok,] I replied as Joey left the room to go downstairs, [I'll be right here.]

As soon as Joey left I noticed something I hadn't before. I was no longer soaked. I had gotten completely soaked in the gym battle, but as I ran my hand threw my hair I found it was dry, and felt like someone had brushed it.

I slowly sat up, even thou I felt very sore, and as I did I felt my clothes shift so my legs were cold. Looking down at myself, I found that I wasn't wearing my normal outfit, but instead I was wearing a white dress like thing that almost completely exposed me from the waist down when I sat down, and I didn't like that at all. So I closed my eyes and willed my cloths to change, and when I opened my eyes, I found that the dress thing was now red and went down to my knees.

After a few minutes, Joey returned holding a small tray in both hands.

"Here we are," said Joey as he set down the tray over my legs and removed a metal lid that was covering the food, "food fit for a king."

As soon as I saw the food I was shocked. In the glass was my favorite drink, a apple juice slushy, but what was on the plate shouldn't be there, Sitrus berries! Six of them, each cut in half and covered in a light brown syrup.

[How did you get Sitrus berries?] I asked, shocked that Joey had gotten berries that didn't grow on this world, [you said they didn't exist here.]

"On this world yes," said Joey as I started eating, "but when the pokémon Rangers came, they brought some with them. If you remember Ranger Josh, he gave me them."

[We will need to thank him later,] I said as I ate. The berries were softer then usually, like Joey had cooked them, but they were delicious, [did you cook these?]

"Yes. I did what is called poaching, in a light chocolate syrup. And before you get all worried about passing out because to the chocolate, Josh also gave me something called Ranger chocolate, so there should be no ill effects."

[Its good,] I said as I finished eating, [so when do we leave?]

"What?" Joey said as a confused look passed over his face, "what do you mean?"

[Aren't we going to travel?] I said, confused about Joey's confusion, [you said we would.]

"Oh, that. Yes we are," said Joey as he looked at his watch, "but given the time, by the time we pack and set off we wouldn't get far before dark. So instead we are going to set off in the morning, but for now you are going to rest."

[Why do I need to rest? I feel fine,] I said as I moved the, now empty, food tray and fully sat up, only to get a head ache and have my vision get full of black spots, [or maybe not.]

"Get some rest little one," said Joey as I laid back down and closed my eyes, "tomorrow we see the world."

I woke up later to find the world fully black. Night time. I sat up to find that I was still on Joey's bed, and that he was passed out on the other side. I had only slept in Joey's bed once before, the night I was afraid the Houndoom were coming for me, but since then I had always slept in my bed, so this felt a little odd to me. I got up off the bed and went into the bathroom to look at the mirror that was there. Joey had said that I had evolved and I wanted to see what changes had happened, besides maybe the largest one, I was almost twice my old height.

I soon got to the mirror and looked into a face that wasn't mine. I saw a girl, who moved when I did, but the details were wrong. My face was larger, and my head spike had split so I now had two, one on each side, but the largest difference was the eyes. I had always been able to see, but I had never seen my own eyes, which shone a slight orange/gold color in the darkness.

'Amazing, isn't it?'

I turned around at the sound of a voice, only to find a small pink creature with a long tail floating in the doorway.

'We pokémon evolve into different beings during our lives," said the creature as it floated towards me, 'but it is never by our own choice. What if we didn't want to evolve? What if we wanted to stay the way we are? No one ever asks us what we want.'

'Who are you?' I asked, 'what do you want?'

'I am simply a pokémon who watches. I watch.'

'Why don't I believe you,' I said as I pushed my way into Joey's sleepy mind, [Joey, wake up! Someone is here.]

'Why is it whenever I am seen by another pokémon that doesn't recognize me, they always call for help?' Asked the pokémon as it shook its head, 'very well. You want to know who I am? My name is.'

"Mew," said a voice suddenly as the light came on and Joey appeared by the door. That was fast, "the mythical pokémon. So tell me Mew, where is Mewtwo?"

[You recognize me,] said Mew as it turned to face Joey, [impressive. Few trainers of this world recognize me when they first see me.]

"I have seen you a thousand times and then some," said Joey as he came over and sat on the floor, "just because living pokémon are new to this world doesn't mean there aren't us who know the mythical pokémon on sight."

[You know this Mew?] I asked Joey as I looked at Mew, [How?]

"If what I have learned from my games is true, Mew is a servant of Arceus."

'You serve Lord Arceus!' I said, amazed that I was in the presence of a servant of the creator of all pokémon, 'wow!'

[Yes, I serve the mighty Lord Arceus,] said Mew as he turned to face me, and then back at Joey, [as for where is Mewtwo, he is else where.]

[Who is Mewtwo?] I asked, confused by the name, [is Mewtwo like Mew?]

"Mewtwo is what happens when humans try to play God," said Joey, "humans took part of Mew, and created Mewtwo. Mewtwo is the only pokémon not created Arceus."

'Is that true?' I asked Mew, shocked by the news of a pokémon not made by Arceus.

'Yes it is,' Answered Mew as he watched Joey, [Celebi told me you were knowledgeable, but not this much.]

[You've met the time traveler!] I said, shocked that Joey had now met four mythical or legendary pokémon.

"Yes I have," said Joey, "but the real question should be why is Mew is here."

[I was just passing through and thought I would take a look at you,] said Mew quickly.

"Now why don't I believe that," said Joey as he and Mew started looking hard at each other.

[Mew said he was a person who watches,] I said, [he watches.]

"A person who watches," said Joey, still looking at Mew, "what are you watching? Lilly or me? Or are you watching someone else here?"

[I think I will take my leave now,] said Mew as he started to glow slightly, but before he could activate a teleport, Joey quickly reached out and grabbed Mew's tail.

"I don't like being spied on," said Joey, but his tone and actions were completely different then the normal. This was a Joey who I had never seen before, one of anger and something else, something bad, "now tell me the truth. Why are you here?"

[I will do no such thing,] said Mew as he sent a energy pulse through his tail and into Joey, who was throw across the room and into a wall.

[Joey!] I cried as I attacked Mew with Magical Leaf, but he just blocked the leaves and fired a beam of energy that slammed me into the wall opposite to Joey, and as I hit I heard a sickening crack from my right leg.

'There is a small rule you should learn,' said Mew as he started another teleport, 'never attack another Psychic pokémon with a Psychic type move.'

He then disappeared and Joey started to move from where he was, "are you ok?" He asked

[I think so,] I said as I tried to get up, only to have my right leg scream at me in pain, [or not.]

"Where does it hurt?" Joey asked as he slowly crawled over to me.

[My right leg,] I said as Joey lightly touched my leg, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Yep, Mew broke you leg," said Joey as he grabbed a hair brush and passed it to me, "your gonna have to trust me. Put this in your mouth, and when you feel pain, bite down."

[Ok,] I said as I put the brush in my mouth, [why?]

"I have to set the leg before I use a potion on it," said Joey as he squatted down next to me, "now, what is your favorite color?"

[What?] I asked as Joey grabbed my leg hard and twisted it. As soon as he did that, I felt like I was being hit in the leg over and over again, and I started to cry, but I did what Joey said and bit down on the brush in till my leg stop hurting as much, [why didn't you warn me?]

"I'm sorry little one," said Joey as he wiped the tears away from my face and took the brush out of my mouth, "but if you knew when I was about to set your leg, you would of felt anxiety pain, or pain that your mind makes so you don't do things to hurt yourself."

[My leg still hurts,] I said as I looked up at Joey's face, to find the kind version of Joey, not the other one I had seen when Mew was here.

"This should help with that," said Joey as he pulled out the super potion he had gotten when we registered, "just stay still."

[Ok,] I said as Joey started spraying the potion onto my leg, which imminently started feeling better, until the potion stoped spraying and my leg felt better. I started to get up, but Joey picked me up and carried me in his arms back to his room and laid me back onto his bed where I had been sleeping before.

"Get some sleep little one," said Joey as he walked back towards the bathroom, and as he walked I could see a large gash running down his leg, and there was blood running down it.

[Your bleeding,] I said as Joey was about to enter the bathroom, [why didn't you tend to that before me?"]

"I have taken my share of cuts," said Joey as he stopped and turned to look at me, "and while this hurt, you are my responsibility, and even if our roles were reversed and I had the broken leg and you had the gash, I would still take care of you first. Now get some sleep."

[Ok,] I said as I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. There were to many things bothering me.

Why had Mew been here in the first place? Why did Mew talk to me at all? Why is it that Joey would do so much for me? What was that other Joey I had seen, the one that grabbed Mew's tail? And perhaps the most important one, what was this feeling I had in my chest now? Whenever I thought about Joey I felt a small wave of happiness go through me, but when I thought about me by myself I felt like I was missing something. I stayed up trying to figure out these questions, and eventually the light in the bathroom went out and Joey can back into the room.

"I'm sorry Lilly," said Joey as he laid his hand on my head. He must of thought I was asleep so I didn't move, "I couldn't protect you from Mew, but I will get stronger for you. You may be the pokémon, but I am your guardian. And so long as I am your guardian I will protect you to the bitter end."

As soon as Joey finished talking, he took his hand off my head and after a moment, I felt the bed move slightly as Joey got into bed and went to sleep.

(Normal POV)

'Lord Arceus, we may have a problem,' said Mew as he flew into the room where Arceus, Mewtwo, green Celebi, and Suicune stood around a table.

'What's the problem now?' Arceus asked as the group stoped talking and looked at the pink pokémon.

'I was seen,' said Mew, 'by Lilly, and then Joey. And when I was seen, I had to get out of there fast.'

'I thought you were going to watch them when you were invisible?' Asked Mewtwo.

'That doesn't matter,' said Arceus before Mew could speak, 'now Joey will know that we have been watching him.'

'We need to stop the bleeding,' said Suicune, speaking up from where she stood, 'if Joey finds out why we have been watching him, then everything will go astray.'

'We could wipe their memories of meeting Mew,' suggested Mewtwo, 'stop them from finding out.'

'That wouldn't work,' replied Mew, 'Joey knew me long before he saw me, and if we erase their memories of me, then we will leave a hole in Joey's mind, one in the shape of me.'

'So all we can do is stop surveillance of Joey for the time being,' said Arceus.

'I think that would be wise,' agreed Celebi, 'we need to, how do the humans say it, tread lightly.'

* * *

So, we got a glimpse of Mew. How many legendary and mythical pokémon have we seen now? I can't keep track of them all. J can, but I can't. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully J and I will be able to upload the next chapter soon.

But til then, this is L, signing off. Bye!


	15. Starting off with friends

Hi everyone, J here. L and I have had a bit of a problem with our story. After our nameless friend left the project, we had a huge fight about whether or not to continue the story. We both enjoy writing this, but L thinks it might be a waste if no one ever really reviews it. She has said that she will not continue working until we get some reviews, and for the first time in who knows how long, I'm afraid. So I beg each and every one of you readers, whether you have an account or not, please write a review. Even if it's just that you like the story and don't want it to end, please write, because without L, I won't be able to write this story on my own.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 15

Starting off with friends

(Joey's POV)

When I woke up woke up the next day it was a little after five thirty. Looking over, I could see Lilly asleep on the other side of the bed. It was good that she was asleep, she needed it. Winning your first gym battle, evolving, and then having your leg broken by a mythical pokémon, all with in a twenty-four hour period would really take it out of you.

I got up slowly, as to not wake Lilly and to minimize the pain from my gash in my leg from Mew, and went into the bathroom to go through my morning routine quickly. Today was the day that Lilly and I set out to see the world. My parents weren't enthusiastic about that, but after I promised to call everyday and to go with other trainers, they ended up being fine with it, which is odd. Ever since I had gone on my trip to D.C, they were fine with pokémon.

I had packed after Lilly had gone to sleep, and I had grabbed cloths, food, cooking gear, badge box, Lilly's favourite hair brush, my poké-dex, my iPod and headset, a small tent and sleeping supplies, both my and Lilly's toothbrushes, my shaving gear, both mine and Robert's tactical knifes since Robert had given me his, rechargeable and water proof flashlight, and a thing of matches, and once I had packed everything, I went to the town bank and withdrew five thousand dollars from my account, and with the other five thousand I had taken from my room I wouldn't need money for a while.

By the time I finished everything in the bathroom it was near six, so I grabbed my things, which somehow all fit into my new bag, and went downstairs and put it all by the back door. I then made a nice breakfast for myself, chocolate chip waffles, and for Lilly, mix berries with a white chocolate glaze, and by the time both were done, I hear the sound of small footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Lilly," I said as I looked to see the shiny Kirlia, who had changed her outfit into a white skirt like what she evolved into, only it went to about her knees and her green/white hair flower, walk into the kitchen, "how did you sleep?"

[Not that well,] said Lilly as she shook her right leg, [my leg kept waking me up.]

"Do you want me to use another potion on it?" I asked as I took our breakfast and set it on the dinning room table.

[Yes please,] said Lilly as she sat down in a chair and extended her right leg so I could get to it easier.

"Here you are," I said as I took out a potion and sprayed it onto her leg, "that should do."

[Thanks,] said Lilly as a smile flashed across her face, [I feel better now.]

"Your in a good mood," I said as the two of us sat down at the table and started eating.

[Today we start exploring the world,] said Lilly, [just you and me.]

"Not just us," I said. I might as well give her the news now. She may be excited to see all our friends, "I contacted the rest of the group and they are coming with us."

[Oh,] said Lilly as the smile went away from her face, [everyone is coming.]

"Yes," I said, confused by her reaction, "do you not want them to?"

[No, nothing like that,] said Lilly quickly, [What time do we meet them?]

"As soon as everyone texts me that they are at the gym," I said as I finished eating and look at my phone to see that Steve and Alex have texted me that they are already there.

[So what do I need to pack?] Asked Lilly as she finished eating.

"I don't think you need anything," I said as I picked up both our dishes and put them in the sink, "I packed your toothbrush and hair brush."

[What about my iPod and headset?]

"Right, I forgot those," I said as I remember the small iPod I had gotten for Lilly last month, "they should be on my night stand."

[No they aren't,] said Lilly as she held her hand out to show a silver iPod and a black wireless headset, [they're right here.]

"Sometimes I envy your powers," I said as Lilly put the headset on her right ear and put the iPod in a pocket she had on the right of her skirt, "what are you listening to?"

[Why don't you listen,] said Lilly, and suddenly I heard music, and from the tune and the lyrics it was Marching On by OneRepublic.

"How did you do that?" I asked as the music disappeared, "you have never been able to do that before."

[I feel more powerful,] said Lilly as she held her hand up and had Psychic energy dance around her fingers, [I think there is much more I can do now.]

"Well don't do anything that could hurt yourself," I said as I turned around to start washing dishes.

By seven a clock everyone was up and we were about to leave. I had my gear on and everyone was standing by the door to wish us off.

"Make sure to call us everyday," said mom as I hugged her.

"I will."

"And don't eat too much junk food. And shower frequently."

"Mom, really?"

"I'm sorry," said mom as she wiped a tear from her eyes, "I'm just so sad to see you leave."

"We will be back," I said, "that's a sure thing."

"Try to stay out of too much trouble," said Robert as he gave me a bear hug.

"I'll try," I said as I tried to get air, "but right now my trouble is breathing."

"Oops, sorry," said Robert as he let me go and turned to Lilly, "you watch his back. He may think he is always right, but that is hardly the case."

"Really Robert?" I said as I shook my head, "really?"

[I'll watch him,] said Lilly as a smile came over her face.

"You two better come back in one piece," said Vincent as I gave him a hug as well, "I want to hear all the stories you guys are going to have."

"One piece is always a must," I said, "as for stories, we will try to have good ones for you."

"I will try to stay out of your room," said Tony as I gave him a hug and a pat on the head, "unless I have a good reason to enter."

"You think a good reason to enter is when you need to use the restroom and someone is in there so you need somewhere to wait," I said as a smile came over my face.

"As for you," said Tony as he turned to look at Lilly, "I'll be completely honest, I'm not a fan of pokémon, but I will miss you while you are away."

[Thanks Tony,] said Lilly as she shook Tony's hand, [I appreciate that.]

"Well everyone, we're off," I said as we left the house, "See you all soon!"

"Late again Joey," said Mia as Lilly and I walked into the lobby for the pokémon gym.

"You need to get a better watch," said Ryan as everyone walked over, "or just leave earlier."

"I got caught up with my family," I said as I put down my bag, "and let's face it. This bag is heavier than it looks."

"Well now that all seven of us are here, let's head off," said Steve as he and Alex picked up their own bags.

"Hang on a moment," said a voice from behind us, and turning around I saw Ranger Lucy walking over, "I need a word with you all."

"What's up Ranger Lucy?" Asked Emma, "sending us off?"

"No, I have some news you may want to hear," said Ranger Lucy, "as you know the FOH, or Freers of Humanity, have been making a larger push against pokémon since the president's speech."

"I heard that tried to kill the president," said Ryan, "and that they are attacking pokémon Gyms."

"That's all true, but it gets worse," said Ranger Lucy as she pulled out a tablet and started playing a video for us, "three days ago they put out a bounty on all of your heads. The seven of you are going to have a lot of people looking for you."

"What can we do about that?" I asked, "if we did nothing then more pokémon would get hurt. At least by us doing something we are helping pokémon."

"And that is why I am giving you each some of these," said Lucy as she put down the tablet and pulled out six small black bags, "inside each of these are ten warp orbs. If you break one then you and your pokémon will be teleported to the nearest pokémon Gym."

"Thanks Ranger Lucy," said Mia as we each took a bag, "these will be useful."

"I hope you all have a good adventure," said Ranger Lucy as she walked away, "and try to stay safe."

"Do you guys think we should still go?" Alex asked as we each put away the new warp orbs, "I mean, we now have a bounty on our heads."

"Trainers have always had a bounty on our heads," said Ryan.

"That's true," said Mia, "team Rocket, team Plasma, and team Galactic all want us as well."

"But they won't kill us," said Emma, "they would just take our pokémon and beat us up."

"You ever heard of a loose end?" I asked, "it's something you cut off, and if you leave a living trainer after you take his pokémon then that trainer becomes a loose end. And groups that want to control the world want no loose ends, no matter the price."

[If I may interject,] said Lilly from where she stood beside me, [No matter where we go we will be attacked, either by some group, or by other trainers, or simply by pokémon who think we are trying to take their territory.]

"She has a point," said Mia, "and at least by us moving around, the FOH won't go for our families."

"So are we all in agreement?" I asked as I picked up my bag, "we are going to see the world."

"I think we are," said Ryan as everyone else grabbed their bags and Lilly started to dance from excitement, "world here we come."

(Lilly's POV)

The seven of us left the gym and started off towards a town call Augusta, where the next closest gym was. Alex had suggested we go there since it would be about a weeks worth of travel on foot and we would get to see a lot of land that way. I was ok with the route, but not with the company, but I didn't tell anyone that. When Joey said we would be seeing the world I had thought that it would just be the two of us, and there was a human expression that came to mind when I thought of us traveling with other people, two is company, three is a crowd, and seven is just too many.

The time dragged on slowly, and soon everyone started getting hungry so we all stoped at some place called MacDonalds and got lunch. While everyone else went inside to get the food, Joey and I volunteered to stay by all the bags to make sure everything was still there when they got back. As we waited I used my iPod to listen to some more OneRepublic, or I was till my music started cutting out for some reason.

[Joey, my iPod is acting up,] I said as I turned to look at Joey, who had been looking around for something.

"What's it doing?" Asked Joey as he came back with a large stick that was about as tall as he was.

[The music keeps starting and stopping,] I answered as I passed Joey the iPod, [and I don't know why.]

"Hang on, let me take a look," said Joey as he set down his stick and started tapping on the iPod, "looks like just a simple loading problem. Just let me restart this and you should be fine."

[Thanks,] I said as I looked at Joey's new stick, [what's the stick for?]

"Walking stick," said Joey as she passed me back my iPod, "I used to have one a few years ago, but it snapped in half, so I needed a new one."

[What do you need a walking stick for?] I asked as everyone came back outside with our lunches.

"I find it relaxing to have one."

"Find it relaxing to have what?" Asked Mia as everyone sat down at a picnic table.

"Walking stick," said Joey as everyone started eating. While everyone else ate something called a hamburger, they had made sure to get me a salad. I enjoyed salads, they were always light and refreshing to eat, and people always made sure I had small pieces of crunchy bread called croutons that were always good.

After everyone had finished eating we set off again, and I understood what Joey had ment by a walking stick. As he walked, the stick walked alongside him, like a third leg, and as we walked, the constant tapping of wood against the ground seemed to have a calming effect on everyone, and soon I almost didn't care that there were seven of us were walking together. Almost.

As we walked Emma started some game called twenty questions. From what I could get from everyone playing, one person thought of something and then everyone else had a total of twenty questions to try to figure out what the one person was thinking of.

"Are you found in nature?" Asked Ryan as we walked.

"Yes," replied Mia.

"Are you originally from a different world?" Asked Emma.

"No."

"Are you a living thing?" Asked Joey.

"Yes."

"Can you be eaten by humans with no ill effects?" Asked Steve.

"No."

[Hang on, I think I have it,] I said as I reached into Mia's mind to find what she was thinking of, only to find the picture of a tall tree, [are you a tree?]

"Yes, how did you know?" Asked Mia as I won the game.

"She looked into your mind," said Alex, "didn't you."

[Maybe,] I said, realizing maybe I shouldn't of.

"You aren't suppose to do that," said Joey as he shook his head in disappointment, "it's unfair to the rest of us. We can't get inside other people's minds."

[I'm sorry,] I said as I realized that I had not only cheated to win a game, but I had also made Joey disappointed.

"Just don't do that again," said Emma, "it ruins the game."

"I don't really want to play anymore," added Alex.

"Neither do I," agreed Ryan.

So after I ruined the game we just walked along in silence till it started getting dark and we started looking for a place to settle down for the night. After an hour of looking, we soon found a clearing with a large rock in the middle of it and we started to set up camp. While everyone was setting up I was just sitting on a tree root looking at the ground. I had thought I was playing the twenty questions game right, but now I felt bad for cheating.

"Its ok Lilly," said Joey when he came over to find out why I was sulking and I told him how I felt about the game, "it is just a game."

[But I ruined it,] I said as I continued looking at the ground, [before I joined in everything was alright.]

"It will be fine," said Joey as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me, "it wasn't that important anyway."

[It was important to everyone else, and now they are angry at me.]

"They aren't angry at you," said Joey, shocked at my comment, "what would make you think that?"

[I can feel it,] I said as I point at my head spikes, [What do you think these are for?]

"Right, I forgot you are an emotion pokémon," said Joey as he slowly ran his hand down my head, "but don't worry. Everything will be better tomorrow."

[And what if it isn't?] I asked as I finally looked up at Joey.

"Trust me, it will," said Joey as he stood up, "now why don't you help me with dinner?"

[Sure,] I said getting up and feeling better after talking with Joey.

"This is good," said Steve as we ate dinner around the rock, which we were now using as a table, "where did you learn to cook?"

"I'm mostly self taught," replied Joey, "I had two younger brothers and sometimes the three of us were left at home alone. With me being the oldest, I had to learn to cook."

"Here's a more important question," said Mia, "how were you able to fit all your stuff in your bag?"

"Yeah, it seems you pulled out a tent, night supplies, food, and cooking gear," added Emma, "and yet you bag is still full."

"All you have to learn is how to pack stuff strategically," answered Joey, "I once put fifty pounds of stuff in a bag that was made to carry only twenty pounds."

"Cool," said Alex as she finished her food and stood up, "well, I dont know about the rest of you, but I'm going to head to bed."

"We should take turns having someone up to watch the camp," said Ryan, "that way nothing happens."

[I'll take the first shift,] I suggested, [the rest of you can get some sleep.]

"Thanks Lilly," said Mia as everyone finished eating and Joey took away the dishes, "that's mighty nice of you."

"See you all in the morning," said Joey as he started washing dishes and everyone else went into their own small tents they had set up.

"See ya."

I got up from where I sat by the rock and went over to a large tree and teleported up into its branches to sit there and watch the camp. From where I sat, I could see everything, the campfire Joey had lit, Steve and Alex's tent move slightly as the siblings went to sleep, the slight wave of the trees as the wind went through them, and of course Joey, who was washing the few dishes that weren't paper, which had been burned.

Pretty soon Joey finished his washing and put away the dishes. He then went into our tent, and I thought he went to sleep, but he then came out a moment later holding two small objects and came over to the tree I was in. Then, in one swift motion, he quickly clambered up the tree till he was sitting next to me on the branch.

[What are you doing here?] I asked, [you could reopen that cut on your leg?]

"I am fine," said Joey as he passed me one of the things he had brought, which I now saw was some ranger chocolate, "want some?"

[Thanks,] I said as I took the chocolate and started to eat it, [you should get some rest.]

"As should you," said Joey as he ate his own chocolate, "but here the two of us are, up a tree."

[But still, one of us should get some sleep.]

"Maybe," said Joey as a smile came over his face, "but let's face it. I'm not going to sleep any time soon, and you took first watch so you can't go to sleep, so we might as well keep each other company."

[You do have a point,] I said as I looked at Joey and a smile came over my face, [and it is nice to have some company on a cold night.]

"We might as well get used to it. Soon the weather will get even colder, and it will eventually start to snow."

[I just hope it gets a little warmer during the day,] I said as a small shiver ran threw me, [because the nights are just too cold.]

"This may help," said Joey as he reached around me and started rubbing both my arms lightly, and after a minute I started feeling a little warmer, "better?"

[Yes, thank you,] I said as Joey kept rubbing my arms, [that is better.]

"Then this should be even better that that," said Joey as he took off his sweater and wrapped it around me, or tried to since it was so much bigger then me, "and it won't rub your skin raw."

[But won't you be cold now?] I asked as Joey smiled at me.

"I will be, but I have been in colder with less," replied Joey, "and after all, you aren't used to the cold yet. So for the time being I will be fine."

[But I don't want you,] I started as a large snap ran through the camp, interrupting me, [What was that?]

"I don't know," said Joey as he pulled a flashlight out of his pocket, "but I'm going to take a look."

[Be careful!] I called as Joey jumped to the ground and went to explore the sound.

"I will," said Joey as he walked over to where the sound had come from, only to come back after a moment, "it was just a old branch snapping off a tree."

[So nothing bad,] I asked, yawning as Joey came back up the tree.

"Nope," said Joey, "you know what, your tired and I can't sleep anyway. So why don't you get to bed and I take first watch."

[Are you sure?] I asked, yawning again and causing Joey to laugh a little.

"Its fine little one," said Joey as he laughed, "go to bed. I'll be alright."

[Ok then,] I said as I slowly got up and got out of the tree, leaving Joey's sweater behind, [goodnight!]

"Goodnight little one," called Joey from the tree, "pleasant dreams."

(Normal POV)

'That was a nice thing for Joey to do,' said green Celebi as she, her twin and Cresselia watched Lilly and Joey from a tree a few feet away, 'him taking first watch so Lilly could get some sleep.'

'Yes it was,' agreed Cresselia, 'perhaps you were right. He maybe is the chosen one. He has demonstrated everything so far that the chosen one is supposed to be.'

'But he still hasn't gotten to his full potential yet,' said pink Celebi, 'how can we help him with that?'

'For someone to reach their full potential, they must first find their true self,' answered Cresselia, 'only after Joey does that, if he is the chosen one, will be able to reach his full potential.'

'What if we threw a challenge at him?'

'What type of challenge are we talking about?'

'I'm not sure, but maybe something he can't win if he doesn't become his full potential.'

* * *

Another chapter uploaded, and with the help of you guys it won't be the last. Use private messages, reviews, what every you can make work to help me convince L that this story isn't a waste. If you don't, then Life with a Pokémon will become another incomplete story floating around Fanfiction, and I don't want that to happen.

The next chapter won't be coming for a while, but hopefully it will come. So hopefully this isn't the last the I say this, but this is J, signing off.


	16. Team Charm

Hello readers, J here, and yes you are seeing this right. After some long decisions with L, and all of you who reviewed, PM us, of just favorited and set an alert to tell you when the next chapter would be out, she finally saw that this story isn't a waste of time. So from L and myself, we thank you for showing us you cared, even the two of you who found out our true identities and have agreed not to divulge them. So, now with the two of us on track, we can get back to uploading these chapters to all of you!

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 16

Team Charm

(Joey's POV)

After a few hours of me sitting up in the tree, watching the sleeping camp, Ryan woke up and relieved me of watching the camp, so I went into my tent, to find Lilly sound asleep on her little bed, and I followed suit.

The next morning came bright and early, and after everyone had eaten and repacked we started off. Yesterday we had chosen to head towards the next closest pokémon gym, which just happened to about a week away in Augusta, so the sooner we left the farther we would get in a day.

"How far do you think we will get to travel today?" Asked Emma as we walked.

"I'm hoping at least twenty miles," I said, turning back to look at the female trainer, "with normal human foot speed being four miles per hour over uneven terrain, then we should get a good distance."

"Maybe we should of taken a car ride," said Ryan from beside me, "we could get to the gym in a few hours instead of a week."

"Didn't you get the official announcement?" Asked Alex, "the one that was sent out by the pokémon Rangers that said that all trainers weren't to use cars to travel if they wanted to be allowed in a gym."

"That seems ridiculous," said Mia, "and how would they know if someone used a car or not?"

"Pokémon have stats," I said, "attack, defence, speed, all of those. By walking all the way to the gym, pokémon actually get better then if they took a car."

[So I'm getting stronger by walking?] Asked Lilly from where she walked beside me.

"Apparently so," said Mia, "but if what Joey says is true, then shouldn't we all have our pokémon out?"

"I don't think that is a good idea," said Steve, "if you would recall what Ranger Lucy said, the FOH have put a bounty on our head, and having all our pokémon out would attract to much attention."

"We are walking cross country and there aren't any people near us," said Emma, "who would see us?"

Right as she said that, three large shadows appeared in front of us, which quickly took the forms of three Dusknoirs, blocking our path.

"You just had to open you mouth," said Steve as he pulled out his Poké-ball and summoned his Chimchar, Flare.

"Apparently so," replied Ryan as everyone brought out their pokémon.

"So we have a Treecko, a Chimchar, a Pikachu, a Eevee, a Squirtle and a Kirlia," said Mia as our pokémon made a line in front of us, "I think we have a better chance of getting away then in a fight."

"If you guys want to run you can," I said as I drop my bag and walking stick, and drew my two knifes while taking a defensive stance, "but I'm staying with Lilly."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but Spark and I are out of here," said Alex as she withdrew her Pikachu and turned to run, only to have a fourth Dusknoir appear behind us, "or maybe not."

"Our only chance is to fight," I said as Alex brought Spark back out, even thou I knew our odds were a one in a million, "on my word, attack."

Right as I said that, a cry came from behind the three Dusknoirs, and suddenly there were three pokémon behind them. A Medicham on the left, a Gardevoir on the right, and a Lopunny in the center, each wearing a pink scarf. As soon as I saw the three pokémon, and the scarfs, I recognized them from another pokémon videogame. The legendary exploration team, team Charm.

"Well everyone," I said as everyone looked at team Charm, "don't just stand there, we have backup now, so attack!"

(Lilly's POV)

As soon as Joey said that, chaos broke loose. Joey, Rain and I attacked the first Dusknoir, while everyone else took the other three. I attacked with confusion, but the Dusknoir just shrugged it off and used shadow punch on Joey, but he was quicker and dodged the attack while hitting the Dusknoir with his knifes. I then saw one of the three pokémon that had appeared, one with very long ears, jump over and hit the Dusknoir in the face.

'Wow,' I said as the Dusknoir stumbled back, 'that's cool.'

'That's what we do,' said the long eared pokémon as she turned to look at me, 'team Charm is all about being cool while kicking but.'

"Lilly, on you six!"

I turned and saw a Shadow Ball heading straight at me, to fast for me to stop with a Protect. But right before it could hit, a energy beam was launched by the Gardevoir that had appeared and destroyed it.

'Your gonna have to be quicker if you want to survive,' said the Gardevoir as she ran past me, 'so try to keep up.'

I looked around and I was shocked. In just a few moments, there was a Dusknoir knocked out, but besides myself, the three that had appeared, Joey, Ryan, Spark, Max and Flare were the only ones who weren't out. The battle had barely started, and we were losing badly.

I then saw Joey fighting a Dusknoir and ran to help him, but before I got there, Joey was hit in the side with a energy beam that sent him onto his back.

'Joey!' I cried as I attacked with Magical Leaf, but like with Confusion it did almost nothing, except make the Dusknoir angrier and make it start to come towards me.

'You are too weak,' said the Dusknoir as it approached me, 'that is why you will fail.'

'I am not weak!' I cried as I attacked again, still doing nothing.

'Yes you are,' said the Dusknoir as he fired a Shadow Ball.

I tried to raise a Protect wall to stop the attack, but I didn't need to because the Shadow Ball exploded suddenly, and in the grass where it had been was one of Joey's knifes.

"Hey ugly," said Joey, who was now standing back up, even thou he was missing a huge chunk out of his clothing and his skin there was pitch black, "get your butt back over here. I'm not done with you."

'Are you now?' Asked the Dusknoir as it turned to face Joey, 'how about now?'

Suddenly, the Dusknoir fired another Shadow Ball, at Joey! The attack went straight at him, but right before it could hit, Joey turned and the attack missed. Then, right as Joey turned back, he threw his other knife, and as I watched it went straight into the Dusknoir's head, causing him to disappear, leading only a patch of dark grass and Joey's knife.

As soon as the other two Dusknoirs saw what Joey had done, they disappeared, and after a moment, so did the knocked out one.

[Are you ok?] I asked as I ran to Joey, who after throwing his second knife had fallen to one knee.

"I'll be fine," said Joey, even thou the blood coming out of he wound in his leg again and he had a large black spot on his midsection.

[Your bleeding,] said the Gardevoir as she walked over to Joey, [would you like me to heal that?]

"Later," said Joey as he looked around, "heal those knocked out first. I will be fine."

[You were hit with a Energy beam from a Dusknoir,] said the Gardevoir, [Ok is the last thing you are.]

"I never thought I would say this to a member of a rescue team, especially a lady from team Charm," said Joey as he shook his head, "but if you don't heal the others before me I will personally hit you over the head."

[You know of us?] Asked the Gardevoir as a look of shock crossed over her face, [How?]

"I know much," said Joey as a wave of pain washed over him and he grunted slightly, "like the fact that you aren't doing what I asked."

[You need healing now,] said Gardevoir as she reached for Joey's wounds, but before she could Joey reached out lightning fast and grabbed Gardevoir by the wrist and twisted her arm.

"Stop arguing and just do the others," said Joey as a look of pain passed over the Gardevoir and Joey let go.

[Just let her heal you,] I said as more waves of pain washed over Joey's face, [right now all you are being is stupid.]

"Fine," said Joey as he turned and looked at me.

[I will make this quick,] said the Gardevoir as she reached out again and laid her hand on the wound on Joey's midsection, and as soon as she did a wave of energy passed through Joey, and when Gardevoir removed her hand the wound was gone, [all your wounds should be gone now.]

"Thank you," said Joey as relief washed over his face, "now will you go heal the others?"

[Yes,] said the Gardevoir as she walked away to tend to the others.

[Why didn't you want her to heal you first?] I asked. It was confusing why Joey, who had been in a lot of pain, would want others to be healed first.

"There is something called being selfless," said Joey as he slowly stood up and retrieved his knifes, "when you are selfless you want others to have something before you. I knew I would be fine, even if my wounds felt like fire, but what if someone else has worse wounds? By Gardevoir insisting that she heal me first, she waisted time she could of used."

'She wanted to heal you first because you are strong,' said the long eared pokémon as she walked over, 'you should be grateful.'

"Hello Lopunny," said Joey, "I have no idea what you just said, but I am sure Lilly will translate for me so we can talk."

[She said that Gardevoir wanted to heal you first because you are strong,] I translated, [and that you should be grateful.]

"I am grateful," said Joey, "I just wish sometimes people just did what I said."

'Like your pokémon?' Asked Lopunny.

'I'm not Joey's,' I said, 'I chose to travel with him, but he has given me the right to choose my own life.'

"If the two of you are going to talk about me, please tell me what you are saying," asked Joey, "I like to stand up for myself."

[Lopunny said that you want people to do what you say like your pokémon,] I said, [and I was explaining that I wasn't yours.]

"That is true," said Joey, "I was simply a person who taught Lilly things, but when she wanted to see the world, then I signed up as a trainer, even thou I hate poké-balls."

'Interesting,' said Lopunny, 'very interesting.'

(Joey's POV)

I was pretty shocked when team Charm arrived, but now I was tired of them. Sure, it was cool that they helped us beat the Dusknoirs, but what happened afterwards was a real pain. First I fight with Gardevoir, the brains of the team, about her wanting to heal me first, then I fight with Lopunny, the looks of the team, about how I treated Gardevoir, and then to top it all of Medicham, the muscle of the team, has the nerve to criticize my fight style while everyone was getting healed. Sure I went a little all out, and I probably shouldn't attack something that just beat me up a moment before, but who was she to do that?

By the time everyone was fully healed it was too late for us to go anywhere, so we set up camp here. And of course team Charm stayed to talk to us. They wanted to know about our world as well, since they had come through only a week ago, and they were concerned about the dangers they may have to face while rescuing pokémon. We quickly told about the FOH and their efforts to kill all pokémon, and other threats they would have if they stayed a rescue team.

[That is awful,] translated Gardevoir for Lopunny, [to attack defenceless people, and children as well. These people are evil.]

"That's why we did what we did," said Mia after we had told about our trip to DC, "and even thou the FOH wants us dead, we wouldn't change a thing."

[What about your pokémon,] translated Gardevoir for Medicham, [What do they think about it?]

"They are afraid," I said as I looked at Lilly, who had fallen asleep next to me after the battle, "and they should be. At least with Rocket, Plasma and Galactic we could spot them by those stupid uniforms, but a FOH agent could look like anyone."

[Then it would probably be good to change your appearance,] suggested Gardevoir, [make yourselves hard to find.]

"If only we could," said Emma, sighing, "but the whole country knows what we look like. Our president, the leader of the country, put out a video of us to inform the public."

"One way or another the FOH will find us," I said as I stood, making sure not to wake Lilly, "but for the time being, they haven't, and while they haven't found us yet I say we celebrate with some food."

"I'm good with that," said Steve, "lets eat."

After I made dinner and everyone ate, even team Charm since I had made a meatless dinner, everyone went back to their own tents, say for Steve who sat by the fire since he was taking first watch. Lilly went to sleep fast, since I only woke her for dinner and she almost fell asleep while eating, but I just stayed awake and starred at the roof of the tent. A problem with me was the fact that I couldn't fall asleep easy. I had tried counting sheep, drinking warm milk, listening to music, even taking a melatonin before I went to bed, but none of those ever worked.

So instead of just wasting time doing nothing, I grabbed my flashlight and one of my knifes and quietly slipped outside. The camp was quite, say for the crackle of the campfire and the crickets, and the only other person who was out was Steve.

I quietly left camp and started walking along, and eventually I found a small stream where a small Deerling and a regular deer played. As soon as they saw me they froze, but after a few minutes of looking at me, they ran off.

"What a lovely sight," I muttered as I walked on, "two different species playing together, like one."

After another few minutes I heard a crack, like someone's foot stepping on a stick, and turning I saw Lilly following me, "what are you doing here? You should be asleep."

[I woke up and found that you were gone so I followed you,] said Lilly, [if you want me to head back then I will.]

"No, it's fine," I said as Lilly came over to my side, "you might as well stay. Better for you to be with me then to wander around a forest alone at night."

[Where are you going?] Asked Lilly as we started walking.

"Nowhere really," I replied, "sometimes you just need to walk, so I'm walking."

[Why?]

"Why not? If you need to do something, do it. Even if it doesn't make sense to anyone."

[Ok,] said Lilly as we walked, in till we found a slightly smaller clearing then ours with someone I wasn't expecting to see.

"Gardevoir?" I said, confused why the psychic pokémon from team Charm was out this late, "what are you doing here?"

[I could ask the two of you that very same question,] said Gardevoir as she walked over from a large rock she had been sitting on.

"I just wanted to go for a walk, while Lilly decided to follow me," I replied, "what about you?"

[The same thing,] answered Gardevoir, [that and the fact I wanted a quiet word alone with you.]

"What about?" I asked, confused. What would Gardevoir want to speak to me about?

[Not in mixed company,] said Gardevoir as she turned to look at Lilly, [could you please go back to camp?]

"Why does she have to go back to camp? Anything you have to say can be said to her as well."

[Not this,] said Gardevoir as a dark look crossed over her face, one that had me concerned. The last time I had seen a look like that was across Lilly's mom's face, right before she went back to her world.

"Go back to the camp Lilly," I said as I passed her my flashlight, "I'll be behind you in a moment."

[Are you sure?] Lilly asked as she looked up at me, [you said it was better for me to walk with you then alone at night.]

"You'll be fine," I said as I look down at the small pokémon at my side, "if you run into trouble then just call and I will be there."

[Alright then,] said Lilly as she turned on the flashlight and started back for camp, [but do hurry up.]

"Alright, it's just you and me," I said after Lilly left, "what do you want to talk about?"

[Your future, the future of Lilly, and life,] replied Gardevoir, [because nothing is as it seems.]

(Normal POV)

'That wasn't what we were expecting,' said green Celebi as she and her twin stood before Arceus, 'how were we to know that team Charm would appear?'

'You shouldn't of been messing with those trainers,' said Arceus as he looked down at the two small time travelers, 'what if you were wrong, and Joey isn't the chosen one? You could have killed him and everyone he travels with.'

'We didn't think about that,' said pink Celebi, looking down at the floor, 'we are sorry.'

'As punishment for your actions, you are not to mess with Lilly or Joey,' said Arceus, 'you can still watch them, but do not interfere with them. You have done enough interfering.'

'We are sorry Lord Arceus.'

* * *

How's that for a comeback? We thought that since we stopped the story for a while, why not add something new into this one, like say a legendary exploration team from the old Mystery Dungeons DS games. L wants me to too all of you that she is very sorry for giving up hope on this story, and that the twenty some odd people who messaged us showed her that she shouldn't give up on something just because of a slow start.

So until L and I upload the next chapter, and we will, this is I signing off. Bye!


	17. Time Travelers and Spelunking

Happy Easter everyone! J and L here today, and we hope that those of you who celebrate Easter are having a good time, and for those of you who don't celebrate Easter, well then just go out and eat two dozen chocolate eggs, that always works for us. So while you eat all your chocolate eggs, enjoy this new chapter.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 17

Time Travelers and Spelunking

(Lilly's POV)

I had gone back to camp and quickly fallen asleep once I was back in the tent, and when I woke the next morning, Joey was already up, sitting on his sleeping bag and holding a small pink disk.

"Good morning little one," said Joey as he saw me waking, "sleep well?"

[Yes,] I said, sitting up and looking at the odd disk, [what's that?]

"Something for you, that is if you want it," said Joey as he fiddled with the disk, "this is a TM, or technical machine. You can use a TM to learn a new move fast."

[So I wouldn't have to practice over and over to learn a move?] I asked, remembering the difficulty I had learning Magical Leaf, [that's great!]

"Do you want to use the TM? It has two moves on it, Moon beam, which should help if we run into anymore pokémon that you aren't able to attack with confusion," said Joey as he held out the disk, "and a healing move called healing hand, which heals injuries either you have or someone you touch has."

[I'll take it,] I said, taking the disk, [is this what Gardevoir wanted to talk to you about?]

"This and something else," said Joey, "but it wasn't important. Just some old information about your world I learned years ago."

Just as Joey said that, the disk I was holding started to dissolve into white energy, and as I watched it slowly sank into my hand, [is it supposed to do that?]

"I don't know, but let's see if it worked," said Joey as he took out a apple and bounced it off the ground, "try to heal the apple."

[Can I even do that?] I asked as Joey passed me the apple.

"No idea," said Joey as he smiled, "but it's that or I hurt myself."

[Ok,] I said as I focused on the apple. When Joey had bounced it it had gotten a large bruise on one side, and as I focused, the apple started to glow blue, and when it stopped glowing, the bruise was gone, [that worked.]

"Apparently so," said Joey as he took back the apple and put it away, "now let's wake the others and set off."

Once everyone had eaten, they packed quickly, and after team Charm wished us luck they left for town, while we headed in the opposite direction, away from our homes and off to take the world by storm.

Three days later, nothing eventful had really happened. I had seen a few new animals, a thing called a bear, and something called a moose, which even thou it had the name of the small dog Joey's family had, it wasn't small at all, since I reckoned that it was at least as tall as Joey.

That night it was something called a full mom, and I felt that I needed to do something tonight, but I didn't know what so I didn't tell anyone. We had set up camp in another clearing, and while everyone set up tents, I started making dinner. Joey had taught me some basic cooking over the past few days, and while he let me do some of the work, I would have to wait for him to finish with the tent.

As I waited, I felt a pair of eyes watching me, but when I turned around all I saw was the forest. I didn't like being watched, whether it was when I was just sitting somewhere or I was washing, I just didn't like it. After another few minutes of being watched, I got up and went into the forest to check what it was that thought I was fun to watch.

Pretty soon I heard soft laughing, and as I followed the laughing, I found a small green pokémon sitting on a rock under a tree, laughing. Then a pink one appeared, same in size and shape, and sat next to the first and started laughing as well.

'Hello?' I said as I walked over to them, 'who are you?'

'I told you she wouldn't recognize us,' said green, still laughing, 'she was asleep when I saw her.'

'Alright, you win,' said pink as she pulled out two Peacha berries and handed them to green.

'Do I know you?' I asked, confused at the laughter.

'You know our names, but you don't know what we look like,' replied green, 'but your trainer knows us well.'

'You know Joey?' I asked as a twig snapped, drawing all of our attention to the sound.

'I know him,' said green after a moment and nothing happened, 'my twin on the other hand hasn't met him yet.'

Right as she said that, a male and a female Umbreon appeared from behind a tree, apparently they had made that noise a moment ago.

'Look sis,' said the male, 'a psychic type dinner.'

'We are no one's dinner,' said green and she and pink started to glow.

'You know you can't hurt us,' said the female Umbreon, 'so why don't you just lay down so this can be quick for you.'

Suddenly, the two attacked with Shadow Ball, and while I was able to block with Protect and attack back with Confusion, it did the same as with the Dusknoirs. All it did was anger them, and then the male started running at me. Since I didn't know how to use Moon Beam yet, I did the most logical thing I could, turn and ran for help.

[Help!] I called out as I ran, hoping that Joey would hear, but right as I said that the male Umbreon slammed into me and I went flying into the trunk of a tree.

'Calling for help is useless,' said the Umbreon as he walked over, mouth open so I could see all the sharp teeth that would tear me to bits, 'no one is coming to save you.'

Then, right as he bent over to bite, a large black and dark blue blur slammed into the Umbreon, causing him to go flying away from me. Looking up, I saw the one person I had hoped for, Joey, holding his walking stick across his body and with both his knifes on his hips.

"Leave Lilly alone," said Joey, fire in his voice, "and leave now, or you will have to fight me."

'You don't scare me,' said the Umbreon, even thou Joey couldn't understand him, 'you are simply a weak human with a stick.'

Then, the Umbreon fired another Shadow Ball, which Joey dodged as he ran and hit the Umbreon head on, swinging his stick as he did. At first I thought that all Joey was doing was just making the male Umbreon angry, since it kept attacking, but soon the Umbreon got slower and Joey hit him hard over the head, knocking him out.

"You ok?" Asked Joey as he came over to me, "nothing broken?"

[No, nothing,] I said standing up slowly, [but there were two other pokémon, a green and a pink one that were also attacked by a Umbreon.]

"Where?"

[That way,] I said as I pointed towards the way I had run from.

"You head back to camp," said Joey as he picked up a rock and beat it against his walking stick a few times to get one end smoother, "I'll be back soon."

[I want to come,] I said, not wanting to leave Joey's side.

"No you aren't," replied Joey as he turned me around to face the way back to camp, "run back to camp as fast as you can and tell everyone what happened."

[What if you need me?] I asked.

"And what if you get killed?" Asked Joey, force in his words, "I'm not going to let that happen, so do as I said and run."

(Joey's POV)

I knew that Lilly didn't like being sent back to camp, but I had only beat the first Umbreon by luck, if there was another then I wasn't going to let Lilly get in its cross hairs.

I ran in the detection Lilly had pointed, and soon I heard fighting. I then ran into a clearing where I saw another pokémon I recognized, the time traveler Celebi, and then her pink twin, both fighting a Umbreon who by the looks of it was winning the battle so I had to help. Dropping my walking stick I had used to beat the first Umbreon, and pulling my knifes, I ran into the fight.

[Joey?] Said a voice in my head, which I realized was the green Celebi from when I first met pokémon, [why are you fighting?]

"Umbreon attacked Lilly, so I must protect her," I said as I dodged a bite.

[You must be brave,] said a different voice, like Celebi only slightly different, and I assumed that it would was Celebi's pink twin.

"Brave has nothing to do with it," I said as I brought down both my knifes and knocked out the attacking Umbreon. That was faster then I thought it would be. The Celebi just have tired it out before I got here, "Lilly is in my care, so I must do what's best for her."

[And I must do what is best for him when he does,] said a voice, and turning I saw Lilly walking from where I had come.

"I thought I had told you to return to camp," I said, shaking my head. Will Lilly ever listen to me when I tell her to do something so she would be safe?

[And I said I wanted to come,] replied Lilly, [so I did.]

"Its good to see you again Celebi," said Mia as everyone sat around the camp fire, eating dinner. After the fight, the Celebi twins came back to camp with Lilly and me, "and now we get to meet your twin."

"Do the two of you have different names?" Alex asked, "or are you both just Celebi?"

[There was a trainer who caught us once,] said pink Celebi, [he called me Candy.]

[And I was Mint,] added green Celebi, [but otherwise we are just Celebi.]

"I'm going to call you by those names," I said, "it's easier then calling one of you green Celebi and the other pink Celebi."

[Yes, it would be easier,] said Candy, taking another bite of her food, [this is good. What is it?]

"I call it camp burgers," I replied, "I would usually use some type of meat, but since you might be offended by that, I used Tofu, which is from a plant, and cooked it in a pan with a bit of salt."

"Your skills of cooking still impress," said Emma, "I thought I was actually eating meat."

[You never cease to amaze me,] said Mint, [from the fights with the Rotom, to Steve, to Rocket, the Dusknoirs and the Umbreons, and even thou you can fight well, you can still do simple things like cook and help friends.]

"If all you can do is fight, you won't get far," I said, "I just wish I could still get a good punch on Mew."

"Wait, when did you meet Mew?" Asked Steve.

"At my house," I said, remembering that night a few days ago, "Lilly woke to find Mew spying on us, and when we confronted him, he ran away."

[After he broke my leg,] added Lilly, [I'm just glad that Joey had registered that day, otherwise I would be laid up in his room and not here on this trip.]

[Fascinating,] said Mint, [we haven't heard of Mew spying on anyone except when told to by Lord Arceus.]

"I don't care why he was there," I said, "he broke Lilly's leg, and if I ever see that stupid pink pokémon, I will break his face."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," said Mia.

"Mia is right," added Emma, "pokémon can take injuries and recover fast, but if Mew breaks you leg, then your hosed for half a year, at least."

"Maybe," I said, "but I still hate that guy."

[Would you really attack Mew?] Lilly asked as we got ready for bed.

"Yes," I said as I finished my phone call with my parents, "I would. I don't take kindly to people attacking my friends."

[But what if Mew does break your leg, or something worse.]

"Then I will just dust myself off after healing, and then get back to work," I said as I sat down on my sleeping bag, "you are in my care, and those who hurt you must pay."

[But I don't want you to get hurt,] said Lilly as she tried to brushed her hair, but without a mirror she was having trouble, [that would make me sad.]

"Here, let me help with that," I said as I took the brush and started brushing Lilly's hair for her, "I know it would make you sad, and I don't want you to be sad, but I also don't want people to hurt you."

[I know, but still,] added Lilly, [I'm suppose to fight for you, and if you keep fighting, then I won't have you here for me to fight for.]

"Hey, look at me," I said as Lilly turned to look at me, "it doesn't matter what happens to me, whether I get a simple cut or a broken leg, I will always be with you. You understand that?"

[Yes.]

"Good," I said as I turned out the lights I had set up in the top of the tent and laid down, "now go to sleep. We have a lot of walking to do."

[Actually, there is something I need to do first,] said Lilly as she turned back on a light.

"What do you need to do?" I asked, confused. What would Lilly have to do at this hour?

[I'm not entirely sure,] said Lilly, [but I need to go outside to do it.]

"Well, after today I'm coming with you," I said as I put on my shoes and grabbed my knifes, "we don't know if those Umbreons are still out there."

[Ok then,] said Lilly as we left out tent, [let's go.]

(Lilly's POV)

Joey and I left the camp, where Emma watched from the top of a tree, and headed down the path I had followed to find the Celebi twins. The Umbreons that had attacked me were gone, and soon we reached the rock I had found, and at night it glowed a slight pail light. As soon as I saw the light, I knew this was what I was looking for.

[This is it,] I said as Joey walked over to the walked over and laid his hand on the rock, only to pull back suddenly.

"This thing is colder then ice," said Joey as he rubbed his hands to get them warm, "you sure this is what you are looking for?"

[Positive,] I replied as I walked over to the rock, [now if only I knew what I was to do.]

'Maybe I can help,' said a voice, and then a Sneasel popped out from atop the rock, shocking me while Joey drew a knife and took a defensive stance.

'Who are you?' I asked as the Sneasel jumped off the rock and walked over.

'My name is Paul,' replied the Sneasel as he turned to look at Joey, "you can put away your knife. I will not hurt your friend."

"You speak English?" Asked a shocked Joey as he put away his knife, "how?"

"I am a little different then others of my kind. I was able to learn human tongues, and I am now a helper to those who I meet," answered Paul, tuning to face me, 'you were called here, but you don't know why. Is that correct?'

'Yes,' I said, nodding, 'can you help me?'

'Yes I can,' said Paul as he walked a little away from the rock, "you may want to step back."

Right as he said that, Paul fired a Ice Beam at the rock, and as I watched, the rock started flashing different shades of blue. After a few minutes of that, I understood why Paul had said to step back, because I was now stuck to the ground, and no matter how hard I pulled I couldn't get free.

Joey on the other hand was able to free his feet and he quickly ran over to me.

"Hang on," said Joey as he pulled out a knife, "this may hurt a bit."

He then started beating on the ground I was stuck to with the flat of the knife and after a moment I was free and I could hear a grinding noise coming from the rock.

"That would be my cue," said Paul as he turned and ran, but as he did he hollered, "just watch your step as you go!"

'Where are you going?' I called, but it was too late. He was gone.

"Lilly, look at this," said Joey as the grinding noise stoped.

[What?] I said as I looked at the rock and was amazed. The rock now had a hole in the middle of it, large enough for Joey to walk upright through, with blue crystals in the roof, leading underground, [that wasn't there before.]

"No it wasn't," said Joey as I walked over to the hole, "don't go in it. The rock may collapse, and we should wait till morning if we are to explore it."

[I'm not waiting for morning to enter,] I said, excited about what might lay down under the rock, [I'm going in.]

"Wait, Lilly!" cried Joey as I ran into the hole, "stop!"

(Joey's POV)

"Lilly's going to be the death of me," I muttered as I turned on my flashlight and started towards the tunnel, only to stop before I entered, "but before I run in after her, I should tell the others."

I quickly ran back to camp, and found that Ryan was about to take his post for watching the camp.

"Hey Joey," said Ryan as I ran over to him, "out for a night walk, are we?"

"Not exactly. We have a problem," I said as I told him about the Sneasel who could speak English, and the rock with a hole in it, and Lilly running in before I could stop her.

"We need to go get her," said Ryan as he ran to wake everyone up, "and before she trips over a rock and breaks something."

"You have that right," I said as I ran over to Mia's tent, and entering I found the female trainer asleep under a pile of blankets.

"Mia, wake up," I said as I tapped her sholder, "wake up, I need your help."

"Joey, what are you doing in my tent?" Asked Mia as she woke up, "you can't be in here. I'm not wearing pants."

"I don't care," I said looking at Mia. She wasn't wearing pants, I didn't need to know that, "Lilly is gone."

"What, when did she leave?" Mia asked, sitting up slightly, and I told her everything that happened, "your right, we should go get her, but before I do anything you need to leave so I can put on cloths."

"Do it quickly," I said as I left the tent, to find that everyone else was up and Steve was passing out large tree pimbs that were set ablaze on one end. Improvised torches.

"I heard about Lilly," said Steve as he gave me a torch, "don't worry, we will get her back."

"I don't know what got into her," I said, "she just ran into the tunnel before I could even say anything."

"We will get her back," said Alex, "she won't get hurt down there if we can help it."

"Hey, has anyone seen the Celebi twins?" Asked Ryan, "I can't find them anyway in camp."

"Forget about them," said Mia as she came out of her tent, "we need to go get Lilly before she gets hurt."

(Lilly's POV)

I ran down the tunnel, unaware of what Joey had said. Something inside me said that I needed to go here, but after a few minutes of running down the tunnel I couldn't see, so I did a trick Joey had taught me and covered my right arm in psychic energy so now I could see. The tunnel was mostly the same, light gray stone with the occasional blue crystals that were sticking out.

Pretty soon a came to a small room with a white statue of a pokémon, and I was drawn to it instantly. It had four legs and a large disk like thing with spikes around its midsection. As I watched, the eyes started glowing white slightly and then I heard a voice echo around the room.

'The Phychic/Fairy child has come. The question is, what is the reason for you to have come?'

I didn't know how to respond, and after a moment, the eyes stoped glowing and I heard footsteps and then saw a yellow light, coming from the tunnel I had come through. Not knowing what they were, I quickly hid behind a leg before the light fully came through.

"Where could she be?" Asked a voice, Joey, from the tunnel, "it is usually unsafe to go into tunnels like this."

"What were you going to do?" Said another, Mia, "you could have followed her sooner, but then if something happened then we wouldn't know where to get you from."

"And besides, we have to be on the right path," said a third voice, Alex, "there aren't any side tunnels so we have to be getting closer."

"I hope so," said Joey as every one from camp came through the tunnel entrance, "hey, look. A statue of the pokémon God, Arceus."

'This is what Lord Arceus looks like,' I muttered to myself as I looked up, 'I always thought he would be formless, like a ball of light.'

"You guys hear that?" Emma asked as she put down a lit branch she had been holding.

"Yes, I did," said Joey as he looked at the statue, "it sounded like Lilly. Little one, where are you? Please come out!"

What should I do? I could try to hide from Joey, but he would find me since there was only one way out of this place. Or I could just come out and make everyone's life easier.

[I'm right here,] I said as I came out from under the statue.

"Looks like we found her," said Alex as Joey walked over.

"Why did you hide?" Asked Joey as he went down on one knee so he was closer to my height.

[I didn't know who was coming down,] I said, looking at the ground, [I'm sorry I ran down here without you.]

"That's alright," said Joey, "but now let's get out of here. That statue is a little creepy."

Right as Joey said that, the same voice that had spoken before spoke again, but this time in a human tongue, "the chosen one has arrived. Pass through, chosen one."

Right as it said that, a large part of the wall opposite to the tunnel broke away, revealing another tunnel with green flamed torches.

"Ok, what do we make of that?" Mia asked as we looked at the new tunnel.

"Which one?" Asked Ryan, "the voice or the tunnel?"

"I would think she ment both," said Joey as he went over to the tunnel and looked down it, "this seems to go on forever."

"I don't think we should go down anymore," said Alex, "we found Lilly, now let's get out of this creepy place."

"Really sis?" Asked Steve, "we find a odd cave inside of a rock, that has a statue of the God of all pokémon, and find another odd tunnel that has green torches, and you don't want to go down it?"

"Its fine Alex," said Joey from where he stood, "not everyone has to go down the tunnel if we do explore it, and we do need someone to watch the camp while we are away. We don't want a Snorlax or something to come wandering in and wreck the place."

"I'll go with her," said Ryan, "I may want to see what is down there, but I also want to make sure everything up there is alright as well."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Ryan as he and Alex started for the surface, "see you all back at camp."

"What do you think the voice ment by 'chosen one'?" Mia asked as the five of us went down the tunnel.

"I'm not entirely sure," Joey replied, "but if what I know about Legendary pokémon is true, every few centuries a human is chosen to do something important, usually save the world. A good example was that trainer, I think his name was Ash Ketchum, who was chosen by Latios and Latias."

"So, if that is true and a legendary has chosen one of us, who do you think it may be?" Asked Emma.

"I don't know," said Steve, "but I do know one thing, and that is that this tunnel is creepy. These green flames may give off light, but I touched one and it didn't burn me."

"So, we have a creepy statue that can talk, creepy green flames that give off light but don't burn, and a unknown person known as the 'chosen one'," said Joey, "I'm going out on a limb and just say this is the creepiest thing I have ever done."

"I can agree with you on that," agreed Mia, "but I hope that whatever is down here we find soon. If we don't find something soon, I say we head back."

Right as Mia said that, we reached the end of the tunnel and found a lake. There was a huge lake underground, shimmering with blue light from the light form the torches and the blue crystals.

[I don't think we are going back anytime soon,] I said as we looked around the cave in amazement.

"There is a lake," said Emma, like she couldn't believe it, "a lake, underground."

"Well, this is a first," said Steve as he knelt by the water and touched the edge, "a very cold lake underground. I have never seen this before."

"This is the first I have seen one in the real world," said Joey as he went over and examined a crystal, "but not the first time in have seen a lake in odd spot. With these crystals and a lake, all we need now is a Time Gear and Azelf and this would be a real Crystal Crossing."

[What is a Crystal Crossing?] I asked, confused by the names, [and a Time Gear? And who is Azelf?]

"Crystal Crossing is a cave with a lake," answered Joey, "a Time Gear is a thing that keeps time flowing in pokémon, and Azelf is said to be a legendary pokémon that gave humans willpower."

"I don't see any glowing light that signifies a Time Gear," said Mia as she looked out over the lake, "but there is something coming towards us from over the water."

Right as she said that, we saw a figure floating across the water. A small pink figure with two tails.

"I know that pokémon," said Joey as the figure floated over to us, "Mespirit."

"That's the pokémon who suppository gave humans emotions, right?" Asked Emma as we all watched this pokémon, Mespirit, float over.

[That would be right,] said a voice as Mespirit came over, [many legendary pokémon said that you all are wise in pokémon, but not this much.]

"You give us too much credit," said Steve.

"Our knowledge in pokémon is limited in somethings and vast in others," added Joey, "but recognising a legendary pokémon is easy."

[Still, I do not understand why you have come here,] said Mespirit, [so please tell me, why have you come here?]

'I was called here,' I said, finally speaking up, 'and they followed me.'

[If only your shiny Kirlia was called here, then I must ask the rest of you to wait outside the tunnel,] said Mespirit.

"If you want a private conversation, then we will leave," said Mia as everyone except Joey left for the tunnel entrance, "Joey, aren't you coming?"

"No, the rest of you go on ahead," said Joey as he went over to a large rock and sat down, "I'll wait down here."

[I'm afraid I must ask you again to wait outside,] said Mespirit again, [I will not be long.]

"And I'm afraid that I can't do that," replied Joey, "every time Lilly and I run into either a mythical pokémon or a legendary pokémon, something bad happens. So I will wait over here and walk back with her once the two of you are done."

'If Joey wants to stay, then let him,' I said, turning to face Mespirit, 'he will just be stubborn if your try to get rid of him.'

[Very well, Joey may stay, but the rest of you must leave.]

"We'll see you two back at camp," said Steve as he, Mia and Emma left.

(Normal POV)

'I thought I had told the two of you not to interfere with Joey and Lilly,' said a very angry Arceus as he looked at the Celebi twins, 'and what do you do? You go out and have a chat with them.'

'We were doing as you said,' said Mint, 'we were watching them, but then Lilly saw us.'

'And before we could leave, we were attacked by two Umbreon,' added Candy.

'I don't want you two anywhere near those trainers' said Arceus as he walked over to the viewing pool and looked down to see Lilly talking with Mespirit while Joey watched from a rock, 'somehow these two have found Mespirit's lake, and I have a good feeling you had something to do with it.'

'We didn't have anything to do with that!' Candy cried.

'We don't even know where Mespirit had her new lake,' added Mint.

'You two are playing a very dangerous game,' said Arceus as he turned to look at the twins, 'and because of that, for the time being you will not be allowed out of Mew and Mewtwo's sight.'

Right as he said that, Mew and Mewtwo appeared and floated over to the sides of the Celebi twins.

'And until you have proved that you can be trusted,' added Arceus, 'I am removing you abilities to time travel.'

'What!'

(Lilly's POV)

'Do you know why you were called down here?' Mespirit asked as we sat next to the underground lake with Joey watching us from where he sat on a rock.

'Not really,' I replied, 'I was hoping that when I found what I was looking for, which was apparently this place, I would understand.'

'Perhaps a long look at the lake will help you,' suggested Mespirit, 'sometimes, if you want to figure out something then the lake can help you.'

'Ok,' I said as I looked out over the lake, 'what should I look for?'

'Whatever you need to see.'

I kept looking out over the water, but all I could see is rock, water, and blue crystals. Suddenly I saw the world change, and then I wasn't in a cave anymore.

I was in a town, kinda like the one Joey had lived in, but it was larger and had more wood. I then heard loud cracks from behind me, and turning I was three people holding large black guns walking towards me. I then saw a young male Ralts run out from behind a bush, and without hesitation the three men fired their guns and killed him. I cried out, and the men turned to face me, but before they could kill me two of the men were hit with pink and purple beams from behind me while the third dropped to the ground, all dead.

I turned to see where the beams had come from, and I saw Joey, but it wasn't Joey, walking with a Gardevoir and a Gallade, both holding some wood and glass gun like things while Joey held a gun like the three dead men, but Joey didn't look like himself. He was filthy, wearing camouflage patterned clothing and had three small green rock like things on his hips, along with his knifes. This was all wrong thou, Joey made sure to always be as clean as he could, and he didn't have any camouflage patterned clothing, and there was a major difference. His eyes. Joey's eyes were filled with fire, hatred, and something else, something I hadn't seen even when he grabbed Mew. A look of death, like he had seen a lot of death and had gotten used to it.

Joey laid a hand on the Ralts for a moment, and then looked at the Gardevoir and the Gallade and shook his head. He then stood up, and as he did a large crack went through the air, and I watched, a look of horror on my face, as Joey dropped to the ground, a hole in his chest.

I then found myself back in the cave, huddled in a ball on the floor, crying. As I cried, I felt a familiar hand on me, and looking up I saw Joey, a look of concern across his face, as he knelt beside me.

"Are you ok?" Joey asked.

I didn't know what to say, so I just shook my head in a no fashion.

"What did you do?" Joey asked Mespirit.

[I did nothing. The lake did this to her. It showed her something that could happen,] replied Mespirit.

"Then show me as well."

[I can not do that. What the lake shows to one person, it will not show to another.]

"Then the lake will have to make an exception."

[The only way for you to see what Lilly saw is for you to touch the mind gem at the center of the lake,] said Mespirit, [but you can't do that.]

"Watch me," said Joey as he stood up from where he was beside me.

I then heard a splash, and looking up I saw Joey swimming in the lake, but he had taken off most of his cloths, so he now only wore a pair of pants, and I could see his shirt, knife, shoes and flashlight all in a pile now sat next to the shore.

'That trainer is a fool,' muttered Mespirit as we watched Joey swim out towards the center of the lake.

'Joey is no fool,' I said, still crying, 'he just cares about me.'

'His care is going to get him killed,' replied Mespirit as Joey dove below the surface, 'he will drown before he gets to the gem.'

'But how can he drown if I saw him fall in that vision?'

'What you saw was something that could happen,' answered Mespirit, 'but it is up to you if it is to come true.'

'I don't want it to come true,' I said. I didn't want to see Joey fall the way he did.

Right as I said that, I felt a wave of energy go through the room, and then Joey saw shot out of the water and onto the shore, coughing and sputtering.

[Are you ok?] I asked as I went over and knelt beside Joey as he coughed.

"Me? I'm fine," said Joey between coughs, "and you don't have to worry about later."

[You saw?]

"Of course I saw," said Joey as he sat up once the coughing stopped, "I got to the mind gem, but don't worry. From what I saw from your vision, I don't die from that hole in my chest. Kevlar armor."

[What is Kevlar armor?] I asked. I wasn't familiar with the word Kevlar.

"Kevlar armor is a thing humans made to stop bullets," replied Joey, "I can still get a bruise from a bullet if I am hit, but if I am wearing Kevlar armor, then I wouldn't die."

[So everything is going to be fine?]

"Yes," said Joey as he ran his hand down my face, "all will be fine. I'm not going to die on you anytime soon."

(Normal POV)

'It was unwise to show Lilly that,' said Arceus as he spoke with Mespirit, Dialga, and Palkia around the viewing pool, 'especially since it may become true.'

'We don't know that it is true,' said Mespirit, 'Dialga hasn't seen it, so it may not become true.'

'I may not of seen what your lake showed Lilly,' interjected Dialga, 'but as you know, I don't see everything. It may actually be Joey's future.'

'If that is true,' added Palkia, 'then how can we stop it? Joey can't be the chosen one if he is dead.'

'After Joey saw the vision, he claimed that he was wearing something called 'Kevlar armor', whatever that is,' said Mespirit, 'could he be right about whatever that is saving his life?'

'Mabye, but for now we must be careful,' said Arceus, 'if everything goes as we think it will, then Joey will be fine, but if something goes wrong then we may need to intervene.'

'I thought we were to do this with stealth?' Palkia asked, 'you said there may be complications if we did this in the open.'

'Stealth went in the trash with these two,' said Arceus as he waved over the viewing pool, and the Celebi twins appeared, 'and while we will continue to try to do this with stealth, somethings must be done out in the open if needed.'

* * *

Another chapter down and done for. Lots of plot twists in this one, including Joey getting shot in some sort of city. I personally don't like being shot, same can be said for L. And what about Mespirit's cave, what did you guys think about that? As always L and I love to hear from you all, so write a review of this chapter. More reviews means that chapters will come quicker.

So till the next chapter, this is J and L, signing off. Bye everyone, and again for those of you who celebrate it, happy Easter!


	18. Augusta

Hello readers! J and L here, sorry we didn't upload this yesterday, had to do a bit more editing on this chapter then we thought we would, but we still got this chapter out to you. We hope you will continue reading this as we go along, and we hope you will add a review of two for us. We love to hear from you, and with the more you review, the better we can write.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 18

Augusta

(Joey's POV)

It's been days since Lilly and I went down into Mespirit's cave, and after all that travel we have finally reached the next closest gym in Augusta. And that was good since even thou I had a large bag, and that I had packed a lot of food, feeding seven people ment that I had almost run out of food.

Augusta was a lot larger then the town I had lived in, and when we got into town it felt like we were being watched from all sides. And most likely we were being watched since after we had helped convince the president to stop a religious group called the Freers of Humanity stop killing pokémon, they had put a bounty on our heads. So as we walked over to a hotel, I kept looking over my shoulder.

"What should we do first?" Mia asked as we walked past a grocery store, "do we go to the gym, or do we do some shopping first?"

"Right now all I want is to take a hot shower and sleep in a real bed," said Steve, "I haven't done either of those since we left home."

"I can agree to that," said Alex, Steve's little sister, "we can do shopping and the gym tomorrow, tonight let's just relax."

"Well this place should do that," I said as we walked over to a hotel called the Free Mont Inn, "I looked online, and besides being pokémon friendly, this place has free breakfast, WiFi, and prices that aren't over the top."

[I can't wait to get in a room and get to sleep,] said Lilly as we walked into the lobby, [I am tired of walking.]

"Welcome to the Free Mont Inn trainers," said the receptionist from behind the desk, "how can we help you today?"

"We would like some rooms," said Ryan as we went up to the desk, "do you have three rooms next to each other that are available?"

"Let me check that," said the receptionist as she looked at her computer for a moment, "yes we do. Three rooms with two beds each, a tv, mini fridge, WiFi, fresh fruit, and a large bathroom in each as well."

"How much is it?" I asked as I pulled out my wallet, which had about ten thousand dollars in it.

"For three rooms it will be four hundred dollars a night," said the receptionist, "and with that you get access to our free breakfast that goes on from five o clock to ten o clock in the morning."

"That seems like a good price," said Emma.

"We will take those rooms," I said as I handed the receptionist the money, and she handed me six room keys.

"Second floor, rooms two twelve to two sixteen," said the receptionist as we left for the elevator, "we hope you have a pleasant stay!"

.

"This is a really nice room," said Ryan as he set his bag down on his bed in my room. Steve and Alex had taken a room, and the girls took the second, so that left myself to share a room with Ryan and Lilly, "and the bed spread is so much better then usual."

[I'm just glad we will be sleeping on something soft,] said Lilly as she jumped onto the other bed, [because let's face it. The ground is a hard place to sleep on.]

"Isn't that the truth," I said as I looked around the room. It was spacious, with a tv, mini fridge, and a basket of fresh fruit like the receptionist had said, but it also had a small table with two chairs, a desk with a phone, and a lot of walking space.

"Have you seen the bathroom yet?" Asked Ryan, "there is a small tv in there."

"Really? A tv in the bathroom?" I asked, shaking my head, "what could we use that for?"

"Watch tv while using the facilities?" Suggested Ryan.

"Well there you go then," I said as I looked at the clock on the wall, which said it was close to five thirty, "how about we all take showers, and then we get the others and go out to eat?"

"I'm up for that," said Ryan as he grabbed a set of cloths from his bag, "I'll take one real quick then you two can as well."

[Don't use up all the water,] said Lilly as Ryan left for the bathroom, [I want to take a nice hot shower, and I won't be able to do that if you use all the water!]

"While he takes his shower, I'm going to call my family and tell them we made it to Augusta," I said as I pulled out my phone, which somehow still had a charge on it. Even thou I had used up all the power in my portable chargers days ago, "while I do that can you plug in all our electronics so they can charge?"

[Sure,] said Lilly as she went over and took out her iPod first from my bag, [I can't wait for this to charge. I really want to listen to my music.]

"You shouldn't of let it play over night then," I said as I dialed my parents, "if you are going to sleep, turn it off then."

"Hello," said a voice from my phone, which I recognized as Robert.

"Hi Robert, it me Joey."

"Hi Joey. What's up? We were expecting your call later, is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong," I said as I went over and sat on a bed, "we just made it to our hotel in Augusta, so I thought I would call sooner."

"I wish we had known," said Robert, "you mom is in a meeting right now at her school, so you can't talk to her."

"That's alright, I can talk to her later. What about my younger brothers? What mischief have they gotten into today?"

"Vinny has had a good day today. He is spending more time in the pokémon gym, even thou he doesn't have a pokémon. Tony on the other hand is being Tony. You know how he is."

"Calm and peaceful if left alone, but at the first mention of him doing work he goes nuts," I said, a smile going across my face, "am I right?"

"On the noise.

"Well at least Tony hasn't changed," I said as I remembered the weather we had run into a few days ago, "hey, did you guys get a small burst of snow a few days ago?"

"No. Why? Did you?" Robert asked.

"We ran into a bit," I said, remembering that cold night. We had to put out tents almost on top of the fire to keep from freezing, and even then Lilly had to change from her small dress she liked into some warmer cloths which she didn't like, but as we got farther south it got warmer so she was now back to her normal outfit, "but nothing we couldn't handle."

"Well I'm glad for that," said Robert, "well I have to go. Your mom will be sorry she missed your call."

"I will call again later. Tell Vinny I said hi, and tell Tony to stop going into my room. I put my mobile security camera in my room, and I know he has been in there."

"I'll talk to him," said Robert, as a small laugh came from the other line, "talk to you later."

"See ya."

[Good phone call?] Lilly asked as I hung up and put away my phone.

"Same as always," I said as I sat down next to Lilly while she watched some food show on the Tv, "what are they cooking?"

[Something called devils food cake,] replied Lilly as the screen changed to Breaking news, [what's this?]

"I don't know," I said as we watched the Tv.

"Breaking new," said the Tv as a news reporter appeared on the screen, "attack at the White House! Just a hour ago people from the terrorist group Freers of Humanity attacked the White House. From reports, at least seven men with body armor and semi automatic machine guns tried to assassinate the president, and while the president is safe, three federal agents were killed, another two were taken to the emergency room, and three of the assailants escaped. However, a message was sent out after the attack that stated that unless the President stops supporting pokémon, there will be more attacks."

"The president has refused to meet his attackers demands," continued the Tv as the screen cut of the president talking behind a podium, "stating that these are attacks made by weak individuals, and he has set all known members of the FOH to the top of every federal agencies' most wanted list. He is also giving the pokémon Rangers, a group from the world of pokémon who fight crime on a world wide scale, complete accesses to every resource available to stop other attacks from happening. We now bring you back to you regularly scheduled programming."

[By Lord Arceus,] muttered Lilly as we sat there, stunned, [an attack on the president.]

"I know," I muttered in agreement, "but at least the FOH failed, and the president is taking immediate action."

[All because of us,] said Lilly as she looked up at me, horror on her face, [not just our small group, but because of all pokémon.]

"It couldn't of been avoided," I said as I looked at Lilly, while running my hand down her face to calm her, "if not now, later. If not by us, then someone else. Some people hate change, you can't do much about it."

[But what about us?] Lilly asked, [What stops the FOH from attacking us? They have a bounty on our heads.]

"We will be alright," I replied as a smile ran over my face, "even if the triple the bounty on our head, all will be fine."

[How can you be sure?]

"Because we have each other," I said as I pulled a knife off of my hip and held it up, "and so long as we have each other, even if they take away all our weapons and somehow block your powers, if we have each other then we will be fine."

[Thank you Joey,] said Lilly as a look of relief and calm passed over her face.

"Your welcome little one," I said right as Ryan finished showering, "now get ready to go wash up. The sooner everyone is done, the sooner we eat. And I am starving."

.

"The FOH attacked the White House?" Asked Mia as the seven of us left the hotel after washing up to get some dinner, "I don't believe it."

"It's true," I answered, "they killed three federal agents, and wounded another two, but they failed in killing the president"

"It's sad about the agents who died, but let's focus on right here and now," interrupted Steve, "where are we going to eat? I need to eat something."

"Really Steve?" Asked Alex, "all you can think about is food?"

"Hey, don't judge me," said Steve, "all I have eaten in the past three days is granola bars and water. I need a steak."

"I'll try to get a more diverse food supply tomorrow," I said as we walked by a grocery store, "but what was I to do? I had to only pack non perishables for food, unless you found some way for us to get twenty pounds of ice a day in the wilderness."

[Don't start you two,] interjected Lilly from where she walked beside me, [We are in town now, so we can eat whatever we want. We will just have to put up with simple foods when we are traveling, and try not to gripe at Joey. At least he brought food.]

"Lilly has a point," added Emma, "maybe we should all carry some food, that way we will have more food for a longer time, in case we get lost."

"I like that idea Emma," agreed Ryan, "but right now let's focus on tonight. Where should we go to eat? I saw a few places when we came into town."

"I don't care where we go," said Steve, "so long as I can get a steak."

"I think I saw a Chillies, we could go there," suggested Mia, "they have steaks."

"I'm not a big fan of Chillies," I said, "the food is always cold when you get it, and the prices are too high."

"Ok, so no Chillies," said Alex, "how about Texas Road House? They have good food."

"That sounds like a good idea Sis," said Steve, "let's go there."

"I'm ok with that," said Ryan as everyone else nodded in agreement, "so off to Texas Road House we go."

.

"Welcome to Texas Road House," said the women the front desk as we walked into Texas Road House, "how can we help you?"

"We would like a table for seven," I said as everyone, say for me, walked over to the waiting area, "and preferably one not by the bar."

"Let me see if we have a table available," said the person as she tapped on the screen a few times, "good news. We have a table that just opened up. Do you want to wait on your seventh person, or do you want to be shown to your table?"

"Seventh person?" I asked, confused by the comment, "what do you mean? There are seven of us here."

"It is none of my business, but I only see six of you."

"There are seven of us," I said as I turned to face the group, "they have a table for us."

"That's good," said Steve as everyone got up and came over, "let's get to our table and order. I'm starving."

"Is that a pokémon?" Asked the women behind the desk as a waiter came over to show us to our seats.

"Yes it is," I answered, "is there a problem with that?"

The women looked at Lilly, and then at me, and then at the rest of our group, and after a minute shook her head, no.

"That was a little odd," said Mia as the seven of us were shown to our table, which was in a large open area with a few other tables nearby, all full of people eating dinner, "I wonder why she did that?"

[It was a little odd,] agreed Lilly as everyone started looking at menus, [do you think that have a chief salad that doesn't have meat on it?]

"We can check about that," I said as I looked at the burgers section of the menu. While Steve wanted something fancy, like a steak, I just wanted a nice cheese burger with some fries.

"Welcome to Texas Roadhouse," said the waiter, once he came back after showing us to our table, "can I get you all started with something to drink, or are you ready to order?"

"I'd like a diet Coke," said Alex.

"So would I," added Steve.

"I would like some unsweetened ice tea with extra lemon," said Mia.

"Emma and I would just like some water with lemon," said Ryan as he looked up from the menu.

"I will take a diet Sprite," I said as the waiter wrote out orders on a note pad.

"Coming right up," said the waiter as he started to walk away.

"Wait, you forgot a order," I said, stopping the waiter in his tracks and causing him to turn around and come back in confusion.

"My apologies sir," said the waiter as he pulled out his note pad, which he must of put away as he walked away, "who did I forget?"

"You forgot Lilly's order," I answered as I turned to look at Lilly, "what would you like to drink?"

[I think I would like a glass of lemonade,] said Lilly as she pointed to where it said glass of lemonade, [I think that would be nice with my salad.]

"Ok then," I replied, turning back to face our waiter, who had a very odd look on his face, "Lilly will have a glass of lemonade."

"You want to put in a order, for a pokémon?" Asked our waiter.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, annoyed at the waiter. I was paying for the food, so it shouldn't matter who it was for.

"No sir," said the waiter in a rude manner as he quickly wrote Lilly's order, and then left even quicker.

"What a jerk," said Ryan as the waiter left.

"I can agree with you on that," agreed Mia, "if Joey is paying for the food, then it shouldn't matter who it is for."

"Lets get past that," said Steve as he pointed at a spot on his menu under steaks, "and order our food. If the waiter keeps being a jerk then we don't leave him any tip."

"That seams like a good idea," agreed Emma, "now does anyone know if they cook their meat to medium rare?"

We got together our order, while we waited on the waiter to bring us our drinks. We soon had our entire order ready, and we still didn't have anything to drink, and by the attitude of everyone we were all starting to get a little annoyed.

"What is taking him so long?" Emma asked as she started on her third plate of peanuts, "it's been fifteen minutes."

"This is unprofessional for a establishment," agreed Alex, "even during times when everyone comes in to eat at once there shouldn't be a fifteen minute wait just to get drinks."

[And I'm hungry,] added Lilly, [I would eat peanuts, but these are too salty.]

"Maybe I should go find a manager," I said as I started to get up, only to have our waiter come back with another person, who had the word manager on his jacket, "well it's about time we got some service."

"Is there a problem here?" Asked the manager.

"Yes there is," I replied, "we placed our drinks order fifteen minutes ago, and we haven't gotten any service since then."

"You placed a order for a pokémon."

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked, and as I did I noticed two things. First it was oddly quite in the restaurant, there was always music playing at a Texas Road House and people were never quite at places like this. And second I felt everyone's eyes turn to watch myself and the manager, seeing what would happen, "she has to eat as well."

"This is a establishment for people to eat, not pokémon," said the manager, "you will have to either take your pokémon elsewhere and order food for you and your five friends, or leave."

"You can't deny us service!" cried Mia from where she sat.

"A establishment has the right to deny service to anyone it chooses," said the manager, "that includes stupid pokémon trainers."

"Oh, so pokémon trainers are stupid," said a man at a table near us as he and two other men stood up, "we are pokémon trainers. Does that mean that we are stupid and you are going to deny service to us?"

"Is that what you are saying?" Asked a woman as she too stood up from her table, "because we have pokémon you think that you can deny service to us, and we will just take it?"

Suddenly about three dozen people stood us from their tables, apparently all pokémon trainers, and started yelling at the manager about how they were also trainers and how they weren't stupid. And as they did I saw the manager's face grow white from the realization that he was about to have a lot of people leave, and that he was going to get fired for losing so much business.

"Fine! You want food?" Said the manager as he quickly tried to dig his way out of the hole he had dug, "fine. You can have service."

"You know what," I said as I turned to look at my friends, "I'm not in the mood for Texas Roadhouse. Let's get outta here."

"Amen to that," said Steve as everyone got up from our table and we started to leave.

"You wanted to deny us service, well you did that," I said as I passed the manager, "congrats."

"So where do we go now for food?" Asked Steve as we walked outside, "I still want a steak."

"I'm not sure," I said as I pulled up the map on my phone to find restaurants, "there aren't many places near here that you can get a steak."

"You could go to the local dinner on fifth," said a voice, and turning we saw some of the trainers that had stood up for us walking out as well, "it's a little far, but the food is amazing."

"Thanks," I said as I held out my hand to the trainers, "and thanks for your help back there. You didn't have to."

"That manager was being an ass," said a girl a little younger then me as she shook my hand, "we have to protect our own, right."

"That is the truth," said Mia.

"We need to repay all of you," I said as a idea popped into my head, "hey, how about this. Since all of you just walked out on your diners, how about we all go down to that dinner you mentioned and eat there. I have the money, so it'll be on me."

"I think we can do that," said a trainer, "it will be nice to eat with the Ash Ketchum of this world."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" I asked, confused by the comment.

"Your Joey, right?" Asked another trainer, "the boy who got the president to start helping pokémon and fight the evil FOH?"

"I am Joey," I replied, "but I still don't understand the comment about me being the Ash Ketchum of this world."

"Didn't you know? You are kinda famous with trainers all over the world," said the girl I had shaken hands with, "hence the comment."

"I wasn't trying to become famous," I said, "I was just trying to do what was right."

"And that is why trainers all over the world like you. You didn't strive for greatness, you just did what was right and people think you are great because of it."

.

"That was a nice dinner," said Ryan as we started back to the hotel after eating at the local dinner.

We had eaten with the other trainers, and while it cost almost two hundred dollars, we got quite a lot of info on the Gym leader here. His name was Mike, he used mainly fire base type pokémon, and he liked to take on three trainers at once to have a large fight. So far he had never lost a fight, just like the Gym leader at home, Horace. After we had eaten, I had paid the check, and then we left the rest of the trainers, who couldn't wait to see us fight the Gym leader.

"And nice company," added Mia as she looked at her watch, "the only thing is that it's after eight p.m. and we have a long walk back to the hotel."

"Well, there isn't anything we can do about it," said Emma as a smile came over her face, "it's not like we are all like Lilly."

"Yep, all asleep after eating," I agreed as I carried a sleeping Lilly on my shoulder, "at least she isn't something like a Geodude. Those guys are supposed to be very heavy."

"I don't like traveling this late," said Alex as she looked over her shoulder, "at night is when all the bad of a city this large comes out, and just to remind the rest of you, we still have a bounty on our heads from the FOH."

"We can fix that tomorrow," I said, trying to reassure Alex, "all we have to do is talk to the pokémon Rangers. There should be some at the gym."

"I still don't like it."

"Well sis, there isn't much we can do about it right now," said Steve as he wrapped his arm around Alex, "so for now let's just relax and enjoy this nice cool night."

"Easy for you to say," retorted Alex, shivering as she did so, "you have a sweater on."

"I would offer you my hoodie, but Lilly is kinda using it as I pillow," I said.

"Thanks Joey, but I will be fine," said Alex, "as soon as Steve stops saying things that make me feel cold."

"Like what?" Steve asked, pretending to be confused, "do you mean things like fire, hot cocoa, coffee, warm sand, summer time."

"Steve, do us all a favor," interrupted Mia, "shut up."

We all burst into laughter, while a puzzled look passed over Steve's face, "what did I say?"

* * *

That wraps up chapter 18, and hopefully you all enjoyed it. Some of you may or noticed that we just added a period in some spots, and that was intentional. It seems that Fanfiction keeps removing the spaces L and I put in to make things cleaner, so we thought we would fix that on our end. Let us know if you want us to go back and do that on our old chapters.

So until the next chapter, this is J and L. See ya!


	19. Gym Battles, Movie People

Hi everyone, L here with chapter 19. J was supposed to help me come up with something to say here, but he is currently passed out on the couch, and even as I type I can hear the Sandman calling my name. With school papers and everything else we have ended up spending most of our nights writing this. So, in a effort to make things easier, and get rid of the spots under my eyes, I think we will now only upload a chapter once a week, probably on a Wednesday.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither J or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 19

Gym Battles, Movie People, and People Troubles

(Lilly's POV)

I woke up the next morning in a bed at the hotel we were staying at. I didn't remember getting into bed, but I guessed that Joey had carried me backed after I had fallen asleep. I got up, and found Joey awake as well, using his small poké-dex like computer to access the WiFi, while Ryan was still passed out on the other bed, snoring loudly.

[Good morning Joey,] I said as I came over to where he sat at the small table.

"Good morning little one," replied Joey as he turned away from the computer and smiled at me, "sleep well?"

[As well as I can with Mr air horn over there,] I answered, causing Joey to smile, [What about you?]

"I didn't sleep."

[You didn't sleep?] I asked, confused. Joey looked like he had just gotten a fresh night sleep, [why?]

"I gave you the bed, and I wanted to do some research," said Joey as he turned the computer to face me, "take a look at this."

[What is it?] I asked as I teleported up onto the table to take a closer look, only to find a picture of a forest from the top view, [What am I looking at?]

"Hang on," said Joey as he pressed a key, and then a large amount of small blue circles appeared in the forest, "how about this?"

[I still don't understand,] I said, even thou I felt like I was being pulled towards the circles, like I was going home, [What are those?]

"If what I have studied is right, this is your people. The first city made by the Ralts line on this world. This right here, is most likely where your mom was taken."

[My mom might be there,] I said, excited now. My mom had almost died getting my friends and I to this world, and while Joey and the other trainers had done something to try to save her, my mom had to be taken away before I could say goodbye to get healed, [we need to get there. Now.]

"I think we can get there," said Joey as he pulled up a map that showed our location and the blue circles, "but on foot it will be months to get there right now. What we should do is go to the next two gyms, which are closer to the city. Once we get there, it will be a few weeks of searching to get to there."

[But we will go there, right?]

"Yes little one, we will," said Joey as he ran his hand down my hair, "even if just you and I go, we will make it to the rest of your kind."

.

"Amazing," said Mia as the seven of us sat in the dinning hall, eating the free breakfast the hotel provided, "a city of the Ralts."

"I thought those things were invisible?" Steve asked between bites of sausage, "that's why no one was ever able to find one in the world of pokémon."

"Apparently all you need is to look closely," said Joey as he took a sip of milk, "and from space. I had a old friend who is friends with a kid who's father is a government agency patch me into a satellite. To anyone who looks at the logs will only see the satellite was temporarily down from space dust."

"Isn't that illegal?" Emma asked, "you used government tech for personal use."

"They won't find out," said Joey, "I learned a long time ago how to cover my tracks online. I haven't left a virtual footprint for almost two years, so I think I know what I'm doing."

"Besides, what's the worst they can do to you," asked Ryan.

"They could throw him in jail," said Alex, "and then take Lilly away and give her to another trainer, who may do horrible things to her."

[What do you mean horrible things?] I asked, scarred what she might mean.

"How do I put this?" Said Alex as she tapped her chin for a moment, "you, Lilly, are very cute. And there are people who will want to use your cuteness for things, some things that are wrong."

"That won't happen," said Joey before I could speak, "I will just cut a deal with the government, probably end up working for them for a year or two, and then I will be free. No one will do anything like what you are suggesting to Lilly."

After Joey said that, there was a uncomfortable silence at the table. I didn't know what they were talking about, people using my cuteness for wrong things, but whatever it was had Joey very agitated.

"Well this has been fun," said Mia after a time, "but maybe we should change the subject."

"Ok then," said Emma, "let's talk about the Gym leader. We know that he fights with fire type pokémon, and that he will take on three of us at once. Which of the three of us should fight him first?"

"Rain is a obvious choice," said Ryan, talking about the Squirtle he had, "she is a water type."

[I would like to fight the Gym leader first,] I said, speaking up again, [I've been itching to fight another pokémon for days.]

"Ok, that's two then," said Joey, a little calmer now that we had changed the subject, "I don't think that using Max would be a good idea, being a Treecko and all. So that leaves Flare, Arthur, and Spark."

"Some fire pokémon can absorb fire moves to heal themselves," added Steve, "so I'm thinking that we keep Flare out for now."

"Why don't we go with Spark," suggested Alex, "Arthur is a normal type, so his attacks are set in a curtain range, while Spark is electric type so she can do extra damage."

"Rain, Spark and Lilly," said Mia, nodding her head, "that seams like a good team. When should we go to the gym?"

"I think we should go after we finish eating," said Ryan, taking another bite of his breakfast, "the sooner the better, but I still want to finish my pancakes."

.

(Joey's POV)

"Welcome to the gym," said the receptionist from behind her desk in the gym lobby as we walked in, "how can we help you today? Would you like to enter a battle with our gym leader, or would you like to buy something?"

"We would like to battle the Gym leader," I answered, "and we also need to talk to a pokémon Ranger about the bounty on our heads by the FOH."

"Let me see if the leader is here yet," said the receptionist as she tapped on a IPad a few times, "it would appear that he just got in. You can find him in the large battle room straight down the hall. As for talking to a Ranger, there should be one training in room eight. You can find that room down the hall right before the battle room, on the right."

"Thanks," said Mia as we left the receptionist and started down the hall, "why don't the rest of you go to the battle room and do your battle with the leader while I talk to the Ranger. Get two things done at once."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Ryan, "and if you finish early then you can come and watch us beat this Mike guy's butt."

"That sound like fun," said Mia with a smile, "see you all soon."

We left Mia at training room eight and went into the main room where the Gym leader, Mike, was ending a fight with two kids with Rattatas. The fight went quickly, since the Gym leader was using a Magmar and a Simsear, and after a moment both Rattatas were knocked out and the fight was over.

"The match goes to the gym leader, Mike!" said the referee from where he stood by the sideline, "the Gym leader now has a record of forty fights, forty wins!"

"Forty wins," muttered Alex in amazement, "that's a lot of fights to win."

[We will be fine,] said Lilly from where she walked beside me, [he may have forty wins, but he has one weakness, he is confident that he will win.]

"She is right," agreed Emma, "you guys will be alright. This guy is over confident, so he will make mistakes."

"That's right," I said as we walked onto the Gym floor, "and with those mistakes we will make this guy be forty one fights, forty wins."

"Welcome trainers!" Called the Gym leader as he recalled his pokémon, "can I assume that you are here to challenge me?"

"That is correct!" I answered as Emma and Steve went to sit in the stands, "we have come to take our second gym badge!"

"Your second badge," said Mike as a smile formed, "you must be the kids Horace warned me not to take lightly."

"That's right," said Ryan as he and Alex brought out their pokémon, Rain and Spark, and Lilly took a stand between them, "and while beating Horace was tough, you will be a piece of cake."

"A piece of cake you say?" Mike said as he threw three Poké-balls, and out popped a Flareon, a Pansear, and a Darumaka, "how about now?"

"Dang," muttered Alex, "those are tough pokémon to fight, even with a water type pokémon."

"Relax, we've got this," I said, trying to get Alex to focus, "this guy won't know what hit him."

(Normal POV)

Mia left her friends and entered the training room where she saw a pokémon Ranger training a Lillipup on a treadmill.

"Excuse me sir," Mia said, drawing the Ranger's attention away from his pokémon, "can you help me?"

"Sure, can you give me a sec," the Ranger replied as he turned off the treadmill and gave the Lillipup a treat, "great job training today girl, now go get some rest."

"So how can I help you?" Asked the Ranger as his Lillipup went over to a mat and laid down, "do you need some advice on training?"

"No, I am good at training my pokémon, it's kinda more important. Can we sit down for this?"

"Sure," said the Ranger as he led Mia over to a small table by the wall with two chairs, "what do you need?"

"My friends and I have a bounty on our heads from the FOH," Mia said as they sat down, "and we were under the impression that the Rangers would be able to get it removed."

"Let me take a look at that," said the Ranger taking out his poké-dex and started typing, "what are you and your friends names?"

"I'm Mia," replied Mia, "then there is Alex, Emma, Steve, Ryan, and Joey. Oh, and don't forget Lilly, but she's a shiny Kirlia."

"Just give a moment," said the Ranger as he typed, then after a moment he looked up, a look of shock on his face, "what did you guys do?"

"What do you mean?" Mia asked as the Ranger turned the poké-dex around and she could see a picture of everyone with the number six million dollars under it, "is that the bounty?"

"That's for your bodies," said the Ranger pressed a button and the number tripled, "this is for all of you alive, so I ask you again. What did you do to tick these people off so much?"

"We were the team who got the world leaders to start helping pokémon and start fighting the FOH," Mia explained, wondering how the FOH would be able to get money like this, "they didn't like that."

"You think?" the Ranger said, "you guys should be glad that no one has gone after you yet. Six million dollars could help a lot of people."

"That's why we want it gone."

"Then gone it shall be," said the Ranger as he pressed a few buttons and the bounty suddenly disappeared, "the price on you and your friend's heads is now zero."

"Thank you for that sir," Mia said with relief as she stood up and shook the Ranger's hand, "you don't know how much this means to my friends and me."

"Anything to help starting trainers," said the Ranger as Mia started to leave the training room, "alright Lillipup, you got your break. Now back to training."

.

(Lilly's POV)

"The battle will be a three on three," said the referee from the sideline, "between our town gym leader, Mike!" at this the crowd started cheering and chanting Mike over and over again, "and the challenging team, consisting of trainers Alex, Ryan, and the one trainer we all know by his face from tv of this world, Joey!"

'How do you two think we should do this?' Rain asked as the crowd quieted down, 'I may have the type advantage, but they know that and will make sure to attack me.'

'I know Protect, so I'll make sure they don't hit you,' I said, 'you two focus on attacking.'

"Gym leader!" Is your team ready?" Called the referee.

"Yes!" the Gym leader said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Challenging team! Are you ready?"

"You girls ready?" Joey asked.

'Let's get this show on the road!' said Spark as she had electricity spark over her.

'Second badge here we come!' Rain cried.

[We are all set,] I said.

"We are ready," Joey said to the referee, "let's get this match started!"

.

"Pansear, use Fire Punch!" Cried the Gym leader, as the match started.

"Rain, counter with Water Gun!" Called Ryan as the flaming monkey came rushing at Rain.

"Spark, use Shockwave on Darumaka!" Cried Alex while Rain and Pansear fought.

"I don't think so," said Mike, "Darumaka, use reflect!"

Right as Spark fired her Shockwave, the attack bounced off some wall of energy and went strait at Spark, but before it could hit I blocked it with a Protect, and then fired a wave of psychic energy at the wall, shattering it.

"Now Flareon!" Mike cried as the wall fell, "use Fire Wave!"

Right as Mike said that, his Flareon launched a wave of fire at the three pokémon.

"Lilly, teleport everyone behind them!" Called Joey as the wave rushed towards us, "quickly!"

[I'm on it!] I called as I teleported myself, Spark, and Rain behind the Gym leader's team.

"Rain! Use Water Pulse!" Called Ryan as the opposing team turned to face us.

"Lilly and Spark, cover her!" Joey added as Rain let loose a pulse of water.

'We're on it,' said Spark as she and I fired attacks at the other team, and suddenly our attacks converged into a huge explosion that engulfed the enemy team, and when the dust settled we saw that,tha all three of the gym leader's pokémon to the gym floor, knocked out. That was fast, really fast. Faster then my gym battle against Horace

"All three of the Gym leader's pokémon are unconscious!" called the referee from the sideline, as the crowd that had been watching in the stands went silent, "the winner is the challenging team!"

At that the crowd started cheering for our win, and I ran over to Spark. 'We did it!'

'We did!' Spark said as we hugged in excellent, but we then turned to face Rain, who was just standing where she was after the Water Pulse, looking at her right hand, 'hey Rain! Come and celebrate! We won!'

'I think somethings wrong,' Rain said as she turned to look at us.

'What is it?' I asked as Joey, Alex and Ryan came over from where they had been standing.

"Good job girls," said Joey, "you won the match."

[Rain says that something is wrong,] I said, causing Ryan to look concerned.

"What could be wrong?" he asked as Rain turned to face us and I could see that a large glowing white crack running down her hand, "and what is that?"

"Its the beginning of evolution," said Mike as he walked over after returning his pokémon to their poké-balls, "your Squirtle is about to evolve into a Wartortle."

'But I don't want to evolve,' said a scared Rain, 'I like the way I am.'

"Hey, Rain. It's ok," said Ryan as he knelt beside his pokémon compainion, trying to comfort her even thou he had no idea what she had said, "evolution is a part of life. Even humans evolve, but for us it takes years to go from one form to the next, but you shouldn't be afraid of it. I am here for you."

'Are you sure?' Rain asked.

"Everything will be fine," said Ryan as he took the frightened Squirtle's hands in his own, "just relax."

Right as he said that, the white crack exploded and enveloped Rain in white light. When the light dissipated a moment later Rain was no longer a small Squirtle, but in her place was a larger turtle, with a bigger shell, longer limbs, and two large fluffy ear-like things.

'You ok?' Spark asked as Rain shook her head.

'Yah, I think so,' said Rain as she took her hands out of Ryan's, 'thank you Ryan, for keeping me calm.'

"You're welcome Rain," said Ryan after I translated for him, "you feeling better now?"

'Yes, but I would like to go back into my Poké-ball now,' replied Rain, 'I am tired.'

"Oh, yeah sure," said Ryan as he took out Rain's Poké-ball and put her inside.

.

(Joey's POV)

"My congrats on beating me," said Mike as Ryan stood up and Alex put away Spark, "and for beating me, you each get this gym's badge."

"Thanks," I said as we each took a silver and red coin with a fire symbol on it, "and good job in the fight. You gave us a run for our money."

"And as my own personal gift for each of you, a rare candy each," said Mike as he held out three small mint sized blue candies, "each is packed with power and energy. Use them when you need to give your pokémon a boost of power."

"Thanks Mike," said Alex as we took the candies, "this is mighty nice of you."

"Good job guys!" Emma called as she, Steve and Mia came over from the stands, "You won!"

"And in such a neat fashion," added Steve, "it was almost like you had practiced it."

"I wish we had," I said smiling a little, "then we could of had a little fun with it, but no we didn't practice this fight."

"That would of been funny," agreed Ryan as he turned to face Mia, "were you able to get the bounty removed?"

"Yeah, but get this," said Mia, "they wanted six million for us dead, and three times that for us alive."

[Wow,] muttered Lilly, [that's a lot of money.]

"Yeah it is," I agreed, "but at least the bounty is gone so we are fine."

"So what so you guys want to do now?" Emma asked, changing the subject, "we won't be able to challenge the Gym leader again for some time, so what do we do till then?"

"We could get the supplies we need for our next trip," Ryan suggested, "we almost ran out on this trip."

"Or we could celebrate till tomorrow," said Steve, "I found a small little place that not only allows pokémon to eat there, but they have tons of different dishes for them."

"I think we should get supplies," I replied, "and then if we have time we can celebrate."

"That sounds good," said Mia as Ryan and Steve nodded in agreement, "a little work never hurt anyone, and once we are done then we will have more to celebrate about."

"I'm good with that," said Emma, "but it will take all day for us to get supplies if we all stay together."

"So we each split up," I said as I took out my phone and opened a note app, "I'll send each of you part of the list of supplies we need, and we each can meet back to the hotel when we are done."

"That's good," said Mia as I sent the lists and everyone's phones started going off, "but I don't think we should each go alone. Pairs would be better."

"So we go in pairs," Steve said as he pulled out his phone and looked at what I had sent him, "I will go with Alex, the rest of you can pair up however you want."

"I'll go with Mia," suggested Ryan, "and Emma can go with Joey and Lilly."

"I'm ok with that," I said, turning to look at Emma, who nodded in agreement, "let's get moving then. The sooner we get supplies the better."

.

"So what are the three of us getting?" Asked Emma as we walked towards a department store, "my list had mostly things like plates and other disposal goods."

"I gave you duty of the disposal goods because they are one of the most important," I said, "while Lilly and I are going to get cleaning supplies, like soap, and extra camp supplies like matches."

[Can we also get a few new hair flowers for me?] Lilly asked as she walked beside me, [and maybe something so I'm not as sore from all the walking we do?]

"I can fix the walking problem when we get back to the hotel," I answered as we walking into the department store, "as for the hair flowers, why don't you just change the one you have? It is made of psychic cloth after all."

[Right, I forgot that,] Lilly said laughing a little, [silly me.]

"Let's get to shopping," said Emma as she picked up two handheld baskets and handed me one, "the sooner we start, the sooner we can be done and go out celebrating."

"Your right. Let's shop."

Emma left and went towards the kitchen section while Lilly and I headed towards the outdoor section, and all the while we were shopping I had the uncanny feeling that we were being watched, but every time I looked around there was no one there.

[I think we are being watched,] said Lilly, interrupting my reading of the safety warning on a small propane camp stove.

"I think so too," I agree, looking around for the tenth time since we had gotten to this isle, "but there is no one around."

[I don't feel anyone either,] Lilly added as she put down a small metal bear she had found, [What would someone use this for?]

"What? The bear?" I asked, picking up the bear only to find it weighed about ten ounces, "I think its a paper weight, or something people put on paper so it won't move."

[Its kinda odd looking,] said Lilly as I put down the bear. She was right thou, it had two small black eyes that seamed to follow me wherever I moved, [so what do we have left on the list?]

"Well let me see," I said as I took it out and pulled up the list, and found we were almost done, "all we need to do now is find a first-aid kit, and we should be good to go."

[What happened to the one we had brought?]

"You remember about two days ago when we ran into that Beedrill swarm?"

[My head just hurts thinking about them,] said Lilly as she rubbed her head where she had been hit, [that is one of the few times I have been knocked out.]

"Well after the battle, you were out and everyone was beat up, so I had to use everything I had brought," I said right as I found a first-aid kit, "look what I found."

[Now we have everything,] Lilly said as I put the kit in the basket, [let's go find Emma and head back to the hotel.]

We left the isle we were on, and soon found Emma, who had also gotten everything on her list and had been looking for us. The three of us headed towards the registers, but then everything went in the toilet. As soon as the cashier saw that we were trainers, he refused to let us buy anything, and then told us that we were to either leave the store peacefully or he would have to call the police.

After we left there, we tried the next store. And the next. And the next. And then another. Each was the same, we got all our supplies together, but when we got to the register we were turned away.

"Everyone is having the same problem," said Emma as she got off the phone with Alex as we stood outside the last story we were kicked out of, "what do we do now?"

"I may have just found the answer we need," I said as I pulled up a website for a small store called The Trainer Sanctuary, "take a look at this."

"The Trainer Sanctuary?" Emma mutter as I emailed the website to her phone and she started looking at it, "this looks promising."

"It should be," I said as I sent it to everyone else's phones, "it's a store made by a trainer, and it says that it will never turn away customers, trainer or otherwise."

[Is it close by?] Lilly asked from where she sat on a park bench, [I hope it is, because my legs are hurting from all the walking.]

"It's only a block away," I replied as I put the phone away and Lilly came over.

"Then what are we waiting for, an invitation?" Emma asked, "let's go."

.

"Welcome to The Trainer Sanctuary," said a woman, about in either her mid thirties or early forties, from where she stood by the doors as we walked into the Trainer Sanctuary, "how can we help you fellow trainers today?"

"We came to get supplies for our next trip," I said, "and everywhere we have gone we have been turned away."

"Yes, the major industries don't like us that much," said the woman, smiling a little, "so a few other trainers and I have set up this little store, so we can get the supplies we need."

[That is very nice of you,] said Lilly as the woman came over and knelt on one knee to get a better look at the shiny Kirlia.

"Thank you," said the girl, "what is your name, shiny one?"

[I'm Lilly, the boy to the left is my trainer, Joey, and the girl with us is a fellow trainer, Emma,] said Lilly, [What is your name?]

"My name is Misty," said the woman as she stood up, and as she did I recognized the name, "but most people know me as the girl that traveled with Ash Ketchum."

.

"Your Misty?" I asked, shocked that we were meeting one of the three people that the pokémon TV show had been focused on, and even thou I wasn't a fan of the show it was still cool to meet her, "the one with a Psyduck, a Staryu, a Togepi, and a Goldeen?"

"Yes, that's me," said Misty, smiling as I spoke, "that was a long time ago. Now I just run this shop with my friends and our pokémon."

"Who are your friends?" Emma asked, finally speaking up.

"You know them," said Misty, "but why don't you meet them."

Misty took us to the back of the store, and as she did I saw a few of her pokémon, or at least I thought that were hers, a Golduck, which is the evolve form of Psyduck, restocking a shelf full of boxes with what looked like berries on the front, and a Togetic, the evolve of Togepi, working behind what looked like a salad bar.

"Your friends are who I'm thinking of," I said, thinking of Ash Ketchum and the other person who traveled with him and Misty, Brock, "aren't they?"

"You'll have to wait till you meet them," replied Misty as we finally came to a door with the words employees only on the front, "and now you will."

Misty opened the door, and walking in I saw two men, both in their thirties, one dark skinned with small eyes and dark hair, and one with lighter skin, black hair, and dark colored eyes, both sitting at a table with a Raichu.

"Well what do we have here?" Asked the dark man as both men sat up and came towards us, "more fellow trainers?"

"Yes," I said, shaking both men's hands, "Brock and Ash I would assume?"

"You would be correct," said Ash as the Raichu that had been sitting at the table got up and came over and started talking with Lilly, "you have a shiny. Very rare to find one, much less capture."

"I didn't capture Lilly. She is my starter pokémon. I'm not a fan of capturing pokémon, or Poké-balls for that matter."

"Very interesting," muttered Brock as he looked at the three of us, "is it just the three of you that travel together?"

"No, we travel with others," Emma replied, "we actually are part of a group of six trainers, with each of us being a specialist in three of the types."

"Triple trainers," muttered Misty, who I had forgotten was even here, "we haven't seen many of those, even in our own world."

"Misty and Brock are singular trainers," added Ash, "I never became a specialist in any of the types."

"What are the types you are good at?" Brock asked.

"I'm a Grass, Bug, and Steel combo," said Emma.

"And I'm Psychic, Fairy, and Ice," I added.

"Those are very good combos," said Ash as Raichu started speaking up and pointing towards a computer monitor, which had four people walking into the store, "looks like we have more trainers coming."

"Those should be our friends," Emma said as Misty left the room, "we told them to come here since we were all having trouble getting supplies."

"Well how about the seven of you join us for lunch?" Brock suggested, "our treat."

"We would be delighted," I replied as I stomach make a loud grumbling, "as would my stomach?"

"You think so?" Asked Emma as everyone in the room started laughing, "what would give you that impression?"

.

"Thank you for lunch," said Mia as she, Alex, Steve, and Ryan sat at a large table with Misty, Ash, Brock, Emma, myself, Lilly, and some of the pokémon that worked at the store, including Ash's Raichu, Misty's Togepi, and Brock's Graveler.

"It was our pleasure," Ash said as he finished his food, "it was nice to hear about what your group has done so far, and to meet so many remarkable pokémon in such a short time is remarkable."

"And to meet a Seer as well," added Misty as she turned to look at me, "we only met one in our world, a girl by the name of Lucy. I think she was a pokémon Ranger."

"Wait, your saying that Ranger Lucy is a Seer?" I asked, remembering the female Ranger who was at the gym in my home town, "you sure?"

"If it's the same Ranger, yes," replied Misty, "she saved us once from a highly trained team of Rockets."

"Maybe next time we see her you could talk to Ranger Lucy about being a Seer," suggested Ryan.

"Maybe," I said as I turned to Ash, "how have you and your pokémon adjusted to this world?"

"We have done our best," said Ash as Raichu came over and sat in his lap, "but it's been difficult. With so many people who dislike pokémon, and with so few trainers, this has been an even greater challenge for us then when we were filling up our poké-dex."

"We don't have to do that on this world," said Alex as she took out her poké-dex and passed it to the older trainers, "ours came pre-filled, so we don't have to fill it ourselves."

"But then you miss out on so much," Misty said as she pulled out her own older poké-dex and compared the two, "when we set out to fill our poké-dex, it gave us the opportunity to see the world in a new light."

"In this world, pokémon are a new light on their own," said Steve, "we just have to make sure that light stays lit."

"Well spoken Steve," I said, "with the FOH on the loose, it's only a matter of time before a battle breaks out."

"What's the FOH?" Brock asked. Apparently they hadn't heard of them, so we explained the FOH to them, and as we spoke I could see the fear growing in their eyes. This was one enemy they had never faced, and when they did face them they wouldn't know what to do.

"We've fought everything that we could have," said Ash as we finished telling them about the attack on the capital, "Rockets, goons from both Plasma and Galactic, every type of pokémon, more trainers then we can count, legendary and mythical pokémon, and everything our world could throw at us, but never something like what you have described."

"These people won't think twice about attacking you here once they figure out what and who you are," Emma said as a odd smell came through the room, "what is that?"

"I don't know," Misty said as she got up went over to a computer, "the computer says that all ventilation systems are working."

"I don't feel well," I said, as I started to feel like I had been hit with a ton of bricks.

"Nether do I," agreed Mia as everyone started passing out around the table, with me being the last one to fall face first into my empty lunch plate.

.

When I came to, I heard voices around me, but I didn't move, wanting to see who it was before I got up to face them.

"Amazing, the knockout gas works," said a male voice off to my left, "knocked everyone out, including the trainers."

"I know, it's so great," said a female voice off to my right, "and now we can get this trainer's pokémon without any trouble. We've been chasing him for years, and now we have him."

"And some nice bonuses," said a third voice that was more feline then human, "we can take Misty's Togetic, and this very lovely shiny Kirlia. With a catch like this, the boss will be pleased."

That fought my attention. Three voices, talking about chasing a male trainer for years, wanting to steal his pokémon. And all for a boss. I knew who these people were.

"You know, you three really should of stayed in your world," I said, suddenly getting up and turning to see the only Rocket team I knew of by name, Jessie, James, and their Meowth that could speak English, "because now you will have to fight me."

"I thought you said the gas would keep them asleep for hours," said the older woman with pink hair, Jessie.

"It should have," replied the older gentle man with blue hair, James, "I guess we will have to deal with this one."

"Do you know who I am?" I asked. Maybe I could scare them off without a fight, "you probably don't, so let me enlighten you. My name is Joey, I am the trainer who started the trainer revolution on this world, the trainer who fought alongside team Charm, and the trainer who summoned the legendary pokémon Latios and Latias. So don't say you can handle me, because you can't."

"Do you think we real care who you are?" Asked Jessie as she pulled out a Poké-ball, and out popped a Arbark, "because we really don't."

"We are team Rocket," added James as he brought out his Weasing, "we don't care who you are, what you look like, how old you are, if you have pokémon we want, we will take them."

"And yours will be no different," said Meowth as he put some metal cage on Lilly's head as she slept, similar to the one I had broken off Icicle when I rescued her from Rocket, "so why don't you hand over that Poké-ball on your hip before someone gets hurt."

"How about this," I said as I drew my knifes, which I always had, and took a fighting stance, "you take that thing off of Lilly's head, and leave here. Or you can be the ones who's blood is on my knifes."

"I don't think so," said Jessie, "Arbark, use Poison Jab!"

Jessie's Arbark started glowing deep purple, and I knew I had to do something in the next twenty seconds before it attacked if I wanted to rescue Lilly. I then spotted the fire alarm on the wall behind the Rockets. Hmm.

The Arbark lunged towards me, but I was two steps ahead. As it came closer, I grabbed my plate and threw it into the pokémon's face, stunning it temporarily. I then jumped onto the table, and in one quick motion, leaped up over the Arbark, over the Weasing, over the Rockets, and as I came down behind them I pulled the fire alarm, which imminently started making enough noise to wake the dead, or at least everyone else who had fallen asleep. I'm surprised I pulled that off.

"What the?" Ash said as he got up and recognised who was in front of his table, "oh, it's you three. It's been a while."

"That it has," said Jessie as she withdrew her Arbark, "but we aren't going to fight you today."

"We have enough now," added James as he also withdrew his Weasing and picked up Lilly, "and now for our exit. Meowth."

"On it," cried Meowth as he threw a gray orb on the floor, and smoke started billowing out, making it impossible to see them, or Lilly.

* * *

I'm just gonna say this, and maybe some of you readers will agree with me, but team Rocket really is a pain in the ass. And now that they have captured Lilly, they just signed their death certificate with Joey, but that's for the next chapter, so I'm gonna end here and head to bed.

But before I do I need to say something, I like positive results. And to me, positive results for this story is a review. I look at the stats for the number of readers each day, and we get about 20 on a day we don't upload a chapter. If just two of three of you would write a review, your positive words would make my whole day a little brighter. So please shine a little light on my day, and write a review.

But enough of that, I can barely see the screen through the sleep in my eyes, so I'm gonna go pass out on my bed. So good night everyone, and see you all in the next chapter.


	20. Aerial Warfare and In-flight Rescue

Hi everyone, J and L here, and we are glad to say that our new schedule for writing has left us renewed, and has gotten rid of all the spots from under L's eyes. Our last chapter was pretty gripping, so you should all enjoy this one as well, just don't get mad if we decide to end on a cliffhanger.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 20

Aerial Warfare and In-flight Rescue.

(Joey's POV)

When the smoke cleared, I saw the door leading out towards the store swinging close, so I did the only thing I could to get Lilly back. I ran harder then I ever had out the door and gave chase after the Rocket team. I eventually got outside and say a large blimp like air ship already fifty feet in the air, with the large red R on it. Team Rocket had a new toy, but I had no way to get onto it.

"How the Hell am I going to get up to that?" I asked myself. I didn't have anything to bring it to the ground, and I didn't have a Flying type pokémon to get up there.

"Maybe I can help with that," said Ash, who had followed close behind me as I had left his shop, as he passed me a Poké-ball with a sky blue band around the circle, "this might help."

I opened the Poké-ball, and out popped the large bird pokémon, Pidgeot, "your Pidgeot!"

"Your gonna need his help if you are going to get on that air ship," said Ash as he brought out his Charazard, "and your gonna need backup."

"Thanks," I said, grateful that Ash was helping me. He could of just told me that it was tough luck for me and that I should get a new starter pokémon, but he didn't, "this means a lot."

"We gonna stand here talking, or we gonna kick some Rocket butt?" Ash asked as he got on the back of Charazard.

"We are gonna kick Rocket butt," I said as I copied the way Ash was on Charazard on Pidgeot, "those three messed with the wrong pokémon."

We took off, and for those of you who haven't ridden a bird pokémon, it's freaking awesome. The only way to describe it is if you think of when you ride a horse, but faster, louder, and a whole lot cooler. The only downside is that you might fall off and plummet to your death.

"How do you want to do this!" Hollered Ash over the sound of wind as we ascended, "I've never tried to get on something mid-flight!"

"Look for a hatch!" I called, "and then attack it! We need a way in!"

"On it!" Ash cried as we flew off to the right.

"Coming after your precious pokémon?" Called a voice from a large speaker on the side of the air ship, Jessie, "have fun trying. Fire all laser canons!"

Right as the she said that, a large number of rotating guns appeared out of hatches all over and started firing green balls of energy at us. Dam it. Anti-air defenses.

"Evasive maneuvers!" I cried as Pidgeot dived out of the way of one of the energy, and then cried out something that I could only guess was bird for, oh really? You don't want to get hit by the energy balls? I thought you did.

"Do you know any range moves?" I asked as we dodged another attack.

"He knows a bunch!" Called a voice, and then Ash came up from behind. He must of come back as we were doing evasive maneuvers, "what do you need him to do?"

"I need a distraction," I said, "and then I will need Pidgeot to blow a hole in that large speaker they have. I can get in that way!"

"I think I can provide that for you!" Ash cried as Charazard started to glow, "just be ready!"

Right as he said that, a energy orb flew over our heads, distracting me. When I looked back at the air ship Ash was attacking the ship with the move Flamethrower, and while it wasn't doing any damage it was causing a distraction. This was my chance, since all the energy guns on the ship were attacking Ash.

"Alright Pidgeot, let's see what you can do," I said as I got as close to the bird pokémon so we would go faster, "blow a hole in the speaker!"

Pidgeot cried something and suddenly we were going so fast that my sight started to blur around the edges. I then saw a energy beam fire from Pidgeot's beak, heading in a perfect angle towards the speaker.

Next thing I knew we were slowly flying up next to a hole in the speaker, easily large enough for me to climb into. I dismounted, which was tricky since we were still flying, and then heard a cry from Pidgeot as I saw a energy orb hit Ash and Charazard. And then watched as the trainer and fire Pokémon fall out of the sky.

"Go! Rescue your trainer!" I called as I drew a knife, "I'll be fine. Go!"

Pidgeot cried something, probably bird for you don't have to tell me twice, and then made a bee line towards his falling trainer. I wanted to help Ash, but I had bigger problems to deal with. I was about to enter an air ship run by team Rocket, loaded with who knows how many bad guys, in the hopes that I could find where they were keeping Lilly. Oh yeah, this was crazy stupid. Crazy stupid to the max.

.

(Lilly's POV)

I woke on something soft, and the first thing I realized is that Joey wasn't near by. I always knew when he was near, and I made it a point never to go far from him. He may consider us equals, and he may never put me in a Poké-ball, but I looked up to him. His power, his knowledge, his creativity, everything about him just felt so right.

I opened my eyes and found myself on a small bed with three other people in the room with me. A older man with blue hair, a older woman with pink hair, and a Meowth, all sitting at a table playing cards. I started to get up, only to hit my head on some type of glass wall about me.

"Looks like our little guest has woken up," said the woman as she looked up from her cards, "before you try to escape you should know that cage stops all powers, so you can't break it."

[Who are you?] I asked, trying to reach into the people's minds, [where is Joey?]

"If you are trying to communicate telepathically, you should stop trying," said the Meowth, who apparently could speak in a human tongue, "the cage also stops telepathy."

'Who are you?' I spoke aloud, 'where is Joey?'

"We are team Rocket," said the Meowth, sending a shiver down my spine. I hated team Rocket, every time we have run into them it causes trouble, "and I'm just going to assume Joey is your trainer. He is a little preoccupied at the moment, being either dead or is about to be soon."

'Joey is not dead!' I cried, 'I would know.'

"You don't believe me?" Asked the Meowth as he turned to the blue haired man, "show her the video of us shooting down that guy who was attacking us."

"Sure," said the man as he tapped on something next to him, and then a video started to play on the glass ahead of me.

A flying red figure with a human rider were flying a round the camera, shooting fire here and there. Then a green orb of light went in a line at the figure, and in a explosion both human rider and red figure started falling out of the sky.

'No,' I stammered as the video ended and the glass became clear again, 'I don't believe you.'

"Did you hear that?" asked the Meowth, "she doesn't believe us."

"Accept it, your trainer is dead," said the man as he looked strait at me, "and you will never get out. So accept that your life now belongs to team Rocket."

'No,' I cried as tears started to fall from my face and I turned away from the Rockets, 'no.'

I don't know how long I stood there, crying and saying no over and over again, but then I remembered the one thing I always had on me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pendant with the Psychic gem set in it. Joey had taken a small piece of Psychic Cloth, and with my help had turned it into a silver pendant with the Psychic gem in the middle. I usually wore it, but for some reason I had taken it off, and I was glad for that. Those Rockets had said that I couldn't get out, but what if I used the powers from the gem?

I kept the pendant in my hand, they would notice it if I wore it, and started focusing my energy on the gem. I then found myself looking at myself inside the glass cage. I was outside my body, and that was a little scary, but I didn't go back in. Not at first. I floated around, looking for a way to get out, untill I felt a mind that I shouldn't have. Joey.

I suddenly found myself in a hallway, watching Joey with his knife in hand, sneaking down the hall. Then a Rocket appeared around the corner, but Joey quickly hit the man in the face and dropped him onto the ground so that Joey's knee was on the man's chest, and his knife was at the man's neck.

"Where is Lilly?" Joey asked the man, fire in his words, "tell me!"

"Who is Lilly?" Asked the man, in which case Joey hit him in the face with his fist, causing the man to cry out in pain.

"Lilly is the shiny Kirlia you dirt bags took on this ship," Joey replied, his words nearly a whisper, "now either you tell me where my friend is or I slit your throat."

I wasn't sure if Joey would actually kill the man, but the man did apparently.

"The shiny Kirlia was taken to holding room one," stammered the man, fear in his eyes, "you will find that two floors up on the right. Now please don't kill me."

"I won't kill you," said Joey as he punched the man hard in the face, knocking him out, "but I will knock you out."

"Hang on Lilly," muttered Joey as he got up and put away his knife, "I'm coming for you. And when I find you, Jessie, James, and their Meowth will wish that had stayed in their world."

.

"What are you doing?" a voice ask, and then a hand grabbed the pendant out of my hand, startling me. I opened my eyes to find the pink haired woman standing over me, "what were you doing?"

'Nothing,' I stammered quickly, but by the look on the woman's face after Meowth translated, she didn't believe me.

"Tell me what you were doing," said the woman as she reached through the glass, which apparently wasn't glass, more like a one way energy wall, and put a metal thing on my head, "or you won't like the results."

'I wasn't doing anything,' I said, trying to get the metal thing off my head, but it was stuck on good.

"I don't believe you," the woman replied as she pressed a button on the wall, and suddenly pain went through my body. Lots of pain, that blurred my vision and dropped me on my face. Then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"That was just level one," said the woman, "now if you don't tell me what you were doing I will bring it up to level two."

'I wasn't doing anything,' I repeated. I wouldn't give in to these people, no matter what they did to me.

"Very well," said the woman as she pressed the button, and I tried to endure the pain. I just had to wait till Joey came, then I would be fine. Joey could fix anything.

.

(Joey's POV)

I have disabled three Rockets, and so far all of them told me the same thing. Lilly had been taken to a room two floors above me, all I had to do was get there. There was just one problem, there was no way off this floor. I kept checking the rooms, but the only thing of consequence was that I had found the armoury. I now had a camouflage bullet proof vest on, and was carrying a military issue m16 rifle. And five clips of ammo, which were hooked onto my waist so I must look pretty weird to anyone who would see me now, with so many weapons and just a single Poké-ball.

I knew I was running out of time thou. Sooner or later this ship would be brought down by either the Rangers, or by the Air Force, and neither of those felt like a good idea with me and Lilly on board. I needed to hurry.

I was about to turn the corner, when I saw two Rockets walking down the hall, so I quickly ducked behind the wall and hoped they didn't see me.

"Did you hear about the shiny they brought aboard?" Asked the first Rocket as they walked.

"The Kirlia? Yes I did," replied the second. They were talking about Lilly, "I even caught a glimpse of her. And I tell you, I wouldn't mind being alone with that one, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. I also got a glimpse, actually I walked in the room where she is being held accidentally, and man she was good looking."

"How come we never get sent to do anything interesting?"

"What about right now?" the first one asked, "we are patrolling the ship for that escaped pokémon."

"Which one was it again?" Asked asked the second one as they passed me, "I don't remember."

"We are looking for a Starly."

That caught my attention. An escaped pokémon could be an ally to me. I could use an ally on this ship, and maybe if that Starly got down here from another floor, maybe it could help me find Lilly.

I waited till the Rockets disappeared, then I went back to searching for someway off this floor. Five rooms later I still hadn't found the exit, but I heard more Rockets coming down the hall so I ducked into a room and found something surprising.

"Hello there," I said as I slowly walked towards the Starly that was sitting on the back of the chair. I didn't know if it was the escaped one, but I planned to find out.

The Starly cried out something as it flapped its wings up and down a lot, then a guest of wind hit me in the gut, sending me to my knees. This bird was strong, I just had to convince it keeps was its friend.

"I am not your enemy," I said as I put my gun and knifes on the floor and put my hands up, "I'm trying to rescue my friend. Have you seen a shiny Kirlia?"

The Starly stoped blowing jets of wind at me, and then flew off the chair and over to a potted plant and started drawing in the dirt. The Starly was writing so I could understand it.

{You not Rocket?}

"No, I am not part of team Rocket," I said as I read the words in the dirt. I am so glad I could read Unown, "I am only here to get my friend who was taken."

{You trainer?}

"I am kinda like a trainer," I replied, "I took the title trainer so my friend could see the world, but I don't like Poké-balls."

{You help me?}

"If you are trying to escape, I will help you, but only after I find my friend. Do you know how to get to a higher deck?"

{Yes.}

"Can you show me?" I asked as I picked up my weapons, "then I can help you get away."

The Starly nodded it head, yes, and then flew over to the door. He must want me to follow.

"Alright, you lead the way."

.

Fifteen minutes later Starly and I were on the floor where Lilly was being held. Starly didn't like being here, but after I had explained the situation he was more then happy to help me. I didn't know what Rocket had done to this bird, but I was glad I wasn't on it's bad side.

"I wish we had a map of this floor," I muttered as we went down another hall, "this could be done in no time."

The Starly, which was now sitting on my shoulder watching behind me, cried something, probably agreeing with me.

Right as Starly finished talking, I heard a scream of pain coming from behind a door ahead of us, a scream that sounded like Lilly.

"Wait here," I said as the Starly got off my shoulder and I crept towards the door from where the scream had come, "if this is where Lilly is, I want you to stay here in case other Rockets come."

The Starly nodded yes, and I slightly opened the door, and I could see part of the room. And what I saw sent fire through my veins. Lilly was face down, and from the look of her, in a lot of pain with Jessie and James standing over here.

I pulled out the m16 I had, made sure it was loaded, and then kicked the door open and went in the room, gun pointed straight at Jessie's head.

"Well look who it is," said James as everyone turned to face me, "trainer Joey. Your supposed to be dead."

"I got better," I said as I put the end of the gun barrel up against Jessie's forehead, "now release Lilly, or I will kill you."

"You won't do that," said Jessie. She was calling my bluff.

"Try me," I said as I turned the gun and put a round into James's shoulder, sending him to the floor from the pain, "next bullet goes into his skull. Now let Lilly go."

"You son of a bitch," moaned James as Meowth helped his trainer, "I'll kill you."

"You won't get a chance," I replied as I put the gun back up against Jessie's head, "last time. Let Lilly go, or else."

"Fine," said Jessie as she pressed a button on the wall, "get your precious pokémon, but know you won't get off this ship with her."

"I will, but you won't," I said as I went and picked up Lilly, gun still pointed at the Rockets. I then noticed Lilly's pendant on a hook on the wall. I'll be taking that as well, "this air ship will be shot down soon, and everyone on board will die."

Right as I said that, the intercom systems suddenly came online.

"Enemy Rangers inbound!" Called the intercom, "all hands to battle stations."

"Like I said," I said as I went back to the door, "I will get off this ship, but you won't."

I then fired a bullet into Jessie's knee, and ran out of the room.

.

[Joey,] muttered Lilly in my mind as I ran, Starly following right behind, [is this you?]

"Yes Lilly, it is me," I said, "I came to rescue you."

[Thank you.] Lilly muttered as the intercom went off again, calling all Rockets to look for a boy with a shiny Kirlia, [but how will we get off?]

"Don't really know yet," I said as we turned a corner, only to find other Rockets coming down the hall, but these didn't have Poké-balls. These had guns.

"Halt!" a Rocket called as he raised his gun, but I was faster and shot him first and then ran in the opposite direction.

"I hate Rockets," I muttered as we ran down the hallway, Rockets shooting at us as they made chase.

[You and me both,] said Lilly.

We kept running, but right as we past a door, it opened and an arm pulled me, Lilly, and Starly inside a pitch black room

"What the," I started as I raised my gun, only to have it knocked away, and my knifes taken away before I could reach for them.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want you shoot me before I showed myself," said a female voice as the lights turned on and I saw a female Rocket standing in front of me, "you need a way off the ship. I can help you."

"Who are you?" I asked, confused by the Rocket's actions, till I recognised the face, "Ranger Lucy?"

"Hello trainer Joey," said Ranger Lucy, "it's good to see you, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"So your part of team Rocket?" I asked.

"I'm undercover," said Lucy as she pulled out her Ranger SER device, "I came aboard a few days ago to try to infiltrate Rocket. That was until you came along."

"Well you should of seen me coming," I replied, remembering what Ash had said, "you are a Seer."

"How do you know that?" Asked Lucy as a look of shock crossed her face, "even with you being a Seer, you shouldn't know that I am one as well."

"I met Ash Ketchum."

"Oh."

"So can you help us get off the ship?" I asked as Ranger Lucy shook the look off her face.

"Yes. There is a hanger on this deck," answered Lucy, "with my help I can get you off this ship, and not get attacked by my fellow Rangers."

"That would be good," I said as I got my weapons back, "what about you?"

"I'll follow you once you are off the ship," Lucy said as she grabbed a small flash drive from the computer in the room, "now come on, those people who were chasing you should be gone by now, so let's get a move on."

.

"So how long have you been a Seer?" I asked as we went down the halls towards the hanger.

"Ever since I was a teenager," said Ranger Lucy, who now also had a gun she had grabbed from her room, "and before you ask, no I will not tell you what my first vision was."

"How often do you get a vision? I have only had two in the past five months."

"I get one about every month," said Ranger Lucy, "but it starts out slow. My first two were almost six months apart."

"Can Seers do anything besides just see stuff?" I asked.

"Not to my knowledge," said Lucy, shaking her head, "I can't do other things, but I have only met four other Seers, besides you, and neither could they."

"But why are we Seers in the first place? What makes us different?"

"I'm not sure. I never really thought about that. I always thought it was a gift from some pokémon, and that I was to use it for good."

"Is that why you joined the Rangers?" I asked, "to help people?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," replied Lucy as we reached a door with the word Hanger on it, "here we are. We should get prepared, in case there are more Rockets with guns on the other side of the door."

"Well let's get to it," I said as I changed the ammo clip in the gun for a full one, "it's time to break off this ship."

.

We walked in, and all Hell broke loose. Ranger Lucy and I started firing at any Rocket with a gun, while I had Starly fly near the roof and fire gusts of wind to confuse the enemy. I still had Lilly, but she was on my back, in between my shirt and the bullet proof vest. I needed both my hands, but I still wasn't going to put her in her Poké-ball.

The Rockets quickly recovered, and then started returning fire. Luckily we ducked behind a wall of what appeared to be spare parts, and that provided cover. I kept shooting, making sure to make every bullet count, but I soon found that the Ranger and I were serious outnumbered.

"There are too many of them," I said as I changed to another clip, "we need a new plan."

"I have one," Lucy said as she took out the flash drive and handed it to me, "no matter what happens you get this to a Ranger station."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm giving you time to run," said Lucy as she pulled out a second gun from her boot, "get you and your pokémon out of here. And if I go down, don't come back for me."

Ranger Lucy stepped out from behind the spare parts, and started firing rapidly from both guns. I the saw what she was doing, and she must of lost her mind. She had stepped out, and was drawing all the fire like Ash had done. Sacrifice yourself for someone else.

"She must be nuts," I muttered as I started firing as I moved towards one of the odd looking ships in the hanger, "Starly, come on! Get to the ship!"

I then saw Starly flying past me, and I turning as I ran saw that even without any cover Ranger Lucy was still standing and firing at anything that moved. Who trained this girl, Mossad?

"Lucy, come on!" I called as I got to the ship and the hatch was opening, "let's get out of here!"

Lucy saw me, and started running towards the ship as I provided cover fire, but about half way to the ship, I saw her get hit in the side, and she went down.

I now had a choice. Do I leave Lucy where she was and escape like she told me, or do I try to get he to the ship.

"Why did I have good parents," I muttered as I got Lilly and put her on the ramp, "Starly, get Lilly on the ship! I'm gonna get Ranger Lucy."

I then turned and did the second stupidest thing I have ever done. I ran towards the Rockets, firing not to wound like I had been, but shooting to kill.

I soon ran out of bullets, so I hit the ground like a baseball player, and slid all the way to Lucy, who was wounded, but still alive.

"I thought I told you to leave me," she said as I took her guns and started shooting with both hands.

"Never been good at being told what to do," I replied, "so stop complaining and let's go!"

I wrapped my arm under Lucy's arm, and together we ran/hopped towards the ship, bullets flying past us.

.

"How do we fly this," I said as the ramp closed behind Ranger Lucy and I, and we found Starly and Lilly in two of the chairs on board.

"Pull main levers to get off the ground," said Lucy as I set her down in a seat, "then it will drive like a car."

"Ok, I think I can do this," I said as I sat in the pilot's seat, "pull main levers and then drive like a car. How hard can that be?"

I pulled the large red levers, which I assumed were the main leavers, and immediately the ship started making a lot of noise, and then started to move. Ok, this was new.

"Does this thing have any weapons?" I asked as I turned the ship to face the large external hanger door as bullets bounced off the hull of the ship, "because of not, we are kinda screwed."

"Red button for mini gun, blue for rockets," said Lucy as she coughed, and turning around I could see blood on the floor in front of her seat. She needed a doctor, and soon.

"Hang on back there," I said as I pressed the blue button on the steering wheel, and then the external hanger doors blew open as a rocket flew into them, and I then flew the ship out of the hanger and into open air.

.

"Warning! Incoming projectile," said the ship as I flew us out of the hanger, "take evasive action!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I called as I pulled the ship to the right, and I then could see another rocket fly past the ship. The Rockets really didn't want us to get away.

"We need to contact the other Rangers!" Called Lucy from her seat, "make sure they don't hit us."

"What is the communication frequency that Rangers use?" I asked as another rocket flew past us.

"Let me put it in," said Lucy as she started tapping on a console next to her, and then I could hear other Rangers who were coordinating the attack on the Rocket's airship.

"This is pokémon trainer Joey, to all pokémon Rangers," I said into the radio's microphone, "I have a wounded Ranger by the name of Lucy who needs medical attention. Can anyone help us? We are in a stolen Rocket ship, and have a valuable package on board."

"This is lead Ranger Mitchell," said a voice over the radio, "we are busy fighting off Rockets at the moment. We will get to you as soon as possible."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I called, and then a rocket slammed into the side of the ship and exploded.

[Ahhh!] Cried Lilly as the ship started falling, and as we did all the controls in the ship started blinking and screeching.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I said as I tried to pull the ship out of the noise dive, while grabbing the radio microphone, "this is Joey to all Rangers. Mayday! Mayday! We are going down! Requesting emergency assistance!"

"This is Ranger Josh to trainer Joey," said a voice over the radio, "get everyone to the hatch of the ship. We are coming to get you off."

"Understood," I said as I tried to put the ship on the most smooth course I could, for a ship falling out of the sky that is, and unhooked my seat belt, "everyone up! We're getting off."

"Are you mad?" Lucy asked as I grabbed Lilly, "we are plummeted out of the sky, and you want us to get off in the air?"

"Just do it," I said as Starly got out of his chair and landed on my shoulder, "or you can stay with the ship."

"Your nuts," muttered Lucy as she got up and I pressed the ramp button, and the ramp started to descend. Outside it looked like chaos. Rangers on all different flying pokémon, Rockets in ships like I had stolen, and lasers going every which direction from the large airship we had escaped from.

I then saw two Rangers, a male on a Pidgeot, and a female on what looked to be a shiny Charazard, both flying towards us.

"We are gonna have to jump!" I called to Lucy, "the other Rangers won't be able to get us from the ship!"

"I'm a pokémon Ranger, not a sky diver!" Lucy called back, "I'm not jumping!"

"If you insist!" I said as I grabbed her and pushed, sending Lucy screaming off the ship, "I'll see you on the ground!"

[Lucy is right,] muttered Lilly in my mind. Whatever Jessie and James had done to her had drained the energy out of her, [you are crazy.]

"Yes I am," I said, "but sometimes you just gotta be crazy."

Then, I ran towards the edge of the ramp, Lilly still in my arms, while Starly had flown off the ship as soon as I opened the ramp, and I jumped off.

* * *

Sorry readers, but it looks like L and I will be stopping here to end chapter 20. I know that some of you are now angry at us for how we ended the chapter, but we warned you not to get mad if we decided to end on a cliffhanger. It just so happens we didn't end on a cliffhanger, we ended on a free fall without a parachute out of a plumiting airship.

But anyway, our next chapter is already underway, so you will get to find out what happens on next Wednesday. So until then, this is L and J saying, Bye!


	21. In the Mind of Joey

Hello fellow readers! L here today, J wished he could be here for when I uploaded this, but he had a dentist appointment, so it will just be me for this one. However, I have a quick announcement I need to get out of the way before we get to the story. Several authors are been trying to get J and I to give out our real names, and I just want to say that we will not be telling anyone out real identities. One of the reasons we write online is so that we can have anonymity, and for us to have anonymity, readers need to not know who we are, so please stop asking who we really are. Now that that is out of the way, let's get out notes and disclaimer out of the way.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither J or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 21

In the Mind of Joey

(Lilly's POV)

Joey jumped off the ship, still holding me! I felt the air rush past my face, and then I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was laying down on a soft bed, with a Chelsy standing next to me.

'Oh, your awake,' said the Chelsy as he stepped back, 'that's good. You had us scared for a moment.'

'Where am I?' I asked as I slowly sat up. I was sore all over, like I had done one of the training routines Joey had come up with one hundred times over, 'and where is Joey.'

'Your at the Ranger's hospital,' replied the Chelsy, 'as for Joey, I'm assuming that is the trainer who brought you in, he is being debrief by Ranger Josh.'

'Wait, Ranger Josh?' I said, 'this wouldn't happen to be a Ranger with a Froslass by the name of Icicle?'

'Why don't you just ask me?' said a voice from next to me, and turning I could see both my friend Icicle, and the Starly Joey had rescued.

'Icicle,' I muttered with a smile as I reached out my arm towards the Froslass, 'how have you been?'

'Better then you have,' said Icicle as she took my hand, 'you look like death.'

'I feel like it,' I replied as I turned to look at the Starly, 'your the Starly that Joey rescued, aren't you?'

'Yes,' said the Starly, 'I'm Mitch. I owe you and your trainer much for getting me off that accursed airship.'

Right as he said that, I saw the Chelsy walking back in, leading Joey into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Joey asked as he down in the chair next to the bed.

[I feel like, how is it you say it, hit like a bus,] I said as my head started to hurt so I laid back down on the bed, [and it hurts when I do telepathy.]

"Then you shouldn't do that," said Joey as he ran his hand down my face, "and what you should do is get more rest. You been out for two days."

[Two days?] I said as my head started screaming at me, so I shut my eyes to try to make the pain go away.

"Chelsy, do you have anything that could help Lilly limit the pain?" Joey asked.

I didn't hear the response, but then I felt Joey slowly leaning me forward.

"Here, drink this," said Joey, and then I felt a small cup in my hands that smelled funny, "you will feel better afterwards."

I didn't complain, and as I drank whatever was in the cup the pain in my head started to lessen, and when I opened my eyes I saw a look of worry on Joey's face.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

[Yes,] I said, finally feeling a little better, [so what happened for the two days I was out?]

"Not much really. After Josh and another Ranger caught us out of the air, we were brought here. Lucy was rushed into surgery for a punctured lung, while you were on the brink of death. It took five different pokémon two days to heal you back to the way you are now."

[I don't feel very healed,] I said, still sore all over.

"Yes, well considering you were more black then blue, this is a great improvement," replied Joey, "while you were being healed, I had to be debrief by the Rangers. And guess what? My parents are in town, and they want me to return home now. After that stunt I pulled rescuing you off of, and then jumping off, the Rocket's airship, they think it isn't safe for me to be around pokémon."

[What are you going to do?] I asked, afraid of the answer Joey would give.

"What have I always done when it involves you? I told my parents they can go jump in a hole, this is my life and they can't change it."

[What did they say about that?]

"I don't know. I was told you were awake right as I said that," said Joey, right as his mom came into the room. And I didn't have to be a emotion pokémon to tell you she was angry.

"Joey, may I have a word with you?" Asked Joey's mom, barely able to control her anger, "in private."

"I'll be right back," said Joey as he got up, "get some rest."

[I'll try,] I said as Joey left the room with his mom, 'just don't get hurt.'

'We're going to get something to eat,' said Icicle as she and Mitch got up from where they sat, 'you want anything?'

'Just to feel better,' I muttered as a smile came over my face. Icicle could be so nice, 'but thanks for offering.'

'Hope you feel better Lilly,' said Mitch as they left.

'If you need anything, just press the red button next to you,' said the Chelsy, 'and one of us will come help you.'

'Thanks,' I said as the lights went out and I rolled over and fell asleep.

.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in a grass field, not the hospital bed I had fallen asleep on. Where am I?

'Hello?' I called out as I stood up. I didn't feel sore anymore, so moving was easy.

"Lilly, how did you get here?"

Turning around I found Joey standing behind me, wearing his normal cloths, but looking a little off.

"How did you get here?" Asked Joey again as he came over, "you can't be in here. It's not safe."

'Where is here?' I asked. I tried to ask with telepathy, but I couldn't find Joey's mind anywhere.

"You are in my mind," said Joey almost instantly, like he understood what I had said, "and like I said, it's not safe. You need to leave here."

'Why? What here could hurt me?' I asked, still a little confused. I had been in Joey's mind before, but it had never taken the form of a world, only random chaos.

Right as I said that, a loud bellow came from the ground, and then a huge human skeleton with a horned hat and sword came out of the ground behind Joey.

"Oh great," said Joey, acting very bored as he turned around to face the skeleton, "really Dark Boss? What do you want now?"

"I smell food," called the Dark Boss as it raised it's sword, "I like food. Give me food."

"Not today," said Joey as he burst into white light, and when the light dissipated Joey was now clothed in red scaled armor, holding what looked like a flaming axe in one hand, and a odd disk with spikes on it in the other, "now get lost before I send you back to Hell."

"I want food!" Bellowed the Dark Boss as he ran at Joey, swinging his sword as he did.

"Stay behind me," said Joey, "this is my fight."

The Dark Boss came at Joey, but right as he swung his sword Joey raised his odd disk, which I now thought was a shield, and blocked the sword. Joey then swung his axe and cut off both the Dark Boss's arms in one clean motion.

"Good night," said Joey as he brought his axe down on the skeleton's head, splitting it in two and turning the Dark Boss to dust.

'What was that?' I asked, shocked that Joey could kill whatever that thing was so fast.

"That is one of the small dangers that are in my mind," replied Joey as he changed back into the form he was when I first saw him, "so you need to leave before anything else finds you."

'I don't know how to leave,' I said, and that was true. I didn't know how I got here or how to leave.

"Well, if you don't know how to leave, you will have to stay till you wake," said Joey as he shook his head, "but you can't go anywhere without me, got it?"

'Yeah, sure.'

"Good," said Joey as he pulled out his phone and taped on it a few times, "we need a ride."

'Can't you go anywhere without a ride?' I asked. I thought that since this was Joey's mind, he could do whatever he wanted.

"Yes, but you can't," said Joey as he put away his phone, "ride is on the way."

'Ok,' I said as something popped into my head, 'how can you understand what I am saying?'

"In my head, there are over twenty different languages. In here, I understand all of them."

'So if you can understand me, then there must be other pokémon here.'

"Of course," said Joey as a dark mass flew across the sky, drawing his attention, "that ride better get here soon. Otherwise we will be in trouble."

'Why?' I asked, 'what was that?'

"Something you don't want to see," said Joey as something behind me caught his attention, "looks like out ride is here."

Turning around I saw what he was talking about. A large blue scaled lizard with wings had just landed and was looking at me strangely, like it was trying to decide if I was a friend or its dinner.

"Lilly, meet Sapphire," said Joey as he petted the lizard, "my loyal dragon."

'Will it hurt me?' I asked as I slowly crept towards the dragon.

"Of course," replied Joey, "but only if I tell her to hurt you. Don't worry, she isn't disobedient, and has never eaten anything that I haven't fed her. You are quite safe."

'Um, ok,' I said as I slowly set my hand on the dragon's head. It was warm, and the blue scales were as hard as a rock. Apparently the dragon liked that, and licked my hand causing me to jerk it back.

"Come on, let's get a move on," said Joey as he got on Sapphire, "or would you like to stay here and meet Dark Boss again?"

'Good point,' I said as I got on in front of Joey, 'where are we going?'

"The main part of my mind," replied Joey, "Sapphire, take us to The City!"

.

I don't remember much of the ride, seeing as I shut my eyes tight and held on for dear life. Sapphire didn't spare much time, one moment we were flying above the grass field, the next we were flying over a huge city, but it didn't make sense. There were buildings that were floating in the sky, buildings made entirely of cubes, and some buildings that looked like they were made out of glass.

"Welcome to the center of my mind!" Called Joey as we flew over buildings, "The City!"

'Can we get on the ground?' I asked, 'I don't really like flying!'

"Hang on," said Joey as we flew past one of the glass buildings, "Sapphire, take us to field one!"

The dragon nodded, and we flew to a large open concrete area where odd looking vehicles, odd creatures, and pokémon were taking off and landing. We landed, and the first thing I noticed was that a lot of the people near us weren't human.

"Welcome to field one," said Joey as he dismounted Sapphire, "the main location for all aerial vehicles and creatures."

'Why are most of them not human?' I asked as I got off Sapphire, who then took off and disappeared into the sky.

"I've seen a lot of things," said Joey as two men in white armor started walking towards us, "some human, some not so much."

"Commander Joey," said one of the men as they came over, "we weren't expecting you. Is there a problem?"

"It's ok Rex, everything is fine," said Joey as he shook the man's hand, "I just have a guest. Captain Rex, I would like to introduce you to Lilly. Lilly, this is Captain Rex of the Clone Army."

'It's nice to meet you,' I said as I shook Captain Rex's hand, and then looked to the other man, 'what is your name?'

"I am 27-5555," said the other man, "but everyone calls me Fives."

'It's nice to meet you as well,' I said as I shook Fives hand. What a odd name.

"Is there anything we can do for you two?" Captain Rex asked.

"Yes," said Joey, "tell G to meet me at my house. I need a word with her."

"Yes sir," said Rex as he and Fives left us.

'Who is G?' I asked as Joey and I started towards a large stone building.

"G is someone I want you to meet," replied Joey, "but I think you will like her."

I didn't know what to think of that comment. Who was G? What was the Clone Army? Why did Captain Rex refer to Joey as Commander Joey? Why had I never seen anything of Joey's inside world when I had spoken to him telepathically?

Pretty soon we left the concrete building and entered town. There were odd creatures everywhere, some with cube heads, some with different colored skin and hair like they were made with crayons, some with odd tentacles growing out of places. There were even things that looked like the Dark Boss that had attacked us.

'What are all those things?' I asked as we walked past a odd four legged green and black creature with a long body, and made entirely of cubes.

"Everything here are things I have either seen in the real world, videogame and Tv, or things I have come up with," said Joey as he pointed to the odd green thing, "that is called a Creeper from the videogame Minecraft. They would usually follow you around and wait till they were close enough to you to explode and kill you, but things in The City are pretty calm when I am around."

'What about him?' I said as I pointed to a odd looking man in a tan robe with a brown beard and hair.

"That's Jedi Knight Obi wan Kenobi from Star wars," said Joey as the man we were talking about turned to look at us and nodded at us, "he is a good man."

'What about that,' I said as I pointed towards a man in a black suit, but he didn't have a face, and six odd black tentacles coming out of his back.

"That is one of the dangers I was talking about," said Joey as the man in the black suit vanished from sight, "Slenderman. You need to watch out for him. Right now he is docile, but we can kill you with just a look if he wanted to."

'So why is he here if he is so bad?' I asked, confused why Joey would keep something so dangerous.

"It takes years for a mind to start to break down a character," replied Joey as he shook his head, "so even if I started today, it would take twenty years for Slenderman to vanish completely."

"So there isn't much you can do about me," said a voice behind us, and turning I saw the creature we were talking about, Slenderman.

"I don't like it when people talk about me," said Slenderman as he came close to my face, "including small pokémon that would make a tasty treat."

"That's enough Slenderman," said Joey as his hands started glowing blue, "do you want to tangle with me again?"

"You know me Joey," replied Slenderman as he leaned away from me, "always looking for a fight, but not today."

"Then be gone," said Joey as he waved his glowing hand in front of Slenderman, who vanished into a shadow that left me freezing cold.

'That was terrifying,' I said as a shiver ran through me.

"Don't mind him," said Joey as he turned me back towards the detection we were walking, "let's just keep going."

.

We kept walking, until a odd looking girl in white clothing with blue hair and odd pink headphones that led nowhere called Joey over, so naturally I followed him.

"What's up NC," said Joey as we came over, "is there a problem?"

"Yes Joey, there is," replied the girl, NC, "the Club won't let me play my music in there. Oh, who is your friend?"

"Right, you haven't meet Lilly yet," said Joey as he introduced me, "NC, meet Lilly, Lilly, meet NC, one of the music people we have here."

"It's nice to meet you Lilly," said NC as she shook my hand, "so where did Joey see you? Or did he make you as well?"

'I'm from the real world," I replied, confused by NC's name, 'what does NC stand for?'

"My real name is Nightcore," replied NC, Nightcore, "but it's easier to remember two letters then a name."

"So what were you saying about the Club not letting you play your music in there?" Joey asked.

"Yes, the Club hasn't let me play my music in the Club for the last four days," said Nightcore, "What should I do?"

"Hang on, I can fix this," said Joey as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped the screen a few times, "if the Club won't let you play, we will just have to get another club."

"But I'm signed exclusively to the Club," said Nightcore, "I can't be transferred. They won't let me."

"Well the Club will have to be fine with me transferring you," said Joey as he finished with his phone, "you are now part of the newest and hottest club in the city, Club N."

"Thank you Joey," said Nightcore as she hugged him, "I owe you big time."

"Just keep playing your music," said Joey as we started to walk away, "and like you have said, I like it loud. So keep it that way."

"Thanks, I will," said Nightcore as she waved at us, "and it was nice to meet you Lilly!"

'You too Nightcore,' I said waving back, 'hope you enjoy your new club!'

.

"Here we are," said Joey as we walked up to a deep blue medium sized house with a tan roof, "home sweet home."

'I thought it would be bigger,' I said as we walked towards the ground door, 'like one of those huge glass buildings we flew by.'

"Those are more offices then homes," said Joey as he put his hand on the door knob.

"Access granted," said a robotic voice from the door, "welcome home Joey."

'You have a door that speaks?' I asked as we walked into a small room where Joey laid his red and black hoodie on a rack.

"Internal home security system," said Joey as he opened a second door, "welcome to my house."

I walked through the second door, and was amazed. We were in a kitchen, and there was everything you would need to cook any food here. A refrigerator, two ovens, cabinets full of food, sink and dishwasher, and lots of counter space. I then saw one of the ovens open, and a tray of blue cookies came floating out and onto a counter.

'Wow,' I said as I looked around, 'this place is.'

'Amazing, isn't it,' said a voice, and then a female Gardevoir came walking through a door across from us.

"Ah, G. You made it," said Joey as he went over to the Gardevoir, "good. I want you to meet someone."

'I'm guessing that want me to meet the shiny Kirlia you brought here,' said the Gardevoir as she over and extended her hand towards me, 'it's nice to finally meet you Lilly.'

'You know who I am?' I asked as I shook the Gardevoir's hand. Did Joey live with a Gardevoir in his mind? And if so, did he think of me that way as well?

'Of course I do,' said G, 'your Joey's starter pokémon. I envy you in so many ways.'

"G here was the one who started me on the path of pokémon," said Joey, "almost eight years ago."

'So I'm not actually your starter pokémon,' I said, 'G was.'

'No, you misunderstand,' said G, 'all I am is Joey's mentor. I was his teacher in pokémon for years.'

"You are my starter pokémon," said Joey as he came down to look me straight in the eye, "and G could never be my starter pokémon, seeing as she is dead."

'Wait, I don't understand,' I said, confused by what Joey had just said, 'How can she be dead if she is standing right there?'

'Am I?' G asked, and then her form flickered, and for a moment she disappeared, only to come back into focus a moment later.

"G is from a game where she was a spirit that watched over the player," said Joey, "kinda like a guardian angel. So I made her that way."

'I'm not really here,' said G as she waved her arm, and it passed right through a cabinet, 'I don't have a body, but when needed I can fight to protect Joey, and now you while you are here, from harm.'

'Ok then,' I said. If nothing could happen between G and Joey, and I was in fact Joey's starter, then I was fine.

.

Joey showed me all around the house, with G following behind asking me questions about the real world. She had never really been anywhere, say for the places Joey had set up in his mind. The house was bigger then I thought, with three floors each with different things on them.

On the first was the kitchen, a dining room, a huge living room, a bathroom, and a room Joey called weapons storage. Apparently Joey liked to keep lots of weapons, from axes like the one he used to kill Dark Boss, to guns of all sizes, to swords ranging from sizes he called small enemy, to something called Ender dragon slaying. He even had different explosives.

On the second floor was something Joey called a gaming room, where he could reply any game he had ever played to understand things better, a combat training room, where Joey kept some undead skeletons from games called Block Story and Minecraft, and a computer hub room, where all his memories were apparently stored.

The third floor was basically Joey's room, but calling it a room would be a little of a understatement. The whole place was covered in pictures from Joey's life, old toys and collectables sat on freshly dusted shelves, and dressers full of different colored and styled clothes.

"So what do you think," said Joey as the three of us sat in the living room.

'I think your mind house is nice,' I said as I munched on one of the cookies that the house had made, 'but I don't understand why you need it. If this is your mind, you don't need to eat, or train, or even change clothes if you wanted to.'

"At first I didn't have a house," said Joey, "and you are right, I don't need one. However, after about four years of wandering through my mind, fighting enemies non-stop, I made a decision. I need a place where I could say, this is my home and nothing will truly bad happen here. So over the course of a day I brought this city out of the ground, put people and creatures I had seen in it, and created a safe place in a world of chaos."

'Outside this city are some of the worst things Joey has ever seen,' added G, 'creatures of hate and destruction. And if we didn't have our defences, everything here would be lost.'

'What defences?' I asked. I hadn't seen anything on our way into the City.

"Let me show you," said Joey as he tapped a button on his phone, and then a large three-dimensional map of the City appeared in front of us.

"We are here," said Joey as a small part of the map lit up red, and then a green line ran around the outside of the city, "and this is the boarder."

'The first defences we have are anti aircraft weaponry,' said G as lots of little orange dots appeared across the map, and then even more little black dots appeared around them, 'and then we have ground defences to stop enemy troops from getting to the anti aircraft weaponry.'

"We also have our own areal fleet," said Joey as small yellow dots appeared above and on the map, "and ground forces. So no matter what attacks the City, we will not fall."

Right as Joey said that, the room started to shake violently.

"What the," said Joey as he raised his arms, which were now glowing blue, to stop a hunk of ceiling that had broken off from hitting him, "this shouldn't be happening!"

'Hang on!' Cried G as she started glowing, and then we were standing outside of Joey's house.

'What happened,' I muttered as we looked around the City. All the other buildings were either destroyed or damaged, there were fights going on everywhere, and everything was in chaos.

"How could this happen," said Joey as he looked at the City in shock, "this shouldn't be able to happen."

"Did you think we wouldn't get in," said a deep, menacing voice, and then a dark form appeared in front of us, "you can never stop us forever."

'What is that?' I asked as two more dark forms appeared alongside the first.

"Shadow Demons," said Joey as started glowing blue all over, "the worst my mind has to offer."

"Ah Joey, you compliment us," said one of the Shadow Demons as a dark colored sword appeared in their hands, "but like always it will not help you. We want this world, and you will not stop us from taking it."

'You won't take this world,' said G as she balled her fists, 'we are stronger then you will ever be.'

"You say that, but in all reality you are limited," said the first Shadow Demon, "we can do anything, fight anything, win anything. You are stuck in one form."

"We will see about that," replied Joey as he turned to look at G and me, "G, get Lilly out of here. I will deal with this."

'I'm not leaving you,' said G as she took a stand beside Joey, 'we fight together.'

"Your right, we will," said Joey, "but not right now. I can win this, but not will you two here. I'll meet you and the rest of the team at Bunker Hill. Now go!"

'Alright then,' replied G as she grabbed my hand, 'let's go.'

'I don't want to leave Joey,' I said as G started pulling me away.

'He will be fine,' said G as I looked back and saw a huge storm of blue and black where Joey had been standing, 'Joey can't lose in here.'

We ran away from the Shadow Demons, but we had other problems. Apparently to get to Bunker Hill, whatever that was, we had to get to the airfield. And that's where the most of the fighting was. We dogged stray attacks, falling rubble from buildings, and enemies that thought now would be a good time to attack us.

'How far are we from the airfield?' I asked as we ran past a man in white armor fighting a green skinned square headed man .

'Another three blocks,' replied G as she fired a energy beam at the green man, turning him to dust, 'unless they took out the subway system, in which case we won't be able to get to the airfield.'

'Why would that be?'

'The subway system runs under the roads, and if they took that out then the ground will of collapsed.'

'Then why don't we just teleport across?'

'I can't teleport,' said G as she jumped over a large hole in the ground.

'But you are a Gardevoir,' I said, shocked that G couldn't teleport. I could teleport in the real world if I wanted to, but it took me some time to prepare the move.

'I'm also kinda dead, remember?' G replied, 'so I can't teleport unless Joey is in danger. Otherwise we would already be there.'

'Hello G,' said a voice that interrupted us, and then a Gergar appeared in front of us, blocking our path.

'Gergar, we don't have time for this,' said G as she tried to walk around the Ghost pokémon, only to be blocked.

'We always have time for this,' said Gergar as he fired a Shadow Ball at us, causing G to raise a Protect wall to stop it.

'We are on a mission for Joey,' I said. Maybe Gergar would let us past if he knew what we were doing, 'so will you please let us pass?'

'Your trainee must not know who I am,' replied Gergar as a evil smile came over his face, 'I don't like Joey. And I make it my personal mission to mess with whatever he wants, or whoever is working for him.'

'Gergar won't let us past without a fight,' said G as she took a defensive stance, 'and being a Ghost/Dark type pokémon, we can't do much to him since we are Psychic type.'

'But we are Fairy type as well,' I said as I prepared Moon Beam, 'and Fairy type can still hit.'

'I'm from the time of seventeen types,' said G, 'so I don't have the Fairy type. I'm only Psychic.'

'Yes you are,' said Gergar as he started to turn all black, 'and that's why this will hurt a lot.'

'Look out!' G cried as Gergar fired a huge black wave of energy at us. I tried to cancel my Moon Beam attack to activate a Protect, but the wave hit and I was sent flying.

I landed hard on some metal and glass thing that had fallen off a building. I got up slowly, luckily nothing was broken, and saw G and Gergar fighting where our had been standing. Apparently G had also been hit by the wave, but it hadn't sent her flying.

G fired off several energy beams, but Gergar kept either blocking then or dodging them. Gergar then fired several Shadow Balls that hit G and sent her to the ground, but then she got up and fired a rainbow colored move that I didn't recognize. It hit Gergar in the face, sending the Ghost pokémon flying several feet into a wall, but Gergar got up and shook his head a moment later. Apparently this guy wouldn't stay down.

'Admit it G,' said Gergar as he started to come back towards G, 'you can't defeat me. You never have on your own, and even with the help of that shiny Kirlia you have with you, you won't defeat me.'

'Your right,' said G as she held up a light blue orb, 'but this will.'

'A rollcall orb,' muttered Gergar as he looked at the orb, 'you wouldn't.'

'Watch me,' replied G as she threw down the orb, and in a bright flash of light three other pokémon appeared, a female Eevee, a male Shinx, and one other I didn't recognize, a thing that looked like Mespirit, but entirely light blue.

'Did someone call for help?' Asked the Eevee.

'Oh great, you three,' said Gergar as he started to back away slowly.

'Really Gergar?' Asked the Shinx, 'why you messing with G?'

'You know what happens when you do that,' added the blue floating one, 'time for a lesson.'

The Eevee ran at Gergar and smacked him in the face with her tail, while the Shinx fired a beam of electricity and the other blue one fired a beam of water. When the beams hit Gergar, a small explosion enveloped him, and when the smoke cleared Gergar was unconscious.

'That was easy as always,' said the Eevee as she turned to face me, 'and who would you be?'

'This is Lilly,' said G, 'she is Joey's starter from the real world.'

'Your Lilly?' Asked the floating blue one, 'it's an honor to meet you.'

'Um, thanks,' I said, still confused by who these three were, 'who are you three?'

'Looks like we need some introductions,' said the Shinx.

'We were Joey's last videogame pokémon team,' said Eevee, 'I'm Quick Shot, or just QS for short.'

'I'm Manapy,' said the floating blue one, 'but since that's also the name of my species, I go by Waves.'

'And I'm the team leader,' said the Shinx, 'Jackson King. Or just King.'

.

King and his team got G and me to the airfield after helping with Gergar, and the five of us quickly boarded a large plane to Bunker Hill. G explained along the way the Bunker Hill was a experimental hospital, and that it was also located in one of the best places to defend from attack. Everything was done at Bunker Hill, from curing people from the common cold, to bringing people back from the brink of death, and everything in between.

The flight was smooth, or as smooth as it could be when we were constantly being shot at, and that no matter how hard I tried I still couldn't find Joey.

'You know that everything in here is Joey, in one form or another,' said G when I asked her about it, 'me, this plane, even every speck of dust in the air.'

'So if that's true, why do different parts fight each other?' I asked, confused, 'like you and Gergar, and Joey with those Shadow Demons?'

'Just because we are all part of Joey, doesn't mean we aren't ourselves,' replied G, 'it's kinda like all the grains of sand on a beach. We are many small parts of a larger whole.'

'So when I'm talking to you, I'm actually talking to Joey?'

'In a way, but I am also myself,' said G as a smile came over the Gardevoir's face, 'I am still my own sand of the beach.'

.

We landed at Bunker Hill, and as soon as we landed something felt off. Like when I took a shower and forgot to rinse the soap off part of my body. And that feeling increased as G and I went to find Joey. Here and there we saw people, but most of the place was empty. Where was everyone?

We had just entered the garden when a low humming filled the air.

'Here comes Joey,' said G as the humming started to get louder and the air near a tree started to distort, like looking through a glass of water .

The humming stopped as suddenly as it started, and then the wave of energy bust out. When the wave faded, there was Joey, beat up and missing chunks of his clothing in some places.

'Joey!' I cried as I ran to my trainer as he fell to his knees, 'are you ok?'

"Never been that many in one place," muttered Joey as he turned to look at me, "it's never been this bad."

'What has never been this bad?' I asked, not understanding what Joey ment.

"The fights. They've never been this large," said Joey as he slowly moved to sit down, "I have always had to fight, but never this many. It's almost as if they were waiting for this moment to throw everything at me."

'I still don't understand? Who are they?'

"The chaos, the uncontrollable," said Joey as a look of despair crossed his face, "I am fighting a war that can't be won. The war on humanity's chaotic and monstrous nature, and I'm losing."

'But this is your mind. How can you loss?' I asked.

"Is it my mind?" Asked Joey as he waved his hand, and a map showed up next to us, red in color say for about six small blue dots, "this is the world of my mind. Blue is the areas I still control, and red is chaos. This isn't my mind."

I looked at the map, it's few small blue dots. Joey was right, this looked like a fight he couldn't win. I didn't know what to do. This was way to big for me.

Right as I thought that, the world seemed to slow down, and then large black walls came at Joey, myself, and G from all sides. And before anyone could react I felt the walls hit, and then excruciating pain shot through me.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 21! I know that some of you are going to find this chapter kinda odd and confusing, J did himself when I told him I wanted to have Lilly enter Joey's mind, and for his mind to take shape as a world, but I think it will be important in the long run for some character development.

But until J and I finish and upload the next chapter next Wednesday, you will just have to be a little confused.

So until then, this is L signing off. Bye everyone!


	22. Aftermath

Hello readers! J and L here today, and for those of you who were worrying, the dentist appointment went well. Before we get to the story, we want to wish a late happy mother's day to all the moms out there. Hopefully you all had a good day with your family and friends, and you got lots of flowers. (Asumeing you like flowers, and aren't allergic to them.)

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 22

Aftermath

(Lilly's POV)

Next thing I knew, I was laying on the hospital bed in the Ranger's Hospital. I opened my eyes to find Joey standing by the door, looking out the peep hole.

[What happened?] I asked as I slowly sat up. The last thing I remember from Joey's mind was the black walls hitting us.

"I was woken up," said Joey as he walked back towards the bed, "by Josh. Apparently my parents have gotten the Rangers involved with me returning home. Josh returned the favor of us returning Icicle back to him and warned me that I have ten minutes before the Rangers have to arrest me."

[What will we do?] I asked, suddenly afraid what would happen. If Joey is arrested and is sent back home with his parents, then I would be left alone with no one.

"I'm going with my only option," replied Joey as he grabbed a chair and put it under the doorknob, "that will only hold them for a moment."

[What do you mean?] I asked, still confused.

"The three of us are going to break out of here," said Joey as he pointed towards Mitch, "Mitch has joined our team, and has agreed to help us get out of here."

[How are we going to escape?] I asked. How can we get out of here if Joey blocked the door.

"I am gonna break the window, and we and we are going to jump."

[But we are on the third floor?]

'That's where I come in,' said Mitch, 'I'll leave the floor and land on the ground. When you two jump, I will use Whirlwind to slow your fall enough to get a soft landing.'

[So what will we do once we land on the ground?] I asked as I slowly got up from the bed.

"We will run to the hotel, which is about fifteen blocks away, grab our things and leave town," replied Joey as he grabbed a few things from the room, including a second Poké-ball and his knifes.

[What about our friends?] I asked as Joey grabbed a lamp and walked over to the window.

"If we run into them, then I'll ask them for help," replied Joey as he tossed the lamp up and down in his hands, "but otherwise we will have to leave them behind and head out of the state as fast as possible."

Right as Joey said that, there came a knock at the door.

"Trainer Joey! Pokémon Rangers!" Called a voice from behind the door, "open up!"

[I thought we had a ten minute head start?] I asked as I put on my pendant.

"So did I," agreed Joey as he threw the lamp at the window, shattering it, "looks like we need to leave now."

As soon as he said that, Mitch quickly flew out the window, and as he did the door started to sound like it was breaking.

"Looks like we need to hurry," said Joey as he brushed away the few bits of glass that were left, "you ready to go?"

[Yep, lets go,] I said as the door started to crack.

"I'll go first to make sure it's safe," said Joey as he sat on the windowsill, "you follow when I call."

[Ok,] I replied as Joey pushed off and disappeared down out the window. Right as he did, the door split open, and a Mienfoo came through the doorway, followed by two Rangers. So much for waiting on Joey's call.

"Don't move," said one of the Rangers as they came towards me, "you're under arrest."

As soon as they said that, I ran towards the window before they could grab me and jumped out the window.

The next thing I knew, there was a large loud gust of air, and then I was standing next to Joey and Mitch.

"Lets go," said Joey as he grabbed my hand, "we need to hurry."

.

Thirty minutes later we were at the hotel, and by the look on Joey's face, he was worried. We hadn't seen any other Rangers, but I had a feeling we were about to have some trouble.

"Welcome back to the Free Mont Inn," said the receptionist as we came over, "your friends told me to tell you that they got the supplies you needed, and are now waiting for you in their room."

"Thanks," said Joey as he put a hundred dollars on the desk, "if anyone asks, you haven't seen me."

"Seen who?" Asked the receptionist as she took the money.

[What was that about?] I asked as we entered the elevator and headed towards the second floor.

"Some people will say things for money," replied Joey, "by giving the receptionist that money, I am hoping that she will lie to anyone who asks about us."

[Does it work?] I asked as we reached out floor and we went to our room.

"Sometimes," answered Joey as we quickly entered our room to find Ryan there.

"Hey guys," said Ryan as Joey rushed to grab our things, "what's the rush?"

"Lilly and I need to leave," said Joey, "my parents are here, and they have gotten the Rangers to try to arrest me since I won't go home willingly."

[If Joey's parents get him back, they will get rid of me,] I added as I grabbed my iPod, [so we need to get out of the state quickly.]

"How can I help?" Ryan asked.

"If anyone asks you, you never saw us enter here and take our things," said Joey as he gave Ryan some money, "here is some money. We are gonna need some of the things you bought."

"Take as much as you need," said Ryan as he grabbed his phone, "I'll text everyone and get them to meet up with us."

"I can't let that happen," said Joey as he took the phone from Ryan's hands, "if you text them where to meet us, then the Rangers will find the text and be waiting for us. And besides, this isn't your fight."

"Your our friends," said Ryan, "this is all of our fight."

"Once you enter this, you won't be able to get out," warned Joey, "the Rangers will also chase you as well."

"So what else is new?" Ryan asked as a smile crossed his face, "we already have four enemy groups, what can a fifth do that the others won't."

"Fine," said Joey as he gave back the phone, "but go to their rooms and tell them directly. We will meet you at the edge of town, near the airport."

.

(Joey's POV)

"I don't like this," I said as we left the hotel, "dragging our friends into this I mean."

[Well they wanted in,] replied Lilly, [so we aren't really dragging them in, they are just following us in.]

"But I still don't like this," I repeated as my phone started going off, someone was calling me but it wasn't someone I knew, "should I answer that?"

[Why not?] Lilly asked, [If the Rangers are tracking our phone, one call won't hurt.]

"Good point," I said as I answered the call, "hello?"

"Joey, it's me," said a voice, which I recognized as my brother, Vincent, "meet me at the airport. I need to see you."

"Why?" I asked, not even wondering why Vincent wasn't calling me on his own phone, "and what for?"

"I'm in trouble," replied Vincent, "I've become a trainer, and mom and Robert don't know."

"Alright, we will meet you there," I said as I hung up the phone, and then removed the battery from the back.

[What was that about?] Lilly asked.

"Vincent called somehow," I said as Mitch jumped nervously on my shoulder, "he became a trainer, and now needs our help."

[I didn't know your brothers were also in town.]

"You didn't think my parents would leave those two alone in the house without supervision?" I asked, "they would eat them out of house and home."

[Good point,] agreed Lilly, [so are we gonna go help him?]

"Yep, he said he was at the airport," I said as I pulled out a paper map of Augusta, "we should be there soon. It's only fourteen blocks away."

[Mitch thinks we should just leave without our friends or your brother,] translated Lilly as Mitch started making noise, [he thinks it's not safe to wait.]

"And I agree with you that it's not safe," I agreed, "but we could use all the help we can get, because if it comes down to a fight between us and the Rangers, I want as much help as possible."

.

"Joey, you made it!" Vincent called as we quickly came over to where Vincent was standing by the airport entrance, "I'm glad for that."

"What is it Vin?" I asked as I put down my bag, "we don't have much time."

"Agreed," said Vincent as he pulled a small Poké-ball out of his pocket, "in here is my only Pokémon, a female Ponyta by the name of Aftermath. I need you to take her."

"Are you sure?" I asked as Vincent open the Poké-ball, and out popped a healthy looking Ponyta.

"I can't let our parents know I have her," said Vincent as he stroked Aftermath's mane, "and I can't set her back into the wild. At least with you she have a better life then with me."

"Ok, I'll take her," I said as I looked at the Aftermath, "but only if she wants to come. I can't work with a pokémon that doesn't want to be with me."

Aftermath said something, which Lilly quickly translated as her saying she wanted to go with me. Apparently Vincent talked about me and Lilly a lot, and if half the things he said were true, then Aftermath was glad to travel with me.

"Alright then," I said as I took the Ponyta's Poké-ball and hooked it next to Lilly's and Mitch's, "welcome to the team Aftermath."

"Here, you should also take her things," said Vincent as he passed me a bag that had been next to him, "inside is food, supplies, and the gem of the bag. A handcrafted, fire resident, leather saddle."

"Thanks Vin," I said as I took the bag, "I guess Aftermath will have to carry it thou, I unfortunately don't have space for all this in my bag."

"Here, I'll put it on then," Vincent said, taking the bag and draping it over Aftermath's back.

"I'll take good care of her," I said as I shook Vincent's hand, "and if our parents ever change their minds about pokémon, you can gladly take her back."

Right as I said that, I heard a odd humming sound, and then a dozen Pokémon Rangers with assorted Psychic pokémon teleported around us.

"Trainer Joey!" Called one of the Rangers, "you are under arrest for violating the underage trainer act. Put your weapons and Poké-balls on the ground now and surrender."

"What is this about?" Vincent asked as he looked at the Rangers.

"Our parents want me to stop being a pokémon trainer, and when I told them off they got the Rangers involved," I answered as I drew a knife and took my stance, "they are kinda hypocrites thou. They hate pokémon, but get a pokémon agency to arrest me. Well that ain't gonna happen."

[We aren't going down without a fight,] agreed Lilly as she started to float in the air, body glowing blue.

[You can't possibly win,] said a Gallade next to the Rangers, [we don't want to hurt you, but if you resist then we will result to force to arrest you.]

"Then bring all your force," said Vincent as he drew a pocket knife and stood to my back. He must be on my side. Well at least we will go down fighting together. Reminded me of old times, when the two of us would take on anything that was thrown at us, and always coming through it together.

"What is going on here?" Called a voice from behind the Rangers, and then Mia, Alex, Emma, Steve, and Ryan came running over to where we stood, pushing some of the Rangers aside as they did.

"We are here to arrest trainer Joey," replied a Ranger, "and anyone who helps him."

"Then you better arrest all of us," said Mia as everyone brought out their pokémon, "because we stand with Joey. And we will fight along side him if necessary."

"Then you all are under arrest," said a Ranger as he pointed at us, "stun them however you need. We will take them alive."

The Psychic pokémon around us started glowing all different colors, each charging their own abilities. We only had a few moments before they attacked, and we needed a way out of this. I then remembered the red orb I had gotten from Latias days after I got Lilly. I could use that.

"Everyone hang on," I said as I quickly pulled out the orb from the bottom of my bag and held it in the air, "either you let us leave peacefully, or I bust this orb I got from the legendary pokémon, Latias."

"You think we will just let you leave because you threaten us?" Asked a Ranger with a Psyduck, "we are Rangers. Threats don't work, bribery is waisted, and Insults are useless."

"Suit yourself," I said as I threw the orb on the ground, which shattered into dusk on impact. As soon as it did, time froze, say for myself and a red hovering light in front of me.

"Hello trainer Joey," said the light, which then changed into Latias in her human form, "how can I help you?"

"My friends and I are in trouble," I said as I explained our situation, "we need a way out."

"Yes you do," agreed Latias as she looked around where we were standing, "I think the only way out of this is a massive teleport, but what about your brother?"

"I guess he could get sent back to our parents," I suggested, "but the Rangers have seen him. They will most likely go after him as well."

"I could wipe their minds of him and then send him back," said Latias, "no one would be the wiser."

"That could work," I agreed, "but what about the teleport? Where would we be going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"We are going to travel to the city of Ralts line," I said, "and once we get there, find Lilly's mom."

"I can't send you that far," said Latias, "but I can send you one hundred miles in the right direction."

"That would be a great help."

"Then it shall be done," said Latias, "and you don't need to worry about anything like with the first orb you used. Mine don't need you to prove yourself."

"Thank you," I said as a question popped into my head, "but why are you helping us?"

"Don't you remember what you said when you first got Lilly?" Latias asked, "you said you would protect her, and you have done that. So long as you keep doing that, I will help you."

"Thanks Latias," I said as the image of her started to dissolve.

"Your welcome," replied Latias, "be ready to teleport."

.

As soon as time returned to normal, the humming sound started up again, and then my friends and I weren't standing in front of the airport. We were standing in a forest clearing.

"What happened?" Mia asked as she looked around, "how did we get here?"

"We teleported," I answered, "I used that orb to have Latias teleport us here. We are one hundred miles away from where we were."

"I don't feel well," said Ryan as he started turning green, "I think I need to sit."

"Me too," agreed Emma as they both sat down on a nearby rock.

[Mitch said to tell you never to have anything teleport him again,] said Lilly as she jumped off the bolder she had teleported on top of, [and Aftermath agrees with him.]

"Sorry you two," I said as I went over to where Mitch and Aftermath were standing, "but it was either that or we were gonna end up in a fight."

"I would of enjoyed a good fight," said Steve as he went over to where his Chimchar, Flare, stood by a tree.

"We all would of gotten our buts kicked," objected Alex, "and then where would we be?"

"Don't fight you two," interjected Mia before the siblings got in a fight, "right now we need a plan of action. What do we do now? We can't go to any town with a gym, so getting all the badges and all that is out."

"Dang, I wish I knew that," said Ryan from where he sat, "I wanted to become the first pokémon world champion. Guess that ain't happening now."

"I'm still gonna try to get to Lilly's people," I said, "I told her I would, and I am a man of my word."

"I guess we don't have many options available," said Alex, "if we go with Joey then we will get to see the city of the Ralts line, but no matter what we do or where we go the Rangers will be after us now."

"I warned all of you of that," I said, "but you wanted in."

"Well let's figure all this out tomorrow," said Mia as she opened her bag and pulled out her tent, "tonight we can stay here and rest."

.

(Normal POV)

"How the Hell did you lose them?" Asked a man in a pressed suite to three Rangers that had tried to capture Joey.

"He had a orb from a legendary pokémon," explained a Ranger, "and he used it to teleport himself, his friends, and all their pokémon away from us. We don't know where they went."

"But we will find out," added the second Ranger, "he won't be able to escape us."

"You better find them, for your sake," said the suite man, "we can't have trainers that think they can do whatever they want and get away with it."

"How do you think we should proceed?" Asked a Ranger as the three of them left the suite man.

"We could put that bounty back on their heads," suggested the third Ranger, "only we set it up so they are taken in alive, and the price is too high for them not to be found."

* * *

Well, this is going to be a problem for Joey, Lilly, and their friends. Wanted dead by the FOH, wanted alive by the Rangers, and just plain wanted by any criminal that wants their pokémon. L and I are so glad that we aren't in their shoes, but hopefully our brave trainers can find that city Joey keeps talking about before they get caught, and maybe they will get sanctuary there. Who knows how that will go, or even if they will make it, but we all will have to wait for later chapters to find out.

So until the next chapter, write a review, and we will see you when we release the next chapter!


	23. Legendary Visitor

Hello readers, J here! Another Wednesday has rolled around, and that means another chapter! However, I need someone else's opinion, besides L's, on something I saw online the other day. It was two pictures side by side, with a caption below it. In the first picture, there are two people in a gray colored room, a 16 year old girl, and a 25 year old man. The girl is clean, wearing a short dress, perfectly brushed hair, standing straight up with her hands behind her back. As for the man, he is covered in grime, with torn and filthy cloths, greasy hair, sitting in an old wooden chair with his arms behind his back.

Now, this is where things get a little creepy. They next picture shows us the girl and the man, but now we can see their backs, and as it turns out they are each holding something in their hands. The mad has a bouquet of fresh picked carnations, while the girl is holding a blood stained axe. And below both pictures is the caption "everyone sees what you look like, but few see who you really are." It may just be me, but I find this kinda creepy, not because of the picture itself, but because it is actually true.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 23

Legendary Visitor

(Joey's POV)

We set up camp in the clearing and I cooked us a simple dinner. Apparently while I had been on the Rocket airship, everyone had been shopping and had gathered all the supplies we needed to travel.

"I think your cooking is improving," said Ryan as he took a bite, "this tastes like pizza, but looks like mush."

"Well at least it isn't granola bars," Steve said as he finished his food, "if I don't see another one of those it will be too soon."

[Do you mean one of these?] Lilly asked as she made a granola bar appear in front of Steve's face, causing him to fall off the log he was sitting on.

"Well there you go then," said Mia as everyone except Steve laughed, "dinner and a show. How bad can this be?"

"That wasn't funny," muttered Steve as he got up and tossed the granola bar back at Lilly.

"It so was," Emma said.

I'm gonna miss these days, I thought as everyone laughed around the fire, everything so peaceful and cheery.

[Why wouldn't it be?] Lilly asked, interrupting my thoughts. Sometimes that was annoying.

We are on the run now, I replied in my head, that means fewer days where we won't be worrying about where we will get our food, or what might we find around the corner that could hurt us, or anything along those lines.

[Well, you once told me that no matter what happens we will be fine so long as we have each other,] said Lilly as she looked to me from where she sat on a bolder, [so I guess it's my turn to say that to you.]

I did say that didn't I?

"Earth to Joey, are you in that head of yours?" Alex asked as she threw a pebble at me.

"What?" I asked as I realized everyone was now looking at me.

"We asked you a question," said Mia, looking first at me then Lilly, "it's not nice to talk with each other in your minds when we are trying to talk to you."

[Jealous?] Lilly asked.

"Sorry Mia," I said, turning to look at Lilly. Don't be rude, now apologize.

[Sorry Mia,] muttered Lilly.

"I accept your apology," replied Mia as she looked at me, "now can you answer the question Joey."

"What was the question?"

"What do you plan on doing after you reach the city where Lilly's people are?" Asked Emma.

"I'm not sure," I said. I never really thought about it much, "I guess when we get there we will see Lilly's mom, and then figure it out from there."

.

[What do you think we should do after we get to the city?] asked Lilly as we got into our tent after everything was done.

"It will mostly be up to you," I replied, "I became a trainer to show you the world, but if you choose to stay then Mitch and Aftermath will have to go with our friends. I'm not really into being a trainer, but simply a teacher."

[I don't think they would like that,] disagreed Lilly, [Mitch follows you because you helped him, and Aftermath because you are her original trainer's brother.]

"Maybe your right," I said as I got into my sleeping bag, "but either way, we don't have to decide that right now. For now, let's get some sleep. Good night little one."

[Good night Joey,] said Lilly as I turned out the lights, [see you in the morning.]

.

(Normal POV)

'I don't understand,' said Mespirit as she stood with Arceus, Unix, Mew, Mewtwo, and Dialga around the viewing pool, 'how could something like this happen? Joey's parents were fine with him being a trainer, and now look what happened.'

'They were influenced by the Celebi twins,' said Unix as the image in the pool changed from Joey and Lilly sleeping to the Celebi twins in a stone cell, 'and when they lost their powers, whatever they did to Joey's parents went with them.'

'So, what are our options?' Dialga asked as the image changed to a sky view of a large stone building, 'the FOH are growing stronger, and soon will strike.'

'As will the darkness,' added Arceus as the pool turned black, 'it is only a matter of time before it follows us. At most it will take five years, but is could be here within two.'

'We need more time,' agreed Mew as the pool became clear, 'if Joey isn't the Chosen one, we need to find the real one.'

'Latios and Latias think he is, as do the Celebi twins and Cresselia,' said Mewtwo, 'whatever made them think he is must be important.'

'One way or another we are running out of time,' said Arceus as he changed into his human form, 'I think it is time I spoke with Joey.'

.

(Joey's POV)

I woke up several hours later and took over watch of the camp from Alex. Everyone was asleep, and the night was still and peaceful. Pretty soon thou, I noticed that a small point of the came was glowing, like a second light was emanating from the spot, yet there was nothing there.

"Who is there?" I called as I went over to the spot, thinking it was a ghost pokémon watching us, "show yourself!"

Nothing happened for a moment, and then a bright flash of light blinded me and sent me on my butt. When my sight returned, there was a light skinned man with blond hair and dark eyes standing where the light had been.

"My apologies," said the man as he helped me up, "I didn't know you would be standing so close."

"Who are you?" I asked, about to sound the alarm.

"I am but a man who would like a word with you, trainer Joey," said the man, "and please don't wake your friends, they could use the rest."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know much about you," said the man as he sat down on a log by the fire, "and I also know nothing, so I would like to speak to you, if you would do me the pleasure."

"Alright then," I replied as I sat across from the man, "but first you must tell me who you are."

"I am just a person on the road to enlightenment," replied the man as he waved his hand, and a glass of some clear drink appeared, "but to some I am a person they worship."

"Wait, I know who you are," I said as it hit me, "your the pokémon God, Arceus."

"You are correct," said the man, Arceus, as he took a sip of the drink, "and now that you know who I am, now let me ask you something. How far will you go for your pokémon?"

"I would go all the way," I replied, but also kinda shocked about who was sitting across from me. I may not believe in any God, but Arceus was the most powerful pokémon ever, and he was sitting cross from me.

"Even if that meant your death?"

"Yes. I have already done that twice now thou. Once when I fought Rockets in my home town, the other when I infiltrated the Rocket airship to get Lilly back."

"And what if I told you that tomorrow you will die, and no matter what you do you couldn't stop it?" Arceus asked.

"Well, if there is nothing I could do about it," I said, thinking for a moment, "I would embrace it. Everything dies, be it human, plant, animal, or pokémon. Why fight the inevitable?"

"That is a good response," said Arceus, "however, you don't have to embrace anything yet. You don't die tomorrow, but what if I told that Lilly was. Not that she actually is, but just a hypothetical question."

"Well, then hypothetically I would grab you where you sit and have you change it so Lilly doesn't."

"What about what you said about not fighting the inevitable?"

"I would accept my fate, but I would do anything to change Lilly's," I replied, "I will not let one of my friends die."

"Fascinating," mutter Arceus, "two different outlooks, but both the same."

"I have answered your questions, now answer a few of mine," I said, "why are you really here? Legendary and mythical pokémon don't do anything without reason. And why did I find Mew in my house the night before Lilly and I set off?"

"The answer to both are the same," replied Arceus, "but can you figure it out?"

"When Mew came, he said he was a person who watches, and then you come along and start asking me questions," I said, trying to connect the dots, "you have some interest in either me or Lilly, but I don't know what."

"All will be revealed in time," said Arceus as he waved his hand, and a floating glass of whatever he was drinking appeared in front of me, "have a sip of this."

"What is it?" I asked as I took the glass, "some berry drink?"

"Just try it."

"Ok, I said as I took a sip of the odd drink. It was cold, and slightly carbonated, but the oddest thing was the taste. It was like a Sprite soda, but with hints of other things like chocolate, mint, and the oddest thing, orange. Flavors that shouldn't go together in a drink, but did.

"Interesting, isn't it," said Arceus as he took another sip, "my own speciality. Made out of pure energy, with just a hint of time, only not the plant you use to spice food."

"This could be addictive," I said as I drank the rest of the glass, only to have it refill itself, "but you're dodged my questions."

"The questions you ask, I can't answer right now," replied Arceus, "but suffice it to say we are watching you."

"Why?" I asked as something popped in my head, the thing from the passage to Mespirit's lake, "the chosen one?"

"What?" Arceus said, coughing slightly. That was a hit, "what do you mean?"

"I heard that from a statue of your pokémon form when we found Mespirit's lake. You said, the chosen one has arrived. What does it mean?"

Right before Arceus could answer, there was a noise from my tent, and then a half asleep Lilly came out the entrance.

[Joey?] Mumbled Lilly as she came over, [who are you talking to?]

"Nobody little one," I said, "just another traveler who is looking for directions."

"That is right," said Arceus as he stood up, "and I thank you for the directions, and your hospitality."

"I hope you find your way," I said as I shook Arceus's hand, and then leaned in real close so only he would hear me, "and you may not of answered my questions, but don't think that if I see you again I won't be expecting an answer."

"And I hope you do too," said Arceus as I leaned back. He then brought a odd looking amulet from his pocket, "I think you will have more of a use for this then me. Have a good night."

[That man is odd,] Lilly muttered as Arceus gave me the amulet, then left the camp.

"Yes he is," I agreed, looking down at Lilly, and then the amulet. What is this thing? "now come on little one, let's get you back to bed."

.

(Normal POV)

'So what do you think?' Mew asked as Arceus came back from speaking with Joey.

'Could he be the chosen one?' Asked Unix.

'My conversation with Joey was, enlightening to say the lease," replied Arceus as he changed back into his pokémon form, "but is he the chosen one? That was inconclusive.'

'So we still don't know,' said Dialga.

'For the moment, no' Arceus said as he looked into the viewing pool to see a far away city in a forest, 'but we should learn more when they reach Phoenix.'

'Is it wise to allow them to go to Phoenix?' Mewtwo asked, 'it's not fully established, and they may take it as an attack.'

'Joey travels with one of their kind, so I think he will be fine,' disagreed Mew.

'We have plenty to time to discuss whether it is right to allow them to reach Phoenix,' interjected Arceus, 'so for the moment let's focus on making sure they have the ability make it. Where are the FOH in their setup?'

'They are amassing weapons and soldiers all over the world,' said Mewtwo, 'over fifty thousand worldwide. We are gonna have a war on our hands soon.'

'More like in a few months,' said Dialga, 'I saw a battle between pokémon, trainers, and Rangers against FOH soldiers.'

'Then we must make battle plans,' said a shadow figure, and then Darkri appeared, 'if we go to war, we must make sure that we win.'

* * *

Well, I'm pretty sure Joey wasn't seeing that coming, but then again, who would see the pokémon god paying you a visit coming. However, is anyone else getting tired of not knowing anything about this "chosen one" business? I am, but unfortunately we all won't know anything more until later chapters.

So until said chapters are up loaded, make sure to write a review, and L and I will see you with the next chapter.


	24. Rose

Hello readers! J and L here today, and we have just finished chapter 24! Hope you all had a good Memorial weekend, for those of you in America, and that you had weather as good as we did. Days full of blue skys and warm tempetures.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither of us have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 24

Rose

(Joey's POV.)

It's been two months since our run from the Rangers, two months since we became fugitives to other pokémon trainers, and two months out in the wilderness. We have been careful thou, we used food and water sparingly, and we keep our phones off unless absolutely necessary. While I was able to remove the small chip in the phones that pinpointed our location to anyone looking for us, you can never be too careful when it came to phones.

Pretty soon, our small group of renegade trainers made it across state lines. Now we were in Massachusetts, and on the search for Lilly's people. While I had seen a view of the area where the city was from space, I didn't know the exact location. I also didn't know what this odd amulet I got from Arceus when he visited.

It was made of what looked like solid silver, with a gem in the middle that changed colors when I looked at it. It was unusually heavy for its size, being about half the size of a dollar. I asked everyone in the group what they thought it was, but I left out how I found it, and nobody knew what it was, or what it was made of.

"It's nice looking, what ever it is," said Mia when I asked her, "maybe you should wear it."

So now I wore the amulet around my neck. It may not go with any of my clothing, but why not?

"We are gonna need more butter," I muttered as I made everyone dinner in a small clearing as everyone else put up the tents, "not to mention more salt."

[We could sneak into the closest town and buy everything on the fly,] said Lilly as she helped me cook. Over the past two months, I had taught Lilly how to cook properly, and so far she was doing well, [we then could leave before we are recognized, and even if we are, we could be gone before any Rangers got there.]

"I don't think that would be safe," I replied as I continued stirring the food in the pan.

"What wouldn't be safe?" Mia asked as she walked over with more wood for the fire.

[Joey doesn't think it would be safe for us to sneak into a town and get supplies,] said Lilly, [I think it would be fine if we were quick.]

"I have to agree with Lilly on this," agreed Mia, "we need supplies, and even thou it has some risk, if we don't we may starve."

"But you know that the Rangers have facial recognition software on all cameras, and if they pick up one of our faces, they will know instantly that it's us," I disagreed, "it would be better if we ration what we have till we find Lilly's people."

.

(Normal POV)

'Look who it is,' said Candy as she and her sister sat in their cell.

'The great Lord Arceus,' answered Mint as Arceus walked into the cell that the Celebi twins had been in for over two months, 'to what do we owe the pleasure?'

'Hello girls,' said Arceus, 'I take it you don't like your new home?'

'What do you think?' Candy asked, 'We have no powers, no company other then each other, and I want to see my boyfriend.'

'As do I,' added Mint, 'Lord Arceus, we have been here for over two months, can we please leave?'

'I have a mission for you,' replied Arceus, 'if you're successful, then maybe I will let you leave here. That is if you are interested.'

'What is the mission?' Asked Mint from where she sat on her bed.

'The two of you will be doing a surveillance mission at Phoenix,' Arceus said, 'we no longer have any feed of it on the viewing pool, and you two are good at sneaking around. You are to find the city, check on the inhabitants, and report back to me. No time travel, no funny business, and especially no interfering with Joey and the trainers he is with.'

'Will we at least get some of our powers?' Asked Candy, slightly interested now.

'Only basic powers,' replied Arceus as two beams of energy were shot from Arceus, each hitting a Celebi, and as it did they started to glow slightly.

'Wow, I forgot how great it feels to have powers,' said Mint as she made her hands glow rainbow colored.

'You and me both,' agreed Candy as she did a small flip midair, 'I feel like myself again.'

'Well what are you waiting for?' Asked Arceus, 'you have your powers, now get moving.'

.

(Lilly's POV)

'Is Joey always this paranoid?' Aftermath asked as she, Mitch, and I ate dinner.

'I wouldn't know,' replied Mitch, 'I joined him the same day you did.'

'He isn't usually,' I said, looking over to where Joey stood by a tree, watching the camp, 'it's just ever since we became fugitives that he has been on edge.'

'Well, he wants to protect us,' said Aftermath, 'so I guess I sorta understand. Vinny was the same when he found me.'

'You never told us, how did you meet Joey's brother?' Mitch asked.

'It was kinda an accident,' answered Aftermath, 'I was walking by a river, when I was hit by a rogue energy beam from two pokémon that were fighting near, and I fell in a deep spot. While I was floundering around in the water, Vincent apparently saw me and jumped in and pulled me to safety. Later, once we were both on dry land, he took me to the pokémon gym in town and left me in their care, but he came to check on me everyday. Eventually I told him that since he rescued me I wanted to be his pokémon.'

'How did you do that?' I asked, 'Ponyta aren't supposed to be telepathic.'

'And I'm not,' agreed Aftermath, 'a Ranger brought a tray of sand in, and I wrote what I wanted to say in the sand. Luckily Vinny knew Unown.'

'Yeah, that's kinda odd,' said Mitch, 'Joey also knows Unown.'

'He is a different kind of trainer,' I said, 'apparently he learned all about pokémon from videogames, type matchup, moves, different ways of battling, pokémon names and statistics, and even languages.'

'Vinny was the same way,' added Aftermath, 'not as much as what you say Joey has, but similar.'

'This world is very odd,' said Mitch, 'Some things are similar to our old world, but most are just strange.'

'I don't know,' I disagreed, turning to look at Joey. The way the sun was hitting him, he looked to be made of fire, his skin made of gold, and his cloths bright and vibrant. His head lifted to look up at the sky, and the way he was standing, he looked like he had immense power, like a God. And immensely handsome, 'this world has some things to it.'

'What do you mean?' Mitch asked as he looked where I was looking, then back at me, 'oh no you don't. You know it's wrong.'

'What do you mean?' Aftermath asked, looking at Mitch, 'what shouldn't Lilly do?'

'She's attracted to Joey,' said Mitch, 'I've seen that look before, and it never ends well.'

'What are you talking about?' I asked as I turned around, my face starting to turn red, 'I'm not attracted to him.'

'You keep telling yourself that,' said Mitch, 'because he will never have those feelings for you.'

'I don't know what you are talking about,' I said, starting to feel uncomfortable, 'but I'm tired, so I'm gonna tuck in.'

'Whatever,' replied Mitch as I started for the tent, 'just remember this. Joey will never see you as anything other then a friend and a pokémon. Nothing could ever happen between the two of you.'

I ignored Mitch as I walked into the tent and sat on my sleeping bag, and thought for a moment. Was I attracted to Joey? I wasn't sure. I knew that my race grew strong bonds to their trainers, and that most would die to protect them, but what about me? I wanted to protect him, but something in the back of my mind told me I wanted more, something wrong.

'Do I love Joey?' I muttered to myself. And unfortunately, I didn't have an answer to that. Yet.

.

(Joey's POV)

I stood, watching the camp for several hours, and then washed the dishes that were left. While I did that, I thought about what I had seen with Lilly, Mitch, and Aftermath. It seemed that the three of them had been having a nice conversation, but then after a few minutes, Lilly looked at me funny. Then Mitch said something, and whatever that was made Lilly go into the tent. Aftermath and Mitch spoke for a few more minutes, then they both went separate ways through the camp, Mitch up to a nest he had made, and Aftermath close up to the fire that Flare had made.

"Whatever they said made Lilly go into the tent unusually early," I muttered, "I wonder why?"

I didn't know that answer, but I knew a way to find out. After I finished washing the dishes and set them on rocks by the fire to dry, I went into my tent to find Lilly laying in her sleeping bag. She looked asleep, but I knew that she wasn't since I noticed that the headset she had for her iPod was in her ear. I looked at the iPod, which was on the ground next to her, and it said it was playing the song The Aviators. Lilly only played that song when she was upset.

"What is wrong little one?" I asked as I took the headset off of Lilly, who opened one large orange eye to look at me, "is it something I can fix?"

[Not everything you can fix,] said Lilly in a sort of depressing tone, [this I must do on my own.]

"You never have to do anything on your own," I said as I sat down next to Lilly and slowly caressed her face, "now what is the problem, and maybe I can help."

[You are the last person I can tell,] said Lilly as she sat up.

"And why is that?" I asked, "is it something to do with whatever Mitch said while you were eating dinner?"

[How did you know that?] Lilly asked quickly, a small look of panic on her face, [what did he tell you?]

"Nothing, I swear," I replied. I struck a nerve there, "I just saw what happened, and it looked like he said something that upset you."

[I just need time to think,] said Lilly, as she looked at my sleeping bag, [would you mind it if tonight I slept with you?]

"Sure, I guess," I said. Lilly never asked to sleep with me. Something was wrong, but I wasn't going to push. She would tell me eventually, "just get in after me, that way I don't crush you."

[Thank you,] said Lilly as a small smile came over her face.

"Your welcome," I said as I got in my sleeping bag and turned out the lights we had in the tent, I then felt a small movement as Lilly got in the sleeping bag. I'm so glad I bought a bag that was way to big for me, because otherwise this would be a tight fit, "good night little one."

[Good night Joey,] replied Lilly as she drifted off to sleep, and as she did I heard her say something out loud that I couldn't make out, but before I could figure it out, I too fell asleep.

.

I woke up several hours later, to find the opening to the tent open, and Lilly missing. Where did that Kirlia go now? I got up and exited the tent, just as I saw a flash of blue movement from the other side of the camp. I looked over at Steve, who was suppose to be watching the camp, but was just sawing logs. I would have to have a world with him later.

I quickly and quietly crossed the camp and went over to where I had seen the blue movement, to see Lilly sneaking off. Where was she going? I didn't know the answer to that, but I might as well follow her to make sure she stays safe.

I started off to follow Lilly, but I soon found that she must really not want to be followed, because she was deliberately following a path that only someone of her size could walk. I soon fell behind, and eventually lost sight of Lilly. I still didn't understand, what was Lilly doing, and why was she doing it?

"Where are you going?" I muttered as I went around a large bolder that had a hole in the bottom that Lilly had just walked under. And fifteen minutes later I found out the answer to my question.

I continued down the path, trying not to trip on roots and rocks, until I came to a stream. And next to the stream was Lilly, sitting on a rock and starring into the water.

What are you doing little one? I thought as I watched Lilly sit on the rock for what felt like hours.

Pretty soon I heard a sharp snap of a twig from across the stream, and looking to where it came from I saw something I wasn't expecting. A Gallade walked out of the forest, and started watching Lilly from where he stood. I didn't think it knew I was here, and for the time being I would keep it that way.

Lilly looked up after a moment, and when she saw the Gallade she cried out and fell of the rock. That caused the Gallade to smile a little as he started over to where Lilly was. He got there before Lilly could stand up completely, and before she could do anything, the Gallade grabbed her arm and started to pull Lilly away to the other side of the stream, Lilly trying to get away every step of the way.

"Hey! Release her!" I called out, startling both Lilly and the Gallade as I stood up from where I had been crouching and started over.

[This is not your concern, human,] said the Gallade in my mind, [be gone.]

"It is very much my concern," I retorted as I drew a knife from my waist, "you are holding my friend, and it's pretty clear that she doesn't want to go with you."

[That doesn't matter,] said the Gallade, [she is going to the city. So be gone before I have to deal with you.]

"Well, if you want a fight, bring it on," I said as I took a stance, "I won't let you take my friend."

[Joey, run!] Lilly cried as the Gallade fired a Hyperbeam at me, barely missing as I dodged the attack and ran at the Gallade, as he fired a small beam of energy at Lilly, who fell unconscious, and then teleported Lilly to the other side of the stream. Now I just had to get by this Gallade.

I swung at the Gallade, who immediately put his hands up and blocked. He then swung his forearm away from me, sending the large sword part of his arm on his elbow straight into my gut. That sent me to my knees, and then Gallade sent his knee straight into my face, and I heard a sickening crack as my noise broke and I landed on my back.

[I told you to stay out of this,] said the Gallade as he walked back towards Lilly, who was still unconscious, [but you had to get involved.]

"I still won't let you take Lilly," I muttered as I slowly got back to my feet, blood dripping from my noise onto my black sweater.

[You don't have a choice,] said the Gallade as he fired a beam of energy, which hit me before I could move, paralyzing me in place.

"Joey may not have a choice, but we do," said a voice, and then Steve, Mia and Ryan came to stand by me, each with their pokémon, along with Mitch and Aftermath.

"So tell me this, Gallade," said Mia, "you could take Joey, but how about eight to one?"

"Do you like those odds?" Ryan asked as he drew the knife that was still on my hip.

[You can't stop me,] said the Gallade, [I will take this Kirlia to the city.]

[They may not be able to stop you, but I can,] said a voice, and then a Gardevoir in a sky blue dress appeared behind the Gallade, [go home soldier, I will deal with this.]

[But lady Rose,] started the Gallade.

[No. Return to the city,] said the Gardevoir before the Gallade could finish, [I will follow you shortly.]

[Very well,] said the Gallade as he released me from my paralysis and left.

[My apologies for him,] said the Gardevoir, [but being a Gallade, he can be stubborn.]

"You could say that," I said as I went over to check on Lilly. She was ok, still unconscious, but ok none the less.

"Who are you?" Mia asked.

[My name is Rose,] said the Gardevoir, [I am part of the government for our city.]

"Wait, did you say your name was Rose?" I asked. That was the name of Lilly's big sister, but she was suppose to be dead.

[Yes, I did,] said Rose as she turned to look me straight in the eyes, [and to answer you other question, yes. I am Lilly's sister.]

.

We went back to camp, and after Rose fixed my noise she explained what happened. Lilly's and Rose's parents were preparing to send another batch of pokémon to our world, when a group of Plasma goons came and tried to capture everyone. While all the fighting was going on, Rose had been actually sent to this world, but not before she could get a large gash in her leg.

[My parents must of seen the blood, and thought I was dead,] said Rose, [but I never died.]

"So how did you know where we were?" Ryan asked.

[As a race, we Gardevoir are very adapt at finding our family if separated,] replied Rose, [so I followed my feeling of Lilly, and eventually found you.]

"Is your mom here?" I asked, "we specifically can here to find your mom for Lilly."

[In a way,] said Rose, as a look of sadness crossed her face, [her body is here, but her mind never recovered from her trauma.]

"Her glancing blow from the darkness," I said, remembering what I had seen in my first vision, "her right side was all black after the attack."

[How do you know that?] Rose asked, [no one seems to know what happened to her.]

"Your mom, father, and their friends were about to send the next wave of children to this world," I explained, "but while everything was being done, the darkness attacked. Lilly, and her five friends were sent through, but your father went down fighting, as did all the other members of their team. Your mom also made it here, but not before being injured."

[Amazing,] muttered Rose.

"We were the ones who were able to do some care to her wounds," added Emma, "but in the end Celebi took her here. We have been trying to find your mom so Lilly could say goodbye, since she was asleep when all that happened."

[I will take you to the city tomorrow,] said Rose as she looked at her sister, who was still unconscious, [and maybe seeing Lilly will bring back some of the mother I knew.]

.

(Normal POV)

'Lord Arceus, we have returned with news,' said Mint as the Celebi twins flew over to where Arceus stood by the viewing pool, watching men move around a compound.

'What have you found?' Asked Arceus, looking up from the pool.

'We know why the city has gone quite,' said Candy as she pulled out a odd looking clear gem with wires coming out of it 'its because of these.'

'What are they?' Asked Arceus, examining the gem.

'They appear to be some type of telepathic blocking device,' replied Mint, 'and while they can't block normal mind to mind telepathy, the can block large amounts.'

'Interesting,' muttered Arceus as he looked at the gem, only to stop suddenly, 'get everyone here. Now!'

'Why?' asked Mint as she looked at another gem, only to find three letters carved into the bottom of the gem, FOH, 'oh my.'

'Get everyone here now!' Called Arceus as the Celebi twins flew off, 'we need to gather quickly if we want to save Phoenix!'

* * *

Well, the next chapter is going to be good. Seems Lilly's sister isn't dead, and appears to have some sort of power with Gallades. Also seems the city they are going to use some sort of impending attack coming, that should make a for a riveting couple of chapters. Lots of important things going on, not to mention what is going on with Lilly.

But we don't want to spoil the next chapter. So until next Wednesday, assuming nothing goes wrong, write a review, and we will see you with chapter 25!


	25. Phoenix

Hello readers! J and L here! Anyone else glad that summer is here, at least in the United States, and we all know what that means. School is almost out! That has both good and bad things thou. Good thing is that we will have more time for writing, since we won't have to sit at a desk for hours on end. Bad thing is that some of that time will be taken up by the summer jobs L and I will be getting. However, even with all that is going on, we should be able to keep releasing a chapter every Wednesday.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither of us have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 25

Phoenix

(Lilly's POV)

I woke up on my sleeping bag, and at first I couldn't remember how I got here, and then I remembered last night. A Gallade had tried to steal me away, and the last thing I remembered was Joey fighting with the Gallade.

'Hello there,' said a voice, and when I sat up I saw Joey sitting on his own sleeping bag, but next to him was a Gardevoir in a sky blue dress.

"How did you sleep?" Asked Joey.

[Ok, I guess,] I said, a little unsettled by the Gardevoir sitting next to Joey, [who is that?]

'I guess you haven't developed the skill to find family members,' said the Gardevoir.

"Lilly, this is Rose," said Joey, "your older sister."

[Wait, I don't understand,] I said, confused by what Joey just said, [my sister died, a long time ago. My mom told me that.]

'Well, mom was wrong,' said the Gardevoir as she held out her hand to show a picture of me, in my Ralts form, asleep in a crib. Where did she get this? 'I am not dead. I never died.'

"I think I will leave the two of you to get reacquainted," said Joey as he stood up and started towards the exit of the tent, "when the two of you are done, tell me. Once everything is done, we can get ready to go see your mom."

'So, how can I convince you I am your sister?' The Gardevoir, Rose, asked as Joey left.

'I'm not sure,' I said. What could I ask that only my family would know, 'tell me about our family.'

'Well, dad was always fun,' said Rose, 'whenever he wasn't working on a home improvement, or helping pokémon Rangers, he was playing with us. Hide and seek, tag, even fake battles where he would make sure not to hurt us and that we won. Unfortunately, you wouldn't of remembered any of this, seeing as we lose the memories of our first two years. By then, I was gone and you were their only child.'

'What about mom?' I asked, 'what can you tell me about her?'

'Well, mom was always so sweat and gentle,' replied Rose, tears starting to form in her eyes, 'she always made sure that we had what we needed, be it food, cloths, or just comfort us when we felt bad. You were always in her arms, pretending to be sad so she would sing her songs to you. Oh, how I miss those songs. So calming in nature, and everyone who heard them would stop to listen.'

'And then there was you,' added Rose, tears starting to roll down her face, 'my sweet baby sister. My best friend. The one who always followed me around, trying to do everything I did. The one who on her first birthday, ate a cake the size of herself, only afterwards to be found running around the house, more hyper then when you found, and drank, a bottle of soda pop that a passing trainer had given our parents as a gift. The one I cried for the most when I found out I might never see you again.'

Right as Rose said that, a rush of memories came flooding back to me. I saw myself following another Ralts, one a little older then me. We played games, danced, and just had fun. And the largest feeling that came over me was a feeling of love, love for the other Ralts.

'Rose,' I said as everything came back, 'is it really you?'

'Yes it is little sis,' said Rose, tears rolling down her face.

'It is you!' I cried as I launched myself off the sleeping bag, and embraced my big sister.

'Yes,' said Rose as we hugged for who knows how long, 'it is. I'm so glad to finally see you again.'

After Rose and I broke our embrace, we talked for what felt like hours. Everything from what we each had been doing since we got here, who we had made friends with, and most importantly, what we thought about the humans around us. Rose understood more then most, and I finally told her how I felt about Joey.

'Really, a human?' Rose said after I told her, 'well that's not surprising. He is handsome, and he has saved you multiple times. It only makes sense that you would develop feelings for him, but does is he developing them too?

'I don't know?' I admitted, 'but I'm afraid that if I tell him, he won't feel the same.'

'Well, the only way to know is to ask him,' replied Rose, 'and maybe he feels like you do, but the only way to know is to ask him.'

'But what if I tell him, and he says that he doesn't feel that way? What do I do then?'

'Your thinking to far ahead. First tell him, then figure the rest out. Don't make plans for something that might happen, see what does happen and react to it.'

.

'Wait, I don't understand,' I said, confused about something as Rose and I continued to talk, 'if you disappeared when I was so young, why did I just get sent through from our old world a few months ago? How long has this been going on?'

'Pokémon have been being sent to this world for over thirty years,' explained Rose, 'The darkness has been around for a while, longer then you or I have been alive. Your sixteen now, I'm twenty two, but this darkness has been around for almost thirty five years. It wasn't until two years after that we were able to escape to this world.'

"Um, girls," said Joey as he stuck his head through the tent flap, "I know I said I would leave the two of you to get reacquainted with each other, but we have a situation out here."

[What is it?] I asked as Rose and I came out of the tent, only to find the camp surrounded by Gallade, some glowing slightly as they prepared moves, others holding what looked like guns make of wood and glass, [oh.]

'What are all of you doing here?' Rose asked.

'I told then to come here,' said a voice and then a male Gardevoir, with what looked like a gold crown on his head, came out from behind the Gallade, 'so we would have no trouble arresting this group.'

'Why would you arrest us?' I asked, only to have a mind splitting headache accrue.

'You will only speak when spoken to,' said the Gardevoir, 'as for why you are being arrested, we have orders for trainer Joey's arrest, and anyone who travels with him.'

"Will the three of you please speak telepathically?" asked Joey from where he stood with two Gallade pointing guns at him, "I would like to know what is going on."

Right as Joey said that, the Gardevoir turned and fired a purple energy beam at Joey, sending him to his knees, [silence prisoner.]

[Joey!] I cried as I ran to Joey's side, only to have a Gallade grab me and hold me still, 'Let me go!'

'Silence,' said the Gallade as he smacked me, sending me to the ground.

'Gather the prisoners!' Called the Gardevoir, 'including the traitor! We will take them and their things back to the city.'

'No, let me go!' I cried as the Gallade that had a hold of me tried to pull me away from where Joey was laying on the ground, blood pooling from his noise.

'Stop struggling,' replied the Gallade as something sharp went into my neck, causing me to feel drowsy, and after a moment I passed out.

.

I woke with a mind splitting headache, and the sound of voices around me.

'Who do you think she is?' Asked a male voice.

'I don't know, but whatever she did must of been huge,' said a female voice, 'she is in here with us.'

'Who knows,' said a second male voice, 'but she is waking up, so why don't we ask her.'

I opened my eyes, to find two Kirlia and a Ralts standing over me, looking at me funny.

'Um, hello,' I said as I sat up, to find that we were in some type of cell, 'where am I?'

'You are in the detention center,' said the Ralts, 'so, what did you do?'

'I don't understand,' I said as my headache started to lessen, 'why am I here?'

'Why are we all here?' Asked the male Kirlia, 'we did something wrong. I was caught trying to steal one of the Gallade's guns from the armory.'

'I tried to get my hands on some of the royal Psychic Cloth,' added the female Kirlia, 'it is said to be the best, even compared to what we have.'

'All I did was stumble into the Royal garden,' said the Ralts, 'I was lost, and looking for directions.'

'So, tell us hot stuff,' said the male Kirlia, 'what did you do?'

'Well, first my name is Lilly, not hot stuff,' I said, 'and I didn't do anything. My trainer is being hunted by pokémon Rangers because he refused to stop being a trainer after his parents told him to. On this world, until you reach a curtain age, if your parents don't say they are fine with it, you can't become a trainer, no matter how many pokémon you have with you.'

'Wait, your the shiny Kirlia that travels with the fugitive trainer,' said the female Kirlia, shock running across her face, 'I heard about you.'

'Yeah, so have I,' added the male Ralts, 'it's said you fought alongside the legendary exploration team, team Charm. And that your mother is the only survivor of the darkness. Are those things true?'

'They are,' I answered, 'in fact, we were coming to this city so I could see my mother.'

'Hot and a rebel,' said the male Kirlia, a smile on his face, 'the perfect combo. If only we were alone.'

'I don't know what your trying to do, but stop,' I said, looking at the male Kirlia as he licked his lips, 'you aren't my type, and even if you were, all you have done so far is creep me out.'

'Ignore him,' said the female Kirlia before he could respond, 'all he cares about is how to get you to sleep with him. So it's better to ignore him.'

'Thanks,' I replied as I got up, 'what's your name?'

'I'm Tris,' said the female Kirlia, 'the Ralts is Dan, and Mr. Inappropriate is Jacob.'

'It's nice to meet you,' I said, shaking Tris' hand, and then Dan's.

'You too Lilly,' said Tris.

'It really is,' added Dan.

'Thanks,' I replied as an idea entered my head, 'now what can the two of you tell me about this cell.'

'Why do you ask?' Dan asked.

'Because I'm planning a jailbreak,' I answered, 'I'm not going to be stuck in here while who knows what is happening to Joey.'

.

(Joey's POV)

I woke up in a wooden chair, hands bound to the table in front of me. The room I was in was simple, no windows, a door, a large mirror across the table from me, and a second chair in between the table and the mirror. I had seen enough cop movies and tv show to know what this was, an interrogation room. Well, if the citizens of this city wanted to interrogate me, might as well put on a show for them.

"Pretty nice setup you have here," I said, even thou there wasn't anyone in the room, "but how about you send someone in here. I'd hate to think you all were so scared of me that even thou I am bound that you wouldn't come in and say hello."

Nothing happened, and I expected as much. The mirror across from me was most likely a one sided window, and that whoever they had watching me was gauging my reactions. Well, that wouldn't do much for them.

"This isn't the first interrogation room I've seen," I said, "but anyone who has seen a cop show would tell you that you need an interrogator, and I don't see one."

Still nothing happened. Ok, let's try this like a game show. That ought to get there attention.

"Interrogator number one, come on down!" I said, trying to sound like the guy from the price is right show, "you are the first contestant on the new hit game show, Interrogation!"

Still nothing happened. This was starting to get annoying, and my hands were starting to hurt. Maybe if I got my hands free then someone would come here.

I still had my watch, a simple metal analog model with a metal band, my blue paracord bracelet, and from the weight in my right boot, they had forgotten my emergency pocket knife. It was small, and of cheap construction, but it was still a blade that could cut the rope binds.

Right before I could get my leg up on the table thou, the door opened, and in came two Gallade and a pokémon Ranger.

"Trainer Joey," said the Ranger as he sat across from me, "you have made quite a name for yourself."

"Really?" I asked as the Ranger put a folder in front of me, which showed the picture of me and Lilly when we registered at the gym, "the Rangers keeping a file on me? I would think you would have better things to use your resources on."

"It is true that we could use our resources elsewhere," agreed the Ranger, "but if a trainer like yourself breaks the law and gets away with it, there could become chaos in the pokémon community."

"You mean if a trainer who is in the public eye," I corrected, remembering what a girl had told me in Augusta, "the Ash Ketchum of this world, breaking the laws for his pokémon."

"Exactly, you are viewed by all trainers as an example," agreed the Ranger, "if you can do it, others may think they can too. And if every trainer breaks the laws, then everything we have built will fall."

"Well, it seams like you have a problem," I said, "because while I never asked to be the Ash Ketchum of this world, I will use that if needed. What do you think the pokémon trainer community will think when they read in the news that Joey was forced by the Rangers to abandon his pokémon, and when he tried to refuse, then hunted him, his pokémon, and their friends down? You think that it was bad with the FOH, try fighting them, Rocket, Plasma, Galactic, and every rouge pokémon trainer that will stand beside me."

"You are right," said the Ranger, which confused me. He should be saying that nothing of the sort would happen, "and that is why we need you to surrender to us freely. Otherwise, it may be the same as if you never got the president to help with pokémon."

"I won't surrender," I replied, "I won't abandon my friends, and I won't let Lilly be sent to another trainer. And if the Rangers don't like that, then screw what they like."

"That's a shame," said the Ranger as he closed the folder and stood up, "if you surrendered, then you could have left here peacefully, but you chose otherwise. Take him away."

The two Gallade came over from where they had been standing in the corners, and each grabbed me by the shoulder, lifting me out of the chair.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as the Ranger put a cloth sack over my head, so now I couldn't see where we were going.

"Since you won't surrender, you will be detained here," said the Ranger as my hands were freed from the table and I was pushed towards somewhere, "you and your friends. I hope you enjoy your stay thou, because this will be your home until further notice."

.

I was led down more hallways then I could count, and after what felt like forever in this sack, it was removed and my hands were freed, and I found myself in a cell with two Kirlias, a Ralts, and Lilly.

[Joey!] Called Lilly in my mind as she jumped off the small cot by the wall and ran over, [your ok!]

"Yes, I'm fine," I said as I squatted down so Lilly could hug me, which she did, "how about you?"

[Nothing has happened to me, say for me making friends,] said Lilly as she let go of my neck, [I would like you to meet Tris and Dan.]

[It's nice to meet you Joey,] said a female voice as one of the Kirlia shook my hand, [Lilly has said much about you.]

"I would take it you are Tris," I said as the male Ralts shook my hand, "and your Dan?"

[That's right sir,] said a small male voice, which I assumed was the Ralts.

"It's Joey, not sir," I replied as I looked at the other Kirlia, who was still sitting by the wall, "what about you. Who are you?"

[That's Jacob,] said Lilly, [he isn't happy with me. Apparently he was hitting on me, and when I shot him down he didn't like it.]

"Did he now?" I said, "Jacob! Stop mopping over there and come here, that is if you would like to leave this cell."

[Who do you think you are, telling me what to do,] growled Jacob as he slowly looked up at me.

"I think I'm the guy who can pick a lock," I replied as I took my pocket knife out of my boot, shocking everyone, "and has the tool to do it."

[Where did you get that?] Tris asked as I went over to the cell door and examined the locking mechanism.

"Your kind is smart," I replied, "but you guys don't check boots. I kept a knife in my boot in case I lost my other two."

[So you can get us out?] asked Lilly as I started to pick the lock.

"Not only can I, but I just did," I replied as the lock clicked and the cell door swung open, "everyone out."

.

Lilly, Tris and I left the cell and started looking for our friends. Dan said he had to get home, and Jacob just muttered something before teleporting away. He wasn't a very happy character, but I had bigger fish to fry. As soon as the three of us left, Tris showed us to where the guards kept their guns in the guard station, but there were no guards. Where were the guards? They should be watching the cells, someone could escape otherwise. And wouldn't that be a shame.

"This is a sweet gun," I said as I picked up a long barreled gun with a scope on the top, kinda like a sniper rifle "but where is all the ammo?"

[I don't know much about the guns the guards use,] said Tris, [but I think they don't need ammo. They run off of the gems inside on the gun.]

"Well that should make this easier," I replied as I slung the gun onto my back, and then grabbed a gun that kinda looked like a cross between an m16 and an ak47, "let's bring the heat, and rescue our friends."

[Oh yeah,] agreed Lilly as she grabbed a small gun for herself, [this will be fun.]

[You don't plan on just busting into every building and start shooting?] Tris asked, [do you?]

"Of course not," I said as a plan came together in my mind, "when we were captured, there was a Gardevoir with a gold crown on his head. Where could we find him?"

[Your gonna shoot the city leader?] asked Tris, so shocked she dropped the gun she was holding, which fired a short blue energy burst at a wall, taking out a baseball sized chunk.

"No, only threaten him," I corrected as I slowly picked up the dropped gun before it could discharge again, "and maybe shoot him in the leg, but otherwise no."

[I won't help you shoot the city leader,] said Tris as she sat down in a chair, [If I do, I will be sentenced to death. I don't want to die.]

Before I could say anything, Lilly started talking in pokémon speech. She said something, Tris answered, and from her shaking her head, Tris wasn't going to do anything more for us.

[She is too stubborn,] said Lilly quietly in my mind, [If we are gonna do as you plan, she won't help us.]

"Very well then," I said as I got down to look Tris straight in the face, "if you don't want to help us, fine. Then you should get yourself out of here as fast as possible, but before you do, will you at least show us the way out of this prison?"

[Fine,] said Tris as she got up out of the chair, [I'll steer you out of here, but then I'm gone. I won't be part of this.]

"That's all we ask," I said as we left the guard station. Time to get out of here.

.

(Normal POV)

'Fellow legendary and mythical pokémon, we have a grave situation,' said Arceus as he stood in front of all the other pokémon, 'the city of Phoenix is under attack!'

'How can it be under attack?' asked Zapdos, who stood in a nearby tree with his fellow legendary bird pokémon, 'we haven't received a distress signal.'

'The city is being blocked,' answered Mint as the green Celebi held up the gem she and her sister had found, 'these gems block large amounts of telepathy. The whole city could be calling for help, we wouldn't know it.'

'We must make a choice,' said Arceus as the rest of the gathered pokémon became unsettled, 'either we leave the Hidden Land to rescue the Phoenix and be exposed to the rest of humanity, or we can stay here and risk the distraction of the first pokémon city on this world.'

'If we lose the Phoenix, then thousands will die!' called Ho-oh, 'and we will need every willing body to fight the FOH.'

'But we have a no interference policy,' interjected Raikou, 'if any of us interfere, then there may be consequences of disastrous proportions.'

'We need a vote!' cried Cobalion, 'do we rescue Phoenix or not!'

'It is risky, no matter what we do,' warned Dialga, 'I have seen a great battle between pokémon, trainers, and Rangers against FOH soldiers. This may be the battle, or it may not be.'

'Lord Arceus, we have a situation,' said Mew as he flew over to Arceus from where he had been standing, 'I just received word that the FOH have started their assault. If we don't act, with the amount of men and weapons they have, Phoenix will fall in three days at most.'

'So we have our timeframe,' said Arceus as the other pokémon became to mutter to each other, 'We have a day to argue amongst ourselves, but then we must choose.'

'Isn't that human trainer there?' Asked Zekrom, 'What's his name, Joey? The one some of us think is the chosen one? If he is, can't he just save the city himself?'

'Joey is not old enough to have his powers, that is if he is the chosen one,' said Latias, 'not until he reaches what the humans call eighteen years old will they develop. Until then, he is but a simple human.'

'I say we let Joey have a chance to fix this,' said Heatran, 'if he is the chosen one, then even without his powers he should be able to do the impossible. And if he can't fix it in a timely fashion, then we go in.'

'And risk the destruction of the city?' asked Regirock, 'that is, unwise.'

'How about this, those of us who want to go, do,' suggested Cresselia, 'and those who don't want to, don't. That way, only some of us would be seen, and in a way we are still keeping the no interference policy.'

'That seems like a good idea,' agreed Arceus, 'so those who want to go rescue Phoenix, head for the Rainbow Stoneship. The rest of you, go to the viewing pool, to watch how things go. And if necessary, to help if things still go bad.'

.

(Joey's POV)

Tris showed us the way out of the prison, and when we got outside we found out why there were no guards in the prison. They were all dead.

There had been a battle, that much was clear. There were slain Gardevoir and Gallade everywhere, and even Kirlia and Ralts. Blood was also everywhere, along with a few human bodies as well. It would appear that the humans had appeared and just started shooting everyone and everything in sight.

"Oh my," I muttered as I checked the pulse of one of the Gallade with a large hole in his chest that near the door. He was dead, but I might as well check. One may still be alive.

[What happened,] muttered Lilly as she took the hand of a dead Ralts, [this one wasn't even three years old.]

"It was a slaughter," I said as I turned to look at Tris, who was frozen in terror, "Tris, check to see if anyone near here is alive. If they are, get them and yourself inside the prison, and then blow up the door. Keep yourself inside, got it?"

[Yeah, sure,] said Tris as she went over and started checking the pluses of pokémon nearby.

"Lilly, stay with her," I said as I cocked the gun, so it was ready to fire if needed, "I'm gonna go see if anyone near here can help."

[No, I'm coming with you,] said Lilly, [from now on, where you go, I go. We aren't gonna be separated again.]

"I guess I can't argue with you," I said, shaking my head. When Lilly made up her mind, her mind was made up, "just stay behind me. Got it? Otherwise I will bind you to a chair, and go off on my own to keep you safe."

[Ok then,] said Lilly, [let's get a move on and go find someone to tell us what happened here.]

.

[Look, over there!] Cried Lilly as we turned the corner to the third block we had walked since we left the prison, [I think that guy is still alive!]

"I see him," I replied as I ran over to a wounded Gallade, to find its eyes open, but full of pain, "it's ok. I'm here to help."

There was no response from the Gallade, but I then saw that he was clutching a gunshot wound in his abdomen, and there was lots of blood coming from the wound.

"Let me take a look at that," I said, pointing at the wound, "I can help you."

The Gallade nodded, and then slowly let go of the wound. I took out my pocket knife to take a look at the wound, and I saw that it was ugly. There were multiple entry wounds, and from the amount of blood that was coming out, internal bleeding.

"This is going to hurt for a moment," I warned, "but I will need to cut you open to remove the bullets. Then I can try to heal you. Do you understand?"

The Gallade nodded, but I could tell that he was starting to loose consciousness. I would have to work fast if I was to save him.

"Lilly, pass me some cloth," I said as I started an incision above the wound, "and that gun you have."

[Here,] Lilly said as she passed me some of the Psychic Cloth from her dress, [why do you need the gun?]

"I will need to close the wound somehow," I said as I started looking for the bullets, careful not to damage anything, "and for me to do that, I will need your gun."

[Here,] replied Lilly as she gave me the gun, [why can't I just heal him with Healing Hand?]

"I read about a guy who had a misfire with a shotgun," I explained, still trying to work as I did, "back before we were on the run. This guy had a psychic pokémon, who tried to heal his trainer. Unfortunately, bullet wounds can't be healed by a pokémon, yes! Here is the little devil!"

[What is that?] Lilly asked as I pulled a odd shape of metal out of the Gallade.

"That is what happens to a bullet when it impacts a living creature," I said as I put the bullet in my pocket. This was only one thou, and from the wound, there should be six, but there was too much blood for me to do anymore. If I was to save this Gallade, I would need someone who knows there anatomy.

I quickly took Lilly's small gun, and started pounding on the end of the barrel with a large nearby rock. I had seen a movie, where a guy had been injured, and another guy had beat the end of a laser gun so he could heat up a piece of metal. So that was what I was doing.

"This is gonna hurt," I said as I fired the tight beam at my knife, till the metal blade was red hot, "but it's either this or death."

[What are you doing?] Muttered a slow voice in my head. The wounded Gallade.

"Saving your life," I replied as I picked up the knife with the cloth, which made it so I wouldn't burn my hand off, "brace yourself."

I put the blade against the wound, and immediately the Gallade tensed up from the pain. Luckily the pain quickly faded as the nerves in the skin were burned away, but that didn't lessen the sound his flesh was making, similar to when you throw meat onto a pan that had been preheated. I pulled the knife away after a moment, which broke as soon as I put it down, to find the wound closed up, but we weren't out of the woods yet. I had only stoped the external bleeding, but he had lots of wounds under the surface.

"I've done all I can," I said as I picked up the Gallade and draped him over my shoulders, "now we need to find you a doctor."

[Will he be alright?] Lilly asked as we started off to find a doctor.

"If we can find a doctor, maybe," I said as the sound of gun fire cracked through the air. Why did I have a bad feeling this was a bad time to be in this city?

Right as I said that, I felt the mind of the Gallade enter my mind, and then I saw a map of the city, our location on the map, and a building that was lit up, [go here.]

"Is that where we can get you help?" I asked, only to get no response, "I'll take that as a yes."

[What did he say?] Asked Lilly. She must not of seen what I had seen.

"He showed me a map of the city," I explained, "now we know where to go."

.

(Lilly's POV)

[Look!] I cried as we turned a corner and saw two Gardevoir standing outside the building Joey had seen, [people!]

"Good," replied Joey as a Gardevoir noticed us, and pointed a gun towards us, "maybe they can help us."

'Halt!' Called one of the Gardevoir as they pointed there guns at us, 'or we will open fire!'

'We have a wounded Gallade!' I called, 'he needs immediate medical attention!'

"Can one of you two help me with this guy?" Asked Joey, referring to the Gallade who was draped over his shoulders.

[I'll come to help,] said a Gardevoir as he put his gun away, 'cover me.'

'On it,' replied the other Gardevoir as he kept hit gun pointed at us.

"I was able to remove a bullet from him, but he still has some in him," explained Joey as the Gardevoir helped the Gallade off his shoulders, "everyone else was dead."

[Follow us,] said the Gardevoir as he took the Gallade, and then turned to the other guard, 'take them to the leader, I will take this guy to the medics.'

'On it,' said the guard as he open the door to the building, [this way.]

We entered the building, which except for the little light that was coming through the boarded up windows, was almost pitch black.

"Would it of killed you to turn on a light?" Joey asked as we were led down the hallway to a large room with thirty some odd people there, and we saw why the lights were out. Most of them were injured in some way or another, and while there were a few that looked uninjured, most looked like they had been beat up, shot, stabbed, or some combination of the three.

'What do we have here?' asked a Gallade near the door as we walked in.

'These two saved one of our soldiers,' explained the Gardevoir, 'I'm taking them to the leader.'

'I'll have to take their weapons,' said the Gallade, [please hand over all your weapons.]

"Here," said Joey as he took off the gun from his back and passed it and his other gun to the Gallade, "I suggest you send somebody over to the prison thou. There might be a few survivors, and I know there are more weapons."

[I'll take that under advisement,] replied the Gallade, who then turned to me, 'you should go over to where the rest of the Kirlia are. You should be safe there.'

'I'm going with Joey,' I said, 'but thanks for the offer.'

'Very well,' replied the Gallade, 'you can go.'

'This way,' said the Gardevoir as he led us through the roof, and as he did I could feel the eyes of everyone watching us. Whoever had hurt these people had also made them weary of strangers, and that was bad.

.

'Sir, I have someone for you,' said the Gardevoir as he led us to a smaller room where two Gallade and the Gardevoir with the gold crown stood around a large table.

'I told you not to disturb us,' said the Gardevoir as he turned towards us, [You!]

"That's right, me," said Joey as he started towards the Gardevoir, "looks like you have a predicament on your hands."

[How did you get out of your cell?] asked the Gardevoir as the one who had led us here left.

"Your race is smart, but not about boots," explain Joey, "I had a knife in my boot, and I used it to pick the lock."

[Either way, you are still our prisoners,] said the Gardevoir as he pointed at Joey, 'arrest him, and make sure to remove his boots.'

'No!' I cried as the two Gallade advanced on Joey, but before they could get to him, an explosion went off from the wall behind them that sent them to the ground. I then saw a man, holding large black guns and wearing camouflage patterned clothing walk in.

"Death to pokémon!" Cried the man as he started firing his gun at a Gallade, who had started to draw a weapon, and then turned to fire at Joey!

'No!' I cried as the gun open fire, but Joey never moved, even thou the gun eventually ran out of bullets from firing.

"What the," started the man, it before he could finish, Joey lunged and grabbed the gun the fallen Gallade had started to grab, and then pulled the trigger. Time slowed down, and I watched as a bolt of energy launched from the gun, and blew a hole in the man's forehead.

[How?] Stammered the Gardevoir as he and the Gallade that hadn't been fired on stood up slowly, [How are you not dead?]

"I'm guessing it would have something to do with this," said Joey as he reached down his hoodie and pulled out the silver amulet he had, which was now glowing a bright green, "I got it from Arceus."

[You have met Lord Arceus?] I asked, completely shocked. How could Joey have met our great Lord, [when?]

"You remember that night I told you the man I was talking with was asking for directions, well that was him," explained Joey, "I guess he saw what was going to happen, and wanted to prevent it."

[Amazing,] muttered the Gardevoir, as he took off his crown, [it is said that Lord Arceus only gives a gift to a person when they are destined to do great things. This crown was given to us by him, almost five thousand years ago.]

[You must be the one the prophets told of,] said the Gallade, [the one who will save the city from a great evil.]

"What do you mean?" Asked Joey.

[When our city was first built twenty years ago, it was told that a great danger would come,] explained the Gardevoir, [and that only one chosen by Arceus could save it.]

* * *

Why do I have a bad feeling about this? First, Joey and Lilly are arrested, then they escape from prison to find the citizens of Phoenix dead, or at least some of them. Then, after Joey takes a wounded Gallade to get help, we find out that Joey is somehow part of some prophecy about the city. Is this part of that "chosen one" business, we don't know. Are we going to see Rose again, or find Lilly's mom for that matter, we don't know. Did Arceus know that this would happen, and gave Joey that amulet for protection, we don't know. What we do know is that the next few chapters should be very good, not to toot our own horn.

But until those chapters are uploaded, we will all just have to ponder these questions. So until then, this is J and L saying, Bye!


	26. Designated Survivor

Hello everybody! J and L here, and we have good news! Life with a Pokemon has now been up for three whole months! In those three months, we have posted 26 chapters, over 125,000 words posted, gotten 50 reviews, had over 5,700 views, over 25 people favorited, and nearly 40 followers! Thank you all for your support as we continue writing out chapters, and hopefully we can make it to 10,000 views before this story is half a year old.

Also, for those of you who have read part of this story before this chapter was uploaded, you will notice that the rate of this story has gone up from T to M. We were looking over the FanFiction rules and guidelines, and it turns out the stuff we had in the last chapter, and in this one as well, is M rated material. So, in order to stop this story for being taken down, we have changed it's rating. But enough with all that, let's quickly run through our notes and the disclaimer so we can get to chapter 26.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or myself have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 26

Designated Survivor

(Lilly's POV)

"So let me see if I have this right," Joey said as I stood at a table with him, the leader of the city who went by the name Rick, and three Gallade, "you want me, the guy you locked up, to lead you against the FOH who are attacking your city? And all because of an amulet I was given by the pokémon that you consider your god, Arceus?"

[In a nut shell,] said Rick, [so will you do it?]

"Oh Hell no," replied Joey, "all you people have done since I got here is mistreat me. You knocked me out, took away my friends, and locked me in a cell. I'm not inclined to help you with anything."

[But if you don't, the city will fall, and us with it,] said one of the Gallade, [you must help us. Please, we beg you.]

[Joey, please help them,] I begged, [my mom and Rose are here. I don't want to lose my family again.]

"Fine, I will help you," Joey said after a moment. He never could stand it when I begged, "but on my terms."

[Whatever they are, you can have them,] said Rick.

"First we will need to find our friends, and Lilly's family," Joey started, "then we will need to find out who is still alive in the city."

[We already have three five man teams out in the city looking for people,] said a Gallade, [we should have answers soon about who is left.]

"Alright, we are also gonna need a better location to defend," Joey continued, "this building is too weak. The prison would of been better to defend, so we need to move everyone and everything there."

[I'll get that started,] said the third Gallade as he left.

[Anything else?] Rick asked, [or can we get started?]

"One last thing," answered Joey, "the Rangers want me arrested. Once this is all over, if we survive that is, I want that gone."

[I will see what I can do,] replied Rick, [now what do you plan to do about our situation?]

"I can't do much till we move," explained Joey, "once everything is at the prison, then I can get started."

[Then let's get to work,] said Rick as he passed Joey the guns we had come in with, [you know how to use these, right?]

"Lets find out," said Joey as he cocked the sniper gun, and looking through the scope, shot a blast the went straight pass a glass vase and hit a glass of water that was twenty feet away, "I think I'm fine."

[Do you have experience with firearms?] Asked the first Gallade.

"I have ten years with videogames," Joey said, knowing that they didn't know is what a videogame was, "so I probably have more experience then you."

[What is a videogame?] asked the second Gallade.

"Lets just say, a videogame is life, without the risk of death," he explained, "you can die in a videogame a thousand times, in just a day, and be perfectly fine."

[Then it's settled,] said Rick as he started for the door, [let's get moving.]

.

'Your trainer is fascinating,' said a Ralts as we helped pack food up into backpacks, 'he looks human, but acts like one of us.'

'That's an interesting analogy,' I said, 'where do you get that?'

'The way he acts,' replied the Ralts as he pointed towards where Joey was helping some Gardevoir with what looked to be a mini gun, 'I've met a few trainers, but he is the first that acts like he is more at home with us then other humans.'

'Well, in a way he is,' I explained, 'I mean, he has to be. He gave up his old life to help me, a girl he barely knew at the time.'

'You like him, don't you?'

'What?' I asked, dropping a Sitrus Berry that rolled towards Joey, 'what do you mean?'

'Come on, I may be young, but I'm not stupid,' said the Ralts, 'I see the way you look at him. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.'

'There is nothing to tell,' I said, my face becoming red.

'Well, I'm just going to warn you anyway,' said the Ralts, 'don't act on your feeling. He may act like us, but he is still human. And humans, even the ones like us, never feel the same way.'

'Well, there is nothing to feel,' I said as I went to go get the Sitrus Berry.

"Hey Lilly," said Joey as I came over, "why is your face red?"

[It's nothing,] I said quickly as I grabbed the Sitrus Berry, [I just dropped this.]

"Ok than," Joey said, turning back to the Gardevoir he was helping, "what is the situation on the Gallade we brought in?"

[He is not stable enough to move,] replied a Gardevoir, [the soonest it will be safe to move him is in about six hours, but until then someone will have to stay with him.]

"I'll have a word with Rick," said Joey as I went back to where I had been packing berries, but I was worried. If Joey spoke to Rick about the injured Gallade, he may decide to stay here. And if the FOH soldiers attacked here before he could get out, well I didn't want to think about that.

.

(Joey's POV)

[How goes everything?] Rick asked as I came over to where he stood with a few of his advisors.

"It's slow," I replied, "and I don't like the fact that everyone will be walking in one large group to the prison. If they get seen, then it could lead to a firefight. And with this many wounded and children, I don't want to risk it."

[There is another option,] said Rick as he walked over to a small door nearby, [follow me.]

"Ok," I said, confused by what we were doing, "where are we going?"

[To the answer to your problem,] said Rick as we walked down a dark hallway, to where a wooden hatch was in the floor, [we use the sewer system to get to the prison.]

"I didn't know you had plumbing," I said, opening the hatch to be hit by a awful smell, "is it safe?"

[More safe then your sewers,] said Rick, [we don't have Grimer and Trubbish in ours.]

"You have a point there," I agreed, "so we can use this to get to the prison?"

[Yes, but there is a catch,] warned Rick, [the sewage is too high in some places for the children, so they will have to be held.]

"How high is it?"

[In some places, almost five feet.]

"No, this won't work," I said, closing the hatch, "that much sewage, we risk infecting the wounded. We need a third option."

[Well, there is always teleporting,] suggested Rick, [but with a group this big, it will be slow and we won't be entirely accurate.]

"Ok, I don't like it, but it may work," I said, an idea coming to mind, "we teleport the wounded and the children, and then those of us who can will carry the supplies to the prison."

[That's good,] said Rick, standing up, [let's get started with that.]

"There is only one problem thou," I warned, "the Gallade I brought in won't be able to be moved for at least six hours. Someone will have to stay with him till he can be moved."

[I'll do that,] said Rick, [There is one rule when I go out to battle. I'm the first one on the field, and the last one off it.]

.

"Move that mini gun a little more to the left!" I called as we stood in the lobby of the prison. We had moved most of the wounded and the children by teleporting, and then myself, Lilly, and everyone else had left for the prison. Only Rick, and about a dozen others had stayed to watch the wounded Gallade until he could be moved.

[Is this good?] asked one of the three Gallade who were helping me as they moved the gun.

"That's good," I said, "now I am going to need a lot of cloth. Can you take something from my mind and recreate it with your psychic cloth?"

[Sure, what is it?] asked a Gallade as he tore some of his shirt off.

"Bullet proof armor," I said as I thought about the black vests I had seen before, and as I watched, the cloth in the Gallade's hand changed to a black vest, only it was adapted to allow for his heart spike, "put it on."

[Ok,] said the Gallade, putting on the vest, [now what?]

"Now make more," I replied, "each one of those vests will stop a bullet, providing they don't hit you with a tank shell. We need at least a vest for each person. And I'm also going to need large sheets made of the same material."

[We'll get to work on that,] said the Gallade as they walked off.

"Now to try to create some sort of defenses in here," I muttered as I went over to where a rock wall had fallen, leaving lots of large blocks of stone. I picked up one, and started to create a barricade against the windows.

[Need some help?] Lilly asked as she walked over from where she had been helping Tris and the other female Kirlia treat the wounded.

"Sure," I said, picking up another brick, "but shouldn't you be helping the wounded?"

[They have enough helpers,] replied Lilly as she picked up three blocks with her powers, [so what are you doing with these?]

"These windows may be able to keep prisoners in," I said as I put another block in the barricades, "but not so much with bullets. So I'm putting blocks up so they, and the bullet proof cloth that is being made, will stop incoming bullets."

[That's a good idea,] said Lilly as she started to move the blocks up against the windows.

[Joey!] Called a Gardevoir as she came running from a hallway, [we have a problem. One of our search teams just got back, and they have news that you need to hear.]

"Take me to them," I said, then turning to Lilly, "you'll be fine here, right?"

[Yeah, go,] replied Lilly, [I'll keep working here.]

"Ok, lead the way,"

.

"Joey!" Cried Mia as I followed the Gardevoir into a room where Mia, Ryan, Mitch, Aftermath, and about a dozen Gallade and Gardevoir stood, "your ok!"

"I'm fine," I said, "what is the problem?"

[Trainer Joey, my name is General Patterson,] said a Gallade, stepping forward from the rest of the group, [I have news about the enemy, news you must hear in private.]

"Very well then," I said, "follow me. We can talk in the Warden's office."

[It is rather urgent,] said General Patterson as we walked into the prison Warden's office, [we think they have a tank.]

"A tank?" I asked, suddenly afraid. This building wouldn't last long against a tank, "show me."

Suddenly, I was standing on a street, watching heavily armed men walk past.

[We rescued your friends here,] said Patterson as my friends came into view next to me, [but some got separated from us when this happened.]

Right as he said that, two military issue Jeeps passed, and then an American made WWII issue tank rolled past, followed by what looked to be over five hundred soldiers.

[As soon as this happened, we came immediately back,] said General Patterson as I was suddenly back in the Warden's office, [since Rick appointed you his second in command during this crisis, I wanted you to know imminently.]

"Ok, this may be a problem," I said, "that was a world war two issue tank, and while that is old by today's standards, it will have no problem busting through here. We will need to disable that tank before they find out where we are and get it here."

[Our powers might be able to work on something that large,] said Patterson, [but it will be slow, and it will have to be within fifty feet from us before we can start.]

"Fifty feet and we are dead," I muttered, then an idea came to mind, "do you have any explosives?"

[Of course not,] said Patterson sarcastically, [we don't use things like that. We barely use these guns of ours, and as you may have noticed we don't have cars either.]

"So blowing the treads is out," I said, "these guns won't be able to punch through the steel hull, so we will need another option to take it out."

[Sir!] cried a Gardevoir as she came rushing in, [we have a situation. It's Rick.]

"What is it?" I asked. What could go wrong now?

[Follow me,] said the Gardevoir as she left the room, [and quickly!]

.

"What happened?" I asked as the Gardevoir led Patterson and me to a room where four Gallade, and Rose, stood, but something was off. These Gallade were the ones that had stayed behind to watch a wounded Gallade till he was well enough to be moved.

[We were ambushed,] explained one of the Gallade, [and it was a slaughter house. We barely made it out with the wounded.]

"Wait, there had been a dozen of you," I said, as I suddenly realized who was missing, "and where is Rick?"

[Dead,] said Rose as she brought out the gold crown Rick had worn, [and if I hadn't shown up when I did, so wound these four.]

[Rick gave us one last command before he sacrificed himself,] said the second Gallade, [to take this crown, and bring it to you, no matter the cost. He said you wound know what to do with it.]

[That crown is for the leader of the city,] said Patterson as I took the crown, [whoever wears it is the leader of the city, and has command over everyone. If you have it, you must become the new leader.]

"No, I won't," I said, looking at my reflection in the crown, "since I am not accustomed to your traditions, we will do this the only way I know."

[And what is that?]

"We have to assume that all other members of your government are dead," I said, turning to look Rose in the eyes, "say for you. Somebody get me a statue of Arceus! We are going to swear you in as the next leader of the city."

[What!] Cried Rose and Patterson at the same time.

[She can't become leader,] said General Patterson, [She is a traitor. If we go that way, then I should become the next leader!]

"Rick appointed me second in command," I said, "and with him dead, I make the decisions. And it's my decision to appoint Rose as the next leader. And you will support that decision, or I can have you locked up for insubordination!"

[Are you sure Joey?] Rose asked as Patterson left, clearly pissed off, [I'm just an advisor assistant. We are the lowest ones in the line of succession. I never even did anything important.]

"Yes, I'm sure," I said as a Ralts came running into the room, holding a small stone statue of Arceus, "thank you."

[Can I watch?] asked the Ralts as several other children peaked from behind a doorway.

"Yes, as can the rest of you," I said, "we will need witnesses."

[What do you want me to do?] Rose asked as the other children rushed in.

"Put your right hand on the statue and raise you left hand," I said, "then repeat after me."

[Ok,] said Rose as she did what I said to do.

"I Rose."

[I Rose.]

"Hereby take office as leader of this city."

[Hereby take office as leader of this city.]

"To protect and serve to the best of my ability."

[To protect and serve to the best of my ability.]

"And hereby swear by the great Arceus."

[And hereby swear by the great Arceus.]

"Never to do any act that may purposely harm this city or it's inhabitants."

[Never to do any act that may purposely harm this city or it's inhabitants.]

"To be the best I can be."

[To be the best I can be.]

"So help me Arceus."

[So help me Arceus.]

"Then by the powers invested in my by the last leader of this city, I hereby appoint you as leader of this city," I said, finishing at last, "bow your head."

[Ok,] said Rose, as she bowed her head, and I put the crown on her.

"You are now the leader of this city," I said, "you make all the decisions now."

.

"What do you want us to do now?" I asked as everyone in the room watched Rose.

[I'm not sure,] said Rose, [I never thought I would be leader.]

[How about giving me that crown,] said General Patterson as he, and five Gallade walked back over, each holding large guns, [I do not recognise you as the leader of this city, only a traitor who is wearing a crown she doesn't deserve.]

"Yes she does," I said, "I appointed her. Rose is the new leader of this city, and if you try to kill her to get the crown, then you are traitors to this city and the memory of Rick."

[Who are you to appoint anyone?] Patterson asked, [the only reason you aren't locked up is because you saved Rick's life, but if it were up to me, you would be dead.]

"Really, then why don't we settle this," I said, putting down my weapons I carried and took a stance, "you want me dead? Then do it. One on one fight. I win, you get put in prison on charges of treason. You win, you can kill me."

[Alright then,] said Patterson, handing his gun to the Gallade next to him, [killing you will be easy.]

[I won't allow this,] said Rose, stepping between us, [we have more important business to deal with. If we fight amongst ourselves, then the FOH win.]

[Shut up,] said Patterson as he used his powers to lift Rose, and then throw her against the wall, and then turned to me. [So tell me, trainer Joey. Are you prepared to die?]

"The real question is, are you prepared to have your ass whipped?" I said, "because you may be a fighting type pokémon, I have studied your race since I started with pokémon, and I know all your tricks."

.

(Normal POV)

'We need to stop this!' Cried Suicune, as she and most of the legendary pokémon stood around the viewing pool, trying to decide if they were going to safe Phoenix, 'If they come to blows, then the only chance they have of survival, unless we save them, will be lost!'

'How do you stop a Gallade who all his life has wanted to be leader?' Asked Zapdos, 'and a human who will do anything to protect a friend?'

'I don't now know what to do about that, but I do know what I am going to do,' said Articuno as the legendary ice bird started to take flight, 'I'm not going to sit around and watch fellow pokémon die.'

'Neither am I,' agreed Ho-oh.

'Well, I'm not going to let the two of you leave,' said Zapdos as he and Moltres blocked their path.

'Let us pass,' said Ho-oh, 'you can't stop us. Arceus said that if we wanted to help, then those of us who wanted to could.'

'No, Cresselia said that,' replied Moltres, as all the other legendary and mythical pokémon, except for Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia, who had disappeared after the first meeting, watched the bird pokémon, waiting to see what would happen, 'Arceus only said that it was a good idea, and I think he was wrong. So if you want to leave, you will have to get past us.'

'Where is your sense of compassion?' asked Articuno, 'if we do nothing, then everyone in Phoenix will die.'

'So?' Asked Giratina as he floated over to stand beside Zapdos and Moltres, 'if they die, they die.'

'That time in the alternate dimension really messed up your ability of compassion, didn't it,' said Mespirit as she, Azelf, and Uxie stood beside Ho-oh and Articuno.

'Maybe,' replied Giratina with a sinister smile, 'but it did give back things in place of what it took. Things that will haunt you for the rest of your life.'

'Really?' Asked Groudon as the legendary ground pokémon walked over, 'you think you have things that will haunt us? How about being encased in energy for millions of years, unable to move or talk with someone else. At least you had freedom to move about.'

'Well if you think that, why don't we fight,' said Giratina, starting a shadow ball attack.

'Bring it on.'

'That is enough!' called Dialga as the Lord of time appeared above all the other pokémon, 'you are not to fight amongst yourselves! You were to choose what you are going to do about Phoenix!'

'Let those who want to leave, leave!' called Palkia as he appeared next to Dialga, 'and those who wish to stay, stay! But we can't have this fighting amongst ourselves, or we will all parish!'

.

(Lilly's POV)

'Your not going to believe this,' said a Ralts by the name of Mick as he ran over, 'Joey just swore your sister as leader of this city!'

'Wait, that can't be,' I said, putting down the rocks I had been moving for Joey, 'Rick is the leader.'

'Apparently, Rick died,' explained Mick, 'So Joey used some human tradition to swear her as leader, then after he did some Gallade called General Patterson said that Rose was a traitor and that he should be the leader. Joey and he are about to fight to see whether Rose stays leader or not.'

'What!' I cried, suddenly afraid. What if Joey got hurt, or even killed, by this Patterson person? I couldn't let that happen, not to the one I love, 'Where is it?'

'You want to see the fight?' Mick asked as he pointed down the hallway he had come from, 'they are in the cafeteria, or what is left of it.'

No, I thought to myself as I ran to get to Joey, I'm going to stop the fight.

.

As I ran to stop the fight between Joey and Patterson, I ran into Mitch and Aftermath.

'Hey Lilly,' said Mitch as I ran past him, 'where you going in such a hurry?'

'Joey is about to get himself killed,' I replied, only to run straight into one of Aftermath's leg.

'Wait, tell us what happened,' said Aftermath.

'There isn't any time,' I said, getting up and running away from Aftermath and Mitch, 'I need to rescue him!'

'We'll help you then,' said Mitch as he suddenly was flying next to me, 'just explain to us what's going on as we run.'

'Rick is dead,' I explained, 'he was the former leader of this city, and when he died, Joey swore Rose as the new leader, but a Gallade called General Patterson is challenging Joey's ruling. Now they are about to start fighting and Joey could get hurt if we don't do something.'

'Well let's get moving,' said Aftermath as I see the female Ponyta rush past me, 'hop on!'

Hang on Joey, I thought as I jumped on Aftermath and she ran faster, we are coming to help. I won't let anyone hurt you if I can help it.

.

'Look, the fight hasn't started yet,' said Aftermath as we ran into the room, 'we might be able to stop it.'

'There is no might about it,' I said as I jumped off Aftermath and started running towards Joey, only to be grabbed by a nearby Gallade, 'hey! Let me go!'

'You will stay out of this match,' said the Gallade as he held my arm so tight I cried out in pain, 'or I will personally shoot you.'

'Let me go!' I cried, trying to get away, but to no avail, 'Mitch, Aftermath, help!'

'Your friends can't help you,' said the Gallade, and turning I could see that Mitch and Aftermath were gone! Did they abandon me? 'Now watch the dam match!'

[Do you think that your entire life flashes before your eyes right before you die?] Patterson asked as he and Joey circled each other, waiting for the other one to strike first, [I do, and I hope that when your life does flash before your eyes, and you realize that you are about to die, that you take a good look at it, because it will be the last thing you ever see.]

"I do think that," agreed Joey, "but it also flashes at other times. Like when you are locked in a cell for the rest of your life, especially a six by eight cell with no windows, no bed, and only a small slot in a solid door for where food is put through. We humans call it maximum security, but you can just call it the rest of your miserable existence after I beat you into a little puddle of bloody Gallade."

[You know, I was thinking about leaving that cute little Kirlia of yours alone,] said Patterson, turning his head to look at me, a sick smile on his face, [but maybe I'll have a little fun with her. She is a shiny, and I always wanted to have a little fun with a shiny.]

"Shut up!" Cried Joey, anger flowing off him like heat off a fire, "you so much as touch her, I won't put you in a cell. I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

[Really?] asked Patterson, 'throw me the girl!'

Suddenly the Gallade holding me lifted me up with Psychic powers, and tossed me towards Patterson, who grabbed me and held me upside down by one leg, and I could feel the cold air as I was exposed from the waist down as my dress folded up to cover my face. Immediately I felt humiliated, because everyone could see I wasn't wearing underwear.

'Let me go!' I cried as Patterson laughed at me, and I could feel Joey's anger growing even more. If it had been a bonfire before, now it was an inferno, and it was still getting hotter.

[I think she looks good like this,] said Patterson as he tossed me back to the Gallade who had been holding me, [don't you?]

"You know, I might of been able to put this behind me," said Joey, his voice so full of hate and anger it scared me, "but now you crossed the line. Now you've gotta die."

[Bring it,] said Patterson, and as soon as he said that, Joey lunged at him.

Joey started punching rapidly, and Patterson took three to the chest and two to the head until he reacted and started using his elbows as swords.

Joey got hit twice by Patterson's elbows, then on the third swing he grabbed it and twisted, sending Patterson's arm off to the right and missing Joey's face.

"Did you think I was kidding?" Joey asked at the two kept throwing punches at each other, neither backing down, "I am going to kill you. You think you can humiliate Lilly and get away with it, you got another thing coming."

Patterson didn't reply, but instead fired a Hyperbeam at Joey, who dodged the attack before it could hit him.

Patterson fired two more Hyperbeams, but Joey kept moving so they didn't hit, each time getting closer, and when he got close enough, Joey swung his legs close to the ground, sending Patterson face first onto the floor.

Joey they started punching Patterson while he was down, and didn't let up till Rose pulled him off.

[That's enough,] said Rose, barely able to hold back Joey, [this fight is over.]

'No it isn't,' said Patterson as he got up, and I saw that while he now had a black eye and a lot of bruises, he was pretty much fine, 'not till he is dead, and you give me that crown, traitor.'

[Joey, look out!] I cried as four Gallade pointed their guns, and open fire on Joey and my sister!

But nothing happened. Each laser was stoped by a Protect, and then I saw a Gardevoir walking into the room, her right side scared from top to bottom, eyes glowing a bright purple.

'You will not harm my family,' said the Gardevoir as she fired off four beams at once, each destroying the Gallade's guns, 'or the protector of my daughter!'

'How can it be,' said Patterson, slowly backing up, 'you shouldn't be remembering anything because of your injuries.'

'I got better,' said the Gardevoir, 'all I needed was both my daughters here.'

I suddenly realized who it was, 'mom!'

"Hi Gardevoir," said Joey, as my mom walked over to stand beside him and my sister, 'looks like you got better then the last time I saw you."

[That would be correct,] said my mom, [but let's talk about that later. Now tell me what is going on.]

"The leader, Rick, went down in a fight," explained Joey, "so when I got the crown, I used a human tradition to appoint the next leader of this city. And seeing as Rose was the only government official who was here, I appointed her leader under a oath sworn to Arceus."

'Rick designated Rose as a traitor before he died,' interrupted Patterson, 'and a traitor can't be leader of the city.'

'Rick is dead,' said my mom, 'and while he was a good leader, not all his rulings must be followed. My daughter is the leader of this city, and anyone who says otherwise can fight me.'

Right as my mom said that, the sound of a large explosion ran through the building, causing it to shake.

"Sounds like the FOH know we are here," said Joey as he grabbed a gun from the ground that still worked, "now are we going to continue fighting, or are we going to save this city?"

.

(Joey's POV)

"Everyone to their battle stations!" I called as another explosion shook the building, "move!"

Everyone in the room grabbed one of the guns and quickly ran to the front of the building, where the explosions had been heard. All say for Lilly, who stood where she was, face completely red.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked as I knelt beside Lilly, while Rose and her mom waited by the door.

[I feel so embarrassed,] said Lilly, [what Patterson did.]

"I know," I said, "and I will make sure he pays dearly for that, but right now we have bigger problems."

[Still,] muttered Lilly, who finally looked up at my face, [I came here to help you, and instead I end up being upside down, with everyone able to see me from the waist down.]

"I know that you didn't like what happened, but everyone will forget about it soon," I said, trying to make Lilly feel better, "for now, let's focus on saving the city, and then later I'll hold Patterson still and you can shoot him, ok?"

[Ok,] said Lilly.

"Good, now take this," I said, putting the amulet I had gotten from Arceus on Lilly, "this will protect you. Take it and find somewhere to stay safe."

[But what about you?] asked Lilly as I stood up, [what will protect you?]

"This will," I said as I put on the Kevlar armor that had been made earlier, but this one was made for a human, "now get somewhere safe."

[I don't want to leave you,] said Lilly.

"And neither do I," I said, "but I also don't want you getting hurt, so please do what I asked. It will be a great relief for me, knowing that you are safe."

[Ok, I will.]

"Good," I said, walking over to Rose and Gardevoir, "I don't have any power over you two, but I will ask anyway. Stay will Lilly. She needs someone with her right now, and I can't do that right now."

[I will stay with her,] said Rose.

[I think you will need my help,] said Gardevoir, who picked up a nearby gun, [Rose can watch Lilly.]

"Ok, then put this on," I said, passing Gardevoir a vest, "it will save your life if you get hit."

[Ok,] said Gardevoir, putting on the vest.

"Now let's go save this city," I said, pulling the top of the gun to turn off the safety.

.

Gardevoir and I reached the front, and there was chaos. Gallade and Gardevoir were firing at FOH soldiers, while my friends were leading the wounded and children away from the fighting. We still had one of the two working mini guns, but we were outnumbered at least four to one.

"All forces aim for the neck!" I called, opening fire with my gun, downing three soldiers, and then ducked behind a rock pile for cover.

[On it,] said a Gallade as everyone started firing at the necks. It soon worked, since the FOH soldiers only had Kevlar vests and helmets, so there was nothing to protect there necks.

I kept firing, taking down one soldier after another, and as I did I saw small green objects fly through the air.

"Use Protect, Now!" I called, and as I did, the grenades that had been thrown started exploding, killing or wounding the Gardevoir and Gallade near them. Thank the God who I didn't believe in that while it wouldn't stop a bullet, it could stop an explosion, because lucky some had heard and did as I had said, so we still had some people on our side.

[We are out numbered!] Called a Gallade by the name of Commander Apollo, [we need to fall back!]

"All Gardevoir get the wounded out of here!" I called, having an idea, "all Gallade continue firing! We need cover to get the wounded out of here!"

[Yes sir!] Called Apollo as he said something in pokémon that made all the Gallade yell out a battle cry and open fire even more.

[What about you?] Asked Gardevoir as she dragged a fellow Gardevoir away from a broken mini gun.

"I'll stay and give you cover," I said as a burst of bullets hit the rock pile I was using for cover, "now get going!"

Right as I said that, I heard a loud cry, and looking where the FOH soldiers were I saw something that shouldn't be happening. A large floating sphere of energy had appeared above the soldiers, and as I watched, legendary and mythical pokémon started flying out and attacking the soldiers! Mew, Articuno, the Celebi twins, Ho-oh, Latios and Latias, and even Palkia himself!

"Reinforcements!" I cried as everyone else just stood there and starred, "don't just stand there starring, open fire at the soldiers!"

[You heard the man!] Called commander Apollo, [stop starring and open fire! We can stare at the living myths and legends later!]

We kept firing, and the FOH soldiers kept falling to our guns and the newly arrived pokémon's moves. And as we watched, the remaining FOH soldiers that weren't dead turned and ran away from the prison. We had done it, for the moment we had fought off the FOH!

"Everyone stay here," I said, stepping out from behind the cover I was using after the last soldier had fled, "I'll be back."

[Where are you going?] Asked Lilly's mom, who had come back after rescuing some wounded and had grabbed a gun.

"I'm gonna say hello to some old friends," I replied, walking towards the group of pokémon.

.

[Trainer Joey!] Called a deep voice in my mind, which I assumed was Palkia, [it is nice to finally meet you!]

"Hi Palkia," I said as everyone except the Celebi twins and Mew turned into their human forms, "good to see you again. How is Spacial Rift? Still bleak and boring as ever?"

"And Articuno, how is your frozen forest?" I asked, turning to the woman in a blue dress covered in snowflakes, "still frozen, or did you finally move to that frozen mountain you were always talking about?"

"And Ho-oh, good to see you as always," I said, turning to the woman in a orange dress and multi colored hair, who looked very confused by what I was saying, "how are you? Last we spoke you were talking about flying away from the tropics and up to some colder weather?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ho-oh.

"We never talked," said Articuno, "in fact, I never met you until just now."

"Didn't Mew tell you all after he spoke to me when he was spying on Lilly and me? I guess you were more memorable to me then I was to you," I said, turning to the floating pink pokémon, who I still was itching to punch for breaking Lilly's leg, "I have seen all of you more times then I can count, and that is also why I should warn you, Darkri, that I don't like being sneaked up on. So why don't you come out from my shadow and say hello. I haven't seen you since Great Volcano."

Right as I said that, I turned around to find myself face to face with the Lord of darkness himself.

"You are fascinating," said Darkri, one red eye staring at me, "we have never met, and yet you insist that we have."

"Like I said, I have seen all of you multiple times," I said, turning to face Mew, "but instead of all of us hanging around out here, why don't we get inside before some FOH agent with a gun tries to shoot you, but first one thing."

I walked up to Mew, and before he could even react I punched him in the face, sending him to the ground and shocking everyone there.

"That was for breaking Lilly's leg," I growled, and then turning, I walked back to the prison.

* * *

Well, Joey holds a grudge. Guess we should of seen the thing with Mew coming, but we bet you didn't see the duel between Joey and General Patterson coming. That is one evil dude, willing to hang Lilly upside down, and hint at darker things, just to tawnt Joey! Guess his plan backfired thou. Good news, we brought back Lilly's mother, but now we need some help. We can't just keep her name Gardevoir, that might get confusing later on down the line, so we are going to make a poll about what her name will be. We don't plan on changing her name for the next chapter, but by chapter 28 we will need a name. That gives all of you two weeks to pick out a name. Just go to our profile to access the poll.

So until next week, this is J and L, signing off. Bye!


	27. Sacrifices We Make For Those We Care For

Hello readers! J and L here again, uploading chapter 27. Before we get to everything thou, we wanted to quickly thank Ninjaman727 for all the PM he sent us. It's always nice to hear from you, and we hope you can get out of your writers block and continue your story, it's getting very good.

Also, here are the results from our poll for Lilly's mom's name so far. Five people have voted so far, with the name Lilac in the lead with three votes, followed by Grace with two votes. If you want to vote on the poll, you can find it at the top of our profile.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer-neither L or I have any claim on pokémon. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 27

Sacrifices We Make, For Those We Care For.

(Joey's POV)

It's been three days since the Legendary and mythical pokémon arrived at the city to help us fight off the FOH, and so far we are starting to win back more of the City. As it turns out, we weren't the only survivors in the city. We were one of three bases around the city, another was at the nursery where Ralts eggs and children were, and the other was at the city hall, a large four story building, and each location had it's own reinforcement pokémon there. Along with the ones that were at our location, there was the being of emotion Mespirit, the being of knowledge Uxie, the being of willpower Azelf, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Cresselia the moon pokémon, the hero pokémon Cobaloin, Terrakion, and Virizion. There was even Meloetta, although I'm not entirely sure what she has power over. She did make the last few days a bit more enjoyable with her singing thou, or as enjoyable a day can be in an active war zone.

With the help of the new pokémon, we moved everyone to the prison, which was in better shape and easier to defend then the other locations. All together we had about two hundred Gallade, about the same with the Gardevoir, somewhere between three fifty and four hundred Kirlia and Ralts, and about a thousand Ralts eggs. If you count in me, my friends, our teams, the Ranger that was here, a guy called Tobias, and the legendary and mythical pokémon with us, we had close to nine hundred souls, but only about half of those could fight in a attacked.

On the plus side thou, the surviving members of the city's government didn't question Rose being leader of the city, unlike Paterson who had died after a grenade blew up the arch he had been standing in, and now that this city had a governmental body it could do a lot to save the city. Rose kept me as her combat advisor while the city is under attack, and over the past few days we had turned this damaged prison into a fortress.

With the help of some Gallade, I had made it so that the outer walls couldn't be breached by the world war two tank the FOH had, all rooms now had two ways in or out, so that if the building was breached then we could respond quickly and not get taken by surprise, and we had found a way to shut down the sewer system. After Flare, Aftermath, and Rain cleaned and sterilized the tunnels of all waist that was down there, we started moving children and wounded down there. Sure it smelled, and it wasn't the most appealing thing, but if the worse came, then the pokémon down there could escape the city and survive.

[How goes it?] asked Rose as I came back up the ladder that led to the cleared out sewer.

"To be completely honest," I said, closing the hatch behind me, "it sucks, but it will save lives of this building is lost."

[That is all that matters,] replied Rose, [oh, that reminds me. Lilly is looking for you.]

"Thanks. Where can I find her?"

[Last I saw she was with some of the other Kirlia that were up here helping with the wounded. In the Infirmary.]

"Thanks," I said, taking off to find Lilly. I wonder what she wanted?

.

(Lilly's POV)

Over the past three days I have been helping some of the other Kirlia heal the wounded up in the prison. Most had some type of gun shot wound, so we had to have the trained Gardevoir doctors heal them, but others just had things like broken bones or cuts, and we could handle those.

'There you go,' I said as I finished healing a large cut on a Gallade's arm, 'you are all set.'

'Thanks,' said the Gallade as he handed me a rather large Oran berry, 'you should eat this. It will keep your strength up.'

'Thank you,' I said, taking the berry and walking over to where some of the other Kirlia were sitting on a bench, taking a break.

'Hi Lilly,' said Tris as I sat down next to the female Kirlia, 'what you got there?'

'Oran berry,' I replied, taking a bite, 'you want some?'

'No thanks.'

'Ok,' I said, continuing to eat the berry, until Joey walked in the room and I almost chocked on it. What was he doing here? He should be helping with the defenses, and I wouldn't be able to concentrate on healing if he was here.

'What is Joey doing here?' Tris asked as Joey went over and visited with some of the wounded, 'I thought he was working on the defenses?'

'Me too,' I replied as a bunch of feeling started to well up in me. Even thou Joey was covered in dirt, his cloths were damaged, and hadn't washed in almost a week, he still looked good.

Why was I attracted to my trainer, I didn't know. Sure he treated me like a equal, and never put me in a Poké-ball except for when I ask him to, and he was kind and gentle to me while he hurt anyone that would try to harm me.

'He is handsome, isn't he?' Tris asked, drawing me out of my thoughts.

'I guess,' I agreed, trying to hide my feelings for Joey. He may be human, and unable to detect others feelings, but everyone else around me could. And I didn't want my feelings about Joey to be known to anyone else.

"Hey Lilly," said Joey, walking up to where Tris and I sat, "Rose said you wanted to speak to me. Is there something wrong?"

[I didn't tell Rose that,] I said, confused by what my sister was doing, and then I remembered the conversation we had last night before I went to bed.

.

'You should tell Joey how you feel,' said Rose as we both got ready for bed. We had been sleeping in the same room the past few days, since I still didn't know what to do with my feelings for Joey when we were in the same room.

'But I'm still afraid that he will say no,' I replied, putting on some pajamas I had made, 'and let's just say that he feels the same way. What do we do then? He is a human, and I am a pokémon.'

'If the two of you love each other, then that is all you need,' said Rose, who started to brush her hair, 'Just because others don't accept you, doesn't mean that you have to change.'

'I don't know,' I muttered, still unsure about what to do, 'I think I'll sleep on it and decided later.'

'Why don't I help you,' said Rose as I climbed into the small cot that I had to sleep on, 'I could send him your way, and when the two of you are alone you tell him.'

'No, I want to figure this out myself,' I replied, rolling over to look at my sister, 'so whatever you are planning, don't do it.'

'How do you know I am planning something?' Rose asked, a cheeky smile on her face, 'I just want my baby sister to be happy.'

.

"Lilly? Are you ok?" Joey asked, drawing me back to the real world, "you haven't spoken for a few minutes."

[Yeah, sorry,] I said, clearing my head, [There is something I need to talk to you about, but can we do it in private?]

"Sure," said Joey as I got up from where I sat, "I think the old warden's office is empty."

[Lets go then,] I said, walking towards the office. Maybe this was right. Sure I didn't like that Rose interfered, but what are you going to do with a big sister?

But right before Joey and I reached the office, there was a bright explosion. I felt eminence heat, and I was thrown across the room, slamming into a wall. I felt something inside me crack, but my only concern was Joey. What happened to him?

But before I could find out, or even move, I felt something heavy falling on me, and I blacked out.

.

(Joey's POV)

Lilly and I were walking towards the Warden's office, when a large explosion went off in front of us. I immediately felt myself become weightless, and I could hear Lilly screaming as we were sent flying into a wall. My instincts quickly kicked in, and I immediately reached for Lilly, trying to grab her before we slammed in a wall.

After a moment, I opened my eyes to find that the Infirmary was in shambles. A large explosion had enveloped most of the right side of the room, killing at least a dozen Pokémon, and everywhere else was covered in soot and debris. I slowly looked around, and then to a small, bloody blue mass that was next to me.

I reached over, and slowly picked up Lilly, bleeding and injured, and held her in my lap. I had failed. It was my job to protect Lilly, no matter what, and I let this happen.

"Joey!" Cried Mia as I saw her run into the room with Alex, Ryan, and several Gallade and Gardevoir.

"Over here," I croaked, immediately drawing their attention to where I sat. And as I started to lose consciousness, I saw everyone rushing over with medical supplies.

.

"Will he be alright?" Asked a voice as I started to regain consciousness, to find I was laying on something soft, my throat and mouth as dry as a desert.

"I'm not sure," said a second voice, which I recognized as Latias speaking in English, "his wounds were minor, but seeing Lilly the way she was. Who knows what that will do to him."

"What can we do for him?" asked a third voice, Palkia, "we need him."

"You need me for what?" I croaked, finally opening my eyes to find Palkia and Latias, both in human form, Mia, Aftermath, Mitch, the Celebi twins, and several Gardevoir and Gallade hovering over me.

"You're awake," said Mia, stating the obvious, "how do you feel?"

"Like I got blown up," I said, slowly sitting up, or as much as I could since I was so sore, "what happened? Last I remember was being thrown across the room, and then me holding a bloody and knocked out Lilly."

"It was a prisoner," explained Latias as a Gallade handed me a glass of water, "we were moving one, and he just blew up. Kinda like he used the move explosion, only there was nothing left of him."

"Sounds like a suicide bomb," I said, drinking the water, "he must of had some type of explosive device in him, and it just so happened to go off at that time."

[Well it couldn't of gone off better,] said a Gallade, [the blast took out most of our doctors, and almost all of our medical supplies.]

"How many?" I asked, afraid to know, "how many dead?"

"Twenty three," said Mia as I felt the number crash on me, "another fifty two wounded."

Twenty three more dead. Fifty two injured. At this rate, we all would be dead in a few days at most.

"What about Lilly?" I asked, even more afraid to know what happened to the shiny Kirlia.

"Wounded, but alive," said Palkia, a weight lifting off my chest as he said that, "she hasn't woken yet, but she should recover."

"Good," I said, relieved and worried at the same time. How would we stop another suicide bomb? Then an idea popped into my head, a way to stop them for sure, "Can everyone say for Palkia leave for a moment. I would like a word with the Lord of space in private."

"Sure," said Mia as everyone else left the room, leaving only me and Palkia.

"I know you can create matter at will, so don't tell me you can't," I said, "but can you recreate something from my mind with the properties I am thinking of?"

"Of course," said Palkia, sitting in a chair across from the bed, "but why?"

"Just do it and I will explain everything."

"Ok," said Palkia, and suddenly a bright flash of light exploded in front of me. When the light died down, right in front of me was a pair of metal gauntlets, each one with a glowing rainbow gem in the center.

"Very nice," I said, putting the gauntlets on, to find they fit my hands perfectly. As soon as I put them on, the gem in the back changed to a deep blue, and I suddenly felt rejuvenated.

"What are they?" Asked Palkia as I jumped off the bed, suddenly full of energy.

"A tool I haven't seen in a long time," I said, suddenly punching quickly in the air, and a small crack formed in the wall across from me, even thou I was in the middle of the room, "battle gauntlets. Capable to rejuvenate the user, and enabling them to use energy powers, similar to a Psychic pokémon."

"You gave yourself Psychic powers?"

"In a sense, only mine will only last a little while before they will need to be recharged."

"You must be crazy," said Palkia as I had white energy start flowing off me, "you can't control that."

"What I'm about to do is crazy," I replied, grabbing a Kevlar vest that had been left on the ground and put it on, "I'm gonna attack the enemy head on."

"That's suicide," said Palkia, shocked by what I was saying, "they will shoot you on sight."

"But I will stop any further attacks," I said, walking over to the door, "do me a favor. Watch over Lilly. There is a good chance I won't make it back, and with you being the Lord of space, you will be able to protect her from more then I can."

"I can't let you do this," said Palkia as he reached for my arm, but I was quicker and froze him in place with the gauntlets.

"I need to protect Lilly," I replied, keeping Palkia frozen even thou he was trying everything to move and I couldn't hold him long.

"Your gonna get yourself killed," said Palkia as I made the gauntlets make me and my clothes invisible.

"That is the price we pay," I said, opening the door quietly and slipping out the room, "to keep those we care about safe."

.

Ten minutes later I was outside the building, moving fast. I had stopped to see Lilly, who was beat up, but resting comfortably, and I wrote her a note. She would see and read it when she woke up, I only hoped she understood what I was doing. Sacrificing myself to keep her safe. And if she didn't, well at least she had her sister and mom to comfort her.

It soon started to snow, and while my gauntlets gave me powers, then didn't do anything to keep me warm. So as I ran I rubbed my arms, trying to keep as warm as I could. After what felt like forever of me freezing in the cold, I saw smoke from where the FOH had set up their main base.

I quickly took cover behind a destroyed building, and took a quick count of the enemy. There were at least three hundred here, and there had to be another forty or so scattered about. They didn't have their tank, we had disabled that two days ago, and they only had one of their jeeps.

"So now all I have to do is go up against an army of armed people, each one willing to kill me on sight, and kill as many as I can before they get me," I muttered, finally realizing how stupid this was. I was most surely going to die, and this wouldn't really help anyone.

"But if I don't, then they will most likely kill Lilly," I continued, my mind wandering to the worst. Lilly's cold, bullet filled body, blood pooling from the holes, "I won't let that happen."

I stepped out from behind the building, and ran at the FOH soldiers, gauntlets glowing blue as I started to fire deadly beams at them. I might die, but I'll take a few of these dirt bags with me!

.

(Lilly's POV)

I remember the explosion, and being slammed into a wall, but the worst part was afterward. My mind woke up, but I couldn't move my body, so I reached out to find out what happened. I soon found Joey, but there was a odd power emanating from him, like a fire that had a new log added to it, and he wasn't in the building. He was outside, trudging through the snow, till he reached the area near the FOH camp.

Joey hid behind the building, and then from the looks of it he counted how many soldiers there were.

"So now all I have to do is go up against an army of armed people, each one willing to kill me on sight, and kill as many as I can before they get me," Muttered Joey, as he looked down at the odd metal things that were on his hands, kinda like gloves only bigger. I then realized what he was going to do. Joey was going to attack the FOH!

"But if I don't, then they will most likely kill Lilly," Joey continued, making his hands into fists, "I won't let that happen."

He then stepped out from behind the building. And I watched, helpless, as he ran at the FOH soldiers, hands glowing blue as he started to fire deadly beams at them.

The soldiers were quick to react, and they started returning fire with their guns, but either they were missing or the bullets weren't effecting Joey, because he kept fighting, taking down scores of soldiers with each attack.

As he fought, Joey started to glow all over, and the light seamed to speed up his firing energy beams and blowing up things, and soon his entire body was encased in glowing light. And then a burst of energy exploded off Joey in all directions, throwing soldiers, rocks, weapons, and everything else nearby in all directions.

.

'Lilly, wake up,' said as voice as I was pulled back to my body, and opening my eyes I found Rose and my mom looking down at me.

'Joey,' I croaked, barely able to speak, or even move my body, 'where is Joey?'

'We don't know,' said Rose as she picked up a piece of paper that was next to me, 'but he left this for you.'

'Read it to me, please,' I said, not having the energy to sit up to read the paper.

'Ok,' said my mom as she started to read the note, 'Lilly, I don't have much time, so let me just say this plainly. I have failed in my duty of protecting you. You deserve a better trainer, and not a human that will end up getting you killed, but I can still do one last thing to protect you.'

'I had Palkia create a pair of battle gauntlets,' continued my mom as I suddenly realized what I had seen, and what this note was leading to, 'and I am going to stop this attack once and for all. No one else will die because I can not save them. It is pretty curtain that this will be the last thing that you will ever read from me, so let me say one last thing before I go. Remember me. Remember me as you would, not as a hero, but as a friend. We had some good times, you and I, but no more. Farewell little one, and may you find happiness.'

'No,' I cried as my mom finished reading, tears welling up in my eyes, 'I don't want another trainer. I don't want to remember Joey as a friend. I don't want to find happiness. I just want Joey!'

'There isn't anything we can do,' said Rose as I continued crying, 'we can't find him.'

'He is already at the FOH camp,' I said, suddenly realizing what I had to do, 'and I need to get there.'

'Oh no you don't little lady,' said my mom as I slowly started to get up, my body screaming at me in protest, 'you are in no shape to be going anywhere.'

'I need to,' I said as I finally finished sitting up, 'I need to tell him how I feel, even if he is about to die.'

'Mom is right,' said Rose as she laid me back down, 'you can't go anywhere in this condition.'

We'll see about that, I thought as I closed my eyes and reached out with my mind until I found Latias, [lady Latias. I need your help.]

[What is it Lilly?] Latias asked. After the legends had arrived, I found that out of all of them Latias was willing to do things without much of an explanation.

[I need you to teleport me to you, and then take me to Joey,] I answered, [I don't have the strength, and my family won't help me.]

'Where is Joey?' Latias asked as I was suddenly teleported atop her.

'Near the FOH camp,' I replied as Latias started flying out of the base, 'he went to fight them off on his own.'

'That's suicide!' Latias cried, 'He will get himself killed!'

'That is why we need to rescue him,' I explained as Latias went faster. Hang on Joey, we're coming for you.

.

'There he is!' I said as we flew above the city until we found the FOH camp destroyed and full of craters, and in the middle of the largest crater was Joey! 'Land next to him!'

'Hang on!' Latias said as we landed next to Joey, but we were too late. All around was destruction, dead FOH soldiers, but Joey was all that I was focused on.

'Joey!' I cried as I jumped off Latias's back, not caring about how much pain I was in, and ran to my fallen trainer. He was smoking, and full of holes, and very much dead, but he was my trainer.

No. Joey wasn't my trainer, Joey was the one I loved. And even if he is dead, I still need to say it to him.

'Joey, can you hear me?' I asked Joey's dead corpse as I stroked his face, 'I need to say this, and I only hope that Lord Arceus will help you hear this. Joey, I love you. I have for a while now, and up till now I didn't have the courage to tell you, but I do. I love you, and I don't want you to leave me.'

'So please come back,' I continued as I felt a human hand rest on my arm, but I didn't turn to see who it was, 'for me, my love. Please come back to me.'

"You really care for Joey?" Asked a voice behind me, and finally turning around I saw the person Joey had been talking to the night he got the amulet, and I was immediately shocked. Standing in front of me, clothed in white cloth, was Lord Arceus! "Well?"

'Lord Arceus,' I said, shocked that the creator of pokémon was in front of me, and then realized he wanted an answer, 'yes. I love Joey.'

"This shouldn't of happened. I gave him that amulet to protect him for this," said Arceus as he bent over Joey's body and laid a hand on his chest, "he shouldn't be dead, don't you agree?"

'Yes sir,' I said, amazed at what Lord Arceus was hinting at. Could he bring Joey back?

"Why did he give you the amulet?" Muttered Arceus, shaking his head slightly, "why not keep it to save himself?"

'He wanted me to stay safe,' I explained as Lord Arceus started to glow white, 'Joey didn't care if he got hurt, he just wanted me to be safe from harm.'

"He succeeded," replied Lord Arceus as Joey started glowing white as well, "and he sacrificed himself for you. For that, he will have new life."

Suddenly a bright flash exploded in front of me, and when my sight returned, Lord Arceus was gone, and the holes in Joey were also gone! And then as I watched, Joey took a breath of air in.

'Joey!' I cried as I lunged and wrapped Joey's head and face in a hug, tears streaming down my face, 'your alive!'

"Oww!" Moaned Joey as he started moving slowly and eventually opened his eyes, "Lilly? What are you doing here?"

[Don't ever do that again,] I said telepathically as I lightly punched Joey, [don't you ever die on me again.]

"Yes madame," said Joey as he reached up and lightly stroked my hair, "I won't leave you again."

* * *

As most of our readers know, usually L and I would write some sort of note at the bottom of these chapters, but I think these words will suffice.

Well that just happened.

J and L.


	28. Did Someone Order a Sibling?

Hello everyone! J and L here, and good news, with a little help from our friend Ninjaman727 on checking where we are going to take this story, we finished chapter 28! We will now be closing the poll for what the name of Lilly's mother is going to be. Thanks to all of you who participated, and hopefully if we do another poll, it will have even more people.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer- we have no claim on pokémon, or the pokémon franchise. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 28

Did Someone Order a Sibling

(Lilly's POV)

It's been about a week since Joey came back to life, and all that time I haven't left his side. After he was brought back to life by Lord Arceus, Latias flew us back to the prison. On the way Joey explained what and why he had done what he did.

"I didn't want anyone else to get hurt," explained Joey as we flew, "especially you. Three times I failed to protect you, and that was three times too many."

Once we got to the prison, Joey was immediately taken to what was left of the medical ward for his wounds. Lord Arceus had healed the ones that had killed him, but he still had plenty others that needed to be delt with. I wanted to stay with him, but my mom and sister had other plans.

'What in the name of Lord Arceus were you thinking?' my mom asked as Joey was rushed away.

'You could of gotten killed,' added Rose.

'I love Joey,' I said even thou they knew that already, 'that's what.'

'What good would your love be if you are dead?' asked my mom, anger flowing off her, 'I know you care for Joey, but it will do you no good if you are dead.'

'I didn't care,' I said, 'I needed to tell Joey, even if he was about to die.'

'And now what?' Rose asked, 'what does your craze heroic trainer think?'

'He, doesn't know,' I explained, 'he has no memory of me telling him how I feel.'

So now I was back to square one, I loved Joey, but couldn't tell him.

.

After a group of Gallade made sure every FOH soldier was either dead or gone, everyone started to leave the prison. The town was in shambles, buildings were crumbling, roads were destroyed, and everywhere there was either blood or the bodies of the dead. Rose had ordered the people that were killed were to be moved to the prison until they could be buried, while all FOH soldiers were to be burned.

I didn't do much of that thou, since I made sure that once the doctors were done with Joey, I was constantly by his side. And what was Joey doing for most of the week? Sleeping, since the things he had used to create his own psychic powers had drained him of almost all his energy.

.

Once Joey did finally wake up fully and got to moving around, Rose held a ceremony in what was left of the city's plaza, at which she awarded Joey the Gold berry, a metal that apparently hadn't been given to a human in over a thousand years. Afterwards, she had Joey give a small speech, and I could tell that Joey didn't want to give one, but the one he did was marvelous.

"Today, we have not only survived a attack that would of destroyed most human cities, but we honor those who lost their lives defending ours," said Joey as he grasp the podium he stood behind for support, "from your former leader of this city, Rick, to every Gallade, Gardevoir, Kirlia, and Ralts that picked up a weapon and said in one voice, 'we will not go quietly into the night!' and that no matter what anyone said, 'this was our home too'."

"I find it kind of fitting in a way, that this city is named Phoenix," Joey continued as tears started to form in everyone's eyes, including my own, as Joey mentioned all those that were killed, "for like the mythical Phoenix, this city burned in a flash of fire. And like the Phoenix, this city shall also come back again, stronger then it ever was before! For in our darkest hour, we faced our fears head on and came out on top."

.

After the speech and the ceremony concluded, Joey returned to his room, exhausted from his speech, with me at his side, but when we got there we found someone that shouldn't be there.

"Hello Joey, hello Lilly," said Lord Arceus in his human form as he got off the bed, "I see the two of you are well."

"Arceus," said Joey as he leaned on a wall for support, "what are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighbourhood, and thought I would come say hello," said Lord Arceus with a smile, "but you and I both know that you don't believe me."

'Last time someone said something like that, I got my leg broken by Mew,' I said.

"And seeing as Joey broke Mew's noise, the two of you are even," said Arceus as Joey went over and sat on the bed, "but I'm afraid that I must have a word with Joey in private. Would you mind waiting outside?"

'I'm not leaving Joey,' I said, walking over to sit next to Joey. The Lord of all pokémon may be asking me to do something, and I may be grateful for him bring Joey back to life, but I wasn't going to leave the one I loved again.

"Lilly, it's ok," said Joey as he ran his hand down my hair, "if Arceus wants a word with me, let him. I doubt he will do anything to me."

[But I don't want to leave you,] I said, looking up into Joey's eyes, [what if I leave and you get hurt?]

"I'm sitting in a room with the most powerful pokémon ever. Only a fool would try anything. I will be safe until you return."

[Fine,] I said reluctantly, getting up and heading for the door, 'but if you so much as harm one hair on Joey's head, I will make you regret it.'

.

(Joey's POV)

Let's just get something straight, death sucks. Getting killed sucks. Being shot by a bunch of bullets sucks. Basically my whole experience at the FOH camp sucked. And being brought back to life sucked almost as much because I had to relive the pain of me dying a second time. And I didn't even get to know if there is anything on the other side, that was kinda a bummer. Although, it did get rid of the darkness that had been fighting me in my mind all my life, so it had that.

The one really good thing was waking up to see Lilly's face. Man, she is beautiful. Maybe it was me dying and coming back, but I now looked at a lot of things differently. Sure, it was wrong to look at Lilly this way, but I think I am falling in love with her.

"What do you want Arceus?" I asked as I sat down on the bed after Lilly left my room.

"I came to warn you," replied Arceus, "your family is on their way here with a team of Rangers. When they arrive here in two days, they will try to arrest you again."

"So I take it the Ranger that was here blabbed about our location," I said with a shy, "what should I do? I won't let Lilly, or the rest of my team, be taken away."

"That is why you must get the rest of the city to back you up with this," said Arceus as he held up the amulet he had originally given to me. I thought I gave that to Lilly? "this will not only shield you, but it will also allow you to gain the trust of others."

"Well I kinda already have the trust of most, if not all of, the city," I replied, taking the amulet anyway, "you know, with the whole getting killed for them and all."

"Yes, but for some that is not going to be enough," said Arceus.

"Well, then we will have to see what happens," I replied, suddenly remembering what I had asked Arceus a few months ago, "so are you going to give me an answer or not?"

"You know I can't."

"I have figured out some of it," I said, "I took the liberty of asking about as we traveled here, and only a handful of people have even heard of the Chosen One, even less had any information, but I think I cracked it."

"Really?" Arceus asked, a look of calm still on his face, even thou his eyes had fear in them, "then let me hear it."

"You and some of the other legendary and mythical pokémon think that Lilly or myself are important, that we have something to do with the fate of humans and pokémon on this world. So you have been keeping tabs on us, making sure we are kept reasonably safe until you need us," I stated, "but still allowing us to fight other people and pokémon so we become stronger."

"You think too much of yourself," said Arceus, laughing as he did, "we only keep tabs on you because of what you are, a Seer. Seers are very rare on our world, and you are the first natural one on this world, so we are just keeping track of our assets."

"You and I both know that is all rubbish, so why don't you drop the act," I said, not believing a word Arceus said, "I know that is a lie, and you know that I won't stop till I find the truth, so let's just end this repartee. Tell me the truth."

Before Arceus could say anything, Lilly came bursting into the room, fresh out of breath.

[Joey, come quick,] said Lilly, gasping for breath, [you need to see this.]

"What is it?" I asked, getting up off the bed.

[Vincent is here!] Lilly cried, [here, in town!]

"Ah, yes. I should of said that earlier," said Arceus, "your younger brother is, or was, coming here to see you."

"How did he find out where we were?" I asked, grabbing my hoodie, which I had taken off when I got in the room.

[I don't know, but come on!] Lilly cried, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

.

"Joey!" Called Vincent as Lilly and I walked over to where Vincent stood with a Gallade next to him, and a bunch of Gardevoir standing around him, preparing attacks, "you mind calling these Gardevoir off?"

"It's ok everyone," I said, walking over to stand by my brother, "it's just my younger brother. He is no threat to anyone."

[He just appeared with that Gallade,] said the Gardevoir closest to me, [and how do we know he isn't a threat? He could be a undercover FOH agent!]

"Vincent is one of the most loyal trainers in know," I said, "he is like me, willing to die in the fight against the FOH."

[Very well,] said the Gardevoir, apparently convinced by what I said, as each started to walk away in a different direction.

"That was odd," I said as Vincent gave me a bear hug, which in my present conditions he might as well hit me in the chest with a car, "ow."

"Sorry man," said Vincent as he released me, "are you ok? I didn't hug you that tight."

"No, it wasn't you," I said, trying to catch my breath from the hug, "it's the side effects of getting killed and coming back to life."

"Wait, what did you way?" stammered Vincent, "getting killed and coming back to life?"

"Yeah, long story," I said, finally turning to the Gallade standing next to Vincent, "and what is your name?"

[Barkley,] said the Gallade.

"And Barkley, why did you bring my brother here?"

[He wanted to find you, so when I stumbled upon him, I decided to help bring him here.]

"Well, thank you Barkley," I said, "it's good to see someone helping someone else, especially after what has happened the past weeks."

.

"So Vin, what brings you here?" I asked as Lilly, Vincent and myself sat around a table in one of the few restaurants that weren't damaged in the attack.

"I wanted to warn you," said Vincent as he took a sip of water, "mom and Robert are on their way here with a bunch of Rangers. They will be here in."

"Two days, yes I know," I said, "they sure are persistent about me not being with pokémon."

"That they are," agreed Vincent, "they would be furious if they knew where I was right now."

[Yeah, sitting at a table with a pokémon, in a city of pokémon,] added Lilly, [this would make them have a fit.]

"Yep, but tell me what has been going on with you guys," said Vincent, "you said something about dying and coming back to life?"

"Well, that's a long story," I said, "short version is this. We arrive at the city, it gets attacked by FOH soldiers. We fight back along side the citizens of the city, raise Lilly's sister as the new leader."

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't have a sister," said Vincent, turning to Lilly.

[Turns out I was wrong,] said Lilly, shrugging, [whoops.]

"Anyway, we fight off some of the FOH with the help of some of the mythical and legendary pokémon," I continue, "we get hit back, so I have Palkia create gauntlets that channel Psychic powers."

"Hang on," said Vincent, stopping me again, "your saying the Lord of space was here?"

"Yes. Nice guy too," I reply, "I then go out on my own and destroy the rest of the attacking soldiers, but killing myself in the process. Then Arceus comes and brings me back to life, which by the way, almost as painful as dying."

"Ok, you gotta be making all this up," said Vincent, shaking his head in disbelief, "all that couldn't of happened."

[Well it did,] said Lilly, [not as plainly as Joey told it, but in a nutshell, yes.]

"Everything happened," I said, "and now the people of this city think of me as a hero."

"You two must be crazy," muttered Vincent, "big time crazy."

"Maybe, but it makes a good story."

.

Lilly and I ate with Vincent while we caught up with each others lives. Afterwards, Vin went to visit Aftermath, while Lilly and I took a walk around town. In the week I had been out, the city had started most of the repairs to the buildings and roads, so we weren't going to step on any glass or broken rocks.

[It's nice to see Vincent again,] said Lilly as we walked.

"It is," I agreed, "but it's a shame he is going to get in so much trouble when our parents get here."

[Why doesn't he just leave before they arrive? They wouldn't know if he had been here.]

"You heard Vin, he wants to be a trainer. And he can't do that without permission, unless he goes rouge like we did."

[Would he do that?]

"I'm not sure," I said, "Vin has more of a desire to follow the rules, so he usually will follow them no matter what."

[Do you think he will want Aftermath back if he does become a trainer?] asked Lilly, [I know she is his starter and all, but I don't want to lose a friend.]

"Possibly," I replied, "but you also have to remember that Vincent is my brother, so he will probably want to travel with us."

[I wonder if he would want to share our tent,] said Lilly, [I hope he doesn't thou. I enjoy just the two of us sleeping in the tent.]

"You and me both," I agreed as a smile crossed my face as I looked over to see some Ralts playing on the rebuild playground. It was good for some of the children to get back to playing, then the past few weeks wouldn't have a lasting effect on them, "but I think Vin will either sleep outside or bring his own tent."

[So nothing will really change between us?] Asked Lilly as her face become slightly red, [just the two of us, alone, in one tent.]

"I guess so," I said as I tripped over a rock and landed on my face, causing Lilly to laugh as I got up, "so not funny."

[That so was,] disagreed Lilly, still laughing.

[Hero Joey!] Called a Gardevoir from a building still under construction next to us, [you mind giving us a hand?]

"Sure," I said, turning to Lilly, "I'll be back in a second."

[I'll be waiting,] said Lilly as I jogged over to the building.

.

(Normal POV)

'Well that was very invigorating,' said Articuno as she stood around the viewing pool with the other pokémon that had helped save Phoenix, 'not to mention shocking what Joey did.'

'Yeah, controlling powers like that,' agreed Palkia as the gauntlets Joey had used floated in front of him, 'and with such ease. Almost like he had used something like these before.'

'And dying for Lilly,' added Cobaloin, 'he is a hero for that, and that could explain why others think he is to be the Chosen one.'

'Big deal,' said Zygarde, 'so he saves the city, that doesn't mean he can face true evil if he became the Chosen one.'

'How can you say that?' Uxie asked, 'He gave up his life! If Arceus hadn't brought him back to life, then he wouldn't be here at all. And he knew that and did it anyway.'

'In all honesty, I don't care if Joey is the chosen one or not,' interrupted Mespirit before a fight could break out, 'I just hope he tells Lilly how he feels, or that Lilly tells him how she feels. The two of them have been through a lot in their short time together, and I think that they would be good for each other.'

'You know it is, how do I put this, taboo for a pokémon and a human to be in a relationship,' said Cresselia, 'no couple has ever lasted for more then a few years together until they either split, or something happened to one or both of them.'

'But the Chosen one isn't human,' countered Mespirit, 'or not entirely so. If Joey is the Chosen one, then if he and Lilly get together, they should be fine.'

'No matter what happens thou, for better or worse, we can no longer interfere with those two,' said Arceus in his human form as he waved his hand across pool, and suddenly four large vehicles appeared, driving across dirt roads, 'I warned Joey about his parents, and that will give him some time to prepare, but in the end they will stand alone.'

'And the fate of us all may be determined,' added Dialga, 'so now all we can do is hope and pray that all turns out well.'

.

(Lilly's POV)

[Your parents are coming?] Rose asked as I stood with Joey, my mom, and Rose in the city leader's office, [are you sure?]

"Seeing as I was told by both my brother and Arceus, I would think so," said Joey, "and they won't be alone. They are coming with some Rangers who will try to try to arrest me for breaking the underage trainer act."

[What is that?] My mom asked.

"In your world, kids could become a trainer as soon as they turned ten years old," explained Joey, "but here, until you turn sixteen, anyone who wants to become a trainer must first get written approval from their parents. I had that, until I jumped out of the Rocket airship to rescue Lilly."

[If the Rangers get to Joey, they will have him turn over all pokémon in his care,] I added, [that includes me.]

"So far I have kept one step ahead of them, but now they are on their way here," continued Joey, "my friends and I can't prepare to travel in the time we have left, so we will be here when the Rangers and my parents arrive."

[Is there any way to negotiate with your parents?] asked Rose, tapping her chin in thought, [like you return home with your pokémon, and when you become sixteen then you leave?]

"Except for Vincent and me, everyone in my family hates pokémon," said Joey, shaking his head in a no fashion, "I had to bluff them into letting Lilly stay in the first place. There is no way they will let me live with pokémon if I return home."

[That is why we need your help,] I said, [we need you to help us stay away from the Rangers when they arrive so we can get away.]

[Of course I'll help,] said Rose, [But I want to try something when they arrive. Maybe if we show the Rangers all they Joey has done for us, they will give you a pass so you don't need your parents approval.]

"I don't think that is a good idea," said Joey, "but we can try it. Provided we can slip away if things go south."

* * *

Another chapter done, and this one is full of plot twists. What did you guys think of the speech Joey said near the beginning, we thought it was pretty good but we could always use another opinion. Our next few chapters ought to be good, assuming L and I can write them properly.

But until then, this is L and J, signing off. Bye!


	29. Nightmares and Night Cares

Hello readers! J and L here, and for those of you in America, HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY. We are finally done with chapter 29, but we have good news and bad news. Good news is that we will finally be revealing Lilly's mother's name, thanks to all of you who answered our poll question on that, and we will be adding a little bit of a backstory for her. Bad news thou, is that this chapter will be kinda short. Hopefully thou, you all enjoy it, no matter the length.

Also, we wanted to thank our friends, murloc rampage and Ninjaman727, for their reviews on chapter 28. We have a quick message to both of you.

To **murloc rampage:** Thanks for reading up to chapter 28, even thou you didn't like some parts of the story. We are glad that you will be continuing to read our story, and any ideas you can think of are welcome.

To **Ninjaman727** : We are glad you enjoyed the speech in the last chapter. It took us a while to get out a good speech for Joey to say, but in the end we liked the way it ended up.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer- We have no claim on pokémon, or the pokémon franchise. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 29

Nightmares and Night Cares

(Lilly's POV)

After Joey and I talked with my mom and Rose, it was dark so we went to bed. Joey allowed me to sleep with him from now on, since I felt more comfortable knowing that I was right next to Joey, and he didn't mind, but soon after I fell asleep I found myself in a nightmare.

Rangers where pulling at Joey and me in opposite directions, trying to separate us. I tried to reach out and grab Joey's hand, but every time I got close a Ranger would grab my arm and pull it back.

'Help!' I cried, looking around to see if my family or my friends would help Joey and me, but the only people around us were Rangers and Joey's parents.

"No one will help you," said Joey's mom as she reached over and grabbed me by my throat, "you are a disease. Something that must be cast out."

"So now we will cast you out," added Robert as Joey's stepdad also grabbed my throat, and the two started to choke me!

'Help!' I cried as I became unable to breath, but no one came to rescue me.

My vision started to get blurry, and my body started to scream at me for air, but there was nothing I could do. I was about to die, and there was nothing I could do about it.

.

"Lilly, wake up."

I suddenly woke up to find myself in bed with Joey, his hand on my shoulder as I shook violently from fright.

"Are you ok?" Joey asked as he crested my face, "you were screaming in your sleep."

[I'm fine,] I lied, still shaking.

"No your not," said Joey, shaking his head, "tell me. What is it that has you so scared?"

[I had a dream,] I said as sat up, my pajamas moving up slightly as I did.

"What happened in the dream?"

[You and I were being pulled apart from each other by lots of Rangers,] I explained, [I called for help, but the only people there were you, me, all the Rangers, and your parents. Your parents then grabbed me by the throat and started to choke me. And I don't want to say the rest.]

"It's alright," said Joey as I started to cry and he embraced me, "it was just a dream. No one will hurt you, not while I am here."

[But what about when the Rangers arrive?] I asked, crying even more, [what is to stop them from splitting us up?]

"No one will even split us up," said Joey as he tried to calm me down, "not the Rangers, not my parents, not even Arceus will be able to do that."

[You can't be sure of that,] I said.

"Yes I can," Joey said as he suddenly kissed me on the top of my head, shocking me, "I won't let it happen."

Joey just kissed me! I was so shocked that I immediately stopped crying and looked up at Joey to find a look of happiness crossing his face as I stopped crying.

"Better now?" asked Joey as I looked into his face.

[You kissed me,] I stammered, barely able to use telepathy, [you just kissed me.]

"I don't like to see you cry," said Joey, "and I though kissing you on the head would help."

[Oh,] I replied as the rush from Joey kissing me subsided. He only kissed me to calm me down, not because he loved me. Maybe now I should tell Joey how I felt, [Joey, I need to tell you something, and I want you to listen to everything before you respond.]

"Sure," said Joey as he released me and I could finally look straight at him, "is there something wrong?"

Not for much longer.

[Joey, for a while now, I have felt something. Something that I need to say,] I started, [Joey, I.]

Before I could finish saying I loved Joey, his phone started to go off from the nightstand next to us.

"Sorry about that, I forgot it was on," said Joey as he turned off the phone and turned back to face me, "what were you about to say?"

[Nothing,] I said as the moment passed. I could tell Joey later, [I'll tell you later.]

"Are you sure?" Joey asked, confused by me changing my mind, "it sounded like you had something important to say."

[It can wait,] I replied as I laid back down on my side of the bed, [I'm gonna go back to sleep now. Good night Joey.]

"Good night little one," said Joey as I felt him run his hand down my head and down to my side, "I'll see you in the morning."

.

(Joey's POV)

I don't fall back asleep immediately after Lilly, but instead I stayed late and watched the little Kirlia sleep. She was so cute when she slept, her chest rising and falling slightly, and how she hugged the pillow slightly, kinda like a toddler with a teddy bear. I didn't know for certain what Lilly had wanted to say before my phone went off, but I know that whatever it was she thought it was important.

After what felt like hours of watching Lilly, I got up and went to the bathroom. When I returned I found that Lilly and I weren't alone in our small room.

"Hello Gardevoir," I said as Lilly's mom stood up from the chair she was sitting in, "is there something I can help you with?"

[Hello Joey,] said Gardevoir as she walked over, [I felt an emotional explosion coming from this room, so I came to see if the two of you are alright.]

"We're ok," I replied , "Lilly had a slight nightmare, but after I calmed her down everything was fine."

[Lilly hasn't had a nightmare, to my knowledge anyway, since she was five,] Gardevoir muttered, [what was the nightmare?]

"She dreamt of the two of us being pulled apart from each other by lots of Rangers, and then my parents appeared and started chocking her."

[She saw that?]

"That's what she told me, but after I calmed her down she was about to say something else. Only my phone went off and she changed her mind."

[I know what she wanted to tell you,] said Gardevoir as she walked over and stood by the window, her back to me, [but first I need to know something. Those feeling you have for my daughter, what will you do with them?]

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked, quickly trying to hide my shock. Could Gardevoir see how I felt for Lilly, even thou I had hidden those feelings deep so Lilly wouldn't know, "what feelings?"

[You may be able to hide them from my daughter, but not from me,] said Gardevoir, [you are attracted to her, and I would appreciate it if you didn't lie about it.]

"Ok, so I feel something for Lilly," I admitted as I went and stood next to Gardevoir. No point in hiding my emotions from someone who could read them from across a room, literally, "I'm not sure what it is thou. I am still a human, and she is a Kirlia, and even thou we don't have that much of an age difference, there is a definite size difference. I'm almost three times her size."

[If you care for her, size, age, and even race doesn't matter,] said Gardevoir as she handed me a small gray stone, [I was once with a trainer, long before I met Lilly's father. We were together for years, and for a time we were like you and Lilly, unsure about each other's feelings.]

"What happened?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

[Eventually, my trainer found a girl who stole him away from me,] said Gardevoir as a tear fell down her face, [so I know the risks that may affect my daughter. And I will do anything to keep her from the heartbreak that I got.]

"I may not be sure about what I feel, but I do know one thing," I said as I wiped the tear off Gardevoir's face, "I will never hurt your daughter. I swore that when she first came into my care, and I will always keep my word."

[Perhaps I chose well when I chose you to become a trainer,] said Gardevoir as a small smile crossed her face.

"You now know what I will do with my feelings," I said, "now please tell me two things. What did Lilly want to tell me? And what is this stone for?"

[The stone is one of things I have left from my trainer,] said Gardevoir, [it has no value, and it doesn't do anything, but I was told by my own mother that a stone from your first love will always help you find love, no matter the situation. I think you and Lilly could use it more then me.]

"Ok," I said, pocketing the stone, "what about what Lilly was going to say?"

[Yes, well,] started Gardevoir as we heard a muffled groan come from Lilly, who then turned over in the covers, still asleep, [Perhaps she should tell you herself. Yes, it would be better that way.]

"Great, more confusion and no straight answers," I said, shaking my head, "no disrespect to you Gardevoir, but I am sick of all the answering questions with either questions or with answers that sometimes aren't even relevant."

[Yes, you have a point,] agreed Gardevoir with a small laugh, [but is it not the way of life? Nothing is straight forward, but instead it is full of curves, loops, dead ends, and back tracking.]

"True," I said as Gardevoir and I watched Lilly as she peacefully slept, "what was his name? The trainer, I mean."

[His name was Ash Ketchum,] replied Gardevoir, shocking me, [Lilly told me you met him.]

"Yes, he helped me rescue Lilly," I said, still shocked. Ash Ketchum was the most famous trainer, thanks to him being all over TV shows and movies, and yet nowhere did it say that he had a relationship with a pokémon, "I didn't know he was with anyone."

[No, we were together for a time, until a girl stole him away from me,] explained Gardevoir, [after we broke up, I left and never looked back. The only thing I took was my old poké-ball, some food, and that rock I gave you.]

"What ever happened to the poké-ball?" I asked, "you didn't need it once you left, so why take it at all? "

[Because it was mine,] said Gardevoir as she took out a small necklace, and in the center was a old collapsed Great ball, [and so that I could never be captured in another poké-ball. So long as this ball is intact, I can never be captured in another.]

"That's smart," I agreed, but then something popped into my head, something I had read about the Gardevoir race, "but I thought your race has a strong instinct to stay with your trainer, even if the trainer is abusive or doesn't treat you like a equal."

[We are usually, but when we experience something as big as heartbreak, then we are freed. We can't take things that strong.]

"Really?" I said, surprised by that, "I didn't know that. Is there any other emotions that can free a Gardevoir from their trainer?"

[The only other one I have heard of a Gardevoir being freed by is rejection,] said Gardevoir, [when a Gardevoir tells their trainer how they feel and gets turned away.]

"Interesting," I said as the two of us stood there, until one final thought came to mind, "Gardevoir, what is your name? I know that Gardevoir is the name of your evolution form, but I doubt that your parents named you that."

[Your right, they didn't,] agreed Gardevoir, [but I discarded my old name long ago. Not even Lilly's father knew it.]

"Because Ash knew it," I said, understanding completely, "you wanted to move on, and to do that you got rid of your name."

[Yes, but perhaps it is time I went by it again,] said Gardevoir, turning to face me, [long ago I was known by the name of a flower, which is why I chose the names of my daughters the way I did. My name is Lilac.]

"Another flower," I said, shaking Gardevoir, now Lilac's hand, "it is nice to properly meet you Lilac, and thank you for the greatest gift anyone could ever give me."

[Hello Joey,] replied Lilac, [and thank you for everything you have done for me, my daughter, and the entire city of Phoenix.]

* * *

So, we finally gave Lilly's mother a name, and we gave you a little bit of her past. Hopefully you all enjoyed it, even if it wasn't the one you had voted for. As for Lilly's nightmare, we are going to spoil something about that. It has absolutely nothing to do with the story, and no we aren't trying to throw you off track. All Lilly had was a nightmare, nothing more.

Speaking of more, we have now reached over eight thousand views on "Life with a Pokémon" and we thank all of you who made that possible.

So, until the next chapter, this is J and L, saying good night. And again for those of you in America, happy late fourth of July!


	30. Miscommunication

Hello readers! J and L here, rolling out our 30th chapter! Can't believe we made it this far, or that people have taken such a liking to our story, but we thank all of you, from the friends we made on here, to those who reviewed, and to those who simply enjoyed reading. Thanks to all of you.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer- We have no claim on pokémon, or the pokémon franchise. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 30

Miscommunication

(Joey's POV)

After my talk with Lilac, I went back to bed, and woke up the next morning to find Lilly clutching my arm while she slept. After a moment thou, Lilly also woke up.

"Morning little one," I said as Lilly stretched and I got up, "sleep well?"

[After I went back to sleep, yes,] replied Lilly as she got up and opened the room's curtains, and I could see that while it was still winter, it was going to be a pleasant day, [and you?]

"Same as always," I said as I grabbed my phone, boots, hoodie, and walking stick, "why don't you and I go meet with the others and get something to eat?"

[Can I change first?] Lilly asked as she willed her cloths to change into something similar to what I was wearing, cargo pants, tee shirt, combat boots, and her own small hoodie, [there we go.]

"I will always envy your powers," I said with a smile as Lilly grabbed her pendant off the desk, "all set?"

[Yep!] Lilly said with a smile as she skipped over, [let's go get something to eat!]

.

"Hey Joey!" Called Vincent from across the street as we left the small building Lilly and I had temporarily set up residence.

"Hey Vin!" I called as Lilly and I walked over to where Vin and Aftermath stood, "we were just about to go find everyone and go get something to eat. You two want to join us?"

"Sure," replied Vin as he looked down at Lilly, "hi Lilly. How are you today?"

[I'm feeling great!] Lilly said with a smile, [how about you?]

"Same as always," said Vincent as Aftermath nudged him in the shoulder, "and Aftermath is well too."

[She actually asked if we had any sugar cubes,] translated Lilly, [she apparently wants some.]

"Sorry Aftermath, we don't have any sugar cubes," I said as I ran my hand down the female ponyta's back, "but the moment Vin or I find some, then you will have them."

"So Joey, what is our plan?" Vincent asked as the four of us walked.

"Today we rest," I said, knowing that Vin ment about what we were going to do about the Rangers that would be here tomorrow, "and we take it easy. Then when tomorrow comes, we will be rested in the event that we go to war with our parents."

[Aftermath wants to know what will happen to her if the Rangers capture us?] translated Lilly as Aftermath snorted, [and I also want to know.]

"Well, Aftermath will most likely be either sent to another trainer, or will be released back into the wild," said Vincent, "I'm not sure what would happen to you."

"Most likely, Lilly, you will be left here," I said, looking down at the shiny Kirlia, "Phoenix is a city of your people, and you have family here."

[But we are also a family,] said Lilly, looking up at me, [you, me, Vincent, Aftermath, and all our friends. I even see Mitch, the annoyance that he is, as family. And I don't want us to have our family broken apart because your parents can't open their minds to pokémon.]

"And we won't be broken apart," I said as I ran my hand down Lilly's hair, "not now, and not ever."

.

"You know, this might be the last time all of us sit together to eat," said Steve as he, Alex, Mia, Ryan, myself, Vincent, Emma, Lilly, Aftermath, Mitch, and the rest of our pokémon sat around a large wooden table, eating breakfast.

"Why did you have to say something so dark?" asked Emma as she took another bite of her scone.

"Tomorrow the Rangers and their parents arrive," explained Steve as he pointed a thumb at Vin and me, "they are most likely going to arrest them, and perhaps us as well. We all did aid a fugitive."

"I don't know," said Mia, "I think that with the citizens of Pheonix's help, we might be able to all stay together."

"Doubtful at best," said Vincent, "our parents are so anti-pokémon, that once Joey went rouge, they said that I should never talk to him again."

"That's why I spoke with Rose about an escape," said Emma as she pulled out a paper map of the city.

[What's with the map?] Lilly asked as we all leaned in to take a closer look.

"I convinced Rose to have a dozen Gardevoir and Gallade prepare a huge teleport for us, here," explained Emma as she pointed to the city's plaza, "if all is lost, we all are to gather here and they will teleport us wherever we need to go."

[Aftermath and Mitch don't like teleporting,] said Lilly, [what will they do?]

"Joey could put them in their poké-balls," started Ryan.

"And we all know I'm not going to do that," I said, interrupting Ryan, "so we will need a plan b."

"There isn't one," said Emma, "either Aftermath and Mitch get transported like the rest of us, or they go in their poké-balls. Otherwise they will be left behind."

"No one is being left behind," said Alex, finally speaking up. She rarely spoke, but when Alex did, everyone listened, "we came this far together, and we will continue together."

[I'm in for that,] said Lilly.

"Ok, so we know our escape route, now let's focus on not needing it," I said, "we were able to convince the leaders of the world about pokémon, but that will be child's play compared to our parents."

"Their minds are like a steel trap," Vin added, "once their minds are set, it is almost impossible to change them."

"Almost being the key word," said Steve, "their hatred for pokémon must have a weakness."

"You'd think so, but no," I said, "they could stand the games and cards since they didn't have to look at them, but with living pokémon, they won't be moved on the subject, I'm not entirely sure how I was able to bluff them into letting Lilly stay with me in the first place."

"Well if that is the case, let's focus on the Rangers then," said Mia, "if your parents can't be moved, what about the Rangers? If we can convince them to allow for you to stay as a trainer, without your parent's permission, then we have a chance."

"We were the team, except for Vincent here, who convinced the world leaders to help with pokémon," said Ryan, "maybe that can buy us some leverage."

"And there was that flash drive I gave them," I said, "the one that Ranger Lucy gave me when I was rescuing Lilly. Ranger Josh told me that it had the locations and blueprints of all Team Rocket bases."

"We can use that," said Alex, "but is there anything else? We will need everything to help us."

[Joey is the hero of Phoenix, that could help,] said Lilly, [and he has the amulet from Arceus.]

"So world leaders, flash drive, hero, amulet," said Vincent, listing everything we had, "is that going to be enough?"

"It will have to be enough," said Steve, standing up, "now if you will excuse me, I'm off. One of the Gallade soldiers said that he would help me with my shooting with one of their guns."

"Is he always that abrupt?" Vincent asked as Steve and Flare left.

"And then some," said Emma with a laugh, "I just hope he doesn't shoot himself in the foot. It's a long way to hop if that Gallade doesn't help him."

"And knowing Steve, if he does shoot himself, he will probably try to hop on the foot he just shot," I said as everyone burst into laughter. Even Alex, although we were making fun of her brother.

It was amazing, but just six months ago we were all basically strangers to each other. Now we all acted like a family.

[That's because of all we have been through,] said Lilly, and from the looks of everyone, she was only speaking to me, [biology doesn't decide family.]

Ain't that the truth, I thought as everyone settled down.

"Well, I'm afraid that we too must depart," said Ryan as he and Emma stood up.

"We agreed to help with the reconstruction of one of the city's schools," added Emma, "it took quite a beating."

"Have fun you two," said Alex as the two trainers and their pokémon left.

"And then there were four," said Vincent, taking another bite of his banana.

[Mitch says that he's gonna fly around and see if he can find any other bird pokémon nearby,] said Lilly as she translated for the Starly, [that is if no one objects.]

"No, it's fine Mitch," I said as he started to take off, "just make sure you get back later so I can take a look at you right wing. You were clipped by several bullets, and I want to make sure you don't get a infection."

.

"It's amazing what you guys have done in the short time you have been together," said Vincent as Lilly, Aftermath, and I walked with him. We had left shortly after Mitch, and last I heard, Alex and Mia were going to have a girls day.

"It is," I agreed, "and to think just a while back I was just playing Video games, and wondering what to do with most of my free time."

"While I was just sitting around watching the same TV shows over and over again," said Vincent.

"And now look where we are. Two people, living with pokémon around us," I said with a smile.

"We said one day we would do amazing things," added Vincent, "looks like things are turning out right in a way."

[You two are very similar to each other,] interrupted Lilly from where she rode on Aftermath's back, [like someone took a plant, broke it in two, and then grew the two plants in different pots.]

"Your right, we are," I said, finally making the connection.

"Maybe that is why we leaned towards pokémon?" pondered Vincent, "we both were kinda like two orange stones in the bag of white stones that made up our family."

"I wonder how we got that way?" I said as a Ralts burst from a nearby bush and came running towards us, stopping us in our tracks.

[Your the hero, aren't you?] asked the Ralts as he stopped in front of the four of us, [my sister said to look for the human with the shiny with him.]

"Yes, I'm the hero," I said, crouching down to get closer to eye level of the Ralts, "is there something I can help you with?"

[My sister sent me to get you,] said the Ralts quickly, [she said to tell you that we found a live one.]

"A live what?"

[A live soldier,] said the Ralts, and my heart skipped a beat. All the FOH soldiers were supposed to be either dead or run off.

"Where?" I asked quickly, "where is the soldier?"

[I was told to take you to him,] said the Ralts.

"Then take me to him," I said as I turned to look at my brother, "Take Lilly and Aftermath and find Rose. Tell her that a FOH soldier has been found, and that I am handling it."

"On it," said Vincent with a short nod.

[I'm coming with,] said Lilly as she jumped off Aftermath.

"Very well then," I said, turning to the Ralts, "take us to the soldier."

.

(Lilly's POV)

The Ralts, who said his name was Andrew, took Joey and me to a small house on the edge of town, where a familiar Kirlia stood by the door.

[Hero Joey,] said Tris as we walked up to the house, [glad you came.]

"Where is he?" Joey asked as we walked in and grabbed a hand gun from a table.

[We have him held up in the basement,] said Tris as she led Joey and me over to a door that two Gallade were guarding, [he's bound to a chair, and shouldn't be a problem.]

"Good," said Joey as he removed the safety from the gun, "I'm gonna see if I can get any information out of him."

[The only thing he had was this,] said one of the guards, handing Joey a piece of crumpled paper.

"A wanted poster," said Joey as he put the paper in his pocket, "I don't think this is a FOH soldier."

[What is he then?] I asked, confused. If it wasn't a soldier, who was it?

"A bounty hunter," said Joey, "a person who goes out and captures people with bounties on their heads, then returns them to the law and gets paid money."

[So this guy works form the Rangers?] Tris asked.

"Possibly," replied Joey, "but there is only one way to know for sure. Time to do some interrogation."

.

Joey, Tris, and I went down the flight of stairs, and when we got down to the basement there was an unconscious man, bound by ropes to a metal chair, gag in his mouth.

"Remove the gag," said Joey as he sat down in a second metal chair across from the man, "and wake him."

[Of course,] replied Tris as she willed the gag, which was made of psychic cloth, to fall from the man's mouth, [how do you want me to wake him?]

"Never mind, I'll do it," said Joey as he nudged the man with his foot, who then started to wake, "what is your name?"

"What?" The man asked weakly as he looked up, and his face caught my attention. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him.

"Your name. What is it?" Asked Joey calmly as he leaned forward, "everyone has a name. We want to know yours."

"I need to find trainer Joey," said the man, not answering Joey's question, "it's important."

"Why do you need to find trainer Joey?" Joey asked.

"They said to find him and tell them his location," rambled the man, not making much sense, "they said to find him, and that in return I could keep his shiny Kirlia."

"Who told you to find Joey?" Joey asked again as a shiver ran down my spine. For some reason, what the man had said disturbed me.

"Ranger Lucy," said the man, "she and a Ranger Josh. They are hunting trainer Joey down, and all his friends and their pokémon."

[Why would Josh and Lucy try to capture us?] I asked Joey as he leaned back in his chair, [I thought they were our friends?]

They probably are, Joey said in his mind, but they might of gotten orders from Rangers higher up then them.

[So they might not capture you two,] added Tris, eavesdropping on what we were saying, [they might just find you, tell you how to escape from the Rangers permanently, then leave.]

Doubtful at best, said Joey, they may be our friends, but they have to think of their own lives. If they help us in any way, they could go to prison.

"My name," said the man, drawing back all our attention, "do you still want my name?"

"Yes," said Joey, "what is your name?"

"Ash Ketchum," said the man, and that instantly caught my attention, "my name is Ash Ketchum."

.

"Remove his restraints," said Joey, "and then go get him something to drink."

[Ash, is that you?] I asked as Tris removed the restraints and then teleported away.

"Lilly," said Ash, finally turning to look at me, "is that you?"

[Yes,] I replied as Joey helped Ash to his feet.

"What are you doing here Ketchum?" Joey asked, "and where is Raichu?"

"I struck up a deal with the Rangers," said Ash, "I was to convince you to come in peacefully, and in exchange I would be allowed to keep your pokémon at my store."

[So you wanted to capture us?] I asked, [make me and my friends work for you.]

"You would only be with me for a short time, and then when Joey turned sixteen and the underage trainer act didn't apply to him, you would go back to him," explained Ash, "that way you would still be together as a team, you would just be taking a short break."

"And what about your team?" asked Joey again, "you wouldn't be so foolish to travel here without some backup."

"I have Charazard flying around with Raichu and the rest of my gear," said Ash, "all I have to do is signal them."

"Then let's get out of this basement and go get them," said Joey, starting for the stairs, "however, don't be surprised if the citizens of Phoenix treat you with hostility. It's been a long few weeks."

"Why is that?"

[A little over a week ago, FOH soldiers attacked the city, killing about half the citizens,] I explained, [and while Joey is a hero to them for defeating the FOH soldiers, they will be wary of visitors for a long time.]

[What is going on?] asked one of the Gallade as we came up, [Why is the prisoner free? He could be wired to explode!]

"Relax soldier, false alarm," said Joey as both the Gallade raised their guns, "he isn't a FOH soldier, just a foolish trainer."

[How can we be sure?]

"I could signal the rest of my team," Ash suggested, "I'm sure Raichu would like to see Lilly again."

"If Ash were a FOH soldier, he would of come armed with some type of weapon," Joey stated, "all you found was that wanted poster for us."

'Besides, we know Ash,' I added, 'he is one of the trainers from our world.'

[Your that Ash?] said a Gallade as one, and then the other lowered their weapons, [our apologies Mr. Ketchum. We didn't recognize you.]

"Apologies accepted," replied Ash as he shook both of the Gallade's hands, "from what I have heard, your reactions are perfectly justified."

.

"Ok, so wasn't expecting this," said Joey as the three of us walked out of the building to see my mom, Rose, and about thirty some odd Gardevoir and Gallade in front of us, all with moves ready to launch and pointed at us.

[I got your message,] said Rose, [Why are you letting the solider loose?]

'Request permission to kill the murdering FOH slime,' asked one of the Gardevoir near us.

"Turns out there was a bit of miscommunication," explained Joey, "you guys didn't catch a live soldier, instead you caught Mr. Ash Ketchum, a pokémon trainer who was foolish enough not to bring any ID, or even any of his team."

'Ash,' muttered my mom as a look of fear and anger both washed over her face, which confused me. Why was my mom afraid of Ash?

[Are you sure this is indeed Mr. Ash Ketchum?] Rose asked, [what proof does he have to say he is who he says he is?]

"I have this proof," said Ash as he let out a sharp whistle, to which I covered my ears from the pitch till the sound disappeared, "here comes my proof."

[What did you do?] Rose asked as a dark shadow appeared in the sky, and as it descended I saw it was Charazard and Raichu.

"I summoned my team," said Ash as Charazard landed on the ground and Raichu jumped off and ran to Ash's side, "It's hard to be covert when you have a Charazard and a Raichu with you."

'Hey, you look familiar,' said Charazard as he looked straight at my mom, 'have we battled before?'

'Not to my knowledge,' said my mom quickly, not making eye contact. What could be disturbing my mom this much?

[So, you are indeed the infamous Ash Ketchum,] said Rose as the Gardevoir and Gallade started to stop their attacks, [it is good to see another one of the legendary allied trainers of the seven regions.]

"What's the allied trainers?" Joey asked as a smile crossed Ash's face.

"Something I haven't heard of in a long time," replied Ash as he walked down and shook Rose's hand.

[Welcome to Phoenix,] said Rose.

"Thank you," replied Ash as he looked at my mother, "and what is your name?"

[I am the one you left for that girl,] said my mom, her fear melting away to anger, as she yanked something off her neck and handed it to Ash, [don't you remember me Ash? I'm Lilac.]

[What was that about?] I asked as my mom walked away, with Ash staring after her the whole way.

"Love," replied Joey with a sigh, "love can do strange things."

* * *

Well everyone, that wraps up chapter 30! Not really much as can say at the end of this that will pertain to everyone, but we do have a special message for our friend Rui. You know what you said about smacking the seven shades of hell, well we plan on giving you what you want in chapter 31.

Bye everyone! J and L


	31. Admitting to One Another

Hello fellow readers! It's us, J and L, uploading chapter 31! Before we get to the chapter though, we wanted to give a thank you to Rui, for looking over the first part of this chapter for us. We are glad you enjoyed it, and hopefully you will enjoy the rest of the chapter.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer- We have no claim on pokémon, or the pokémon franchise. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 31

Admitting to One Another

(Lilly's POV)

After the scene with Ash and my mother, Joey and I went back to our room and he explained everything, which took quite a long time. I never knew my mom had been in love with a human, but with the way she was pushed aside I was starting to wonder if I should indeed tell Joey how I feel. What if we do feel the same, but he eventually leaves me for some human girl? What would I do then?

"Your awfully quiet Lilly, are you alright?" Joey asked as he packed the last of our personal belongings, "anything on your mind?"

[I'm just shocked that my mom was in love with Ash,] I replied, fiddling with the edge of my dress as I sat on the bed, [why didn't I see it?]

"Perhaps she was afraid you wouldn't understand," suggested Joey as he walked over and sat down next to me, "your mother loved another man before your father. That can have a negative impact on a mother daughter relationship."

[Maybe,] I muttered as I stared off into oblivion, while my mind spun in circles. Why hadn't my mom told me she had loved a human when I told her how I felt about Joey? I would of felt more sure about myself if she had.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," said Joey as he stood up, "tomorrow is going to be very chaotic, and the more rest we have the better."

[You have a point,] I agreed as I started to get up, but then Joey just stopped suddenly and stood completely still, [are you ok?]

"Yeah," replied Joey as he shook his head and sat back down on the bed, "I just had a thought, and it just caught me off guard a little."

[What was it?]

"Well, tonight might be the last time the two of us are together, not just as trainer and pokémon, but as friends," Joey explained, "we don't know what might happen tomorrow. For all we know, the Rangers might capture me and we might never see each other again. So I was wondering, if that does happen, is there anything that we should tell each other before that?"

[What do you mean?] I asked. Was Joey hinting at what I thought he was?

"I mean if this is the last time we get to talk to each other, is there anything we would regret not saying?" Joey replied.

[Oh.]

"I have something I have to say, and even if you don't have anything, I'm going to say it anyway," said Joey as he took my hands in his, "Lilly, ever since you came into my life I have felt more at peace then I have in all my life. It's like for the first time ever, I have found a person who fits into all the odd edges of the puzzle pieces that make up me."

[Wow,] I muttered as I stared into Joey's face, and I could see on Joey's face that he was building up to something. It was a little too much to hope for, but maybe Joey was going to say that he loved me!

"And perhaps it's just the residual effects of dying, but I now feel something towards you that I haven't felt towards anyone before," continued Joey as suddenly a barrier in Joey's mind fell, and I felt so many emotions rush towards me, with the strongest one being the most shocking one, and the one I hoped for the most. Love.

[Don't finish,] I said as I stood up on the bed and looked straight into Joey's face, [I understand.]

And before either of us could say another word, I leaned on and kissed Joey on the lips! And after a moment, he kissed me back!

By Lord Arceus! Joey and I were kissing! Right here, in this small room, Joey and I were declaring to ourselves and each other that we both loved the other!

"Wow," muttered Joey after a moment as we broke our kiss, "that was amazing."

[Yeah,] I agreed as I stared into Joey's eyes, full of love for me, [it was.]

.

(Normal POV)

'They did it,' muttered Mespirit as she watched Joey and Lilly kiss through the viewing pool with the Celebi twins, Cresselia, Latios, and Latias, 'I wasn't expecting them to admit their feeling to each other so soon.'

'This could throw off the prophecy,' agreed Candy as the pink Celebi read from a old scroll, 'it doesn't say anything about the Chosen one falling in love with a pokémon.'

'Let me see that,' said Latias as Candy handed her the scroll.

'We should tell Lord Arceus,' said Latios, 'he should be told about these new developments.

'Agreed,' said Cresselia, 'we can't risk Joey being distracted by Lilly if he is the Chosen one.'

'Don't go flying off yet,' interrupted Latias, looking up from the scroll, 'I don't think we have to do anything.'

'What do you mean?' Mespirit asked as everyone looked at Latias.

'The prophecy states that the Chosen one will be a human with pure intentions, but will not be perfect,' explained Latias, reading from the scroll, 'and that the human will go through many challenges before reaching their true potential.'

'We all know the prophecy sis,' said Latios, 'what is your point?'

'We all know that Joey's intentions for Lilly are pure, he loves her, it's as simple as that,' continued Latias, 'and what better challenge for him, then to face a world that will reject his love towards Lilly?'

'But that might make him hate the world,' said Mint, 'and what do we do if he is the Chosen one, but hates the world? When the darkness comes, he may just decide to join it and destroy the world!'

'While my time with Joey has been brief, I have seen into his heart,' said Mespirit, 'and while he may have his flaws, Joey is incapable of doing such an auction.'

'Still, we should at least inform Lord Arceus so he knows,' said Cresselia, and then a portal appeared behind the pokémon, and after a moment Arceus, in human form, walked through, 'Lord Arceus!'

'Hello everyone,' said Arceus as he walked over to the viewing pool, 'so how fair Joey and Lilly?'

'There has been a new development sir,' said Mespirit, reluctant to speak, 'Joey and Lilly, are well.'

'We think they are about to start dating,' said Latios.

'Well, this is indeed new,' said Arceus as the viewing pool changed back to show when Joey and Lilly were kissing, 'very interesting.'

.

(Lilly's POV)

[So, what do we do now,] I asked as Joey and I lay next to each other on the bed. After we kisses a few times, we just decided to lay down and enjoy the company of each other.

"I guess we will have to tell our friends, and our few family members," suggested Joey as he ran his hand down my hair, "who knows how they will react."

[My mom and Rose already know that I love you,] I said, [so telling them should be easy.]

"Yeah, and your mom already knows how I feel about you," said Joey.

[When did you tell her?] I asked, [and why did you tell her before me?]

"Last night, after you fell back asleep, your mom came to see if you were ok after she had felt you have your nightmare," Joey explained, "well, you were asleep, and she somehow saw clear through my mind. Seeing as she had looked into my mind and there was no point in denying it, I told her."

[Is that when she told you that she had fallen in love with Ash?] I asked.

"Yeah, and she also gave me this," Joey added as he reached over to the nightstand and held up a small grey stone.

[What is it?]

"Just a basic stone with no powers," said Joey, "but according to your mother, your grandmother said that a stone from your first love will always help you find love."

[I've heard of that,] I said, reaching out and taking the stone in my hand. It was smooth, like a stone found in the river, and was slightly warm from the heat of Joey's hand, [why would she give you this?]

"She said that we might have more use for it then she could," said Joey, "maybe your mom knew that we would get together, and wanted to give us her stone as a reminder."

[Maybe,] I said, looking over to look at Joey's face, [but either way, the two of us are together.]

"Yes we are," said Joey with a smile as he leaned in and kissed me, but as he leaned back, something changed. His face suddenly tensed up, and his eyes widened, which instead of being brown had changed color to an orange hue like mine.

[Joey, what's wrong?] I asked as he just lay there, not moving, or even breathing, [Joey?]

Joey didn't respond, and then I remembered that he was a Seer. Joey might be seeing the future, and would be unable to respond. I would just have to wait.

Then, after what felt like eternity, Joey's eyes changed back to their normal color. And after a moment, he blinked.

[Are you ok?] I asked as Joey started to look around, like he couldn't remember where he was.

"Well, that was new," said Joey, sitting up and turning to face me, "I've never had a vision while I was awake. How long was I out?"

[I'm not sure,] I said, getting up and moving over to sit next to Joey, [but it felt like an eternity.]

"I can never tell how long my visions are. Usually I'm asleep, so the vision usually fades into a dream."

[What did you see?] I asked, afraid of what Joey will say. Joey's last two visions had involved violence, and both had come true. The first was with my mother fighting the darkness, and the second with us fighting Team Rocket.

"I saw you, me, Mitch, and Aftermath, running through town," said Joey after a moment, "we were being chased."

[By who? The Rangers?]

"There were some Rangers, but it wasn't just them. It looked as if most of the town, not to mention our friends, we're chasing after us."

[Why?] I asked. It made no sense, why would the town and our friends chase after us? Joey died to save them from the FOH.

"I'm not sure," said Joey, shaking his head, "but eventually the four of us make it to the center of town, where your mom, sister, and Ash are waiting by a portal. Then, Rose lays down her crown on a boulder, and the seven of us enter the portal."

[Where does the portal lead?]

"Not sure," replied Joey, "the vision ended after that."

[So why would the people of Phoenix run us out of town?] I asked, confused about the whole thing.

"I don't know," said Joey. He too was confused about the vision, "and what about our friends? They were chasing after us too."

[Your visions are never good,] I said, [so maybe our friends decide to turn against us for some reason?]

"But after everything we have gone through, what would make them do that?"

[Maybe the Rangers made a deal with them to drop all charges if they helped them capture us,] I suggested, [they still have to think about their own lives and the pokémon with them.]

"Maybe," muttered Joey, looking at his watch, "but is almost eight o-clock, so I say we stop worrying and head to bed. We need to be rested for whatever happens tomorrow."

[I guess you're right,] I said as I laid down on my side of the bed, with Joey following suite, [good night my love.]

"Good night little one," replied Joey as he blew out the candle next to the bed, and then leaned in and gave me a soft kiss, "sleep well."

* * *

Well everyone, that's it for chapter 31. Now we can hear all your complaints, and yes we know that this chapter was a little shorter than we usually write, but we will make it up with the next two chapters. Also, we have decided we will be making a minor change to how Joey's Seer power works. As you might remember from earlier in the story, Joey saw exactly what was going to happen in the future, and that kinda spoiled how things would go. So instead, all of Joey's visions will be more like warnings. Some details will come true, others will not.

J and L


	32. And So it Began

Hello readers! J and L here, and today we have many things to celebrate! The first is the release of chapter 32 of our story, and the second is that we have now reached over 10,000 views on "Life with a Pokémon"! Thank you to all of you who helped us reach this many views, every view means more to us then you know.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer- We have no claim on pokémon, or the pokémon franchise. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 32

And So it Began

(Joey's POV)

I woke early the next morning, to find Lilly still asleep, clutching my left arm. Even as she slept, Lilly was beautiful to watch, and I was glad we had told each other how we felt. It was a shame we couldn't just lay here, enjoying each other's company all day.

"Lilly, wake up," I said, lightly caressing her face, "morning's here."

[Tell him to go away,] muttered Lilly as she wrapped her arms tighter around my arm, [he can disturb us later.]

"I wish I could," I said as I gently removed my arm from Lilly's hold, "but we need to get a move on."

[But I just want to lay here and snuggle with you,] complained Lilly as she opened her eyes, [I love you, and nothing would make me happier than to spend the whole day laying here with you.]

"Me too, but we have to go," I said as I got up off the bed and grabbed my hoodie and knives from where they lay, "we don't have much time."

[Fine,] groaned Lilly, finally getting up, [but can we get something to eat? I'm famished.]

"If we have the time," I said, tossing Lilly her own small white and blue hoodie she had made. Only instead of Lilly catching the hoodie, it wrapped itself around her face, "whoops. Sorry."

[You're lucky I like you,] muttered Lilly as she put on the hoodie, and grabbed her own small bag, [otherwise I would knock you out for waking me up.]

"Yeah, I'm the luckiest guy," I said with a smile as I leaned over and gave Lilly a small kiss on the forehead, "I have you, and I would like to keep you. So we have to hurry."

[Ok,] said Lilly, [hey, I was thinking about your vision. We saw our friends chasing after us, but what about Vincent? Where was he?]

"I don't know," I said, picking up my phone as an idea formed in my mind, "but I'm gonna give him a call. Maybe he will understand us dating, and will somehow help us."

[And while you talk to Vinny, I'm gonna go find my mom and sister. They can help us,] said Lilly, preparing a teleport, [I'll be back in a few.]

"Don't take too long," I said, dialing Vincent as Lilly teleported away. I am so glad that Vin had a phone, because otherwise I would have to search the town for him.

"Hey man," said Vincent, answering the phone, "you must need something bad to be calling me this early."

"Yeah, we need to talk," I said.

"I'm all ears."

"I mean face to face," I said, "can you meet me in the room Lilly and I are staying in?"

"I'll be there in five," answered Vincent, hanging up the phone. He never was one for small talk, cryptic he was fine with, but not small talk. I only hoped that he would understand how I felt about Lilly.

.

"Thanks for coming Vin," I said as Vincent walked into the room.

"You called, I came," said Vincent as he sat down in a chair, "so, what's up? I notice that Lilly isn't here."

"Yeah, she is talking with her family," I said, sitting on the edge of the bed opposite Vincent, "this is kinda about her though. And me as well."

"So what is so important that involves you and Lilly, and that you had to wake me up at oh dark thirty?"

"Well, you know how people can meet other people, and fall in love?" I asked, not sure how to start, "and that sometimes, other people don't like it when they fall in love?"

"I guess?" Vincent said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, Lilly and I have done something. Something that might end us with us being chased out of town," I continued, "and we will need your help."

"Why would you be chased out of town?" Vincent asked, confused, "don't they think of you as a war hero for saving the city?"

"They do, but when they hear about what Lilly and I are doing, there will be an uproar," I said.

"What would cause something like that?"

"Something that most people will disapprove of," I said, taking a deep breath. Now or never, "Lilly and I are dating."

Vinny didn't say anything, just stared at me, then after a moment, "you're joking."

"I'm dead serious."

"But, she's a pokémon," said Vincent, trying to wrap his head around the concept, "and you're what, two, three times her size. How would that even work?"

"It's complicated, I know," I said, "but we love each other, and that's all that matters."

"You love her," muttered Vincent, shaking his head, "this is some of the craziest shit I have ever heard, and I've listened to some crazy shit that came from that younger brother of ours."

"I know this is sudden, but we need your help," I said, "you remember when I told you I was what pokémon call a Seer, a human that can see the future?"

"Vaguely," said Vincent.

"Well, last night I saw Lilly and myself being chased out of town by both the citizens of Phoenix and our friends," I explained, "and when that happens, we would like your help to get us out of town."

"I'm gonna be completely honest," said Vincent, "I don't feel comfortable with you and Lilly dating, but there is one thing I know. We are brothers, closer to each other then the rest of our family. And if you need help, then I will help you out. Be it in a simple fight, to you being on the run, because I know you would do the same if the roles were reversed."

"Thanks man," I said, getting up and giving Vinny a hug, "Lilly and I owe you, big time."

"And one day I will come to collect," said Vincent, standing up and handing me Aftermath's poké-ball, "here, you'll need all the help you can get."

.

(Lilly's POV)

My teleport sent me to the common square, and since I didn't know where my family was, I thought I would start here. There weren't that many people awake, mostly just some Gardevoir doing minor repairs on surrounding buildings. I then noticed that by the fountain was Ash, sitting on the edge, staring at something. I walked over to see what he was looking at, and in his hands was the Great ball my mom had been in.

"Hello Lilly," said Ash, noticing me but not looking up, "what are you doing here?"

[I'm gonna go talk to my family,] I said, [we need to talk about me and Joey.]

"What about?" Ash asked, finally looking up.

[Something personal,] I said, wondering if I should tell Ash. He had loved my mom, so he would understand, [we are about to do something.]

"Your about to start dating, aren't you?"

[How did you know?] I asked, shocked that Ash knew.

"The way you talk," answered Ash, "your voice sounds full of love. Like mine once was for your mother, long ago."

[What happened to you two?]

"I met a human girl, and she used me. I thought she loved me, and that made me blind," explained Ash, "she used my love for her to complete all the gyms, and when she was done she threw me aside. And by then, you mother was gone."

[Did you ever try to find my mom after she left? ]

"For a time, but in the end I got the message. She was gone, and no matter how hard I looked, I would never find her."

[Well perhaps you can redeem yourself by helping Joey and me,] I said, explaining what Joey had seen, [so will you help us? We don't have many people to turn to.]

"Help the daughter of the woman I abandoned," muttered Ash, thinking for a minute, "by helping them escape from a city of their fellow pokémon, so the daughter can date a Seer."

[You may have abandoned my mom, but you did also try to get her back,] I said, [so you must care.]

"Very true," said Ash, nodding his head, and after a moment speaking up again, "very well, I will help you and Joey."

[Thank you Ash,] I said, giving him a small hug, [Joey and I owe you one.]

[And perhaps helping me and Joey will get you in good favors with my family,] I added, getting up, [but right now I'm gonna go find my mom and sister. I need to tell them that Joey and I are going to start dating.]

"I wish you the best of luck together," said Ash as I started walking off, "and that you don't end up the same way as your mom and me."

.

'Hello dear,' said my mom when I finally found where she and Rose had been staying, 'is there a problem?

'No mom, I just need to talk with you and Rose,' I said, walking into the apartment to find Rose laying on a bed, not wearing her crown, reading a book, 'it's about me and Joey.'

'What's up sis?' Rose asked, sitting up.

'Well, you know how I feel about Joey?' I asked as my mom sat next to Rose, while I took a seat in a chair.

'You said that you loved him, right?' my mom asked, 'and that you didn't know how Joey felt about you?'

'That's right,' agreed Rose, 'and you wanted to tell Joey how you felt.'

'Yes I did,' I said, taking a deep breath, 'and I told him.'

'What?' Rose asked quickly, 'what did he say? He told you that he doesn't feel the same, didn't he? If he did I will personally kick Joey's ass.'

'No he didn't,' I said before Rose could teleport away to go attack Joey, 'he actually said that he feels the same way I do. Joey said he loves me.'

'I'm happy for you dear,' said my mom, getting up and giving me a hug, 'I just hope that Joey doesn't break your heart like Ash did to mine.'

'I'll kill Joey if he does that,' said Rose.

'Will you please stop threatening my boyfriend's life?' I asked, shaking my head at Rose's remarks, 'it's hard for Joey to love me if you kill him.'

'I just don't want you to get a broken heart,' said Rose, 'I am happy for you two though.'

'No, it anyone is going to kill Joey for leaving Lilly, it will be me,' said my mom, fire springing up in her voice.

'Mom, Joey isn't Ash,' I said, knowing that by the way my mom spoke she still held a grudge against Ash, 'he won't leave me for some girl like Ash did with you.'

'How do you know about how Ash left me?' my mom asked.

'He told me,' I explained, 'and while what Ash did was wrong, you should cut him some slack. He made a mistake, and has paid for it dearly, so why don't the two of you just make up and move on? Forgive and forget.'

My mom didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at me, shocked that I would say something like that, but when she finally spoke her voice was barely a whisper, 'I think you should leave now.'

'What?' I asked, not sure I had heard her correctly.

'I said you should leave,' repeated my mom, 'you speak to me about things that you know nothing about, and then criticize my actions.'

'Wait mom, your kicking Lilly out?' Rose asked, 'I know she just said some stuff she shouldn't have, but that's no reason to throw her out.'

'Just because I once had a relationship with a human, doesn't mean that you can say whatever you want about it,' said my mom, standing up, 'and even though I am your mother, I will not be spoken to that way.'

I was shocked. My own mother was throwing me out! Sure, I didn't l live in this apartment, but just the act of being thrown out hurt more then anything I have ever felt.

.

"Your mom really kicked you out?" asked Joey after I teleported back and told him everything that happened, "just because you told her she should forgive Ash?"

[Basically] I said, [and I was so shocked that I didn't ever argue, I just left.]

"What about your sister? How did Rose react?"

[She was as shocked as me,] I said, [but she didn't do anything about it.]

"At least tell me if told them about my vision."

[I planned on telling them after I told them we were dating.]

"What are we going to do?" Joey asked, but before I could answer Mia burst into the room, out of breath.

"Joey, they're here," said Mia, gasping for air, "Your family, the Rangers, their are here."

.

(Joey's POV)

"Where are they now?" I asked after Mia caught her breath, "and how many Rangers are there?"

"About half dozen, maybe more, but they brought Ranger Lucy and Ranger Josh," replied Mia, "Emma and Ryan are watching them and your parents, out of sight of course. Steve, Alex, your brother Vincent, and Ash are outside the door, waiting for you and Lilly."

[Then let's get a move on,] said Lilly, grabbing her bag, [they will tear apart Phoenix to find us.]

"That's why I got us these," said Mia, handing me one of towns hand guns, about the size of a glock, and it's holster, "for if things go to far south."

"It won't come to that," I said, slipping the gun onto my belt, then grabbing the rest of our gear. "Well, no point in delaying the inevitable. Let's go greet the Rangers."

Mia, Lilly, and I went outside, and it was like Mia had said. Everyone was here, except for Ryan and Emma, and except for Ash they were all looked nervous. Steve and Alex were mumbling to each other, while Vincent was fidgeting in his watch. Even Mitch and Aftermath were on edge, with Mitch jumping from one foot to the other, while Aftermath kept patting the ground with her hooves.

Lilly and I walked down towards the rest of the group, and as we did Ryan and Emma came running from around the corner like bats out of Hell. Both were out of breath, and somehow Emma had lost her left shoe.

"Emma, Ryan, what happened?" Mia asked as the two coughed, trying to get some amount of air into their lungs.

"Rangers saw us," Ryan said, gasping and wheezing, "they didn't even give us a chance to surrender. They just attacked, so we high tailed it out of there."

"And led us right to you," said a voice from above, and looking up there were three Rangers, one on an Aerodactyl, one on a Skarmory, and the third on a Braviary, "now lay down you weapons, poké-balls and whatever other tricks you might have up your sleeves and surrender."

And then, before anyone could say or do anything, the rest of the Rangers and my parents surrounded us. Except for us going back into the small building Lilly and I had been staying in, we were surrounded on all sides.

"Crap," mutter Steve, looking at the Rangers around us, "they each have six pokémon. We are sorely outnumbered."

[What can we do?] Lilly quietly asked me, [without my sister's help, we won't get out of the city.]

"We need to stall them long enough for me to made a plan," I muttered to everyone, "we just need to keep them talking."

"Trainer Joey!" Called Ranger Lucy from in front of us, "we only want you and your brother. Surrender now, and we will let your friends go."

"How can we be sure you won't just arrest everyone after you have Joey and me?" asked Vincent.

"Our only concern is to get this to get this case off the air," explained Ranger Josh, Icicle floating next to him, "we do that, then everything will settle down. We really don't care about what the rest of you are up to."

"Well doesn't that make you feel all warm and fuzzy," muttered Mia.

"One way or another, the two of you are coming home, without those stupid pokémon!" called my mom, "so you should just surrender now."

"Why is it the two of you are constantly interfering in my life?" I asked, "I never could do anything I wanted, listen to the music I wanted, or even buy what I wanted. Well, I'm not going back to that life, not now, not ever."

Before anyone could say another word, Rose and four Gallade soldiers walked up behind Rangers Lucy and Josh.

[Hello there Rangers,] said Rose, [can I help you with something?]

"And who would you be?" Asked Ranger Lucy, turning around to face Rose.

[My name is Rose, I am leader of Phoenix. And I will ask you again, can I help you with something?]

"We had an agreement with your previous leader. We wouldn't reveal the location of this city, in exchange for trainer Joey and his friends. We have come to collect."

[I'm afraid that I can not allow that,] said Rose, the Gallade behind her started readying attacks, [these people are guests of the city, and Joey is dating my sister, so you surely can't take him.]

"Not a good time Rose," I said, as all my friends turned to look at me, confusion and shock in their eyes.

"Your dating a pokémon?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I am dating Lilly."

"No, you must be joking," said Alex, shaking her head in disbelief, "she is a pokémon."

"To the world, but to me she is my best friend, an equal to any human."

"A pokémon," mutter Ryan, obviously unable to get it around his head, "dating a pokémon."

"No, this is wrong," said Steve, drawing his gun before I could move, and pointed it straight at my head, "I know you may think that Lilly is your equal, but she isn't. She is a pokémon, and dating a pokémon is wrong."

You see what you have done? I thought, knowing that Rose could hear my thoughts, you mind teleporting us away from this? Just make sure to grab Vin and Ash as well.

"This is impossible," said my mom, "no child of mine would ever do something so."

"Wait a moment, let me find you a good word," I said, knowing that my mom had over a hundred different words for when something is wrong, "despicable? Evil? Atrocious? Sadistic? That what you're looking for?"

"Well, now we have to bring both you and your Kirlia," said Lucy, shaking her head slightly, "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this. Attack trainer Joey!"

.

Right as Lucy gave the command, a loud buzzing noise started resonating around us. And the next thing I knew, Lilly, Ash, Vincent, Mitch, Aftermath, and myself were teleported into a large room, where Rose and the Gallade soldiers from before stood before us.

[Well, that could of gone better,] muttered Rose, [I didn't know your friends would act that way.]

"Yeah, it could of," I agreed, "but now we need to get out of town."

"I'm one step ahead of you," said Ash, "after Lilly told me what you had seen, I went and had a chat with her mom. She is already preparing a portal to get us out of here."

[Wow, how you get her to do that?] Lilly asked, [she kinda hates you.]

"I convinced her to set aside her anger long enough to help you," said Ash, "but when this is all over, she will probably kick my ass."

"Not that talking about your impending ass kicking isn't the most interesting thing to talk about, let's talk about our exit strategy," I said, "where exactly are we? I don't recognize this place."

[It's one of our egg hatcheries,] explained one of the Gallade, [unfortunately we haven't gotten around to repairing the damage that was done to it.]

"Ok, so we know where we are," said Vincent, "and where is this portal we are supposed to get to?"

"Town square," answered Ash.

[That's a ten minute walk, give or take seven to ten minutes with Rangers not on our trail,] said Rose, turning to her soldiers, [you four scout ahead. Make sure we don't cross paths with any Rangers.]

[Yes ma'am,] said the Gallade in unison, each teleporting away.

"So now what? Do we just sit here til they get back?" Vincent asked, pulling out an apple and started eating it.

"No, we need to get a move on," I said, remembering my vision, "word will of already spread about what happened with the Rangers, and some people will join with the Rangers to get us."

[How can you be sure?] Rose asked as I picked up my bag, which somehow had ended up on the floor.

"I'm a Seer, remember?"

[Right. I forgot about that.]

"Well then, lets get cracking," said Ash, letting his Charazard out of it's poké-ball, "Charazard and I will give you air cover, that way any flying pokémon that the Rangers have with them won't get to you. We'll meet you at the portal."

[You sure you want to do that?] asked Rose, [you could walk away from all of this if you wanted.]

"I have made enough mistakes to your family," answered Ash, "and while I probably won't get redemption, I can still help."

.

"If things go too far south, you get yourselves through the portal without me," said Ash, mounting Charazard after we exited the building.

"You sure?" asked Vincent.

"You have a full life ahead of you, better to do it your way then by others," said Ash, "you can't do that if you get caught."

And with that, Ash and Charazard took to the skys.

[We better get a move on,] said Rose, [while my mother has immense psychic powers, even she won't be able to keep a portal up for long.]

"Agreed," I said, drawing my gun and turning off the safety, "and even with your scouts and Ash giving up cover, we don't have much time till we are overrun."

And so, without another word, the six of us started walking, or in Mitch's case flying, towards the town square. And hopefully we would make it in time, so Lilly and I could start a life of our own together.

* * *

Well, that could have gone better for Joey and Lilly. At least Joey's brother was more understanding then their friends. Guess we will have to see what happens next in chapter 33! So until then, this is J and L, saying goodbye for now.


	33. Hunted

Hello readers! J and L, and today we are uploading chapter 33. We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it. Before we get to the notes and disclaimer though, we have an announcement to make. We have started a new story, called "A Second Chance at Life". This story won't be as updated as "Life with a Pokémon", since we only work on it when we have writers block on this one, but we will be working on it. Also, while "A Second Chance at Life" does use the same names for the main characters, it has nothing to do with "Life with a Pokémon". We simply couldn't come up with any good names, so we reused the ones from this one.

Anyway, now that we have that out of the way, let's get to the notes and disclaimer.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer- We have no claim on pokémon, or the pokémon franchise. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 33

Hunted

(Joey's POV)

You would think that the six of us would make it to the town square quickly, I mean, we had Rose, the leader of the city with us, so we shouldn't of been bothered. Boy was I wrong.

"There they are!" yelled a voice behind me, and quickly looking back I saw three of the Rangers on our tails, "get them!"

"We got company!" I yelled, trying to run faster.

[I got it!] called Rose, as a minor earthquake shook the street, and I heard a load crash behind us, but I didn't waist the time looking back.

"What the hell was that?" asked Vincent, "was that an earthquake?"

[I found a way to create minor seismic events,] explained Rose, [But it will take me some time to do it again, so run faster!]

[If I run any faster, my legs will get away from me,] said Lilly.

Right as Lilly said that, we turned the corner and ran straight into Mia!

"Joey!" cried Mia, "I'm glad I found you."

"Why? You want to capture us too?" asked Vincent, pointing his gun at Mia, "Well that isn't going to happen."

"No, of course not," said Mia, "I came to help you get out of here."

[I don't believe you,] said Lilly, [if you wanted to help, why didn't you help when Steve drew his gun on Joey?]

"I was shocked that the two of you were dating," explained Mia, "but after I thought about it, well. Steve was wrong to draw his gun on you, and the Rangers are wrong to try to capture you two because of how you feel to each other. So I thought, maybe I could help you get away."

"I don't know about you Joey, but I don't trust her," said Vincent, gun still up, "I say we knock her out, tie her up somewhere, and keep moving."

"I don't know," I said, thinking about it. Mia had been a good friend in the past, and usually I trusted my friends, but with everything that had happened, "Rose will have to scan your mind to see if you are telling us the truth."

"I'm find with that," said Mia, "I've got nothing to hide."

[Ok, try to open your mind,] said Rose, laying a hand on Mia's forehead and closing her eyes, [otherwise this will hurt quite a lot.]

After several minutes of us standing there, Rose finally opened her eyes, [she isn't trying to deceive us.]

"Then that's settled," I said as Vincent lowered his gun, "now we need to move, it's only a matter of time before we are found."

.

We continued running, and for another two blocks we didn't run into any trouble. And then everything blew apart.

"I think we lost then," said Mia, gasping for breath as she leaned on the wall of a building we were by for support, "man, I haven't run this far this fast in over a year. I think I'm out of shape."

"Take a breath," said Vincent, "I'm gonna go look ahead."

"Hey, what happened to those Gallade you had scout ahead?" I asked Rose as Vincent went towards the crossroads up ahead.

[I'm not sure,] said Rose, [they might be well, but I can't find any of their minds. It's like they disappeared.]

"Or something is blocking them," I muttered, going through what I knew about Psychic pokémon, "What if they have an Alakazam?"

[If they do, we are never going to leave,] said Rose, [Alakazam have much more Psychic powers then we do, since we double as Fairy, and if they wanted to, they could block any portal, teleport, or other Psychic movement we try.]

"Dam," I said, shaking my head, "I knew Alakazam were powerful, but not that much."

[What do we do if we can't get out?] asked Lilly as Vincent came back over.

"I think we should focus on more important matters," said Vincent, "like the four rangers and what looks like all of your friends about a block away, coming straight for us."

"Incoming!" interrupted a voice from above, and then Ash crash landed next to us.

[Ash!] called Lilly, running over to the trainer, who looked like he had been in a car accident, [what happened?]

"Rangers," muttered Ash as Lilly and I helped him up, "they brought a Ditto. Turned it into a mega X Charazard, and they hit us head on."

[Can you walk?] Rose asked as Ash returned his Charazard to it's Poké-ball, [we need to get moving.]

"I think so," said Ash, taking one step and falling into a heap, "dam. I think my leg is broken."

"Then you can hitch a ride on Aftermath," Vincent said, having the Ponyta walk over to Ash, and helping him mount her, "but we need to get moving."

"There they are!" called a voice behind me, and turning I saw the Rangers and our friends running towards us.

"Run!" I called, scooping up Lilly from where she was, and then started running the opposite way of the Rangers, the rest of the group following right behind.

[They're gaining on us!] cried Lilly from there she held onto my head.

"Get back here!" hollered a voice from behind, Steve, "you pokémon lover!"

You know, I think he means that as an insult, I thought, such a shame I didn't see it that way.

Suddenly I felt a huge amount of pain from my right leg, and I fell down, Lilly tumbling to the ground beside me.

.

(Lilly's POV)

[They're gaining on us!] I cried from there I held onto Joey's head.

"Get back here!" hollered a voice from behind, Steve, "you pokémon lover!"

You know, I think he means that as an insult, thought Joey, such a shame I didn't see it that way.

Suddenly, I felt a huge wave of pain come over Joey, and the two of us fell onto the ground.

"Joey and Lilly are down!" called Mia, and suddenly she was above me, and I heard the bolts of energy flying as she fired at our old friends and the Rangers, who were firing back at us, "Rose, teleport us out of here!"

[Something is blocking me!] Rose cried as I watched a bolt go into her shoulder, sending her to the ground.

"Cover fire," cried Vincent as he picked up Joey's gun and started firing with both hands, but he went down too, and Mia quickly followed.

"Surrender!" cried one of the Rangers as I slowly got up and looked around. Ash, Aftermath, and Mitch were missing, and everyone else was on the ground, "you're out numbered! "

Go, get yourself out of here, thought Joey as he clutched his right leg, which I could see had a huge hole in the side, blood pooling out of it.

[Not without you,] I said, as something inside of me welled up, something stronger then anger. Rage.

All Joey has ever done is try to help people, he got the president to help with pokémon, saved me multiple times, and even sacrificed himself to save Phoenix. Now he was on the ground, in who knows how much pain, and all he cared about right now was me getting away.

[You want me to surrender?] I asked, turning to the Rangers as I pulled the Psychic gem off my neck and focused all my emotions, my love for Joey, my rage at the Rangers, and my fear of the future, into it, [to give up on the one I love? Go to hell!]

And with those words, the gem in my hand shattered, and everything was engulfed in white light.

.

Next thing I knew, I was standing in a huge white hallway, with huge arches crossing the ceiling, which looked more like the night sky then it did a ceiling. Where am I?

'You are in my hall,' said a voice behind me, and turning I saw the shadowy form of G, the undead Gardevoir that was inside Joey's mind, 'a place out of time.'

'G?' I said, confused, 'what is this? I'm not in Joey's mind, so why can I see you?'

'Joey believes that I am part of his mind, but the truth is that I am far from it.'

'What does that mean?'

'It means young one, that I chose Joey long ago, to set him on his path to meet you,' explained G, 'and I am glad that he chose someone like you to love. You don't know how lucky you are to have him.'

'Wait, I'm still confused. Who are you?'

'My name was long ago forgotten by both human and pokémon alike, so instead I took the letter G,' explained G, 'I reached across space and time to find myself a hero, and I found Joey, a human that fell in love with Pokémon as soon as he saw them. So I implanted a few things to keep his interest, and eventually entered his mind.'

'Why?' I asked, confused even more then when G started speaking, 'what was the point?'

'The point was, and still is, that eventually I will need Joey's help.'

'Well, I doubt that Joey will be able to help you now,' I said, my head hanging slightly, 'the Rangers are about to capture him. Wait, I was there, how did I get here?'

'This hall is outside of time and space. I froze your mind right before you evolved so we could chat.'

'Then I need to go back there,' I said quickly, 'I need to try to save Joey!'

'Yes you do,' agreed G, 'but not without some help. That's why I am going too.'

'But your dead?'

'Did you not just listen? This is just what I look like here and in Joey's mind. I do have a body, and a few tricks up my sleeves,' explained G, waving her hand to reveal a portal in front of me, 'jump through to return to your body. Joey needs you.'

G didn't have to tell me twice as I can into the portal. Hang on my love, I'm coming to save you!

.

Then, as soon as the light had started, it vanished, and I was able to see myself and a second Gardevoir next to me. G had come through as well!

"What the?" asked Ryan from where he stood by the Rangers, "how did you evolve?"

"You threatened Joey, so I did it," said G, speaking perfect English, to the surprise of everyone there, "Now back off, or you will fight the two of us."

"Make that three," said Joey as he somehow got to his feet, holding his gun. How did he do that?

"Why should we be worried about a Gardevoir, a shiny Gardevoir who just evolved, and a human who lost a lot of blood?" asked Emma, "I know you're good Joey, but you can't win. Surrender, that way we can patch up your leg."

"Screw that," said Joey as he pointed his gun at the group, "you want me, then come and get me."

Right as he said that, G fired off a Shadow Ball, nailing one of the Rangers in the gut and sending him to the ground, and before anyone could react Joey fired off a shot from his gun, sending Steve to the ground.

"Take cover!" Called a Ranger as I used my new powers to throw him into a wall, knocking him out.

"I'll take out the Rangers and your old friends, you get Joey and the rest of them to the portal," called G as she raised a energy wall to defend ourselves from the Rangers' Pokémon, who they had let out to attack us, and Emma, Ryan, and Alex, who had opened fire on us, "I'll hold them here as long as I can."

'Ok,' I said, going over to Mia. She only had two small shots in her left leg, but otherwise she would be fine, [come on, we need to move.]

"No, Vincent and I will only slow you down," said Mia as I started to help her up.

"Leave us here," said Vincent, picking back up his gun, "we will slow them down as long as we can!"

"No, I won't leave anyone behind," said Joey, who had fallen down again from the pain in his leg, which was now so covered in blood it looked like it was painted red, "we are all going together."

"Look, there isn't any time for this," said Vincent , "Lilly, I don't care what you have to do, get Joey out of here!"

[But the two of you will be captured if you stay,] I said, [as will Arthur.]

"Lilly, this isn't a debate, get Joey out of here," said G as she deflected a fireball that was aimed right at us, "Go!"

'Alright,' I said, using some of my new powers to levitate Joey's body let off the ground, [come on, we need to go!]

"Not without everyone," said Joey, trying to struggle against me, so I did something I hadn't done before, I froze his muscles and had him levitate next to me, "what the?"

[I'm not going to let you get hurt because you want to save people who don't want to be saved,] I said, turning to look back to see the battle in full force. Several citizens of Phoenix had joined up with the Rangers, but somehow G was holding her own. Mia had let out Arthur, and he was fighting a female Ralts, while Vincent and Mia were firing from behind a large chunk of wall that had fallen into the road. They were up against horrible odds, but from the looks of it they were going to be fine, [come on.]

.

About ten minutes later, I saw the portal in sight, with Ash, Aftermath, Mitch, and my mom standing around it, fighting both Gallade and other pokémon that several nearby Rangers had let out.

'How are we going to get to the portal?' Rose asked from where she limped along next to me, 'we won't make it if the Rangers see us.'

'You take Joey, I'll cause a distraction,' I said, passing Joey, who had fallen unconscious from blood loss, to Rose, 'get him and yourself through the portal and start healing him.'

'Wow sis, you got a lot more mature when you evolved,' said Rose, 'you almost sound like an adult.'

'Right now all I care about is Joey,' I said, ignoring the compliment, 'that much blood loss can't be good for him.'

'Alright, but get your proverbial butt through as soon as possible,' said Rose as I headed towards the Rangers, who quickly took notice of me.

"Well look who it is," said a Ranger as the two turned to face me, and I realized it was Josh and Lucy! "looks like you evolved."

"Yeah, it does," agreed Lucy, "such a shame Joey won't get to see the full extent of your new body.

[Why do the two of you not want Joey and I to be together?] I asked, ignoring the odd comment Lucy said about my body, [what are we doing wrong?]

"A pokémon, even a humanoid like yourself, can never be allowed to date a human," explained Josh, "it is one of the foundations that the Rangers were built on."

"We need to make sure that a human is never born with the powers of any pokémon," added Lucy, "and overall we have done that."

[So what, you will just go around and hurt people because they believe that people should be allowed to live their own lives?] I asked, [because if so, then you might as well hand in your Ranger badges and join the FOH.]

"We are not mass murders!" Ranger Josh called, clenching his fists, "we would never wipe out a whole city of people because of who they are."

[But you will hunt people down because they don't do what you say,] I argued, getting closer, [you claim you want to help people, but what you really do is use that as a cover to hunt down people.]

That got a response, as Ranger Josh threw out the one pokémon I was hoping he would, Icicle.

'Hi Icicle,' I said as the Froslass looked me up and down from where she floated, 'how you been?'

'Same old same old,' said Icicle with a shrug, 'could use more ice cream, but then again we all could.'

"Icicle, use Ice Shard on Lilly!" Josh ordered.

'What?' asked Icicle, turning to look at her trainer like he was half crazy, 'why would I do that?'

'Joey and I ticked off the Rangers, and now they want to capture us,' I explained, 'but you won't attack me, right?'

'You kidding, you're like a sister to me. I wouldn't attack you, even if the world needed it to survive.'

"Icicle, did you hear me?" asked Ranger Josh, "I ordered you to attack Lilly."

'And I'm saying no,' said Icicle, turning first to her trainer, then back to me, 'what did the two of you do to tick them off?'

'We started dating,' I said with a shrug, 'they don't think that we should.'

'Yeah, Rangers can be stupid like that,' said Icicle, laughing a little, 'they just don't seam to get it that when we pokémon chose our mates, we don't care what race they are in.'

"Fine, you don't want to fight Lilly, I'll get someone else to," said Josh, starting to pull out Icicle's poké-ball, but I froze his arm in place before he could throw it, "what the?"

'You mind doing me a favor?' I asked, 'I need a blizzard for my family and friends to escape.'

'I think I can do that,' said Icicle as a cloud started to form around her, 'but you better get a move on. I won't be able to keep it up for long.'

'Thanks,' I said as I looked at the Rangers behind Icicle, [you had only one flaw sending out Icicle. Family, true family, isn't related by blood.]

And with that, Icicle let out a huge storm cloud, and everything around started to quickly disappear in snow.

.

(Normal POV)

'Are you sure you had to do that?' Arceus asked G as the two of them stood in front of the viewing pool, 'and risking your own body, that could lead to trouble.'

'You know I had to,' said G, 'if the prophecy is to work, we will need Joey. Why do you think I made Lilly evolve?'

'But still, it has been over a millennium since you entered a fight,' said Arceus.

'I may be old, but that doesn't mean I can't fight,' said G, 'you forget, I once went toe to toe against you and your brother, back when you two were children.'

'That was a long time ago,' muttered Arceus, a light smile crossing his face, only to disappear a moment later, 'back before he became what he is now.'

'Yes, but in the end he is still your brother,' said G, pulling out a small picture with Arceus, about the size of a puppy, and a small boy, both standing in front of G.

'And he is your child,' said Arceus, 'so why do you help the boy who may have to kill him?'

'I am only giving him the powers he needs,' said G, putting away the picture, 'in the end it will be up to Joey whether or not he kills him.'

* * *

Well, that was something, wasn't it. We finally have Lilly evolve, we find out who Joey and Lilly's friends really are, and we don't even know if they made it to the portal or not. Don't you all love cliffhangers? We also have someone show up to help, the strange Gardevoir by the name of G, and with an even stranger history. We might have to keep an eye on her in later chapters.

Also we are afraid we have had news. Due to circumstances beyond our control, we will be unable to upload chapter 34 next week. We won't go into details, but we will say it has nothing to do with us, the story, or our writing abilities. On the bright side, we can basically guarantee that we will upload a chapter the week after, so that's something.

So, until we can upload chapter 34, this is J and L, saying goodbye for now.


	34. New Encounters

Hey everyone, guess who? Yes, that's right, it's J and L, and we are uploading chapter 34! Now, we know a lot of you would like an explanation to any we didn't upload a chapter last week, so let us explain. Last week, J's family decided that they needed to get away from electronics, so they took the whole family's electronics away, and went to a camp with no Wi-Fi! So, while one of us had their phone and tablet, the other one had no way of communicating with the outside world, unless you count smoke signals.

Luckily, J and his family were only there for five days, so when they got home we were able to get back to work writing these chapters for all of you readers.

So, now that we have our explanation out of the way, let's get the notes and the disclaimer out of the way too.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer- We have no claim on pokémon, or the pokémon franchise. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 34

New Encounters

(Joey's POV)

The last thing I remember is pain, lots of it. After that everything was in bits and pieces, flashes of battle scenes, the world being turned ninety degrees, and a slight pressure all over me.

When I finally came around for good, I felt something soft beneath me, and someone holding my hand. I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself looking straight up at a pale ceiling fan that turned on an even paler ceiling.

[You're awake,] said a voice in my head, and looking to my right I saw a shiny Gardevoir, with light blue hair, an orange chest spike, and wearing a dirty and destroyed white dress. Lilly, [I'm glad.]

"Where are we?" I asked, trying to sit up, only to have a huge migraine hit me over the head like a ton of bricks, "and why does my head hurt?"

[What do you remember?] Lilly asked, rubbing my hand slightly.

"I remember running from the Rangers, and something hitting my leg," I said, "after that everything is a blur."

[Well, you were shot by one of the Rangers, and you lost a lot of blood,] explained Lilly, [I got you to the portal though, but Vincent and Mia stayed behind to stall the Rangers for as long as they could.]

"Wait, so we left them at the hands of the Rangers?" I asked, "but they will be arrested."

[I know that, but they decided to stay anyway,] continued Lilly, [once everyone else got through portal, we found the nearest Poké-center. We were all beat up, but you were the worst. Even after they fixed your leg, you stayed in a coma for a week.]

"Wait, did you say a week?" I asked, doing the math in my head, "so that would make today my birthday?"

[Yes it is,] agreed Lilly, lightly kissing my lips, [happy birthday Joey.]

"Thanks," I said with a little smile as I thought about today. I was sixteen, and under the pokémon rules of this world, my parents couldn't stop me from traveling with pokémon. That ment, that no matter how much they hated pokémon, they couldn't stop me from being will Lilly. And since the Rangers never got a hold of my ID, I also wasn't in any legal trouble with them, "where is everyone else?"

[Ash is with Mitch and Aftermath in their own room, while Rose and my mom are eating downstairs,] said Lilly as a Nurse Joy walked into the room.

"You're awake," said Nurse Joy, setting down the tray she had been carrying, "that's good. I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Yeah, I decided I had slept in enough," I said.

"Well it's good to finally meet you," said Nurse Joy with a little laugh, "how are you feeling?"

"I have a migraine to beat all hell," I said, "I can't feel my right leg from the knee down, and if I don't eat something my stomach is going to turn against me."

"I can give you something for the migraine," said Nurse Joy, sitting me up and handing me two white pills and a glass of water, "as for the leg, the numbness is from the pain killers, so you should have feeling again soon. As for food, I will have Chansey whip up something for the two of you. Your Gardevoir hasn't slept or eaten the whole time you were out."

"You didn't eat?" I asked, taking the pills as Nurse Joy left the room, "why?"

[I wasn't hungry,] lied Lilly as her stomach let out a low moan.

"I think your stomach says otherwise," I said, looking into Lilly's eyes, "you need to eat. I know your race is naturally skinny, but you're as thin as a twig, and that can't be healthy."

[But I didn't want to leave your side,] said Lilly, tears forming in her eyes, [I was afraid that if I left, even for a moment, that I would lose you for good.]

"Hey, come here," I said, wrapping my arm around Lilly as she sit down next to me, "I am not going to leave you, you understand. I'm gonna be with you so long, you are gonna get sick of me."

[Never,] said Lilly, [I could never get sick of you.]

"Neither could I," I said as Lilly laid her head on my shoulder, and after a moment I felt her drift off to sleep, "good night little one."

.

After a moment Chansey walked into the room, holding two trays of food. She was about to say something, but I pointed at Lilly and put one finger to my lips, indicating that she was asleep. Chansey understood completely, and left the food on a nearby table. After a quick nod to me, she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. I slowly laid Lilly down on the bed, and went over to see what there was to eat. On one tray there was a bowl of cereal, an apple, a glass of Orange juice, and a spoon. On the other was an assortment of berries, most of them being Oran, Sitrus, and Rawst, a glass of water, and some odd pink pastry, which I thought was a poffin.

Guess it was easy to figure out which tray was mine, I thought as I sat down and started to eat my cereal.

[Why did you move?] asked Lilly as I looked over and saw her coming over to sit down in the other chair.

"You need to sleep," I said as Lilly sat down, "going a week without sleep isn't a good thing."

[I don't want to sleep,] said Lilly, eating an Oran berry, [I want to be with you. And since you are up, I am up too.]

"So if I were to lay down on the bed, you would join me?" I asked, an idea about how to get Lilly to sleep forming in my head.

[In a heartbeat.]

"Then after the two of us eat, we can lay in the bed and you can get some sleep," I said, "would that work for you?"

[I guess,] said Lilly, a little unsure, [but what would you do? You just woke up.]

"I'll play on my mini computer," I said, grabbing my bag from where it lay and started digging through it, only to pull out my computer, smashed beyond repair, "I guess now I won't be."

[Looks like we are gonna need to get you another poké-dex,] muttered Lilly as I put the computer in the trash can.

"I wonder how that happened?" I asked, taking another bite of my food, "I don't remember my gear getting hit by anything."

[It must of happened when we went through the portal,] suggested Lilly, [You landed fine, but your gear was thrown against a tree.]

"Well, electronics weren't made for tree impacts," I said, finishing my food and standing up, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, and while I'm there you should probably change clothing. I don't think sleeping in a dress will be comfortable."

[Ok,] said Lilly as I walked into the bathroom, [but don't take to long!]

I quickly went to the bathroom, and on the way out I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and what I saw surprised me. My face was covered in cuts and smudges, my glasses were barely holding together, and my hair was matted and disheveled. My clothing, which I expected to fade slightly, was pale and bland, with small holes and tears all over. I needed some new clothes, and a shower as well.

I went back into the room, to find Lilly, now in clean white pajamas, sitting on the bed, [what took you so long?]

"Sorry," I said, kissing Lilly slightly, "I think I need new clothes."

[And maybe take a shower,] suggested Lilly, pulling me down to lay down next to her, [your face looks like it could use it.]

"Unlike yours," I said, running my hand down her face to her chin, "even after everything, your face still has all it's beauty."

[Why thank you,] said Lilly, nodding off to sleep, [I'm glad you noticed.]

"Hush, go to sleep," I said, kissing Lilly softly to calm her, "I will be here when you wake."

[I guess I could could take a little nap,] muttered Lilly as she wrapped her arms around my chest, and drifted off to sleep.

.

I laid there, starring at the ceiling for about an hour, until Nurse Joy walked back into the room to see how I was doing. By the look on her face when she walked in, she wasn't expecting to find me in bed with Lilly, but she didn't make a fuss about it after I told her that it was the only way to get Lilly to fall asleep. After she checked on my leg, I asked her if she had a spare poké-dex, and it turned out she had several, and was happy to give me one.

The one she gave me was different then most of the other poké-dex models I had seen. It wasn't like the old ones that resembled trek phones, or like my old computer, or even like the wrist models I had seen, and it wasn't red. It was a deep navy blue one, that kinda resembled a iPhone, and even worked similar to a iPhone.

Since I had never used this model of poké-dex, I decided to test it out on Lilly, so I pulled up the scan setting and pointed the camera at her. After a moment of loading, the poké-dex pulled up Lilly's information.

{Dex entry 282: Gardevoir (Shiny). Species: Embrace Pokémon. Age: 15 years, 10 months. Gender: female. Height: 5 feet 11.5 inches. Weight: 125 pounds.}

"Wow, your quite large for your species," I muttered to myself, looking at Lilly's new form, "you're usually never larger then 5 feet, 3 inches, and usually never more then 110 pounds."

{Status: owned by trainer. Egg Group: Amorphous. Nature: Caring. Favorite food: Ranger Chocolate. Notes: Gardevoir are a very productive species, and are willing to die to save those they care about. Some are even able to use all their Psychic powers to create a temporary black hole to protect their trainer, but will die in the process.}

I pretty much knew all of this, since I had studied the entire Ralts line long ago, but there was one thing that bothered me. Gardevoir are able to make a black hole to protect there trainers, but it killed them. If Lilly and I got into trouble, she would be willing to kill herself to protect me, and even if it ment me getting seriously injured, I didn't want to lose Lilly.

"How do I get her not to do that?" I muttered, looking down at Lilly's sleeping face, "it is in their DNA to defend those they care about, even if it kills them."

"Perhaps I can help with that," said a female voice, making me jump half out of my skin.

"Who is there?" I asked, slowly getting out of bed, trying not to wake Lilly as I do.

Suddenly a ghostly figure appeared from the wall in front of me, and it's shape stunned me. It was a Gardevoir, in a basic white dress, but something about it felt familiar, like I had meet her before, "Hi Joey."

"Do I know you?" I asked, wondering how this ghostly Gardevoir knew my name.

"Really Joey?" asked the figure, "I thought your memories would serve you better. After all, I am your oldest pokémon friend."

No, I thought as it hit me, It couldn't be, "G?"

"Well, at least you haven't completed lost your mind," said G, "how are you feeling?"

"I've been better," I said, stunned. How could G be here? She wasn't real, I made her in my mind from an old Pokémon videogame, but here she stood before me, "are you real?"

"As real as you are," replied G, and suddenly her form took a solid shape, "what? Just because I used a ghost form in your mind, you think I'm not real?"

"I thought I took you from Blue Rescue Team?" I said.

"No, I only used that as a way to enter your mind," said G, "at the time, you needed a guardian, and I needed a hero. So I reached out, and started you down the path of pokémon."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked, still confused, "what do you mean when you say that you needed a hero? I'm no hero."

"Ah, and that is where you are wrong. You have done great acts, fought enemies most would of cowered to, and even sacrificed your own life for those who care for you. That makes you a hero."

"I just made the hard call, the call no one else was willing to make."

"Exactly! You didn't care about the odds, about the politics, or even your own life, you did what had to be done. Perhaps you have a little bit of Gardevoir blood running through you."

"Ok," I said, a little unsure about the comment, then remembering what G had said when she appeared, "you said you could help me with Lilly. How?"

"Oh, well that is real simple," said G, "in fact, you don't even have to worry about that. You see, I unleashed all of the energy of the Psychic gem Lilly had, which allowed her to evolve, but it didn't have enough power to give her that ability. So Lilly will never be able to make a black hole."

"So I won't lose her?"

"No."

"Thank you," I said, so overcome by joy that I rushed over and quickly hugged G, "Thank you so much."

"I think Lilly was right. You need a shower," said G as I released her, "and maybe a new set of clothes, yours are almost destroyed."

"What if Lilly wakes up before I get out?" I asked, "I said I would be there when she woke."

"I can extend her dreams until you finish," suggested G, "that way she will wake up with you next to her."

"I guess that could work," I said as G walked over and lightly pressed her hand on Lilly's forehead.

"That should do it," said G as she flashed blue for a second, then Lilly's breathing deepened, "you have about forty five minutes till she wakes."

"Ok," I said, going over to my bag to get some clothes, only to find they were all in the same condition as what I was wearing, "you wouldn't happen to have some extra clothes on you?"

"There are some in the bathroom," said G as she waved her hand, and a new red and black hoodie appeared on the rack by the door, "I know how much that hoodie means to you. It won't last for much longer though, so I suggest you replace it with this."

"Thanks G," I said as she turned back into her ghost form and started to float off, "G. I know that other Gardevoir can't turn into a ghost, so I have to ask. Are you like the Gardevoir in Blue Rescue Team? A spirit destined to help those in need?"

"Of course not," said G, turning to look back at me, "I'm just not like others of my kind. I'm much older."

And without another word, G disappeared like fog on a bright day, leaving me alone with Lilly. Guess I better take that shower.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 34 for you. We finally found out what happened after the cliffhanger from chapter 33. Now, we can hear what some of you are thinking, why did we make it so Lilly can't make a temporary Black Hole in case she needs one to protect Joey? We did that, simply because we don't like that ability, and just having it would throw our story off. We don't want to end up in a situation where Lilly might have to kill herself to protect Joey, or to have to deal with the ramifications of what that would entail for Joey afterwards.

Also, before we close out the chapter, we are going to answer a question we got from the user **R603**. No, Lilly does not have boobs after her evolution, this isn't one of those stories. Except for her size and weight differences, Lilly looks exactly the same as a normal shiny Gardevoir, or as normal as a shiny can be.

So, if you have any questions or comments, write us a review of PM us. You don't know how much it means for us to have someone to talk to. And until then, this is J and L, saying good bye for now.


	35. Where Do We Go From Here

Hello readers! J and L here, and we just finished chapter 35. Thanks to all of you who reviewed chapter 34, we always enjoy your feedback. Also, we would like to say specialize thanks to **R603** and our friend **Ninja** for there help with this chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. However, before we get to everything, we have some bad news. School for us is starting in a few days, so we won't be able to upload a new chapter every week. So if we don't upload for a month, that's just because we have a lot of school work to do.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer- We have no claim on pokémon, or the pokémon franchise. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 35

Where Do We Go From Here?

(Lilly's POV)

"So now long do you think we should stay here?" Ash asked as we all sat around a picnic table outside the Poké-center, eating dinner. We had been here for about a week after Joey woke up. Nurse Joy wanted us to stay until she was curtain that Joey's leg was completely recovered, even though he was able to walk as soon as he woke up, "I know that it is free to stay here, but perhaps we should head for another city."

[I was thinking we would leave tomorrow,] I suggested, fiddling with my new wristband. It was made of paracord, like Joey's, but it was yellow and orange, instead of his double blue one, [we just need to gather some food, and maybe a new tent.]

"I can't believe how much of our supplies were damaged," said Joey, "my poké-dex, most of our clothing, all the cooking supplies, the tent."

"Don't forget your watch, razor blades, boots, and you lost that gun you had from Phoenix," added Ash, "let's hope no one finds that gun. It could lead to trouble."

[You are lucky that these Poké-centers are required to give supplies to those in need,] said Rose, [otherwise after you guys left here, you would be out in the cold with no way of cooking.]

"Yeah, that would of sucked," agreed Joey, "I just wish that they would change what Nurse Joy says when you leave. I never liked it."

[What's wrong with it?] my mom asked, [they say that they hope to see you again. It's a nice gesture.]

"Really? Let's break down what they say," said Joey, "they say that they hope to see you again. Now tell me, when do you go to a Poké-center?"

[When you have hurt pokémon,] I said, and suddenly I saw what Joey say, [they are saying that they hope your pokémon get hurt!]

"Exactly."

[So, all the years we traveled to these Poké-centers they were saying they hoped that we would get hurt?] my mom asked, [that's cruel.]

"I doubt they hear it that way though," said Joey, "it's like supermarkets. They say the same thing, not because they are hoping that you will run out of food, but when you do they hope you will think of them when you go to get more."

"When did you figure this out?" Ash asked, "I have been a trainer for most of my life, and I never figured that out."

"Well, it had to of been when I was nine, and playing pokémon Platinum," said Joey, "it was an old videogame that was based on the adventures of a trainer, out in the Sinnoh region. Man, that feels like a lifetime ago."

[So while you were never physically in our world of pokémon, you have been to the regions?] asked Rose.

"Basically," said Joey, "I started out in the Kanto region, then moved upward through the Johto and Hoenn regions. My most memorable times though, were in Sinnoh and Unova. No matter what happened there, I could always find a warm place to stay, a nice meal, and some friends to keep me company. Eventually though, I traveled to the Kalos and Alola regions. They went down quickly, and then I traveled around each of the regions, and any other areas I happened upon, making friends and enemies along the way."

[How long did it take you to do all that?] asked Rose, as we all sat around, stunned at all that Joey had accomplished. Even if it was just a game to him, he had been to all the regions of our world, [it must of taken you years.]

"Well, in truth most of my time was just waiting for access to the next region, not to mention each new generation of pokémon that were for that region," explained Joey, "so if you disregard the wait time, I would have to say six months from starting in Kanto, to defeating the champion of Alola."

"Six months?" muttered Ash in disbelief, "how long did it take you to finish a region?"

"Once I knew what I was up against, I would say about four weeks, after about nine days of study and planing," said Joey, taking a sip of water from his glass, "although it never took me more then an hour to take down the elite four and the champion."

[What about groups like the FOH?] asked Rose, sending a slight shiver down my spine at the mention of the FOH, [you ever fought something like them?]

"Well, I fought each regions crime group, teams Rocket, Plasma, Galactic and the like. And of course every outlaw and petty thief that tried to take my team down, but they never gave me much of a challenge."

[So, you never lost?] I asked, afraid that Joey might expect the same thing from me.

"Are you kidding? We lost all the time," said Joey, laughing at the thought of himself winning every fight, "in fact, and to this day I don't exactly know how this happened, one time my entire team got wiped out by a Magikarp."

[Are you kidding?] Rose asked as she burst into laughter, [a Magikarp! Those stupid red fish can barely swim!]

"And all they know is the move Splash!" cried Ash, also cracking up, "how did you lose?"

"I have asked myself the same question everyday," said Joey, as everyone started to calm down, "And the only answer I could come up with is that it was a Ditto, not a Magikarp, that we fought."

[Yeah, Ditto is a pain to fight, unless you are able to freeze them in one form,] said Rose, looking up at the sky, [shame we can't freeze the sky though. It's almost night time.]

"I guess we will have to head inside before the bugs, and bug pokémon they resemble them, come out," said Joey as he got up, and picked up what few dishes we had, "but back to what Ash said earlier, I agree with Lilly. Tomorrow is supposed to be a clear day, so I say we head out then."

[Ok, but to where?] asked Rose as we started back to the Poké-center.

"I'm thinking we should head to the nearby town," suggested Ash, pulling up a map on his poké-dex "Andover."

.

Once we were all inside, Aftermath and Mitch went into their room with Ash, they had agreed to giving Joey and me some privacy these past few days, while my mom and Rose went into their own room. That left Joey and me, in our own room, which thanks to our group being the only ones staying here, was rather nice with its queen sized bed, flat screen TV, coffee table, chairs, a small couch, and our own private bathroom.

"I'm gonna quickly wash up before bed," said Joey as we walked in, "while I'm gone, why don't you change into your pajamas."

[Ok,] I said as Joey walked into the bathroom.

I quickly changed my dress into a set of pajamas, but instead of waiting on the bed for Joey, I decided to get into the computer that was in the room. Joey had told me two things about using the computer, one was that people lie online, and some of the information I find will be wrong, and two was that never under any circumstances, was I to look up anything on the Ralts line, especially Gardevoir.

'I wonder why he doesn't want me to look up that?' I muttered as I typed in Gardevoir into the computer's search box, 'I mean, what could I possibly find?'

.

(Joey's POV)

I was just finishing up with my teeth, when I felt a huge wave of energy wash through the room, sending me back a couple of steps.

What the Hell was that? I thought as I wiped off my mouth, and exited the bathroom to find Lilly cowering in a corner with her back to me.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" I asked, walking over and laying a hand on her shoulder, only to find she was shaking in fear, "what has scared you this much?"

[Don't touch me,] said Lilly, sending a small enough energy wave to remove my hand from her.

[What's going on?] asked a voice, and turning I saw Rose and Lilac teleport into the room.

"I don't know," I said, standing up, "I was brushing my teeth when an energy wave rushed through the room. When I came out, this is where I found her."

[I went online,] said Lilly, not turning around, [and I saw what humans think of us.]

[What is she talking about?] asked Rose.

Oh no, I thought as it hit me, she looked up the word Gardevoir.

"What's going on?" asked Nurse Joy and she rushed in, "and what happened to the computer?"

"What?" I asked as I looked to where to computer was suppose to be, and instead there was a pile of shattered plastic and metal, "Well there you go then."

[Will someone please explain what is going on?] Lilac asked.

"Apparently Lilly disregarded my warning about going onto the Internet," I said simply, "and she found what the majority of male humans think of Gardevoir."

"Wait, are you talking about what I think you are talking about?" asked Nurse Joy, "she looked up Gardevoir and looked at the images?"

[Yes I did,] muttered Lilly from the corner, [and I wish I didn't.]

"I'll take care of this," I said, "but I need to be with Lilly alone for a moment."

[Are you sure?] Rose asked, [she sent out a pretty strong distress signal. We Gardevoir can only do that if we are in great distress.]

"Yes, I'm sure," I said, turning to Nurse Joy, "when we leave I'll pay for the computer."

"Eh, it needed to be replaced anyway," said Nurse Joy with a smile, "now it will be less paperwork for me."

.

"Lilly, will you please look at me?" I asked from where I sat on the floor for the fifth time now since Lilly and I were left in the room.

[Why? You want to defile me like those images on the Internet?] Lilly asked, finally turning to face me, and I saw her eyes were red from crying.

"No, of course not," I said, shaking my head at the stupidity of humanity. Why the Hell would people make those images in the first place? "you know me, I would never do that to you."

[But you knew about those images,] said Lilly, [so you had to of looked at them at some time.]

"Yes, back when I was eight," I said with a deep breath. Might as well start at the beginning, "back then, generation three of pokémon had just been released, and I had just befriended a Ralts in my game. Since I didn't know anything about Ralts, I went online to find out as much information I could, their evolution line, type advantages and disadvantages, even moves they could learn. That's when I stumbled onto the pictures you saw, not the exact pictures, but in the same category."

[So you never went looking for stuff like that?]

"Are you kidding? I was eight!"

[But why do people put that stuff online in the first place?] Lilly asked, starting to fully turn around.

"Humans are very complicated. We say that we are highly advanced, intelligent creatures," I said with a chuckle, "but we still can't get over our base desire of pleasure."

[So, they do that stuff because it they enjoy it?]

"Some, but most of those people are weak, fat individuals, with no self esteem, living in their parents' basement. They do it because, deep in the back of their minds, they know they will die alone. They do it to pass the time until they die."

[So you have never seen me like that?]

"Of course not."

[How can I be sure?]

"Come here," I said, standing up and walking over to the bed, "sit with me."

Lilly looked at me for a second, I could tell she was still a little afraid of me. After a moment though, she stood up, and slowly walked over and sat next to me.

"Now, this may feel a little weird, but I need you to trust me," I said, explaining what I was about to do, "I have been doing a little research on the anatomy of Gardevoir, and besides being you heart and allowing you to feel what others are feeling, the spike in your chest has another use."

[What's that?] asked Lilly.

"If you allow me to do it, I can run my hand all along your heart spike, and it should allow our minds to merge temporary," I explained , "that will allow us to see each others secrets, and there is a chance that for a time it will allow me to understand what you say without telepathy."

[Do it,] said Lilly, taking my hand and putting it atop her heart, sending a shiver through her, [I want you to.]

"There is a downside though," I warned.

[I don't care, do it anyway.]

"Ok," I said as I started to run my hand along her heart, and as I did I felt something flow over me, and I lost track of time.

.

Next thing I knew, I was staring up at the ceiling, with Lilly standing above me, "what happened?"

Lilly didn't say anything as she helped me up off the floor, and glancing over at the clock I realized it was near midnight! What happened to time? It was only about seven thirty when we started.

"Well, did it work?" I asked, but still Lilly didn't say anything with her telepathy, "what? Is something wrong? Why won't you speak to me?"

'I can't find your mind after what we did,' muttered Lilly.

"What did you just say?" I asked, not believing me ears, "did you just say something about not being able to find my mind?"

'Yes!' Lilly cried out, her eyes full of joy, as she wrapped me in a hug, 'you can hear me! I was so worried when the process ended and I couldn't find your mind. I was afraid we wouldn't be able to speak anymore.'

"Well, that isn't the case," I said as my legs buckled, but before I could hit the floor Lilly caught me, "thanks."

'I think I found out one of the side effects,' said Lilly as she sat me down on the edge of the bed, 'lack of energy. You blacked out after our minds separated, and I could barely move.'

"Well, that would explain a lot," I said as I lay down on the bed, my head feeling like it was made of lead, "at least tell me you believe me not to be one of those monsters who put that stuff on the Internet."

'Completely,' said Lilly as she laid down next to me, and lightly kissed me on the cheek, 'I can't believe that I ever doubted you.'

"Well, I'm glad," I said as I let out a huge yawn, making Lilly giggle a little at the sound I made, "I'm exhausted."

'We should probably go to bed,' said Lilly as she turned down the sheets to the bed, 'after you.'

"Thanks," I said as I got under the sheets, and covered Lilly in them after she got in, "good night little one."

'Good night my love,' said Lilly as she turned out the lights with her powers, and after a moment she turned to face me, 'hey Joey.'

"Yes Lilly?"

'What I saw online, when we get older, do you think we will ever do that?'

"It's a possibility," I said, being completely honest, "you are quite beautiful, and I love you deeply, but I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

'Ok,' said Lilly, 'and if one day I want to?'

"Then we will cross that very large bridge when we reach it," I said, yawning again, "but not tonight, so please go to sleep."

'Ok. Good night my love.'

"Good night little one."

* * *

Well everyone, that's it for chapter 35. We hope you all enjoyed it as always. Before we end the chapter though, we are just going to remind anyone who didn't read the top of the page, that school is about to start for us, so we will no longer be able to upload a new chapter each week. This does not mean we aren't working on a new chapter, it just means that we have less free time thanks to classes. However, feel free to PM us at any time. We do check in about every day to check for any new reviews, so we should be able to answer any questions or comments you might have for us.

So, until we upload our next chapter, this is J and L, saying good by for now.


	36. It's Been a While

Hello readers! J and L here, and we have finally finished chapter 36! It did take us a lot longer then we would of liked to write this, but unfortunately school work can get in the way. So far we have had to read a total of twenty chapters in a book, write three five page essays, do nearly two hundred long drawn out math problems by hand, and construct several power point presentations. All in all, a lot of school work to take up almost all our free time. But enough about that, you don't want to hear about how our education is going, you want to read chapter 36 of this story. So let's get to it.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer- This story is in no way a claim on either the pokémon franchise, or on Nintendo. Except for our claim on our OC that were made for this story, and the plot of this story itself, all rights to go Nintendo and their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 36

It's Been A While

(Normal POV)

It's been nearly two years since Joey's and Lilly's escape from Phoenix, and a lot has happened since then. After they split from Ash and Lilly's family, they began to travel farther south, passing through New York where they got there fourth team member, a Gastly by the name of Casper. Along the way, they battled every gym that was in there path, and by the time Joey's seventeenth birthday they had almost forty badges, which was the fastest anyone had ever gotten the badges so far. Word of their speed soon crossed the land, and by the time they reached Texas they had a huge fan group following them.

Of course their speed wasn't the only words that crossed people's lips when they spoke of Joey and his team. Rumors of Joey's and Lilly's love for each other also spread around the world, and because of that some people wouldn't have anything to do with them. It got so bad in Florida that Joey and Lilly were run out of multiple towns, and were nearly hung in Mississippi. Because of this, Joey and Lilly usually hid their love for each other, waiting till they were alone to anything, even just hold hands.

On the bright side, six months after Vincent and Mia were arrested by the Rangers, they were released and cleared of all charges. Since Vincent had also been disowned like Joey, and Mia couldn't rejoin her old friends, the two off them took a plane ride, and meet Joey and Lilly when they arrived in Texas. By this time, Vincent had a new pokémon team, a Shinx called Electro and a Mawile named May, and Mia's Eevee, Arthur, had evolved into a Umbreon.

By the time Joey's small group reached Las Vegas, nearly everyone on Joey's team had reached their final evolution, with the lone exception of Casper who was now a Haunter, and Joey had finally gotten used to the idea of leaving most of his team, except of course Lilly, inside their poké-balls while they traveled. This not only kept their group from attracting too much attention because of their size, it also saved on food when they traveled, although they still attracted a lot attention because of who they were.

.

(Joey's POV)

"The winner is Joey's Gardevoir, Lilly!" called the referee as Lilly knocked out the gym leader's last pokémon.

"How?" stammered the gym leader as he's withdrew his knocked out Steelix, "how did you knock out my Steelix?"

"You didn't protect your back side," I explained as Lilly walked back to my side, "all Lilly had to do was get behind you and attack to knock you out."

[And so I did,] added Lilly with a smile at the gym leader's face at hearing her voice in his head.

"Did she just talk?" asked the gym leader, only to shake his head before I could answer, "nevermind. Here is the badge for defeating me."

"Thank you," I said as I took the silver coin and put it in my badge case. I was up to sixty two badges now. You only needed fifty to enter into the pokémon league, but the FOH had recently blown up half of the stadium, luckily there were no casualties, so the league wouldn't be ready for at least a few years, "you have a good day."

"Another badge down," said Vincent as we walked over to where he and Mia stood, "what number is that one? Two thousand?"

"Sixty two," I said, putting away my badge box, "don't exaggerate."

"How many do you plan on getting?" Mia asked, "all of them?"

[Well, the league isn't ready so we might as well get as many as we can,] said Lilly as the four of us started for the door, [and hey, it gets us stronger and our fan group likes watching us get them.]

"Might as well call them what they are," said Vincent as we walked outside and got blinded by flash photography, and nearly deafened by the scream and hollering of the people waiting for us outside, "the paparazzi!"

"Why don't we just teleport?" asked Mia as we started wading through all the people as we started to get to our hotel.

"Because the last time we did that, the people here who had Psychic pokémon teleported after us," I said as I quickly signed a little girl's book for her.

"Might as well get this over with," added Vincent as he shook someone's hand, "after all, this will be over soon."

.

"Another successful day," I said as Lilly and I made it to our hotel room, although it was more like an apartment then a hotel room. One of the perks of all these gym battles we had won, was that I now had a lot of money, so we were in one of the finer hotels in Las Vegas.

[And another win for us,] added Lilly as she quickly kissed me on the cheek, [and I was able to restrain myself the whole time till we made it back.]

"Yeah, I could feel how much you have been itching to kiss me all day," I said as I walked over to our room's mini kitchen and pulled out a root beer for myself, and a chocolate milk for Lilly, "but you did well not to do it in public. I would prefer not to be chased out of Vegas by over seven hundred thousand people."

[We aren't in public anymore,] said Lilly as she walked up behind me, wrapping her arms around me, [so we can be as affectionate as we want to be.]

"Of course we can," I said, kissing her arm, "but it is easier to kiss if I were to be facing the other direction."

[I guess,] said Lilly as she let me turn around and put down the drinks, [why do you have to have good points?]

"It's part of my charm," I said as we embraced in a deep, passionate kiss.

[That it is,] agreed Lilly after we broke our kiss, [you know what I want?]

"Chocolate milk?" I asked, holding up a bottle of Lilly's favorite drink.

[I was think about is doing that thing we had talked about us doing a couple of years ago,] said Lilly, getting as close as she could to me, [you know what I am talking about.]

"Yes I do," I said, remembering the conversation we had after I had been healed at the Poké-center shortly after we escaped Phoenix, "but I thought we had agreed we would do it when we were both eighteen years old."

[I don't want to wait another three months,] wined Lilly as she started to kiss my neck, [I want to do it with you now.]

"I told you I would do it when we were both eighteen years old," I said, lightly moving Lilly off my neck, "the closest we can get before then is merging our minds."

[Fine,] muttered Lilly as she laid my right hand on her heart, sending a shiver through her. She was still very sensitive there, even after all the times we had done this, [but I really do want to do it with you.]

"This will have to tide you over for now," I replied, running my hand down her heart, and after a brief dizzy spell, I could feel Lilly's and my minds wrapping around each other. After the first time we had combined our minds, Lilly had started to strengthen our mental connection, which ment we had to combine our minds about once a week. At first it was exhausting, since we would only stay awake for about twenty minutes before we passed out, but as time progressed we were able to do it without that much energy loss, "better?"

'Much,' said Lilly as she spoke aloud. One of the perks of combining our minds, I could understand what Lilly said for a short time, 'so what should we do now?'

"Well, I thought we would sit down, enjoy something cold to drink, and maybe find something on TV to watch," I said, picking up both our drinks, "then later I could order room service and we could enjoy some time on the balcony."

'Why don't we go out for dinner?'

"Well for one, our paparazzi friends would never leave us alone when we leave the building," I said, glad I had given the hotel a large sum of money to keep the paparazzi away from us when we were in their hotel, "and another reason is that while there are many nice places for us to eat at, most will disapprove of a human and a pokémon eating a romantic dinner together."

'Yeah, they might frown on that,' agreed Lilly as we walked over and sat down on the couch in front of our room's eighty inch flat screen TV. Having money has it's perks, 'so what should we watch?'

"I'm not sure, let's see what's on," I said, picking up the remote and started scrolling through the channels, "there has to be something good on."

.

'How can there be nothing good on?' Lilly asked after I passed over the five thousandth channel, 'I thought humans loved to watch TV?'

"I guess they just enjoy really bad shows these days," I said, turning off the TV, "well, since the TV is out of the question, how about I call room service about dinner?"

'That sounds good,' agreed Lilly as I picked up the room's phone, and dialed room service, 'make sure they get us something good though.'

"I will," I said as someone picked up the phone, "hello, room service."

"Hello there trainer Joey," said the person on the other end of the line, "how can we help you tonight?"

"Since I beat the gym today, I have decided to celebrate with a nice dinner," I explained, "and I was wondering if there was anywhere near here that had good food for my Psychic type pokémon."

"Yes there is a place nearby, Psychic Palace. Would you like me to place an order for you with them?"

"No thanks, I think I'll call over there myself. Thank you for the help."

"Anything for a valued customer," said the person on the other line as I hung up the phone.

'So, where are we going?' Lilly asked as she got up off the couch and stretched, 'I know you said we would have room service being us the food, but I feel like walking there.'

"There is a place called Psychic Palace nearby," I said, pulling up a map on my phone, "two blocks over. If you want to walk there we could head over there and grab some dinner, then come back to eat it in the room."

'That's good, let's go,' said Lilly, pulling me off the couch, 'I'm hungry already, so let's not waist any time.'

"Hang on, let me grab my wallet," I said, grabbing my wallet, and hooked my knives back on my waist, "now we can go."

.

"Welcome to Psychic Palace," said a man with a Chimecho next to him as Lilly and I walked into the Psychic Palace, "table for two?"

"That would be good," I said, laying down a one hundred dollars on the table, "there is a large group of Paparazzi following us. Please make sure they do not get to our table."

"That can be arranged," said the man as Chimecho rang it's bell, and an Xatu came over, "please take our guests to table twenty five."

[Of course,] replied the Xatu, turning to us, [please follow me to your table.]

"Thank you," I said as we were lead over to a small two person table by the window, which had an excellent view of a nearby park.

'Wow, this place is very nice,' said Lilly in amazement as we sat down, 'and there aren't many people here. Do you think we should change our plans, and just eat here?'

"It's up to you," I said as a waitress came walking towards our table, "I'll do whatever you want."

"Welcome to the Psychic Palace, I'm Witney, I'll be your server for tonight," said the waitress as she handed Lilly and me each a menu, "have either of you been here before?"

[No, this is our first time,] said Lilly, opening her menu.

"Well allow me to help you with a few things," said Witney, not even flinching at the sound of Lilly talking, "on the first page you will find our appetizers. The dots on the side indicate what type of pokémon usually enjoy the food, with the open one with an H in it representing food that is prepared for humans only. Pages two and three are entrées, page four is deserted and drinks."

"Thanks for explaining that for us," I said taking out another hundred dollars and handing it to Witney, "this is for you. Anyone who can explain the menu that well deserves more money."

"Wow sir, thank you."

"Don't mention it," I said with a smile, "there is lots more where that came from, just make sure to keep my friend here happy."

"I think I can manage that," said Witney, writing something down on her notepad, "so can I start you off with something to drink?"

[I'll have an Oran berry smoothie,] said Lilly, 'what about you?'

"I'll take a Coke Zero on ice," I replied.

"One Oran berry smoothie and a Coke Zero coming right up," said Witney, writing down our drinks, "can I get you started on an appetizer?"

"I'm not sure what you have," I said, turning to the first page and quickly skimming down it, "no thanks, I'm good. Lilly?"

[Can I get a small Sitrus salad with no dressing?] asked Lilly.

"One Oran berry smoothie, a Coke Zero, and a small Sitrus salad with no dressing coming up," said Witney as she walked away.

'Well she is very cheerful,' said Lilly.

"You're right," I agreed, "but in a place like this, cheerful is always a good thing."

'Yeah, but why did you give her money?'

"It was a tip," I explained, "I give her money, which indicates I have lots of money. And since people love money, I just guaranteed that we would get good service."

'Can we afford to do that? How much money do you have left?'

"Well, there is the fifty thousand I have back in the room," I said, trying to remember how much money I had, "another ten thousand or so in my wallet, and then about that much in my old bank account."

'I didn't know all our battles were getting us that much money,' said Lilly, completely shocked that we had so much money, 'when you were playing your pokémon games, did you ever have this much money?'

"Of course not," I said, trying to remember how much money I had collected in my games, "I usually had upwards of five million dollars."

'Five million!' Exclaimed Lilly, drawing the attention of a few of the people around us, 'how did you never get robbed?'

"I had one of the most kick ass teams ever formed in the history of pokémon," I said as our waitress came walking back with our drinks and Lilly's salad, "and since I dressed in normal clothes, no one ever really knew how much I really had."

"Here are your drinks, and your salad," said Witney, putting our drinks and food on the table, "are you ready to order, or would you like a few more minutes?"

"I think we are going to need a few more minutes," I said, not even realizing we had been talking this whole time, and never even looked at the entries.

"Alright, take all the time you need," said Witney as she walked away, and I picked up my menu to find something to eat.

"I'm thinking about having their fish and chips," I said, finding one of my favorite foods, "what about you?"

'You always go for the fish,' said Lilly with a little smile, opening back up her menu, 'what is it with you and fish?'

"When I was little, my family and I traveled to London, where I had some fish and chips from this little road side stand that were heavenly," I explained, remembering the light, flaky fish, with its crisp and flavorful crust, and French fries that had just the right amount of sea salt on them, "ever since I have tried to find some that were equal to theirs."

'I wish I could do something like that,' said Lilly with a sigh, 'the only dish they have here I recognize is the berry Alfredo, and I can't have that.'

"Why don't you?" I asked, "whatever you want for dinner is yours."

'I can't. It has peppers in it.'

"Right, I forgot you can't have peppers," I said, mentally slapping myself for forgetting the one food Lilly can't have, "maybe we can get you it without them?"

'No, I think I'll just get the zucchini spaghetti with Mago berry sauce,' said Lilly, putting down her menu, 'I like sweet foods, and Mago berries are supposed to be very sweet.'

"Then I guess all we have to do is wait for our waitress to order."

.

(Normal POV)

'For over two years we have watched these two, and what have we found?' asked G as the ghostly Gardevoir stood with Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Latias, Latios, Mew, and Mewtwo around the viewing pool.

'Joey and Lilly's bond has grown immensely since they met, and even more so as they started dating,' said Latias, 'it will be nearly impossible to separate them from each other now.'

'Joey has been having more visions of the future, and now has one about once a week,' added Dialga, 'and while they are not always accurate, he can still gather enough information to get done what needs to be done.'

'Also, Lilly is starting to have feelings of a physical nature for Joey,' said Mew, 'and it is only a matter of time before she acts on them.'

'Speaking of time, we may be wrong about the time for Joey's powers of he is the chosen one,' added Mewtwo, 'at the latest they will activate by his eighteenth birthday, but there is a good chance they will develop in the next two weeks.'

'I have our time warp portal ready to move him and his team the moment they activate,' said Palkia, 'but what then? What do we do while his powers are developing, but before he can start training?'

'We will have to train his mind for that time,' said Arceus, 'and there is his team. We will need to build a bigger building for them to stay, since poké-balls won't work on the Hidden Land.'

'So we will have to accommodate a few more pokémon, what else is new?' asked G, 'we just need to be ready for his powers, because Joey defiantly won't be ready.'

'What about his travelling companions?' asked Latios, 'Vincent and Mia. Should they be allowed to come here we well?'

'I think we will have to bring them along,' said G, 'when they fought by my side, I felt they had some sort of connection between them and Joey, so they may be critical for Joey's training.'

* * *

So, we still have some legendary stalkers watching Joey and Lilly. Hopefully they will stop in the next few chapters, because that is kinda creepy. Also, we brought back Vincent and Mia for you guys! A few of you had messaged me about having either one of both of them come back, so we thought why not and brought them back.

So until chapter 37 is uploaded, whenever that is, this is J and L saying goodbye for now, and remember to help in any way you can with the recent damage done by hurricanes Harvey and Irma. Even if all you do is send in five dollars, or just some old clothes, it can help out a lot to those in need.


	37. Development

Hello readers! It's just L here today, J had to go to town with his family, and he wanted me to upload this chapter for you all while he was gone so you wouldn't have to wait any longer. I know that a lot of you hate the fact that J and I can't upload new chapters every week like we used to, but we are trying the best can with what little time we have, so please be patient with us.

Also, J and I owe all of you a thank you. Since we published chapter one, seven months ago, we have received over 18,000 views, been favorited over 70 times, been set on over 100 people's alert list, and had almost 100 reviews! So, thank you for making our story a success.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer- This story is in no way a claim on either the pokémon franchise, or on Nintendo. Except for our claim on our OC that were made for this story, and the plot of this story itself, all rights to go Nintendo and their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 37

Development

(Lilly's POV)

After Joey and I ate and paid for dinner, we headed back to our hotel room, followed by a large crowd of our fan group. Luckily it was after seven at night, so it the group was a little smaller then usual, and it was easier to get back to our room and get to sleep.

The next morning I woke to find myself alone in the bed, and the sound of cooking in the other room.

'Joey!' I called, getting out of bed.

"I'm in here Lilly," called Joey from the other room, and walking over to our hotel room's mini kitchen I saw Joey stirring something in a pot on the stove, "good morning little one."

[Morning,] I said, wrapping my arms around Joey as he cooked, [whatcha doin?]

"I am making you some breakfast," said Joey as he put a vanilla bean in the pot, "we should head out soon. Vincent and Mia are already packed and waiting for us in the lobby."

[What's the rush?] I asked as Joey's phone started to ring from his pocket.

"Hang on," said Joey, tapping his Bluetooth headset, "this is Joey."

[Who is it?] I asked, only to have Joey raise a finger, telling me silently to wait, and I could tell from his emotions that Joey was worried.

"You're positive about this?" asked Joey to whoever he was on the phone with, "ok. Activate plan theta, and meet us at the edge of the city."

[Who was that?] I asked as Joey took a deep breath, and turned off his Bluetooth, [Joey, what's wrong?]

"Turns out we had a visitor as we slept," said Joey as he dumped what he was making into the sink, "one of our fans had an Alakazam and got him to teleport into our room and take pictures of us while we slept."

[So wait, that means that they have pictures of us sleeping together?]

"Not only that, but several trainers are on their way to our room to get us," said Joey as he quickly walked over and grabbed his knives, "Vin called when he saw them. We only have a minutes to get out of here before they arrive."

[I'll change clothes then,] I said, quickly turning my pajamas into my normal white dress, [what can I do to help?]

"Go to the balcony and let out Mitch," said Joey as he quickly packed our gear, "fill him in on what he needs to know. We will have to ride on his back till we meet up with our friends."

[I'm on it,] I said, grabbing Mitch's poké-ball and running over to the balcony.

'Hi Lilly,' said Mitch as I let the Staraptor out, 'what's up?'

'People have found out about Joey and me, and we need a way to escape,' I explained quickly, 'can you carry the two of us and all our gear?'

'It will be difficult, but I think I can manage,' said Mitch as Joey came running over with our gear.

[You good?] I asked.

"I'm good," said Joey as he quickly placed our gear on the back of Mitch, "let's get out of here."

.

We had just taken off when I heard a yell from the balcony, and turning from where I sat behind Joey, I saw a trainer with a Blastoise and a Glalie standing beside him.

"Shoot them down!" Called the trainer, and as he said that, I saw the Blastoise fire off a Hydro Pump at us!

[Joey!] I cried as the Hydro Pump flew off to the right.

"Mitch, dive!" Joey called as another shot flew over our heads, "get us out of their firing range!"

'I'm trying!' Mitch said as two more shots passed by us, 'you guys are heavy.'

'I am not that heavy!' I objected, 'I'm a Gardevoir, we are naturally light.'

"I don't know what the two of you are saying, but be quiet," said Joey as he pressed on his headset, "Mia, can you hear me?"

Why was he calling Mia? I thought as I fired a energy beam at a Hydro Pump that had gotten a little close to hitting us. What could she do to help us?

'We got company!' Mitch called as two Fearow, each with a human rider, appeared along either side of us.

"I can't keep a connection with Mia," said Joey as he tapped as his headset, "we're on our own."

"Trainer Joey!" called one of the riders on the Fearow using some odd red and white horn, "land your Staraptor and surrender! You can't get away from us, and we will shoot you down of necessary!"

"Screw that!" called Joey as he put us into a dive to avoid a string of Hydro Pumps, "Mitch, on my signal, use Quick Attack on the nearest Hydro Pump."

[Are you crazy!] I asked, [that will throw us off, and probably knock out Mitch!]

"Not if as soon as Mitch hits the attack, you create a barrier to absorb most of the impact, and I withdraw Mitch before he knocks out!" called Joey as he unhooked Mitch's poké-ball from his belt, "just make sure to catch us before we hit the ground."

'I think Joey has lost his mind,' said Mitch as he leveled off and dodged a shot on his right.

[Are you sure about this?] I asked, making Joey turn around to look me in the eyes, [this could go very badly if we fail.]

"Trust me, I did this before in a game," said Joey, even though I could tell from his mind he was lying. He had never done this before, but something told me that while his plan was crazy, it could work.

'Do it Mitch,' I said as Joey turned back around.

'Out of all the people I could get stuck with,' muttered Mitch as he prepped his Quick Attack.

"Now Mitch!" called Joey as a Hydro Pump flew past is.

.

(Joey's POV)

I didn't know if my crazy ass plan was going to work, I didn't even know if Lilly could catch us before we hit the ground six hundred feet bellow, or that I was fast enough to put Mitch in his poké-ball before he knocked himself out. All I knew was that if we stayed in the sky, we would be shot down, either by the two men on the Fearows, or by the Hydro Pumps that were coming from behind.

"Now Mitch!" I called as a speeding sphere of water flew past us.

[This is going to hurt,] said Lilly as Mitch launched himself towards the water, and I pressed the button on Mitch's poké-ball as soon as the Hydro Pump exploded.

Next thing I knew, I was falling through open air, and right next to me was Lilly, trying to slow our descent.

"Spread your arms and legs like this!" I yelled, barely able to hear my own voice over the wind, as I positioned my body the way sky divers do, "It will slow you down!"

[I can't slow us down!] called Lilly, her hands and eyes glowing blue as she used her powers.

"You have to slow us down!" I called as I grabbed our bag of gear from where it was falling beside us, "we will die if you don't!"

[I'm not strong enough!] Called Lilly as she started to panic, [I don't want us to die!]

"Ok, plan B than," I said, quickly unwrapping the rope that was on my bag, "tie this around your waist! Just be sure to save enough for me to as well!"

[Ok,] said Lilly as she did as I said, and then passed me the other end of the rope, [Now what?]

"Now your psychic cloth better be quick about changing," I said as I tied the other end around me, then hugged Lilly tightly. Not to be close to the one I loved, although that was nice, but to get a hold on her dress. I then tried to do something I hadn't done since the day I met Lilly's mom, I tried to change Lilly's dress into a parachute, "grab a hold of me!"

[How are you doing that!] Lilly cried in surprise as the top part of her dress elongated, and turned into a parachute, which immediately started to slow our descent, [you shouldn't be able to do that!]

"I know," I said, looking down to see a large crown forming where we were about to land, "but I did it anyway."

.

"Hello people of Las Vegas!" I called as Lilly and I landed in the middle of the crowd, "what's the matter, you never see a human and a Gardevoir sky dive before?"

"Your trainer Joey," said a man nearby, "the man who is dating a pokémon."

"Yeah, I saw a picture of you and that shiny Gardevoir in bed together on the news," said another man.

"You two are disgusting," said a woman as she spit on my shoe, "a human, sleeping with one of those animals. You two should be shot."

"We don't want any trouble," I said, trying to walk away from the group, but people blocked me wherever I tried.

"Well it found you," said a voice, and I heard the crack of a gun, and then heard Lilly cry out in pain.

"Lilly!" I cried as I grabbed her before she could fall, and immediately I saw the bloody hole where the bullet had clawed its way into her shoulder, "are you ok?"

[I'll live,] groaned Lilly as her face grimaced in pain, [we need to get out of here.]

"Hang on, I'll get us out of this," I said, laying Lilly lightly on the pavement, then turning around to find the man who had fired on Lilly, "why did you do that?"

"All I did was put down an infected animal," said the man, pointing his gun at my head, "now all I have to do is put down the infected human."

"That's murder!" I cried.

"Is it?" asked the man, and I heard the crack as he fired his gun at my head.

.

Suddenly, I was standing over the group of people, watching myself as time moved like a snail, the bullet moving forward ever so slowly. What the hell is going on?

"Its time for an intervention," said a voice, and then one of the Shadow Demons from my mind walked up, followed by my copy of G, "hello Joey."

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked, completely confused by what was going on, "what are the two of you doing here? I thought we were all at peace together after I got killed and brought back to life?"

'We did, but now it is time for you to become more then yourself,' said G.

"Both you and Lilly are about to die, unless you tap into your true self," said the Shadow Demon, "and to do that, you will need both of us on your side."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. These two weren't making any sense whatsoever.

'Allow us to do a complete merge with you,' said G, 'let us give you what you need to survive today, and reach tomorrow.'

"Why should I trust you?" I asked, "you may of been helpful and kind to me G, but all you Shadow Demons have done is cause trouble with me since day one."

"You're right, you shouldn't trust us," agreed the Shadow Demon, "and you're right, me and my brethren have done nothing but fight with you at every opportunity, but even we have a good side to us, just as G has a dark side. All we ask is for a chance to show you our light, and to help you survive."

Dam it, he had a point. Nothing was truly evil, just as nothing was truly good. I looked down, and saw that the bullet was just inches away from impact.

"What happens after you merge with me?"

"Well for one, you won't ever see us again," said the Shadow Demon, "we would be like when you combine different colored paints. Once they are together, they can never be undone."

'It will also give you power,' added G, 'I know you don't really care about that though, but you will need that power to survive after today.'

"Fine," I said, looking down to see the bullet less then half an inch from my face. Now or never, "let's do it."

'I guess this is goodbye then,' said G as she and the Shadow Demon walked over, and laid a hand on each of my shoulders, 'are you ready Shadow?'

"All set," said the Shadow Demon, looking me straight in the eyes, "it has been an honor to fight against you all these years."

"Thanks, I guess," I said as suddenly my body started to burn in excruciating pain, as both G and the Shadow Demon started to dissolve into my body, and I blacked out.

.

(Normal POV)

'Now?' asked Arceus as he and G watched Joey's transformation in the viewing pool, 'I didn't think it would be this soon.'

'It couldn't of happened at a better time,' said G, a light smile coming to the ghostly Gardevoir's face, 'or for a better reason.'

'I'll send word for Palkia to teleport him and his friends here,' said Arceus, disappearing from where he stood, leaving G alone by the pool.

'Isn't it amazing?' muttered G to herself as she watched what Joey was doing, 'all it took for Joey's powers to develop was for the angel and the devil of his mind to merge together. Hopefully Lilly will accept Joey's change though. Him becoming part pokémon will be scary enough, and he will need someone who truly cares about him by his side.'

* * *

Sorry everyone, that's it for chapter 37. So, that escalated quickly for Joey and Lilly, didn't it? I can't really think of anything else to write down here, J is better at this part then I am, so I think I'll end here.

See you all with chapter 38!

L


	38. Welcome to the Hidden Land

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer- This story is in no way a claim on either the pokémon franchise, or on Nintendo. Except for our claim on our OC that were made for this story, and the plot of this story itself, all rights to go Nintendo and their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 38

Welcome to the Hidden Land

(Joey's POV)

I don't remember what happened after G and that Shadow Demon merged with me, but the next thing I do remember was waking up on something soft, my body feeling like I did after I came back to life, and my mind like someone put it into a blender. I couldn't move at all, even opening my eyes was impossible, but I could hear my surroundings, only everything sounded like it was underwater.

"We shouldn't of let him get shot," said a voice.

"What could we have done?" asked a second voice as something cold pressed against my forehead, "humans are irrational. Even you didn't see that coming."

"We need to keep him under," said a voice, that I could of sworn was G, "if he wakes up completely, then this won't work."

"Cresselia, he's waking. Put him to sleep."

Suddenly a hand, small and warm, touched my forehead. I felt an energy wash over me, and I fell back asleep.

.

When I came to a second time, I was still laying on something soft, but I didn't hurt as much. Opening my eyes, I saw an oak ceiling above me, with a white ceiling fan. Where was I?

I slowly sat up, much to my body's displeasure, and found I was in a simply furnished room with a window, and next to me was my clothes, neatly folded, atop a dresser. Looking down, I found that I was wearing a simple white t-shirt and white shorts. When did I change clothes?

I slowly got up off the bed, after grabbing my glasses, and immediately fell to my knees from the pain.

"Careful," said a voice from behind me, and looking back I saw G walking towards me, "you shouldn't strain yourself."

"G," I said as the ghostly Gardevoir helped me to my feet, and helped me back on the bed, "what happened? Where am I? Where is Lilly? Who changed my clothes?"

"Relax Joey, you are fine," said G, handing me a glass of water, which I downed in three gulps, "as is Lilly. You both, and the rest of your small group, were evacuated from Las Vegas after what happened."

"What did happen G?" I asked, setting the glass down, "last I remember was watching myself slowly get shot, while having a very strange conversation with one of my Shadow Demons, and my own G about me 'becoming my true self' whatever that ment."

"Well, in a way you did," said G, "but I think it would be better if you saw it."

"But before you do, you should change your clothes," added G, standing up and walking over to the door, "I'll have someone pick you up when you are ready."

And with that, she was gone.

"Well that made no sense," I muttered looking over to my pile of clothes, "I guess that is the new norm."

I reached over, and gently picked up my red and black hoodie, feeling the old fabric move under my fingers. Hello old friend.

.

By the time I was finished changing clothes, I was feeling a little better, and my stomach had finally woken up and told me I needed to eat. I slowly walked over to the door, and was about to open it when it opened by itself, and what I saw baffled me. Mewtwo was standing there, and from the way he was looking at me he had been waiting for me.

"Follow me," said Mewtwo, walking down a hallway, and standing by another door, "I was told to take you when you were ready."

"Ok," I said, following Mewtwo down the hallway, trying not to tick him off. I knew a lot about Mewtwo, I had fought him in a lot of my games. He was created through science, using Mew's DNA, in the hopes of creating the ultimate weapon. They succeeded, but a little too well, since now Mewtwo was without any emotions other then anger and hate towards humans.

"I'm trying to get better," said Mewtwo, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"I read your mind, I known what you think of me," said Mewtwo as a smile crossed his face, although that just sent a shiver down my spine, "I've been learning how to be a little bit more then just a weapon."

"Well that's good," I said as Mewtwo opened the door, and I what I saw shouldn't be real. There was a grass field and a small forest to the left of it, that was normal, and what looked to be some kind of ruins to the right of it, ok I could buy that. What I couldn't buy though, was the small chunk of land that was floating in the sky with a tower on it!

"Amazing, isn't it," said Mewtwo as we both stood, looking at the tower, "Temporal Tower, home to Dialga. Even after all that has happened, it still stands tall."

"That can't be possible," I said, shaking my head in disbelief, "Temporal Tower was on the Hidden Land, and that can't be accessed by humans because it is in a hole in time."

"Well aren't you the informed one," said Mewtwo with another smile, "you're right, Temporal Tower is on, will technically it's over, the Hidden Land. And you're right, it is in a hole in time, but you're wrong about humans not being able to get here. We allow curtain humans here, just not many."

"Then why am I here?" I asked, still baffled at where I was.

"It's better if you have Lord Arceus explain that," said Mewtwo as he started walking across the field towards the ruins, only to look back when he saw I wasn't following, "come on, if you want answers we have to go the the Old Ruins!"

"Ok," I called, running to catch up to Mewtwo, "is the Rainbow Stoneship still active?"

"Of course it is, it's been active since," started Mewtwo, only to stop and look at me funny, "wait a moment, how do you know about the Rainbow Stoneship?"

"What, you didn't read that far into my mind?" I asked, a slight smile crossing my face at Mewtwo's confusion, "It isn't my first time here, or the first time I have met you for that matter."

"Really?" asked Mewtwo as I felt him move about in my mind for a moment, "so that's where all your knowledge comes from? You lived it?"

"I played videogames," I explained, "they let me go anywhere I wanted, be anyone, and do anything."

"Well isn't that handy," said Mewtwo, "you wouldn't happen to have any of those, what did you call them, videogames with you?"

"I have my old DS in my gear I keep for sentimental reasons," I said, "and a few games to play on it, but I don't think you can play, since you have three fingers."

"I'm sure I can figure it out," said Mewtwo with a small chuckle, "I may of been created at night, but not last night."

.

By the time Mewtwo and I had reached the Old Ruins, my stomach was quite annoyed at me for not eating, and Mewtwo turned out to be good company. I wonder what the scientists that had created him would think if they saw this? Their weapon, making friends with someone.

"Here we are," said Mewtwo as we arrived at what looked to be some sort of hallway, only I recognized it from my old videogames, the walls covered in drawings of every legendary and mythical pokémon, "the Hall of Ancients."

"I recognize this place," I said, touching a rough drawing of Groudon, "this is the way to the Rainbow Stoneship."

"Correct," said a voice, and then Arceus in human form appeared in front of Mewtwo and me.

"Lord Arceus," said Mewtwo, bowing, "I brought you Joey like you asked."

"Good job Mewtwo, you are dismissed," said Arceus as Mewtwo stood back up, "why don't you go see Mew, I think he has more lessons for you."

"Of course Lord Arceus," said Mewtwo, teleporting away and leaving me alone with Arceus.

"Walk with me Joey," said Arceus, walking down the hall that led to the Rainbow Stoneship.

"Ok," I said, following Arceus while looking at the walls, "you have some explaining to do Arceus."

"Yes, I'm sure you have many questions, and I will gladly answer them," said Arceus, "whether you like the answers though, that is up to you."

"Ok, here is my biggest question," I said, "where is Lilly?"

"Lilly, and the rest of your group for that matter, are in what you could call a coma back at the house you woke up in," explained Arceus, "we wanted to wake you up first, before everyone else."

"I want to see her."

"Once we are finished, you can return to the house and see her."

"Alright then," I said with a small nod. I didn't like that I was away from Lilly, but in this situation it was better to cooperate then to argue, "why are we on the Hidden Land?"

"It was better for the procedure that you be away from civilization," said Arceus, "the less distractions the better."

"What procedure?" I asked, not understanding. Did they do something to me?

"You once asked me why we had been watching you, and you were right about it having nothing to do with you being a seer," said Arceus as he stopped before a stone door that branched off of the hallway, "but before I say anymore, you need to see what is behind this door."

"Why?"

"Some things are better understood when you see them," explained Arceus, "but when you come out, I will explain everything."

Well, if it would get me all the answered I needed, what was the harm in going into a room? I thought, opening the door to find that the room was pitch black.

I walked in, and as soon as I did, the door I had come through slammed shut, leaving me in complete darkness.

"Great, all alone in a room where I can't see," I muttered to myself, reaching down for the flashlight I carried in my pocket, only to remember I left it in my bag, "and with no light at all. Isn't this going to just be fun."

Right as I said that, something touched my foot, instantly scaring me half to death. When it didn't move away, I carefully reached down to find something spherical in shape, and possibly made of glass. I picked it up, and as I held it the sphere started to glow white, allowing me to see the room around me. It must be a Luminous orb.

I held the orb up, and what I saw made no sense. I wasn't standing in a room, but rather a long hallway that led underground.

"Well this is odd," I said, looking back to find that the door I had come through had no handle on this side, "I guess the only way forward is down."

.

(Normal POV)

'Is he in there?' G asked as she stood with Arceus near the entrance Joey had walked into.

'Yes he is,' said Arceus, 'I just hope he understands what he sees. A human mind can be overwhelmed easily.'

'He is now part pokémon, remember?' asked G, 'both physically and mentally, he just doesn't know it yet.'

'But he hasn't developed any powers yet,' said Arceus, 'neither Mewtwo or myself could find anything that could even hint at powers.'

'Well what do you expect, that he would just wake up and save the world?' G asked, 'even you needed time for you to even move a pebble with your abilities, but look at you now. You built a world, and put life into it, and while your brother might of destroyed that, you still should bask in the glory of what you had created.'

'Yes, but it took me a millennia to get that world the way it was, and he destroyed in less than a half a century,' said Arceus, hanging his head slightly, 'I know you taught me to try to stay positive, but after what I felt in Joey's mind, it's hard not to be concerned. I fear there might be too much darkness in him for this to work.'

'I knew about the darkness when I found him, but I still chose him over the rest of the humans on his planet,' said G, resting a hand on Arceus's shoulder to comfort her son, 'sometimes darkness is a good thing. Even you have a dark type in you.'

'True, but you'll forgive me if I worry a little,' said Arceus, 'I just hope that Joey never finds out what we did with Lilly. If he does, we all will of wished my brother had killed us.'

.

(Joey's POV)

"This hallway is long," I muttered to myself as I continued walking down the hall. I must of been walking for maybe half an hour now, but this hallway still kept going. There were no side paths, so I had to going in the right direction, but there was no indication of how far down I was. The walls and ceiling were still the same yellow and tan stone, and the floor it's simple gray bricks. Everything looked the same.

"Maybe I should turn back," I muttered as my stomach let out a loud grumble. Dam it, I completely forgot to ask Arceus if he had anything to eat before I came down here.

I was about to turn back when something up ahead caught my eye, a red glow.

"I really hope that isn't lava," I muttered, heading towards the glow up ahead, "I have enough problems to deal with right now."

As I got nearer to the light, I started to smell something burning, which either ment one of two things. Either there was lava here, in which case I am so turning around, or it was something burning like a torch.

I eventually saw what the glow was coming from, a cavern with flaming torches at the entrance, and what looked to be a man standing in the middle of the room!

"Hello!" I called, picking up the pase as I ran towards the man, "can you help me?"

The man said nothing, but as I approached he turned around, as what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. It was like looking in a mirror, he had on the same clothes, had the some colored hair and eyes, he even had the same cut over his right eye that I had gotten a few weeks ago from an exploding Geodude.

"Um, hello," I said, not wanting to get close to the man.

"Hello," said the man in my own voice, but It sounded odd, like when an echo returns from inside a cave.

"Um, who are you?" I asked, only to get no response from my doppelganger, "can you speak?"

"Can speak."

"So what, you can only answer with words I say?" I asked.

"Only answer with what you say," said the doppelganger, not moving from where he stood.

"Ok, so you can rearrange the words to make sense," I said, thinking of a better way to communicate. What if I ended everything with yes or no? "Did Arceus send you down here as well? Yes or no."

"No."

"Are you human? Yes or no."

"No."

"Well now we are getting somewhere," I said as my stomach let out a large noise, and started to hurt from being empty too long, "do you have any food? Yes or no."

"Yes," said my doppelganger as he finally moved, walking over to a large boulder, and after messing with it for several minutes, came back with what looked to be a happy meal from MacDonalds!

"I'm not even going to ask where you got that I'm too hungry," I said, taking the happy meal and digging into the food, my doppelganger silently watching me the whole time.

"Thank you for that," I said as I finished eating and put my garbage in my pocket, "I can't remember the last time I ate."

Still, my doppelganger said nothing, just looked at me with a blank expression on his face. Was I really that boring when I looked like that?

"Ok, this is an important question," I said, remembering the reason I came down here in the first place, "can you either tell me, or show me, what or who the chosen one is? Yes or no."

"Show you, yes," said the doppelganger as he walked over and lightly tapped on a rock, causing a blue portal to appear across from the entrance to the chamber.

"So I need to go through that?" I asked. I wonder where that portal leads to. Answers at the very least.

"Go through," said the doppelganger, passing me the Luminous orb I had dropped on the ground, "need to."

"Is there anything I need to know about before hand, like any dangers?" I asked, looking straight at my doppelganger, "or do you not know?"

"I not know," replied the doppelganger, looking down at his chest like he was disappointed he wasn't able to help me anymore.

"Well, wish me luck then," I said as I ran straight at the portal, but before I hit I heard my doppelganger say one last thing.

"Good luck."

.

(Normal POV)

'He is past the guardian,' said Arceus as he and G stood by what looked to be a prison cell, an unconscious shiny Gardevoir chained to the floor, 'we will need to go soon.'

'I know, but I wish we didn't have to do this to Lilly,' said G, 'I mean, I know it was my idea to replace her, all be it temporarily, with a duplicate. It's just seeing her like this is a little depressing. She is so young, and Joey loves her so much.'

'If Joey is to train well, we need him entirely focused on us,' said Arceus, 'not on his girlfriend.'

'But even with a duplicate, some of his attention will be focused on her,' argued G, 'we can't do anything about that.'

'We will just have to make Lilly's duplicate be a little distant for a time,' said Arceus.

'That may work, but we need to find the right balance,' agreed G, 'too little and we might as well keep Lilly with him, too much and he will see straight through her.'

.

(Joey's POV)

As soon as I was on the other side of the portal I landed flat on my face. So apparently I am not cut out for Aperture Laboratories, no one tell GLaDOS.

"Ow," I mumbled as I slowly got up, only to find myself in another chamber like before, but this one lacked the torches and had a small pedestal in the center of it, and a note attached to the top of the pedestal, written in Unown.

[For whoever finds this note, place your orb on the pedestal to see the truth.]

"Really? I walked all this way, and had a very strange conversation with what I am guessing was a Ditto, only to put an orb that randomly rolled into my foot onto a pedestal?" I asked after I read the note, "why make it so long and confusing just for a simple task? I blame Arceus for this."

Blame him or not, I still needed answers for why I was down here, so I took the Luminous orb and put it atop of the pedestal. At first nothing happened, it still let off it's white glow, then as I watched the orb it slowly started to change colors, first to red, then blue, then to green, and finally ending back at white.

"Ok, that's odd," I said as the orb's light started to focus upward like a spotlight, allowing me to see that the ceiling above was curved, and that it had drawings on it, "what the hell?"

The drawings were damaged, probably from age, but I could still make out a huge battle spread out over the ceiling. Pokémon, of every size, shape, and type, were rushing from one side, while what looked to be an army of shadows rushed from the other, and in the middle stood two humanoid figures. One looked to be made of pure darkness, apparently leading the army of shadows, while the other looked like he was glowing light blue, and leading the pokémon. What struck me as odd though, was that the blue man was wearing the same clothes as me, right down to the blue paracord wrist band I wore on my right wrist.

"What is all this?" I asked myself, looking at the ceiling, trying to understand, "is that supposed to be me?"

"Not yet," said a voice from behind, making me jump out of my skin. I turned around, and saw that G and Arceus in human form were standing behind me.

"You are not ready to face that yet," said Arceus, "first you must train."

"What the hell is all this?" I asked, "you said if I came down here I could find answers. Well I came down here, but now I have more questions, and less answers."

"Its time for you to know what you truly are," said G, "Joey, you aren't human, not anymore. You are now a pokémon."


	39. Truth and Lies

Hi everyone! It's J. No, I'm not dead, although with how infrequently L and I have been posting chapters on here for our stories, or even just being on here in the first place, I'm sure a lot of you think we're dead, or that we had abandoned our stories.

Allow me to set the record straight for everyone. We aren't dead, and we still plan on working on our stories. A lot of things just came up, and it's been difficult to write. Feel free to PM us, I'll try to be on when I can to answer any questions you might about why we left. Although I'm sure some of you either can't PM due to personal reasons, or you're a Guest who doesn't have an account, I have noticed several reviews that are from people without accounts when I did a quick scroll through the reviews, which I'll be reading in depth later, so I thought I'll give everyone some highlights about why we weren't here.

So, for months now L and I have had writers block. Yes I know, it's a lame excuse, but it is the truth. I'm sure any writer can relate to that in some regard, you want to put out a decent chapter for your readers, but you and your fiancee just can't write anything good. Oh yeah, for anyone who hasn't checked out our profile, L and I are engaged. Yes, we're both seventeen years old, yes we know that's very young, no we don't need anyone telling us we're wrong to love each other at our age, so please don't PM that. We get enough of that just from my parents.

Anyway, another reason neither of us have posted another chapter, is because of high school. Yes I know school got out a couple months back, at least in America, but it was a reason why we didn't come on. SATs, pop quizzes, and ten page essays, are a pain to do.

Also, a lot of things have been happening in our personal lives, one of them being that my family adopted a little nine year old girl, and while she's cute and adorable, and has a huge fascination with the color pink, she's also a demon. I haven't slept in the past three days... Please PM me any information about how to deal with nine year old little girls if you have any, I really need help with her...

I'm sure at least some of you are reading this and wondering, this is all fine and well, but where's chapter 39? Don't worry, I'm getting there. I just need to tell everyone one more really important piece of news, then I'll get to the chapter. Although I'm sure at least a few people will just skip all this and go straight to the chapter anyway, but I hope most of you read this bit. But before I tell you, or well technically the correct way to say this is before you read this, you should probably sit down, pause any music or tv in the background, and stop driving a car, because apparently some people read while driving. Ok, ready for the news?

L is pregnant. Yes, L and I know seventeen is young to be pregnant, and I'm sure some people might say that L should get an abortion, but let me make one thing clear. Do. Not. PM. Her. That. L has wanted kids all her life, and up until a little while ago doctors were telling her she'd be completely sterile before she turned eighteen, and now that L is pregnant her emotions are all over the place, especially now that she has morning sickness.

* * *

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

{Anything written on paper, such as notes}

Disclaimer- This story is in no way a claim on either the pokémon franchise, or on Nintendo. Except for our claim on our OC that were made for this story, and the plot of this story itself, all rights to go Nintendo and their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 39

Truth and Lies

(Joey's POV)

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I asked, not sure I heard what G said correctly as she explained, "I'm a pokémon?"

"A weak one, but yes, a pokémon," said G, "why do you think we took such an interest in you?"

"No, there has to be a mistake," I said, not believing my own ears, "I'm a human, not a pokémon. I love pokémon, and I've played as a few in the Mystery Dungeon games, but I'm not a pokémon."

"Your body looks human, but inside of you is something different," explained Arceus, "you asked for answers, and I told you that you might not like them. Well the answers all revolve around you."

"These aren't answers, these are lies," I said, "all you all have done since I have met every one of you is lie to me."

"I think it's time we show him," said G to Arceus, "he might take better to it."

"Perhaps you are right," said Arceus as my surroundings melted away, and suddenly the three of us were standing in space, with Arceus in his pokémon form.

"What the hell," I said, realizing at first that I could breath, and second that I was warm. How could that be, space was a cold empty vacuum, there was no heat or oxygen there.

"Watch," said G as what looked to be a pale white egg floated through space, "this is important."

"How is this even possible?" I asked.

"It's an illusion," explained Arceus, "G and I are displaying an event using our Psychic powers. Now watch, and you will understand."

As Arceus said that, the egg started to hatch, and after a moment a small puppy sized Arceus hatched from the egg!

"Arceus, is this?" I asked, "your birth?"

"Yes, now watch," said Arceus as what looked to be a ball of green light floated towards the baby Arceus.

I was about to ask what the light was, but before I could it changed into G! She was younger, and in a solid form as opposed to her normal ghostly form, but it had to of been G.

'Hello my sweat child, " said Young G, lightly picking up baby Arceus and holding him in her arms, 'welcome to life.'

"Wait, you two are," I started, turning to look at Arceus and G.

"Yes, mother and son," said G, pointing out towards the void of space, "now watch, you need to see what is about to happen."

I looked where G was pointing, and I noticed a second egg I hadn't seen at first, a pitch black one. As I watched, it too started hatching, until a baby human boy came out, but something was wrong with him. His skin looked as if it had been burned, all black and cracked, while his eyes were just black spots, like there were no eyes there at all.

'Hello my sweat child,' said young G as she floated over to the baby boy, still holding onto baby Arceus, and picked him up as well, so she cradled each child in an arm, 'welcome to life.'

"Wait, is that what I think is?" I asked as we returned to the cavern, and Arceus returned to human form, "was that the darkness that destroyed the pokémon world? Is it your son as well?"

"Yes Joey, he is," said G, "what you saw was my son, Arceus's brother.'

.

"I need to sit down," I said as I sat on the cold stone floor. After G and Arceus finished showing me the birth of Arceus and his brother, they explained everything. The Chosen One, their fascination with me, what they did to me, why I was on the Hidden Land, everything.

"We know it's overwhelming, just give it a minute," said G, "let it all sink in."

"Sink in?" I asked, "sink in? You just told me that I am part pokémon, that I have the power to control all the eighteen types, and that I am destined to fight something that completely destroyed a world, and you want me to let it sink it?"

'I told we should of started with showing him what he did in Las Vegas,' muttered Arceus as he pulled G a little bit away .

'And what? Show him all the destruction he caused?' G asked, 'that's crazy.'

"What happened in Vegas?" I asked, drawing their attention back to me, "what did I do?"

'You understood us?' Arceus asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you're speaking English. I kinda understand that."

'Joey, we aren't speaking English,' said G, 'we're speaking in our native tongue.'

'Was he suppose to be able to understand us, with his new abilities?' Arceus asked.

"Ok, can I just wake up from this dream?" I asked, my head starting to hurt, "this is all too much."

'I told you this might happen,' said Arceus, 'we over loaded his mind.'

'You were right,' said G, shaking her head, 'we explained too much, too fast.'

'What should we do?'

"How about you let me leave and go see Lilly," I suggested, "unless you have more crazy shit to drop on me."

'I think we can do that,' said G as a portal formed on the wall behind her, 'go though this portal, it will lead you to Lilly's room.'

'She should wake up shortly after you arrive,' said Arceus as I got up from the floor, 'as for the rest of your group, they will wake up tomorrow.'

"Right now all I want to do is see Lilly,' I muttered as my headache worsened, walking thought the portal.

.

(Normal POV)

'Well, that could definitely gone better,' said Arceus after the portal closed behind Joey, 'but you were right about Lilly, Joey was drawn towards her as soon as everything hit him.'

'And you were right about him not being able to handle it,' agreed G, 'I have looked at him for years, and was completely blinded by now limited his mind is.'

'Not limited,' disagreed Arceus, 'he is just a little overwhelmed by everything. He has already accepted what we have told him about his fate, he just doesn't know it yet.'

'Really, already? He just left.'

'Joey doesn't have a hard time accepting things his subconscious already knows it true, it's when his subconscious tells him too much is true he starts to have trouble, and tried to deny it.'

'Well, then perhaps tomorrow he will be well enough to start training,' suggested G, 'which type do you think he should start with?'

'I'm thinking we first get him to activate his powers on his own, then see what he is capable of doing,' said Arceus, 'we don't want to push him too much.'

.

(Joey's POV)

I stepped through the portal, and ended up right where G and Arceus said I would, Lilly's room. Lilly looked like she was sleeping peacefully, but as I walked over, she seemed to stir slightly, and by the time I was holding her hand, she was finally awake.

[Joey,] mumbled Lilly sleepily as she slowly sat up, [what's wrong? You feel like you are confused.]

"Lilly, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

[Of course, I'll do anything you need, you know that,] said Lilly, tilting her head slightly, [what?]

"Would you mind speaking in your native tongue?" I asked, "I need to hear it from you, instead of G and Arceus."

'Sure,' said Lilly, a little unsure why I would ask her that, 'why? Our minds aren't merged.'

"Well, I guess they weren't lying about me being able to understand what pokémon are saying," I said, and as I did I saw Lilly's eyes grow wider.

'Wait, you just understood what I said?' asked Lilly, 'how?'

"Well, that ties into why all the legendary and mythical pokémon have been keeping an eye on us, or more specifically me," I explained, "apparently the think that I am some hero, and that now that I am eighteen years old I will be able to control all eighteen types, and that I am part pokémon. What's worse, is that I now know that they expect me to learn all the types, so that when the Darkness that destroyed your old world, which turns out to be Arceus's brother, and G's son, I can fight it to save this world."

'Wow,' muttered Lilly, a look of shock and disbelief on her face, 'that's, a lot to process.'

"Yeah, it is," I agreed, sitting down next to Lilly.

'Are, are they sure it's you?'

"Well, seeing as I can understand what pokémon are saying, and we are on the Hidden Land, I would say they're very sure."

'What about Vincent and Mia, not to mention their teams, where are they?'

"G said they were here too, but they all wouldn't wake up till tomorrow."

'Well, what do we do now?' asked Lilly.

"I'm not sure," I muttered, shaking my head slightly, "right now though, all I want to do is be close to you."

'I think we can do that,' started Lilly as she scooted closer to me, but then she stoped and pointed at the corner, 'wait. What's that?'

I looked where she was pointing, and for a moment I didn't anything. Then, a small pair of orange and yellow eyes appeared in the shadows, and after a bit of staring at Lilly and me, a small pokémon made up of shadows slowly crept out of the corner.

"Why hello there," I said as the pokémon stopped a few feet away.

'Hello,' replied the pokémon, a small amount of fear in it's voice.

'Who are you?' asked Lilly, 'and why are you watching us from the shadows?'

'I wanted to see what the Chosen One looked like,' said the creature, bowing its head slightly, 'it is an honor to meet you.'

"Wait, I know who you are," I said, figuring out what this pokémon was, "your Marshadow, aren't you?"

'I didn't know you would recognize me,' said Marshadow, still bowing, 'it is a great honor for me that the Chosen One to know my name.'

'Why are you still bowing?' asked Lilly.

'It is considered proper to bow to those who are greater then you, and to continue to bow until they tell you that you may stop,' explained Marshadow, 'it is to show how greatly you respect them.'

"Well, you can stop bowing then," I said, to which Marshadow raised his head, "and please, don't bow to me. I know you think it is proper, but you don't have to bow to me. I am not greater then you."

'But you are the Chosen One,' said Marshadow, 'you are as great as Lord Arceus and Lady G.'

"Perhaps you think so, but still, please do not bow to me," I said, "and don't call me the Chosen One, I'm not accustomed to being called that."

'Then, what am I to call you?' asked Marshadow.

"Call me by my name," I explained, "Joey."

'Yes Chosen One, I mean Joey,' said Marshadow, stopping himself from bowing, 'Is there anything I can do for you?'

"No thank you Marshadow. It was nice meeting you," I said as Marshadow started to walk away, "actually, there is one thing."

'What is it?' asked Marshadow, walking back to face me.

"If you see any other legendary or mythical pokémon, please tell them what I have told you," I said, "I don't want to have to tell each one that tries to bow to me and call me the Chosen One that I don't like it."

'Of course Joey, I will tell them,' said Marshadow, 'is that all?'

"No, thank you." I said. And with that, Marshadow walked back into the shadows of the corner, and disappeared.

'Well, that was different,' said Lilly after a moment.

"Yeah, it was," I agreed, "I wonder if I will have to deal with that with all the legendary and mythical pokémon?"

'Maybe,' suggested Lilly, 'but that just means that they really respect you. You could use that if you ever need help.'

"Perhaps," I said as my mind started to wander aimlessly, "but it could also lead to something terrible."

.

(Lilly's POV)

I woke up on a cold, stone floor, with some sort of metal clasps on both my legs. I sat up, and found I was in a large stone cave, with only a few glowing white and light blue crystals for light. I then saw that the metal clasps were in fact chains, and that I was chained to the wall behind me. I didn't like that, so I tried using my psychic powers to free myself from the chains, but as soon as I tried I felt a huge burning sensation in my head, making it impossible to concentrate.

'I wouldn't try that,' said a voice, and looking towards the exit to the cave I saw G slowly walking towards me, holding a tray of food, 'Arceus and I specially made those chains so you couldn't open them. Only another Psychic can open them.'

'G? What is going on?' I asked, lightly pulling on my restraints, 'what am I doing here?'

'Well, we need to have Joey focus in order for his training to work,' explained G, setting down the tray, 'and too much of his focus was on you. So we had to take appropriate measures.'

'What are you talking about? You're the one who chained me up!' I cried, jumping up and trying to fire a Shadow Ball, only for it to dissipate seconds after I fired it. I tried it a second time, and then a third, but each time the same thing happened, 'what did you do to me?'

'We neutralized your powers,' stated G, 'any attack you do will fail instently, and if you try your abilities it will cause you pain.'

'But, why?' I asked, anger and confusion running around in my head. G had been so kind to Joey and me, and now she did this. Was it all an act?

'Because we need Joey more then you. In fact, the whole world needs him when my son comes through,' said G as she started to walk away from me, 'but don't worry. If Joey survives, I'll make sure the two of you are reunited.'

'What do you mean if!?' I called as G disappeared into the darkness, 'G! G! What do you mean if!'

* * *

There you have it everyone! Chapter 39. I'm sorry is its a little short, L and I really wanted to give you guys something, and that's what we came up with. Hopefully we can get chapter 40 to all of you before Christmas, but I'm not sure whether or not that'll happen. We are still trying to come out with the next chapter of of other story as well, but I won't make any promises about when it will come out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and feel free to PM L and me, we will try to get back to you as soon as possible.


	40. Hello Everyone

Hello everyone, it's J. I'm assuming a lot of you have been wondering where the real chapter 40 is, cause this is just a message. Well, as of right now chapter 40 doesn't exist. At least not yet, but seeing as its been what, 9 months, since the last chapter was posted I thought you all deserved an explanation as to why we haven't put out another chapter.

Lets start at the beginning. As most of you know from chapter 39, L was pregnant. Well, she isn't anymore, and there are no babies. The triplets L was carrying are gone, and that hit us both really hard. Another loss in L's life is her mom is dead, and her father is in a coma. Her mom died due to complications in her surgery to reconstruct her leg after it broke, and as for her father well. Let's just say you don't try to kill the woman I love just because she's bisexual.

On happier news, L isn't as alone. While she and I are still together, L is in a relationship with another couple, and they actually have accounts on here if you want to talk to them. Mad Ass Dragon, and PrettyPinkPrincess354. They're both good people and they love L as much as I do, so don't PM then to complain about the age gap they have with L. Everyone involved in their relationship is happy, and after everything that L has had to go through recently I'm glad she has more people to support her.

Now, even with everything that has happened L and I will still try and make more chapters, and hopefully get out chapter 40 for you all in the near future. Just, don't expect it anytime soon.


End file.
